Misunderstandings & Judgements
by Nikolettjay
Summary: A modern-day multicultural P&P inspired story. Elia Beltrán is not overly impressed with Alexandre Dargas on meeting him. Circumstances, however, keeps throwing her in his path. But will that make things better or worse? Critique/feedback would be appreciated I'm not a writer & this is my first attempt at giving it a try.
1. Chapter 1

"Please mind the gap" Warned the automated voice as it rang out over the station. Right now, however, it was the least of her worries.  
A little after 5 pm on the London underground felt like running a gauntlet to twenty-two-year-old Elia Beltrán as she squeezed her way off the tube through the hoards of people trying to push their way on. A bald heavy set man shoved his way past her.  
"Bloody foreigners!" He grunted indignantly.  
"Raasclaat! She exclaimed in thick patois. He threw her a disgusted look as she turned away with a satisfied smirk, He wanted a foreigner, she'd give him one. Leaving him behind she hurriedly made her way up toward the exit, it was already ten past five and she was late, something she couldn't bear. She'd just spent a lovely day visiting Bath, to do some photographing. Small charming and historic Bath made a lovely subject. A delay in her journey back, however, meant she was late for a family BBQ that she and her older sister, Jazmin had promised to help prepare for. She hurriedly sent her off a text as she reached the street "Almost there!" she wrote before sending it to her dad. A few minutes later she arrived, apologising for her late arrival.  
"Ya mum was expecting you an hour ago!" Exclaimed her dad. "She's going crazy out there!"  
"I know I know!" Elia cried with frustration. "Bloomin train was late, then it slowed down to a snail speed after passing Reading!" She quickly gave her dad a kiss then rushed into the kitchen where her older sister Jazmin was already busy preparing salad items. She gave her a relieved smile as she entered. Their mother was outside in the back garden, she could hear her fussing at their younger siblings as she busied herself arranging the setup.  
"Don't mind mum," Jazmin told her. "Dad invited one of the artists he's working with and it's made her go a bit crazy" Elia snorted as she took her meat out of the fridge to prepare.  
"Think dad does it to get a kick out of her freaking out!" She quipped.  
"Well!" Her dad exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. "I deserve some entertainment! After twenty-five years of grief."  
"Dad!" Elia cried with a laugh as he winked at her.  
"Elia?!" Her mum cried from the garden. The trio burst into more laughter  
"Oh, now we've blown it." Her dad chortled "I knew I shouldn't have made you laugh!"  
Elia made her way to the back door which was open.  
"Yeah?!" She called  
"Mi'jita where have you been?!" Her mother wailed. "you were supposed to be here hours ago, we have guests arriving soon and we're not even ready!" She paused to look at her for a moment. "Do you have anything to change into?"  
Elia looked down at her attire.  
"No" she exclaimed."What's wrong with this?! "Also no one will be here until six and we're not starting the cooking until half past!" Elia pointed out. "So don't worry, let me finish marinating this meat then I'll help with whatever else needs doing!" With that, she marched back into the kitchen and carried on with her task leaving her mother muttering fretfully.  
"It's practically all done sweetheart!" Her dad told her with a smirk. "It's only the laying out, I've not the foggiest what she's trying to do out there either, it's a BBQ and she's out there decorating for a royal garden party!" Elia laughed  
"Hey, do we have any fresh eggs?" She asked.  
"Just two I'm afraid luv!"  
"Ay really?!"  
Her dad nodded.  
"Well if you would just buy them in the shop like normal people!" Lydia muttered moodily as she came in from the garden.  
Elia rolled her eyes. "Make yaself useful and go fetch them."  
"Did that already, there in the fridge." Her dad interjected  
" Ain't going near those dirty chickens anyway, they stink!" Lydia snapped.  
Elia smirked as she focused on marinating  
"Then, cook them for me!" She told her still smirking  
"No way! Lydia exclaimed in horror. "They might have tiny chicks in them!"  
Elia laughed hard. "Their unfertilised you muppet!"  
"You don't know that!" Lydia argued.  
"Ay Dios mio!" Elia sighed and shook her head, "Lydia they are all just hens, aka GIRLS!" She paused and winked. " They can't breed! Besides, one day when I get my farm you'll have to kill your own animals if you wanna eat!"  
Lydia screwed up her face  
"I won't visit you then!" She retorted slamming her eyes at her older sister.  
"Even if it's in Jamaica close by nanny Delfina and grampa Paz?" Elia continued teasingly "Imagine that, you'd need to get up at 5 am to start your breakfast, You'll have to get your milk first, directly from the cow of course then leave it to chill it as you go collect your eggs. And, oh my days what if you fancied some bacon to go with it?!"  
" Chairo puta!"  
"Lydia!" Their dad interrupted sternly.  
Lydia looked at him pleadingly  
"She is though!" She whined. "I ain't milking cows or killing any pig!"  
"I don't care, I won't tolerate ugly language under my roof, you know that! Now, go and help your mother." He ordered. "Then, at six o clock, you go upstairs and stay there until I say you can come down"  
Lydia stared, mortified "I'm sorry!" She pleaded tearfully.  
"Do as you're told." He told her quietly and sternly  
Jazmin and Elia stayed silent, the latter felt a little bit bad, she didn't mean to get her sister into trouble. But she well knew the strict rules of the house, even herself and Jazmin who no longer lived there still had to abide by them the moment they walked through the front door. Besides, Lydia ought to know that wasn't even completely serious. For her a self-sufficient way of life was a distant dream one that she may even only realise in part, she had more immediate dreams and ambitions to fulfil in the meantime. Dancing was how she currently made her living, in the ensemble of a Latin-themed west end show. As an Afro-Latina who just happened to be British born it suited her perfectly. Photography was an even bigger passion for her though and she longed to one day make a career from it while travelling from one place to another.  
"Elie don't wind up your sister so much please!" He scolded after Lydia had gone.  
"Sorry dad." she told him remorsefully.  
He looked at her then shook his head and began to smirk  
"You take after me too much that's your problem."  
"Is she gonna miss the BBQ?" Jazmin asked tentatively,  
"Nah." He told her. "Will let her come down after 20 or 30 minutes."  
Elia smiled to herself. She adored her father with all her heart. He was right though, she took after him the most. He had an ironic sense of humour and was in some ways quite laid back and reasonable. However, he was not to be messed with, when tried he was tough and ran a strict house. However, unlike him, she did have the tendency to be more impulsive and passionate. He was born in Jamaica from Cuban parents and had moved to England in his late teens and pursued a career as a music producer. Over the years had made a fair success of it, to the point that seven years earlier when the studio he worked at got taken over, there was a bidding war between the incoming and outgoing companies over who would get to keep him. In the end, it was the incoming team who won. The boss, Catherine Dargas had a ridiculous amount of wealth behind her and had offered to her dad a property she owned in London. To her it was just a surplus, one of many houses, she had in London, France, and Switzerland. To her dad though, it was a much-needed relief. Struggling with a family of five in a four-bedroom house, the six-bedroom property she was offering was too good an offer for him to turn down. It wasn't that they were poor, but supporting a large family in central London was not an easy task! He worked hard for his new boss who also ran her own record company and in turn, the recording company frequently used his talents with many artists on her roster.  
His life, however, could have easily been completely different, his parents, both Afro-Cuban had left their homeland for Jamaica after many months of deliberation. An opportunity to leave had suddenly and unexpectedly come their way so they took it. Unbeknown to them his mother was already pregnant with him and it was only weeks after their arrival they realised. They later admitted that had they known they may not have made such a move. Raising a child while trying to settle in a different county with a different language had been the toughest challenge of their lives. However, growing up in Jamaica had caused Noah to fall in love with music namely Reggae which went on to lead to his now rewarding career.  
Life has been simpler for their mother, hailing from Monterrey in the north of Mexico. Rita came from an intellectual family with her own father working in forensic science, higher education and an affluent career was naturally expected of her. It was this drive that brought her to England, then after attending university, she stayed to become a lecturer. This path led her to meet Noah who initially surprised and charmed her with his Spanish. Noah was an ideal complement to Rita's straight, highly strung nature and it wasn't long before the couple were married and expecting their first child.  
Rita had the same expectations for her children as her own parents had for her, however much to her chagrin only two of them seemed to follow her example. Jazmin was the only one who seemed to be successfully baring the fruits of her efforts. Growing up in a bilingual household Jazmin developed an early interest and talent with languages and by the time she'd left school, she'd become fluent in no fewer than seven. Now, at age twenty-four, she had made a successful career in translating. Elia, however, possessed a more artistic and restless disposition and her life was filled with dance, photography, and travelling. Her younger brother Kai who at nineteen harboured ambitions of being a DJ when he wasn't chasing girls. Lydia, at seventeen still didn't seem to know what she wanted and most of her energies were focused on parties

and sharing Kai's appetite for the opposite sex. The youngest, fifteen-year-old Maris was the only other one who had a studious mind, yet lacked talents possessed by her mother and oldest sibling.  
Their mother would often vent her frustrations by holding Jazmin up as an example for the others to follow, much to the embarrassment of the discreet and modest young woman. Yet even she wasn't always safe from her mother's derision.  
"When I was your age I was already married and pregnant with you!" She would often tell her whenever the dismay of her children's singleness got too much.  
"I balanced raising my children and a demanding career, and now I may never be a grandmother" She would bemoan.  
She would frequently attempt to play matchmaker, especially whenever they'd visit family in Monterrey, and it was always the well-off successful ones she would pick out. Jazmin was too good-natured to complain but Elia would always voice her discontent.  
Completing her task Elia cleaned up and put the three of trays of marinated meats into the spare fridge along with the multiple trays her father had already prepared. Jazmin meanwhile put away her prepared salad bowl into the main fridge which was already packed with many sweet and savoury items  
"Is there enough rice?" Elia asked, opening the door to look.  
"Even for you, I think." She told her with a smile.  
"Are you sure about that? Ohh pasta salad!" Elia reached in and picked up a piece.  
"Elia don't handle the food please!" Growled her dad.  
"Sorry!" She apologised sheepishly with her mouth full.  
"Yeah, people are gonna be eating that!" He continued kissing his teeth. The doorbell rang taking them by surprise. Noah checked his watch, it only ten to six, was still slightly early for guests.  
"Saved by the bell!" Elia joked as she went to answer it.  
Her and Jazmin's roommate Cecilia stood at the door with her young daughter Mariah on her hip.  
"Hey! You're early!" Elia told her with a smile. Cecilia waved dismissively while returning the smile  
"I don't care!" She replied in her thick Kenyan accent. "And don't get used to it" The pair laughed as she entered the house  
"Who's arrived?" Rita called out as she hurried in through the house.  
"Just Ceci" Elia replied turning to smirk at her friend.  
"Oh!" Rita looked and sounded disappointed and the two young girls couldn't help but laugh.  
"Elia you need to change!" She snapped looking at her daughter disapprovingly. "Those boots, ay que feo! and take that rag out of your hair, it looks like Madonna from the eighties!"  
"No!" Elia insisted. "I've been on my feet walking almost all day I was gonna make sure I'm comfortable" She reached up to pat hair scarf she had wrapped like a headband and tied into an oversized floppy bow. "And I happen to like this, it's back in fashion anyway!" Her mum, however, did not look convinced  
Elia took her friend to the dining room at the back of the house to give her and little Mariah some refreshments. She had been roommates with Jazmin for three years now, a short while before she became pregnant with Mariah. It was only a small two bedroom place but the two girls had struggled with the rent so after a year Elia joined them and the three of them shared the costs. Cecilia Lorupe got by working in a small cafe, which suited the young mother as it allowed to concentrate more on her daughter. However, she didn't consider it a permanent solution, She'd arrived in the UK from Kenya as a young single woman with big dreams which were put on hold when she became pregnant, It became tougher when the father failed to rise up to his new responsibilities and quickly fell out of the picture. Still, she hoped for the opportunity to work towards a better future for them both once Mariah started nursery.  
As six o clock arrived Maris reappeared from upstairs leaving Lydia sulking and friends/neighbours began to turn up and Elia busied herself with drinks while her dad started to prepare the BBQ before pausing to answer his phone. After talking for a few moments his stopped what he was doing and main his way towards the house  
"My guest has just arrived." He told Elia as he passed. "That was him on the phone, he just called to confirm he wasn't too early. He's brought two others with him so, I'm just gonna go meet them a minute."  
Elia watched him with a mild curiosity as he headed out to the front.


	2. Chapter 2

First I want to thank people for the positive response, I will keep going with this story and try not to disappoint anyone. I want to address a very valid point put to me about the names of my characters, most of which are already well established in my head. I've tried to name them something that is at least a little similar to the original P&P character and a couple of them are actually remain unchanged. Darcy himself, however, is one major exception to this and I want to explain why. Fitzwilliam is a difficult one to translate into French. The equivalent is Guillaume (William) but for me, it wasn't him it just did not suit the person I had brought to life in my head. Alexandre was chosen because like William, Alexander is a good solid high-brow sounding English name. However, it was much easier to put to French. All I had to do was switch the two last letters so he became Alexandre. I hope it doesn't become too irksome for those who want to read this.

* * *

A few moments later Kai appeared from inside  
"Dad said could you start putting the snacks and stuff onto the table." He told her "I've got to watch the BBQ." With that, he trotted over to the pit and continued with the task started by Noah.  
Elia headed to the kitchen and started taking out the various bowls of food from the fridge. Most of which reflected the rich mix of cultures that she'd grown up with. She often joked that it was fortunate that she was a dancer. Brought up on both Rice & peas, and Rice & beans, beef patties, and frijoles, tortillas and, stamp & go, her dancing certainly helped to keep her in trim shape. She was, however, she was also active outside of work. With a camera and pretty surroundings she could walk for miles, cycling was another enjoyable pass time, she couldn't drive so it was very useful too. She also enjoyed rollerblading and even more so ice skating, she couldn't do any fancy moves by any means but loved the feel of dashing around the rink at top speed.  
Many of her favourite foods were here today, all of which complemented the jerk, fajita and plain meats what were all waiting to be cooked. Top of the list of Elia's favourite though were the frijoles refritos or refried beans which were being kept in the oven to help them keep temperature, warm frijoles were a must in her eyes unless they were only being used for dipping. It had become almost expected that the family would put on a BBQ, usually twice a year. Friends and neighbours seemed to enjoy the various flavours they put on offer. Rita had cooked most of it herself, she was a great cook and Elia would frequently stop by to ask for her tortillas. Although Elia enjoyed cooking and was very good at it in her own right she still hadn't perfected her tortillas. Jazmin, on the other hand, was less fond of cooking. She was a decent cook when she had to be but was happy to let her younger sister take over. Elia finished laying out the table which was just inside the door to keep it all out of the sun, and any bugs! With the table nicely filled up, she made her way back out to the BBQ pit  
"Need help with anything else?" She offered after she'd reached her brother.  
"Nah, this ain't ready yet." He told her. "Oh, wait actually, yeah can you grab a couple of trays from the fridge? That way I can just wack em on, these ain't far off I don't think"  
"No probs!" She replied with a smile. And made her way inside. There she pulled out three different trays of meats to cook.  
"Elia!"  
She turned around surprised at the familiar voice and suddenly found herself enveloped in an enthusiastic hug  
"I'm so glad to see you again! How are you? You look so great, you've gone red with your hair, it's nice. Very crazy!"  
"Billy!" Elia was stunned as she looked up at the young man. "I didn't know you were coming."  
"I had to!" He exclaimed. "I rode with my friends, or mes amis as we say in France!" He grinned and nodded towards the front door. Elia looked across, the door was wide open and her dad was leaning on the window of a smart looking car while talking to two figures sat inside it.  
Madam Catherine encouraged it as well" He continued, "she said it'll be good for me to catch up with old friends! She's a great boss I'm enjoying every moment!"  
Elia smiled thinly. She could already tell he was the same old Billy Collins, physically though it was a different story. Gone was the short afro, they had been replaced by a closer and more neater cut. Also transformed was his wardrobe, she had no doubt Catherine had been behind that too, he appeared quite professional looking. Elia first came to know him when he was employed at the studio where her dad also worked. He had always made it plain how fond he was of Elia and would often come up with an excuse to stop by and see her. The feeling, however, was not mutual but her endless attempts at gentle hints never seemed to get through to him. Yet he was also very eager to climb the ladder, he started out assisting her dad but then eventually jumped at the chance to work with Catherine more directly as her personal assistant. He then moved to the south of France to live on the grounds of her main property.  
"I'm glad you seem to like it so much." She told him politely.  
"I do, and Madame Catherine said I'm allowed to have visitors any time so if you ever want to visit and see La Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur you only need to ask."  
"See la what?"  
"La Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur." He repeated with a smile. "It's where I live, it's the name we give to the southern coast of France, you'd call it the Riviera. La Provence, that's the Provence. Alpes, that's the Alps and Côte d'Azur which simply translates into English as the blue coast. I think my French has come on a great deal this past year and a half, don't you think? With Catherine's help of course! "  
"I'm afraid I haven't the foggiest," she told him with a shrug. "Jaz is the French speaker in the family, not me."  
"If you ever wanted came to visit I'm sure she could arrange a little bit of tuition for you."  
"Well, who can say." She commented. "I might even end up stumbling somewhere along that way while on my continental European adventure." Billy's face lit up  
"Oh, you should!" He cried. "It's beautiful you would love it and you wouldn't even have to worry about finding a place to stay either, or even food! All you'd need is spending money."  
Elia was at a loss at what to say, it wasn't a promise or a declaration and unlike other parts of the Provence, the Riviera itself wasn't exactly on her list of desirable places to go. The only thing that came to her mind when she thought of the place was celebrities, yachts, parties and extravagance. None of it was even the slightest bit appealing to her.  
Before Elia could come up with a reply she felt a hand grab her arm.  
"Elie, I need you!" Cecilia interrupted before abruptly snatching one of the trays and dragging her outside.  
"Do you realise how much I love you!" Elia exclaimed once they'd put the trays down nearby the pit. Her friend paused for a moment before bursting into laughter.  
"I know! "She responded. "He's nice yes, but I know you don't like!" Elia sighed, she was right, he was a nice guy, and that made it hard for her to actually lose her patience with him. But he was so shallow and clueless, she remembered him being unable to understand why her name was spelt 'Elie' and not 'Ellie', she had tried to explain but he never seemed to take it in. He also couldn't understand that she would rather plan and save for a bag packing trip across Europe than climb the career ladder. He meant well, of course, however, they were simply just poles apart.  
"Do you know who your father was talking to?" She asked.  
"No, I don't, there are two of them though." She admitted. "Other than one of them being an artist he's working with. haven't a clue " shook her head and began to smirk as she saw her mum rush inside, no doubt to join them.  
"Oh look! "She quipped. "Mum's right in there!"  
The pair giggled. Mariah who was once again in her mother's arms began to laugh along with them and Elia held out her arms for the little girl to come to her and immediately smothered her with kisses when she did so.  
She adored her and regarded her an 'unofficial niece' Mariah laughed even harder and playfully struggled. Her father, a fellow Kenyan had failed to rise up to his responsibilities and by the time she was nine months old had completely fallen out of her life. Now, with the rest of her family back in her homeland, Cecilia relied heavily on Elia and Jazmin. This was made easier by Elia's work schedule being almost the opposite to hers. Her work at the café usually finished by four and most of Elia's day beginning six in the evening Cecilia would often leave Mariah in her care. Failing that there were a couple of other mutual friends she could turn to.  
"Did you say you didn't know who dad's artist is?" Kai piped up.  
"I did, why?"  
"Coz I do." He turned to look at them smugly.  
Elie waited for him to continue.  
"Well?" She asked impatiently when he didn't.  
"Let me stay at yours tomorrow night and I'll tell you." He responded with a smirk.  
"No chance mate!" She scoffed. Even if I allowed you to, there's no room. Especially for the reason you're wanting." Kai kissed his teeth  
"You're out of order!" He complained.  
"Yup!"  
"Ain't gonna tell you then." he snapped. Elia just shrugged  
"Hey." interrupted Cecilia "I see them". The trio turned to where Cecilia was looking. And they could see Noah in the dining room through the sliding door which was still wide open. With him were two young men. One seemed to be talking enthusiastically, he was mid-height with dark skin and a mop of soft Afro twists and was casually dressed. The second man was stood partly obscured but was equal height and appeared to have similar attire a lighter complexion and mid-brown straight hair. They were surrounded by Rita, Jasmin and also Lydia who had obviously been released from isolation.  
"Ay!" Elia exclaimed. "I really hope mum isn't being too embarrassing!"  
Her dad made his way outside closely followed by the group. Rita was now talking eagerly, she could tell she was excited, Jazmin meanwhile looked quite self-conscious. She let out a sigh, it did not look promising. Whatever was being said the cheery didn't seem to mind at all, the other one, however, appeared less keen. She was surprised though to notice on a clearer view that he was actually white, just sporting a golden tan. Half hidden indoors she'd assumed he may have been Italian or Hispanic.  
Her mother turned and frantically beckoned her to join them.  
"Oh boy!" She exclaimed turning to Cecilia. "Wish me luck!" Her friend giggled at her and pushed her off in the group's direction still holding Mariah and chuckling in delight when the little girl gave her a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Her mum's glowing face dimmed a little when she saw Elia bringing Mariah with her in her arms, she couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction inside her and she felt a little bit more protected from any potential matchmaking.  
"This is my second daughter, Elia" She informed the cheery guy. "And that is Mariah, the daughter of her friend" Elia was amused by how quickly her mum seemed to point to the fact that Mariah was not her child, she was also surprised to hear her talking to him in Spanish.  
"Elia this is Carlos Barrera, he is the new artist sent to work with your dad. He is originally from Cuba!"  
Delighted!" He cried in Spanish before Elia could react He held out his hand and shook hers with fervour. Afro-Cuban, now she realised why her mum seemed to be in such a state of excitement.  
Switching to Spanish herself she greeted him warmly.  
"This is Alexandre Dargas." Her dad explained, bringing the conversation back to English and motioning towards the other, more subdued one. "You'll have to speak to one in Spanish and the other in English. "Carlos speaks no English. And Alexandre, no habla español." Elia smiled, nodded, turned toward Alexandre and held out her hand. He nonchalantly and politely reached across to give her a typically continental double cheek kiss.  
"Dargas?" She repeated Curiously. "Any relation to Catherine?"  
"Yes, she is my mother." He informed her quietly.  
"Oh wow!" She exclaimed, in surprise. It wasn't the response she was expecting, she knew how Catherine was often difficult and demanding, surely being raised by her was not an easy undertaking.  
"You speak Spanish with a little bit of an English accent." observed Carlos. Elia's parents chuckled but she just smiled. She spoke Spanish well, fluently in fact but held a slight complex that she still couldn't completely pass for a native speaker.  
"Sorry" He began sheepishly. "I hope I did not offend."  
"No, it's fine!" She assured him. and then continued to converse with him as Jazmin, Billy, and Cecilia joined them translating between themselves when necessary. Turns out he had lived in Cuba until he was nine years old before his family moved to Paris where they already had relatives. Like her he had come from a career in theatre, now, however, he wanted more and was striving to make it come true.  
"And you?" He asked. "do you sing and act too?"  
"No, not really. I mean I do sing in the ensemble but I'm not solo material. I'm more comfortable just dancing."  
"Can you Salsa?"  
"Of course!" She exclaimed passionately, almost shouting. "I dance Salsa, Cumbia, Batacha especially, I love it all. It's in my blood! " Carlos beamed.  
"Jazmin promised to dance with me later, we'll have to have a dance after too!" He insisted.  
"She's a much better dancer than I am." Jazmin interjected.  
"I don't care." Carlos told her smiling coyly.  
"Besides, Elia and Spanish music!" Jazmin began. "It's almost all she listens to."  
"It is?" He queried. "And yet you still have an accent when you speak it?"  
Elia's jaw dropped and she playfully feigned offence. Jazmin and Carlos laughed.  
"No, Sorry I didn't mean..." He spluttered through his mirth as Jazmin translated the exchange to the other three members of the group.  
"Alright everyone, the food's ready!" Noah called out, The little group dispersed and after making sure the other guest had filled their plates to satisfaction Elia filled her own, picking out a little of both variations of the rice that was there, tortillas, and frijoles as well as some Fajita and jerk meat.  
Afterwards, she continued playing hostess, helping out her dad take care of the guests. Her mum meanwhile was occupied with chatting away hardly noticing Lydia shamelessly attempting to get Alexandre's attention without success. It was a different story for Jazmin however who seemed to bashfully enjoy Carlos's attention.  
"What do you think of him?!" Elia turned to face Lydia who's face was glowing enthusiastically  
"Who?"  
"Alexandre of course!" Lydia exclaimed impatiently.  
"Dunno" She responded with a shrug. "He doesn't seem to have much to say for himself."  
"Do you know his dad was dad was a multi-millionaire, even richer than what Catherine is?!" She raved.  
Elia scoffed at her sister and discreetly glanced at the sombre man who was currently sat on his own.  
"You're telling me all that money and he can't even afford to buy sun cream?!" She joked. Lydia looked affronted.  
"He's from the south of France, tanning, and sunbathing it's what they all do!" She exclaimed.  
Elia snorted  
"I've seen rotisserie chickens less burned." She quipped, increasing her sister's exasperation.  
"Well, I think he's gorgeous!" She snapped indignantly before storming off.  
Elia chuckled to herself. She would likely tease her less if she didn't bite so perfectly. Lydia headed back over to a less than enthusiastic looking Alexandre, sitting herself down next to him, a little too closely.  
Had a golden tan but it really didn't look too much, not like some she'd seen before. He had tousled honey brown hair and his eyes, well she wasn't sure, maybe blue? She hadn't looked close enough to tell.  
Elia sighed to herself, Lydia wasn't a bad sort. She wasn't even overtly promiscuous. She was just flirty, it's was in her nature and half the time she didn't even mean it. Elia had lost count of the times that, before moving out she would have to turn away some hopeful who had taken her teasing to heart. Right now though her usually successful charm and good looks were getting her nowhere.  
"Dad" She started after making her way over to him. "How old is Alexandre?"  
"Late twenties I think, why?" He asked  
"Because it looks like Lydia needs reins! Or a straightjacket, or something." She sighed.  
Noah glanced over to where her youngest daughter was trying to get Alexandre to dance with her now that the music had begun playing.  
"Can you get her for me please." He ordered. "And take a red stripe for him too while you're at it."  
Elia obeyed and after relaying her father's message she offered the beer to Alexandre. His only response was to look at her gravely and shake his head.  
"Well is there anything else you'd like to drink maybe?" She offered. "There is plenty of choice. A few wines, various juices and other soft drinks?"  
"No."  
"Ok." she began. "How about food, did you want more to eat? The sweet stuff is up there too now."  
"I'm not interested." He insisted. Elia paused and looked at him, slightly surprised by the manner of his refusal, she felt a responsibility to make sure every one of their guests were at least content, however, she could not force her hospitality on him.  
"Suit yaself then!" She responded and with a defeated shrug she walked off.  
She put the can of beer back and then headed to Cecilia who was stood with Billy as she introduced him to Mariah, he was pleased when she joined then and continued raving about his life in France, she couldn't help but feel he was desperate to sell the idea of it to her. It was a welcome relief when Kai put on the Spanish music, allowing her to get lost in her dancing.  
Growing up, there were almost always Spanish artists playing in the house and whenever they'd visit family in Monterrey for the school holidays, the family would often go and see the Norteno and Tejano acts perform. It was these times that had first inspired Elia's love for dance that and the old Selena movie of course. Billy, at one point, tried to join her, but dancing was never his strong suit, Carlos meanwhile, engrossed in Jazmin seemed to forget his earlier request for a dance. She didn't mind though, lip-syncing along to the songs nothing else around her seemed to exist and she was loving every moment. Hearing the music suddenly get turned lower brought her back to reality, however, Jazmin. Carlos and her dad were stood together, talking, and looking serious, a number of guests still milling around had thinned slightly and the evening was starting to draw in.  
"Everything alright?" She asked her dad as she approached him  
"Alexandre went, leaving Carlos without a way to get back." Jazmin explained.  
"Oh we'll take him, we're not gonna have him be stranded." Asserted their dad.  
"Seriously?!" Elia exclaimed, switching to Spanish. "What, he just ditched you here without saying anything?!"  
Carlos nodded. She kissed her teeth and cursed under her breath.  
"¡Basta!" Growled Noah, shooting her a warning glare and silencing her immediately.  
"Oh, he's just sent me a message," Carlos told them. "He said to let him know when I want to leave and he'll come and pick me up."  
"What was the flippin point!?" Cried Elia reverting back to English  
"No, no." her dad reassured. "We will take you whenever you are ready!" Carlos nodded and thanked him earnestly.


	4. Chapter 4

Elia and Jazmin entered quietly, Cecilia had left a while before them and had certainly put Mariah to bed and they were anxious not to wake her. Their friend was sat in the front room, the tv on low and turn to smile at them, returning her smile Jazmin crashed down next to her.  
"So," Cecilia asked. "Did I miss anything?"  
Elia snorted "Well, Carlos is infatuated with Jaz!"  
"I know that much." Cecilia smirked. She turned to Jazmin  
"You like him, yes?" She asked.  
Jazmin smiled bashfully and nodded.  
"And he definitely liked her too." Elia added as she put away the leftover food they'd brought back with them.  
"What did you think of him?" Cecilia asked Jazmin. Elia paused and looked over, eager to hear her reply.  
"I thought he was really nice." She answered with a coy smile.  
"He's certainly an improvement on the previous one!" Elia quipped. The three girls giggled.  
"He has such a bright and happy demeanour." Jazmin continued. "I like that, he's sweet, thoughtful and, well he's just really good company."  
Elia smiled at the happiness she could see simmering inside her sister. Jazmin was never the time to let her emotions show that much but she knew her well enough now and she could tell that deep inside she was delighted with the pleasant young man.  
"And you?" Cecilia asked turning towards Elia. "What happened with you and Alexandre?"  
"Eh?" Elia threw her friend a puzzled look causing her to laugh.  
"He was watching you! When you started dancing."  
"He was." Agreed Jazmin. "I saw it too"  
Elia regarded the both of them with a mixture of bewilderment and confusion. "You're both havin a laugh right?"  
"No!" Giggled Cecilia. "I saw!"  
"Yea, you left early, and Jaz you were busy fixating on Carlos."  
"Elie" Jazmin began. "Really, he was watching you almost the whole time you were dancing."  
"Ay ay ay" Elia sighed. "Well, he was likely shooting daggers outta his eyes."  
"Why?!" Cecilia demanded.  
"He was as sociable as a great white shark!" She exclaimed.  
The pair laughed, trying to keep quiet at the same time.  
"Seriously though!" She continued. "He clearly didn't wanna be there. He made no effort to be civil to anyone. He came across as an arrogant - too good for all this - type."  
"Maybe he felt overwhelmed?" Suggested Jazmin.  
Elia rolled her eyes  
"Please!" Elia scoffed. "THAT was not overwhelmed! I actually felt a little sorry for him when he said Catherine was his mother, looks like he's just like her though."  
"I'm just saying maybe give him a bit more of a chance."  
Elia sat down opposite them and shook her head, smiling at her sister.  
"You are too nice for your own good, you know that?"

Alexandre raised his eyes towards the door as Carlos let himself in.  
"Did you not get my message?" He queried.  
"Yes." Carlos responded. "But we got a lift back so it was fine, Noah dropped Billy off with his family. Why did you leave like that?" Alexandre shrugged.  
"Sorry! But I wasn't enjoying myself." He admitted. "And I felt extremely uncomfortable."  
"Why?" Perhaps it would have helped if you'd talked to more people?"  
"You were already talking to the only amicable person there."  
"That's nonsense!" Carlos exclaimed. "Everyone there was welcoming and hospitable!"  
"And a bunch of gold diggers it seemed." Alexandre continued. "And while you were busy enjoying Jazmin's company her parents were busy throwing the other daughters at me."  
"How were they?!"  
"Well, the youngest one started first, right under the nose of her mother who did nothing to try to stop her. She even appeared to encourage it, and she seemed just too young! A teenager I suspect. Can't be any older than eighteen which would make her 10 years younger than me."  
"I think the younger one is Lydia, she's seventeen."  
"That's even worse." Alexandre blasted. "She's not even legally an adult!"  
"I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."  
"It was obscene, and I thought both she and the mother were acting shamelessly! After this, though her dad tries to throw an older one at me."  
"Who?" Carlos asked.  
"The one with red streaks in her hair, the dancer."  
"Oh, That's Elia."  
"Yes. After having to fight off the child, Noah gets her to try and keep me entertained!"  
"Maybe you misinterpreted?"  
I'm not sure that I did." Alexandre told him with a shrug. "I was already tired of it by then. Then the mother tried again, trying to push her on me under the guise of dance lessons."  
"With Elia?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, you were staring at her." Carlos pointed out. "Do you find her attractive?"  
"Attraction is shallow." Alexandre refuted. "I need more than that, a lot more."  
"That's not what I asked."  
"It's the only answer you're getting."  
"Alex, why are you always so stubborn?"  
"It was interesting when she found out I was Catherine's son. Did you see her face?"  
"I don't recall." Carlos admitted.  
"I definitely do!" Alexandre informed him. "Her eyes became as large as saucers You could almost see the money signs in them."  
Carlos sighed.  
"They are good people! Why is it you need to be so suspicious and assume the worst of everyone?"  
"Because I've seen it all before." Alexandre began. "I've seen many good people let me down and turn their back when the things start getting real."  
Carlos looked at him, unable think of any more argument.  
"I meanwhile have to wonder why you seem so intent on trusting so quickly and so easily. On your career path now you will meet a lot of people who will be clambering over themselves to be your friend. Very few of them, however, will be what a true friends. I've been there and have seen it more times than I care to mention."  
Alexandre paused before continuing.  
"I'm sure Jazmin is a lovely girl and I hope for your sake that your instinct about her is correct. All I can advise is not to act too hastily and try not to let yourself get too distracted from your work."  
Carlos remained silent for a few moments but then his face started to let out a small smile.  
"I still want to know just one thing." He told him. "Do you find Elia attractive?"  
Alexandre sat back, he couldn't help but smirk.  
"Are you going to let that go?" He asked.  
"Not until I know the truth." Carlos responded with a grin. Alexandre let out a big sigh.  
"She's a beauty!" He confessed. "There, I admit it, she's a very beautiful girl. But my stand is unchanged. It's not enough! She may seem to possess a little more spirit than her sisters but I know exactly what I'm looking for in a partner and I absolutely will not compromise under any circumstance ."

Elia awoke in the usual way the next morning, with Cecilia bringing Mariah into her. The young mother was reluctant to leave her unsupervised when she went to work and Elia had rather come to enjoy her 'little alarm clock' sometimes, however, the pair would simply drift back off to sleep. This would not be one of those mornings and after fifteen minutes of play and cuddles she was up and getting herself and the little girl ready. Jazmin had already gone to work, having left before Cecilia so Elia had the house to herself, not that she cared she had no intention of staying indoors and it wasn't too long before they were on their way out.  
She loved the location of their apartment, just a short walk and she was right in downtown Camden and within easy reach of the underground station, she wasn't travelling the underground right now though. She'd never even tried when she had a buggy-bound Mariah with her, she was sure she could but she had just never bothered. Instead, she turned left and headed towards the market, also within easy reach.  
She'd been there many times but never got tired of it, she adored the feel and the vibe of the place, she felt that was about the town in general but the market was among her most favourite places. It was a celebration of both culture and individual uniqueness, the old and the new. Most of what she owned, clothing, jewellery and other trinkets had come from here. Mariah liked it there too, attracted by all the colour there was always much to catch her eye.  
She then took a wander along the lock towards Primrose Hill, photographing as she went. It was a pretty and peaceful walk, one she'd taken many times. She fed Mariah a banana, then some bread and butter she'd brought with her, the little girl then remained content and thoroughly enjoyed their stop off at the play park on the edge of Primrose. She then during the walk, she napped on and off, only starting to fuss a little, as they made their way back. It was lunchtime by now and she knew Mariah was hungry again, but she was herself also now. She made her way back to the market and stopped at her favourite pasta bar to get them both something to eat. With a full belly, Mariah once again became placid, before leaving, Elia headed for a last look at one of the clothing stores where she often found things she liked.  
She wished she'd noticed before entering however when she spotted Alexandre already browsing the place. He almost seemed to do a double take when he looked up and saw her there. Disgruntled she turned and left, she'd have to leave it for another day.  
Instead, she headed home and while Mariah continued her post-lunch nap she busied herself with uploading her photos taken that day and also those from her visit to Bath the previous day. She enjoyed a quiet relaxing few hours before Cecilia returned home relieving her from her duties. Packing her camera once again she headed back out until it was time for her to head to the theatre. She received a text message from Jazmin en route. "Carlos called me, we're meeting up again this evening" Elia beamed as she read the message. She was happy for her, her sister was one of the sweetest most kind hearted people she knew and if anyone was deserving of happiness, it was her!  
It was another energetic exhilarating evening for her and after the performance, she left the theatre, tired but happy, she didn't consider herself a proper performer, she

felt that label belonged to those who were more involved with the show, those who could hold the stage alone. That wasn't her, in fact, she only had one small line that was just her own. She felt happier in the background, surrounded by her fellow ensemble members, with them it felt like a party.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day began, in the same way, the previous one, Jazmin was, as usual, the first to leave for work, then followed soon after by Cecilia, leaving Elia alone in the house with Mariah. Elia, who more often than not slept a little later after her shows woke to find the little girl already there next to her sleeping, by the time she had gotten them both ready however it was already late morning. She took Mariah out again, taking some refreshments for them both she headed to Regents Park, allowing Mariah to play with some other young children who were also around. It was mid-afternoon by the time she returned and Billy was there, outside waiting for her. He stayed around making a fuss over Mariah and gushing about Catherine as well as his new life and home. Elia was pleased when Cecilia finally arrived home, Billy left soon after leaving Elia to do what she needed to do before setting off to work. After it was over she was surprised on exiting the theatre to see Jazmin and Carlos waiting for her.  
"Sorry, we didn't get the chance to tell you beforehand that we were coming," Jazmin told her apologetically. "It was all a bit last minute" Carlos meanwhile gushed about the show.  
"I loved it!" He exclaimed "It was lovely hearing Spanish words put in there, I loved the feel, the vibe and the positive representation of our culture. It was beautiful, I cried!"  
"I'm so glad" Elia responded enthusiastically. "It's how I felt about it when I first heard it and I'm still in love with it now!"  
Carlos's bright expression turned puzzled as he looked around them.  
"Where did Alex go? He should be here, somewhere!"  
"He's sitting over on the wall over there." Jazmin informed him pointing across the small road, Sure enough there he was.  
"Why is he here?" Elia asked.  
"He wanted to see the show too." Carlos told her.  
"Yeah, but why?!" Elia's expression twisted in her confusion.  
"He's a musician!" Carlos replied with a smile. "He's interested in anything to do with music and performance!"  
"I suppose so." She admitted. However, she was still displeased with the idea of him watching and scrutinising her.  
"Did you want to get something to eat?" Jazmin suggested. "We thought we might go get a quick something before heading back."  
"Well ok, I don't want much though."  
"What, are you not hungry after all that?" Laughed Carlos.  
"Elie is really picky about eating when it's too late in the evening" Jazmin informed him with a smile.  
"Really!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Not me, I'm always hungry!" He proudly patted his slim stomach and grinned widely. The two girls chuckled at him, the small group then picked up some takeaway paninis and sandwiches and made their to way back to where Alexandre had parked his car. Carlos opened the front passenger side and motioned for her to get in.  
"I will keep your sister company in the back." He told her. Elia grudgingly got in next to Alexandre who was already seated and waiting. He paused before pulling away and leant across towards Elia, opening and closing her door before seeming satisfied and driving on. She sat there simmering at him for making her feel so awkward and uncomfortable. She didn't know why he just couldn't ask her to check her door, was communicating that difficult for him?!  
To her disappointment, Alexandre remained with them as they all headed back to the girl's apartment. She saw his gaze wander about as he seemingly scrutinised the place. Impatient to remove herself from his company It wasn't long before she excused herself and headed to her and Jazmin's room she heard the two men leave soon after though and Jazmin entered the room.  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Elia began. "He just winds me up so much!"  
"I'm sure he doesn't mean to." Jazmin reassured her with a smile.  
"I mean, did you see him, looking at this place like it was a dirty shack or something?"  
"Can't say I did." She replied. "But I heard him when we stopped off for food, telling Carlos that he thought you put a lot of heart and passion into your performance."  
Elia rolled her eyes. "I think you need to work on your French."  
The pair chuckled before starting to settle down for the night.  
It was her mid-week two-show day and Elia woke up alone the next morning, Mariah would be with Claire, a friend who lived close by until Cecilia returned and Elia would leave for work after just after lunchtime. Jazmin and Carlos once again came to pick her up that evening, minus Alexandre, much to her relief.  
"You didn't come to see the show again did you?" She teased  
"No, but if I have my way we will again soon!" Was Carlos's reply.

"Do you mind helping me Sunday?" Jazmin requested when they were once again back at their apartment and Carlos had gone. "I said I'd put on a special lunch for him and I want it to be as good as it possibly can."  
Elia willingly agreed.  
"I'm sure it'll turn out great no matter what though." She assured her.  
The Sunday seemed to come around fast, the days flew in a haze of performing and babysitting and before Elia knew what was happening she was in the kitchen with Jazmin that morning helping her prepare. Elia finished working on the Arroz con leche and left it on the side to cool a little before it was to go into the fridge. They were doing Picadillo for the main dish but Elia made sure they made a generous amount so to make into tamales for another time.  
"Is it right to do rice with it when there's rice for dessert as well?" Jazmin asked fretfully as she watched Elia prepare it.  
"Oh don't worry!"Elia assured her. "he can have either the rice or tortillas with his mains and for the dessert the Arroz con leche or the churros, so if he chooses he can opt to have no rice at all!" She turned to Jazmin and smiled.  
"It'll be fine." She told her.  
A short time later he arrived. Nervous, Jazmin let him in as Elia watched the almost cooked rice.  
"It smells so good in here!" He exclaimed as he entered.  
"Just five more minutes and it'll be ready." Elia called out. She turned to give him a smile but it quickly faded when she saw Alexandre behind him. She hastily turned her back and focused her attention on the rice.  
"This was not part of the deal!" She snapped in a low voice when Jazmin got close.  
She looked at her apologetically.  
"I'm sorry." She began. "Carlos rang this morning to ask if it was ok if he could come."  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"I didn't want you getting all wound up."  
"Well, you failed. And now we won't have enough Picadillo left to make into Tamales!"  
"Elie you've made enough to feed an army!" Jazmin soothed "There will be plenty."  
Elia kissed her teeth and continued her focus on the rice. Jazmin left her to it and turned her attention to tending to their guests and the main meal went by without a hitch Jazmin conversed Carlos, alternating between French and Spanish to keep both Elia and Alexandre included. Once they had all finished Elia collected the plates, washed them up then started to get out the sweet items. A knock on the door took her by surprise, she turned and frowned as Jazmin, wondering who else she may have invited without her knowing. Jazmin, however, seemed equally puzzled as she went to answer it.  
"Is Elia in?" She heard Billy's voice ask. Elia heaved a sigh, she really wasn't in the mood for this right now.  
"Well we're having a meal at the moment, Billy." She heard Jazmin explain.  
"Please, this won't take long." Billy pleaded. There was a pause.  
"Elie?" She heard Jazmin call her. She put on a smile and turned to face him, Billy was already making his way over to her.  
"Sorry to call at such a bad time." He began. "But I'm afraid this is rather important and I'm anxious to get to it."  
"Okay." She responded, his words, however, put her slightly on edge.  
"First." He continued. "I want to give you this." He pulled out a long, pale pink velvet box -clearly an item of jewellery - and handed it to her.  
"Thank you." She murmured. Taking it tentatively.  
"Open it! I want to know what you think."  
Elia slowly opened the box, inside was a diamond and emerald necklace. It shimmered from one end to the other with gold encrusted diamonds with drop shaped emeralds hung down each of which was lined with even more minute diamonds. She heard Jazmin gasp as she saw it.  
"It's...beautiful." She managed to say through her astonishment.  
"I knew you'd like it." He gushed.  
She did like it, however, her instinct was screaming at her not to accept it, she had a sinking feeling such an extravagant gift had strings attached. And where would she even wear something like this, she'd never worn such over the top sparkly jewellery in her life.  
"It looks seriously expensive Billy." She began  
"Oh don't worry about that" He assured her. "I've got an even bigger and better surprise for you". " Disquieted she looked at him and waited for him to continue.  
"I want to offer you a brand new life, in Le Provence, working alongside me."  
"What?"  
"Madam Catherine wants me to find a helper, someone to help take care of my own personal household and keep me company, a companion you could say."  
"A companion."  
"Yes. It doesn't necessarily mean I'm proposing, I know you value your independence. I'm not even asking for a relationship, not right away anyway. That would be up to you later on down the line. But you would be provided for very generously and you would have plenty of opportunities to do your little photographing thing. And you'd be taught French and soon be living and thriving in one of the most beautiful places in the world!"


	6. Chapter 6

Elia stared at him in silence for a few moments, dumbfound. Her mind went back over all their past interactions as she tried to pinpoint something she could have said or done to prevent him from harbouring the hope he held right now. One she had to crush as delicately and painlessly as she possibly could.  
"Billy" She began softly. "The gift is lovely and was extremely generous of you but I cannot accept it, neither can I accept your offer." He looked at her, confusion creeping across his face.  
"Do you need more time?" He asked. "I do understand, this must have come as a bit of a shock to you, I can give you a few days to give it some thought." Elia shook her head.  
"I don't need time." She assured him. "I already know, it's not for me."  
"How can you say that when you've never given it a chance? This is a golden opportunity, the kind that many people could only dream of!"  
"An opportunity according to who?" She reasoned. "An opportunity or a dream is going to be something different for each person." Billy however still looked confused.  
"I mean not every person wants the same thing in life." She continued.  
"Everyone wants success, Elie." He argued, still looking confused.  
"Yes but the idea of success is not the same for everyone, that's what I'm trying to say."  
"Who in this world doesn't want to live in comfort? To have all their needs met, to want for nothing and to know you have a secure future?! Those are basic human needs, Elie!" He insisted. "You cannot tell me I'm wrong."  
"Happiness, Billy!" She sighed. "That's a basic human need. You can have all the things you mentioned but it means nothing if you're not happy."  
"Happiness comes with along with it!" Billy exclaimed. He paused, looking at her as if she has lost her mind. "Living a comfortable life makes people happy, it's a no-brainer!"  
"Living your life the way you want to brings happiness."  
"And that's exactly what I'm offering you!"  
"No, Billy!" She protested. "You're offering me YOUR idea of happiness, not mine."  
"You're not making any sense," He told her shaking his head. Elia let out a big sigh.  
"I want to be free to live how I want, and I want to travel, see amazing things, and have new experiences and learn and grow from them. I don't want to live a trapped and isolated life and but that's exactly what I'll have if I accept your offer."  
"No, you won't." He replied defensively. "You'll have me there, and Madam Catherine will be there for us both."  
"Ok, can we just forget 'Madam Catherine' for a moment please!"  
"Madam. Dargas." He corrected.  
"What?"  
"Unless you're part of her inner circle Elie, it's Madam Dargas." Elia stared at him in disbelief, this was one detail she really didn't care about at this moment.  
"It changes nothing Billy, I don't want that life! It won't make me happy. You won't make me happy and I won't do for you either."  
"Yes, you will." He told her looking upset. She looked at him, it made her feel bad to know she was hurting him, it's not what she wanted at all and neither did he deserve it.  
"It won't work." She told him regretfully. "We are just too different."  
"You say you want your freedom, but you will do!" He implored "Your time will be your own on the weekends. You can photograph, travel, whatever you want you can do!"  
"Elia?"  
She turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Alexandre who had approached her from where he had previously been sat.  
"Stay away from me!" She fumed, springing away from him. "Did you put him up to this?!"  
"No."  
"You, your mother. One of you did! Think you can just turn up and buy whatever you want, items, people! And you pass on your sick ideas to whoever you can!"  
"It's not like that." He replied calmly.  
"Mentiroso!" She spat.  
"What is your life right now Elie?" Billy asked. "Eat, sleep, dance and babysit. That's all, right?" I'm offering you something better!"  
"What can I do to get you to understand me?" Elia began. "You don't seem to get it at all, my life isn't just that, it's so much more. I'm surrounded by family and friends whom I love dearly. I have a job that makes me feel amazing. I get to celebrate my background to teach people who have never encountered my culture to understand it. I love getting that feeling every working day. I get be a part of a little one's life and receive love from them in return, and that's a wonderful thing. Those things make me happy, bottom line is, my life is here, surrounded by the people and things that I love. Sorry, Billy, I cannot and will not give it up, not for you. Not now and not ever."  
Billy stood and stared crestfallen. Another knock on the door broke the awkward silence that had descended on the room. Jasmin once again gave Elia a puzzled look and went to answer it. Their mother burst in with a big smile on her face.  
"Elia? Where's Elia?" She demanded before spotting her.  
"Elia!" She cried. "I brought you a present." Rita pulled out from her bag a bottle of wine  
"A gift!" She declared gleefully  
"What?" Elia stared at her in bewilderment.  
"To celebrate!" Her mother insisted. "Your future life!"  
"What?!"  
"Where are the glasses mi'jita, we need glasses I didn't bring any."  
"Mum, we're not celebrating anything." Elia insisted shaking her head.  
"Ay, que loca!" Rita exclaimed dismissively. "Of course we are! you are about to start a brand new life. An exciting new chapter."  
"No, no, just no! Elia cried. "There is no new life mum." Rita paused and regarded her daughter with confusion.  
"¿Y porque no?" She demanded. Elia looked at her mother then back at Billy.  
"Did you do this?" She demanded.  
"Yes, I went to ask her first." He stammered  
"Why?!"  
I wanted to get her approval." He explained. "And she gave it, Elia she said it would be a good thing for you!"  
"Oh my days!" She wailed to herself cradling her head in her hands. "You can't do things like that, what were you thinking?!" She cried.  
"I wanted to go about this properly," He told her defensively.  
"You went behind my back!"  
Rita looked questioningly between Elia and Billy.  
"What is happening?!" She questioned  
"Elia turned down the offer." Billy told her, dejected. Rita turned to her daughter in alarm.  
"You did what?!" She shrilled. Elia glowered  
"Elia! Is this true?" She demanded  
"Of course it's true!"  
"Take it back."  
"What?"  
"You apologise to Billy right now and accept his offer." Rita ordered.  
"I will not." Elia retorted. "Why the heck should I?"  
"He is giving you the chance to make something of yourself." She growled. "You cannot dance around in the background your whole life, you need to strive for bigger and better things. This is your chance to do exactly that. Y que! You're going to throw it away?"  
"I'm not doing it!" Elia insisted. "I've given my reasons and I'm not explaining again. My answer is no and it isn't changing."  
Rita turned and pulled out her phone griping to herself.  
"I'm calling your father!" She snapped before pleading down the phone to him in Spanish to come and stop his daughter 'ruining her life.'  
Elia had heard enough and walked out of the room. Stressed and frustrated she went to her room and locked the door. Billy meanwhile put the necklace away and went to leave.  
"Billy, wait!" Rita pleaded. "She will change her mind, just you see." Billy shook his head  
"I doubt it." He told her mournfully. Rita then watched helplessly as Carlos and Alexandre also left, the former bidding a quiet farewell to Jazmin beforehand.  
Desperate, Rita thumped on the door shouting at Elia to let her in.  
"Mum, please!" Jazmin implored. "Can we just leave it for a few minutes and let us all try to calm down?"  
"Calm down what?" Her mother replied sharply. "Your sister seems content not only to ruin her own life but to ruin yours as well!"  
"Ruin my life how?"  
"Where's Carlos now eh? Thanks to your sister he's run off too, what if you don't see him again?  
"Mum don't be so dramatic." Jazmin sighed. Rita looked at her then, giving up on the door and complaining under her breath she went back into the front room. to wait for Noah.  
It wasn't too long of a wait until he arrived and once he did Rita was once again overwrought, bewailing to her husband to that their daughter had lost her mind and was set on ruining the lives of everyone.  
"Billy will go back to Catherine and she will be angry with us all." She cried. "She might even throw us out of our house and Carlos won't come back either now!"  
Noah regarded her calmly, he was quite used to her dramatic outbursts, this one, however, took the cake.  
"Aint no-one throwing us outta the house empress!" he assured with a slight smirk "Especially because of something like this" With that he headed to the door Elia had barricaded herself behind and knocked gently with the side of his fist.  
"Elia!" He called. "Come on out now please."  
A few moments later she appeared, still looking irritated and Rita rushed over to let her feelings known once again.  
"You must tell her to go and apologise to Billy immediately! And accept h.."  
"Stop!" Noah interrupted. "Right, this silliness stops here. Understand me."  
"But she is ruining herself!" She insisted.  
"Elia." Noah began turning to his daughter. "Tell me why you turned him down."  
"I ain't going to a foreign country, far from everything that's important to me to live like a servant or some kind of concubine!" She cried  
"He is offering much more than that!" Rita retorted. "If she turns it down, I won't speak to her again!" Noah looked at her and raised his eyebrows in mild amusement.  
"Well luv" He went on, turning to Elia. "choice is yours, you turn him down and ya mum won't speak to you again, or you say yes and have me not speak to you again. Which would you prefer?"  
Rita looked at her husband in disbelief.  
"How could you?" She exclaimed  
"Because she's a grown woman for goodness sake, leave her be and let her make her own choices."  
Finally defeated Rita turned to walk away before turning again to face them  
"Don't come crying

to me when you are old, childless and without a career!"  
Noah watched her turn away again and looked at Elia.  
"See, she's talking to you already, ain't that nice!" He quipped.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days passed by the same as they always do. Alexandre left to return to France, much to Elia's relief. Rita sulked for a couple of days, a short amount of time for her standard. It was cut short by the news that Carlos had invited Jazmin to spend a little time with him in Paris  
"He wants me to meet his sister." Jazmin told Elia that evening.  
"He has a sister?"  
"Yes, a twin, her name is Christina, had I not mentioned this before?"  
"Nope." Elia replied shaking her head.  
"Oh!" Jazmin exclaimed sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought I had."  
"Guess your head is too up in the clouds." Elia teased.  
Jazmin laughed, still looking sheepish.  
"Anyway, it's not going to happen for another two weeks but he's extended the invitation to you."  
"Me?!"  
"Yes"  
"Why me?"  
"Why not?" Jazmin pointed out with a smile. "He likes you and wants to include you in the invitation."  
"Wow!" Elia began. "Paris." Jazmin nodded excitedly  
"Do you think you'll be able to make it? " She asked anxiously. "Two weeks time, I know it's short notice, but.." She broke off her sentence once again giving her a sheepish look.  
"It'll be great if you could come." She continued. "Even if it's just a few days, I'll be staying a week you can stay for either all or part of that."  
"I'll give it my best shot."Elia reassured her.  
Sticking to her word Elia took the matter to the bosses at the theatre to plead her case, and to her relief, they were quite accommodating and granted her a long four day weekend. Elia couldn't wait to tell Jazmin when she got home that evening. Both Cecilia and Jazmin were there to greet her when she got in and she wasted no time in telling them both her news. They both were pleased as she told them however she could immediately sense something in their expressions and reactions wasn't quite right. There appeared to be a strain in their smiles, something that indicated that something else was on their minds.  
"Is there something the matter?" She demanded. "I mean it appears as if something is and I'm wondering what."  
Jazmin and Cecilia exchanged looks  
"It's ok," Cecilia told Jazmin assuringly. "I will deal with this by myself." Jazmin nodded and after glancing at Elia left the room.  
"What was that all about?!" Elia pressed her friend. Cecilia patted the seat next to her on the sofa.  
"Come." She urged. "I will tell you." Elia did as she said and waited for her to explain herself.  
"I'm leaving." She began simply.  
"Leaving? Elia repeated in surprise. "When and where?" Her words came as a jolt, she didn't expect their arrangement to last forever of course and she wanted the best for her friend, for her to put herself and Mariah above all else but for this to come up so soon and so suddenly came as a bit of a blow, she loved them both dearly and would miss them even if they only went as far as the next street.  
"To France." Cecilia continued.  
"France?!" Elia's confusion deepened while Cecilia nodded in reply and paused, trying to think of the words to put across. She leant forward and took hold of Elia's hands.  
"I'm going to live in the Provence, with Billy." She told her softly. Elia stared at her in dismay  
"What?!  
"He's giving me everything I wanted, both for myself and Mariah." She explained.  
"With Billy?!" Elia gasped. She felt stunned and lost for words as she tried to fathom what Celilia was telling her.  
"He offered me the chance to live and work there with him, and I accepted it."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want a better and more secure future. My child deserves at least that."  
"But." Elia spluttered. "There has to be a better way for you to get it?"  
"Is there, really?" Celilia questioned.  
"There has to be!" Elia insisted. Cecilia shook her head  
"What's wrong with the one I've been given?"  
"Everything!" Elia cried. "A second-hand offer from a man who's more shallow than a paddling pool!" Cecilia paused, she couldn't help but feel amused by her friend's analogy. Her mind, however, was set.  
"He has a good heart." She told her. Elia felt aghast, a thousand arguments and reasons ran around her head and yet she was at a loss as to where to begin.  
"You don't have to do this." she argued weakly."  
"What do you suggest I do instead?" Cecilia asked. Elia sighed, struggling to think of an answer.  
"Would you rather I tried to re-connect with John?"  
"No of course not!" Elia responded. That was the last thing she would want for them both. Cecilia's ex-had proved himself totally unworthy of fatherhood.  
"Without this my future here in Europe is uncertain." Cecilia began. "I want to be able to stay here and carve out for myself a good life for myself and something even better for my child. He's giving me exactly that, don't you see?"  
"But you're worth something better than this!" Elia argued. "I can't even believe he's lame enough to make the same type of offer to two different women in just a couple of days, can he even make you happy?!"  
"But this isn't about me." Cecilia corrected. "This is about my child, he and I are in agreement on that. He's so good with her and she seems to have taken to him as well, he's connected with her more in a few days than John has her whole life. He's promised to give her every opportunity available. Elie, please try to understand I want her to have the best life and this is the way to do it!"  
Elia sighed sadly. She understood that Mariah's interest was her friend's first priority, she just wished it could be achieved some other way. She wanted her to be happy, in every way yet this option seemed in her eyes more of a compromise than a choice, one that was barely satisfactory. More than this, however, they'd be in another country, she would miss them dreadfully!  
"But surely you can make a good enough future for her here?" Elia reasoned. " Mariah doesn't need riches and privilege to have a good life. Sure we have simple lives here but she is surrounded by love."  
"But what will become of her when I'm forced to return home. Her chances of seeing you and Jazmin again would be tiny, and she loves the both of you. All the while we'll be struggling to get by, she'll be exposed to not only the pain of a separation but a hardship that will affect her for the rest of her life." Elia looked on in silence as her friend continued.  
"This way not only saves her from that hardship but also the permanent separation from her two aunties, the option of you visiting is always available to you both." Elia sat as the words began to sink in. It was clear to her that her mind was made up, and she had a point if at some time in the future she had to return to Kenya the chances would be they'd never see either of them again and she definitely didn't want that. At least this way it would not be an outright farewell  
"When is this gonna happen?" She asked quietly.  
"In about a month hopefully," Cecilia stated. "I will need to give notice to the landlord and it'll maybe provide enough time to find another tenant to replace me. I have to hand my notice in with my job as well."  
Jazmin re-entered the room and sat down behind Elia.  
"Everything alright in here?" She asked. Cecilia smiled and nodded, Elia remained silent. The joy she felt when she'd first got in was now gone. She understood her friend's point of view, she had legitimate reasons for her choice, her needs were vastly different from her own but part of her felt anger. Anger at Billy, it was lame and pathetic on his part, desperate even! It pained her to think of her friend being a second choice, a consolation prize, it made her heart sink to know she was losing her to a situation like this. She knew Cecilia would have happiness through her daughter but she felt she was selling her own self-short.  
"If this is what you want Ceci we're behind you one hundred percent," Jazmin told her. "I want you to know that." Cecilia nodded and thanked her before looking back at Elia.  
"I know what you are thinking." She told her. "I don't need Billy to love me or care about me in a special way, this is not important to me, my child is important to me."  
"I understand that." Elia sighed. "Really I do, I cannot help but believe there is a better option out there somewhere for you but this is the choice you're making and so you have my support." Cecilia smiled at her thanked her wholeheartedly. The three girls then called it a night and headed to bed. The coming change however soon began to take its effect. A few days later Elia as per usual woke up without Mariah on her two-show day, she quickly realised however she was not alone in the house. Sitting up in surprise as she heard the sound of the tv in the main room, poking her head out of the bedroom she saw Billy sat on the sofa with Mariah at his side.  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded, puzzled by his presence. Billy turned, slightly startled  
"Oh, you made me jump!" He exclaimed, then broke into a smile before explaining. "I'm taking care of Mariah today, Ceci and I felt it'll be good for her, being that she's going to be seeing a lot more of me very soon!"  
Elia didn't reply, instead, she turned and headed back into her room, gathering her things together before heading to the shower, making sure she locked the door behind her.  
Once she'd finished, dried and dressed she went to the kitchen, pottering about, ignoring him as she did so. She didn't want to make a scene in front of the little girl but his presence irked her. She couldn't help but to resent him right now, the fact that he was coming in and turning a happy situation upside down, cosying up to her niece, making himself at home in her place before she was even up and dressed, it all made her feel uncomfortable and upset. Isabel, Elia's friend and theatre colleague called her to discuss a small matter regarding the show that evening, being she was of Spanish origin herself Elia was able to relate to her in Spanish what had happened the past few days. Isabel was sympathetic and the two arranged to meet up prior

to the performance.  
"Are you mad at me?" Billy's voice snapped her back unexpectedly after she'd hung up. She turned to find him standing next to her.  
"I'm a lot of things Billy." She informed him coldly.  
"I think you ought to know, I've given that necklace to Ceci." He began.  
"I don't give two hoots about the necklace." She snapped in a low voice, glancing at Mariah as she remained on the sofa, engrossed in the television. "What I care about is my friend, you better make her happy!"  
"I can guarantee without a doubt she'll be very happy, both her and Mariah. I'm even leaving ahead of her to make sure of it. I'll be preparing for their arrival, I'm going to get a rocking horse and a playhouse for her. Oh and some swings and other outside things to play with!"  
"What is this all about Billy!" She demanded. "Why are you doing this, what do you want to achieve and what are your true intentions with my friend?" Billy looked at her for a moment, taken aback by the barrage of questions.  
"Well." He began "I work very closely with Madam. Catherine and therefore need to do my best to represent her in a positive light. The best way to do this is to have a steady and secure personal life." Elia watched him in disbelief as he continued.  
"I will best achieve this by having a family behind me. Not necessarily a wife, not right away anyway but a fiancee would be acceptable."  
"So you gonna marry her?"  
"Well, we've only touched on that briefly so far." He admitted. "But we're both in agreement that such an outcome would benefit both of us greatly."  
"So, you just want to marry her because your boss tells you too?!"  
"I've already said, this arrangement with be beneficial to both her and me."  
"It's lame Billy!" Elia hissed, still trying to keep her voice down. "Don't you want any say in your own life?"  
"My life is fine!" Billy told her defensively. "It has greatly improved with the help of Madam Catherine. Now Ceci and Mariah will have the chance to enjoy the same great favour and good fortune I have already received. It'll be better than her having to return to Kenya and having nothing, don't you think?"  
Elia glared hard at the cereal in front of her as she fought the urge to lose her patience with him. Sure the little girl would love to have plenty things, toys etc to keep her occupied. but they'd be a poor substitute for quality time and attention. She couldn't bear the thought of her being taught a vain and shallow point of view. She hoped Cecilia remained strong enough to keep her grounded. Storming past Billy she went and sat herself down next to Mariah to share her breakfast and cuddles with the delighted little girl. 


	8. Chapter 8

Billy continued to spend time at the apartment with Cecilia and Mariah, much to Elia's chagrin. She mostly just ignored him but she tried but failed to stop the resentment from growing. The next two weeks seemed to fly by and before she knew it she was heading to Paris. She travelled alongside Jazmin going out although her sister would be staying a few days after her departure. It was a short flight, only about an hour.  
She'd packed three different cameras with her, telling an amused Jazmin that she wanted to be prepared for whatever situation that may present itself to her. Her DSLR was the one she planned to use the most and by the time they'd gone through Charles de Gaulle airport and had met up with Carlos she was already carrying it around her neck.  
"Bienvenue à Paris!" He declared proudly.

To Elia's amusement, the drive from the airport to Carlo's apartment seemed to take almost as long as the flight, and it was a while before they reached the city itself. Most of the journey seemed to only give a view of the graffiti-covered walls/fences that lined each side of the roadway. Finally, though the city began to manifest itself ahead of them and their surroundings went from quiet, to busy to bustling, the Paris she'd expected and had been waiting for, the one she'd seen in photos and paintings, chic and elegant. The excitement began to fill her, it was a beautiful sight and she couldn't wait to go and explore as much as she could. It had already been agreed that she would go off to do what she wanted for a few hours giving Jazmin and Carlos some time to themselves and now that it was all there in front of her, she was itching to begin.  
On they drove through the wide streets lined with old pale and white stone buildings, it wasn't completely different to London of course but on the other hand, it was. Maybe it was her giddy excitement and the bias of knowing she was in one of the most loved and famous cities in the world but to her, it looked and felt just, different! All that was missing to make the feeling complete was music, one of those many old-style songs she knew existed, the type that sang about the magic and mystique of 'The city of love'  
Her excitement heightened as the streets became cobble and she spotted an iconic red metro sign as they passed. They soon left the cobbles behind though as Carlos continued on and turned into the smaller refined riverside street that then led to his apartment building. The interior matched the exterior. An elegant four bedroom apartment with white decor and pine flooring overlooking an ivy-covered courtyard one side and a view of the nearby Seine river on the other. It was beautiful. Elia didn't admire it for too long though, once settled she gathered together what she needed to go out and begin photographing. Carlos, however, regarded her with surprise at seeing her ready to go with her camera and her oversize bag containing lenses etc.  
"Have you even unpacked?" He asked.

Elia giggled  
"A little bit," She told him. "I'll finish the rest later though, for now, I'll leave you two in peace."  
"Will you be alright on your own?" He asked, concerned. "Do you need a map or want directions to somewhere in particular?"  
"Where's the nearest metro station?" Elia asked  
"It's Pont Marie" He replied. "It's not far but you'll have to walk around in a half circle to reach it." With that, he got a pen and paper and wrote down the directions for her to follow  
"Got it!" She confirmed with a smile. "Think I can get by on that for now, the metro will have all the info I need, I should be fine with that."  
"Well, you call or text if you need anything." Jazmin insisted before she left. "And remember to be back before seven, that's when Christina will be arriving."  
The metro station wasn't too hard to find, photographing as she went she made her way down and after finding her bearings made her way across toward Montmartre. It was pretty crowded in places but Elia happily strolled the picturesque and often quirky streets. Numerous artists dotted about the place with their drawings and paintings displayed. After spending a while wandering she stopped off in a sweet looking little cafe. connecting to Wi-Fi she logged onto WhatsApp and began messaging.  
"I'm in Paris!" She gushed to her friend and fellow theatre performer, Rachel. "In Montmartre of all places in a gorgeous little Parisian cafe. Wish you were here!"  
Elia smiled to herself as she tucked into the cake she'd purchased. Rachel replied before she'd even finished.  
"U jammy beggar!" She wrote  
Elia couldn't help but giggle as she read it. She could hear Rachel's Huddersfield tone in the message and a few moments later another message from her came through.  
"Paris is still on our itinerary, and I'll expect you to be our tour guide!" Her friend insisted.  
Elia let out another giggle. the two of them had a plan to travel around Europe together, seeing as much as they could as inexpensively as possible. Paris had always been on their stop off list, for Elia especially. Rachel, of course, was also keen but was more enamoured with Bavaria, Germany.  
"Send me some photos will you!" Rachel demanded via another message.  
"Of course!" Elia typed out. "I'll post on Instagram too."  
Elia missed her friend, so far this year most of their communication had been by text or WhatsApp. Unlike her, Rachel's interested went beyond just dancing, having a greater passion for singing and acting. She was currently in a musical theatre touring show understudying one of the characters, she had moved to London to pursue a career in musicals. When she'd previously heard from the petite brunette, she had been in Cardiff and loving every minute of it all.  
After the cafe, Elia continued photographing the various little nooks and crannies she came across, it didn't seem that even five minutes had passed before it was time for her to return to the apartment. Glowing from her fun-filled afternoon she made her way back, resisting the temptation to walk along the river close by where Carlos lived, she would have to wait until the next day for that.  
She was far from late but Christina was already there and turned to look at her in surprise when she entered the room. At first glance Elia could tell straight away she was Carlos's sister, they were not identical but the resemblance was still pretty strong. Their styles, however, seemed quite different, Carlos with his shaggy casual look contrasted that of Christina. She has relaxed sleek hair came down in over her shoulder in soft waves giving her a chic appearance, her attire was smart and fashionable.  
"Elia!" Carlos exclaimed enthusiastically. "May I introduce my sister, Christina" He then turned towards his sister and speaking in French presented Elia.  
"I'm delighted to meet you." Elia began, immediately addressing her in Spanish.  
Christina, however, paused to stare at her blankly before turning helplessly toward her brother.  
"Sorry Elie" Carlos told her sheepishly. "I didn't mention, Christina doesn't speak Spanish." Elia glanced at the two of them in astonishment, noticing as she did that Alexandre was also there.  
"Do you speak English?" Christina asked her.  
"Yes, of course!" Elia informed her. "I was born in London."  
"Good" Christina responded before smiling and stepping forward to greet her. "Welcome to Paris, I understand you've been exploring this afternoon."  
"Yes, yes I have," Elia responded eagerly. "I went walking around Montmartre, it was gorgeous!"  
Christina regarded her with surprise.  
"Do you have friends there?" She asked. "I thought this was your first time visiting here."  
"It is my first time" Elia confirmed. "I don't have friends there though, in fact, you guys here are the only French people I know."  
"Oh, I see," Christina responded, still surprised. "It seems quite a bold move to wander a foreign city all alone, especially as a girl, and especially in a place such as Montmartre."  
"Really?" Elia asked, curiously. "Why?"  
"Well, it's teeming with migrants!" Christina exclaimed. "It's not always safe and they're gathered there in packs waiting to pounce on any unsuspecting tourists, I'm surprised you've returned in one piece." Taken aback, Elia paused for a moment before responding.  
"Oh don't worry." She assured her. "I'm tougher than I might look. If I can handle myself in Jamaica and Northern Mexico which I have done many times I'm sure I can deal with whatever Paris can throw at me."  
Christina's only response was to smile thinly. Elia was surprised to hear her talk in such a way, especially since she herself was an immigrant. She imagined she'd have a bit more understanding towards people who are trying to make a living in a foreign country, however, kept her feelings to herself.  
"We're actually talking about going out to eat at this Georgian restaurant nearby that Alex suggested," Carlos told her. "Would you be up for that?"  
"I don't mind, why not." Elia responded with a smile. She'd never tried Georgian food before, she didn't even know what it consisted of but she was up for trying anything once. She went to freshen herself up and did a little more unpacking and a short time later they left the apartment, stopping at where Alexandre's car was parked.  
"Where is this place?" She asked as Alexandre unlocked it for them all to get in.  
"Just across that way." Carlos told her pointed towards the other side of the river. Christina meanwhile helped herself into the car, and to Elia's relief took the front seat next to Alexandre. She did wonder why they needed to take a car though. If it wasn't that far surely they could walk it? Still, she once again kept her feelings to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

The restaurant was only a short drive, convincing Elia more than ever that they have been better off walking. Christina chatted cheerfully to Alexandre in French, the latter, Elia noted seemed to reply with less enthusiasm and less frequency, adding to the mounting proof that the man appeared to possess zero social skills.  
They arrived at the place, it was a very small looking establishment, from the outside it hardly looked big enough for their group. It turned out to be much longer in length though with enough spaces for all to share a large table. Christina continued to speak mainly to Alexandre, and only in French.  
"I was surprised to hear that your friend will be moving to the south very soon." Alexandre began as he turned to Elia once they'd sat down. She eyed him suspiciously trying to weigh up his objective.  
"Yeah, me too!" She told him. "What's your point?"  
Nothing." He assured his shaking his head. "It just appeared you were under a fair amount of pressure to go there yourself, I expected that you'd have given in to it, that's all."  
"Well, I didn't!" She responded abruptly. "I do have my own mind you know!"  
"Well, that's good!" He continued, raising his hand a little to try to alleviate her. "I find that admirable." The waiter arrived to take drink orders and after he left Christina immediately began speaking in French to Alexandre again. Elia meanwhile turned her attention to the menu, which seemed to be only in French and therefore incomprehensible to her. Jazmin stepped in to help but with neither of them having any idea what many of the menu items even were. Alexandre addressed the group in French, appearing to explain about the food, he then turned to Elia once again and repeated in English for her.  
"I was just telling the others" began. "I'm probably going to order a selection of things for everyone, so we can all try a little bit of everything, a bit like a buffet you could say. Do you want to go along with that or would you rather order your own thing?"  
Elia scrutinised the items on the menu, she had to admit his idea did make sense.  
"I'll probably go along with that," She told him prudently.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah"  
Christina turned Alexandre's attention to herself, talking away at him, however, she was interrupted by the waiter who had come with the drinks and to take their food order. Once he'd dealt with that Alexandre once again addressed Elia.  
"So where do you have in mind to go on this Euro trip you have planned?"  
Elia looked up, surprised and distrustful at his sudden question.  
"I mean, I'm interested in travelling too and just wondered what places you want to see and why."  
"I want to see Italy more than anything, all of it, I'm fascinated with it." She told him after a pause. "Then Switzerland, the alpine region, same for Austria. Then France, especially Arles and then the Netherlands, Amsterdam for the Ann Frank Museum. South Germany too because my friend has a great interest in seeing sights related to some well known historical figures from that region."  
"I don't know much about history." He admitted.  
"I know some, mostly what she told me." She went on. "It's actually quite fascinating she's often told me about one particularly sad story about a nineteenth-century Empress. Elisabeth her name was, maybe you've heard of her?"  
Alexandre shook his head.  
"She started off as a duchess." Elia began. "Then was married off to an emperor at sixteen, he adored her of course but she still had a miserable life. He had wealth and power from being the head of one of the most prominent royal houses of Europe and could give her anything she wanted. But he couldn't give her the simpler and happy carefree life she'd left behind. Quite tragic!"  
Christina interrupted again, talking in English this time.  
"Royalty is a waste of time and money!" She declared, rolling her eyes. "I'm so glad my country had the sense to get rid of theirs back in the eighteenth century!" Elia looked her, slightly perplexed.  
"Do you mean the nineteenth century?" She asked her.  
"No" Insisted Christina. "France killed off their royal family before the beginning of the eighteenth century, you've heard of Marie Antionette haven't you?"  
"Yes but that wasn't the end of the monarchy in France," Elia told her. "Several others followed and France didn't permanently become a republic until later in the nineteenth century. Christina let out a large sigh before changing the subject.  
"Tell me, did Jazmin tell you much about our family?"  
"Very little" Elia admitted. "Other than you're originally from Cuba and have relatives here in France, some of whom work in fashion."  
"Bah, Cuba! She scoffed dismissively. "I'm French, Parisian especially. Paris is where I spent my most impressionable years, it made me, it's the only place I would consider home!" Elia regarded her in surprise as she continued.  
"My uncle made his fortune here creating a fashion line." She continued. "He's more or less retired now and my cousin has taken over, she's the one who succeeded in bringing us over here."  
"I see."  
"I take it you don't have much of an interest in fashion?"  
"I don't pay attention to designer labels if that's what you mean."  
"It appears to me" Christina began. "That your interests lay in titbits of history and travel yet very little else?"  
"Excuse me?! Elia exclaimed.  
"Nothing wrong with that of course! Christina continued in an effort to reassure. "Each to their own as they say."  
"Elia here is actually a professional dancer." "Alexandre pointed out. "And a photographer."  
"Oh really?"  
Then, seemingly bored Christina turned and began joining in the conversation Jazmin and Carlos were having.  
Elia meanwhile looked at Alexandre in confusion, first of all, she couldn't figure out why he seemed to suddenly to actually be sociable, secondly why was her defending her, And thirdly, how did he know he was a photographer? Her insatiable curiosity got the better of her.  
"Ok, I'll bite" She conceded. "What do you know about me with photography?"  
"I saw you with a pretty professional looking camera hanging around your neck when you entered that store I was in while in London, you also had it when you returned to Carlos's apartment earlier."  
"Plus" He went on. " I saw some framed photos dotted of your own apartment, some of them seem to be taken around the city, and maybe other places some in England, some look far away. I'm guessing you took them?"  
"Yes, I did."  
Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of the food. The waiter laid an empty plate in front of each person before putting plates filled with various items down the middle of the table. It was an impressive looking selection, various bread items, some with egg and butter on top the others resembled a pizza. Also skewered meats, pasta parcels and a dressed salad. Overall it did look good! The only thing Elia felt dubious about was the one that had the egg on it. She glanced across as Jazmin before beginning to speak.  
"It all looks lovely" She began" But if it doesn't offend anyone I'd rather not touch the bread which has the egg on it if that's ok"  
"Don't you like eggs?" Alexandre asked her.  
"Yes." She told him. "But not when they come from a mass-produced source." Christina rolled her eyes and muttered something in French, Alexandre responded, seeming to rebuke her.  
"That's no problem." He assured her. "There are plenty of other things to choose from!" The group then started their meal in relative peace, Elia couldn't help but notice the cold looks Christina kept throwing her way and continued to insist on conversing with people only in French. Jazmin kept Elia included by translating when she could while Carlos spoke to her in Spanish and Alexandre did so in English. The latter seemed happy when everyone commented on how much they were enjoying the food, no-one seemed to have any room for dessert once they'd got through the selection of mains he had ordered. Once they began to leave Elia was once again yearning to do some more exploring.  
"I'm going to go for a walk." She announced once Alexandre pulled up to Carlo's apartment building. " I will meet you back upstairs later on."  
"On your own?" Alexandre questioned while Christina just huffed.  
"It's getting quite late Elie." Warned Jazmin.  
"Why don't we all go?" Suggested Carlos. "We're not far from Notre Dame, perhaps we can go there?"  
"Doesn't sound like a bad idea!" commented Alexandre.  
"She's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Christina objected.  
"It is?!" Elia asked excitedly. "Where?!" Carlos grinned as they all exited the car.  
"I'll show you!" He turned to Jazmin. "You ready?" He asked her. She nodded with a smile.  
Elia got her camera out of her bag and marvelled excitedly as they began walking, the lamp lit streets and buildings and the reflections in the river looked almost magical. Crossing the bridge she quickly fell behind the rest of the group as she admired her surroundings, snapping away at the same time. The Notre Dame loomed at a close distance ahead of her. She broke out into a spontaneous smile, she stopped part way across the bridge to admire it, partly obscure it was still an exciting sight to see. Continuing to snap photos she made her way to the end of the bridge following the three others as they made their way along the street past the iconic cathedral until they came around to the glowing front facade. Numerous others milled around them as Elia continued to photograph like crazy, following her companions slowly as they made their way around to the other side of the building where the river ran alongside.  
"Go on ahead." She told them as she spotted a nearby bridge. "I'm gonna take some shots from the other side of the river"  
With that she made her way across, positioning herself to get it from various angles. She then started to make her way down some steps that lead to a riverside walkway.  
"Elia!"  
She turned abruptly to see Alexandre making his way towards her.

"Wait." He called.

"Thought you'd gone." She remarked.  
"Jazmin was anxious about you wandering around on your own this time of night." He explained. "I told them I'd stay with you."  
"As Christina already said, I'm a big girl."  
"Yes," Alexandre responded with a smile. "Who happened to be in a country where she doesn't speak the language and is wandering around alone at eleven o clock at night almost completely oblivious to any possible danger because all her focus is on her camera." Elia couldn't help but let out a small smile.  
"Fine." She accepted and made her way down the steps to the river.  
"I warn you though it'll get awfully boring for you!" She warned.  
"I doubt it." He smirked. "Besides I have something in mind to talk to you about."  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"It can wait." He assured her. "I'll let you do your thing first."  
"You can't tell me that, then expect me to wait for the rest!" She insisted. "Tell me now."  
He chuckled at her impatience.  
"Alright then" He began. "What it really comes down to is I would like you to appear in a music video I'll be doing in a few months time." 


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry, what?!"  
Elia heard what he said, she just found it unbelievable, not only that. To her, his request was bizarre. He seemed unsettled by her bewilderment and became a little flustered as he began to try and explain himself.  
"I mean, I'm looking to have it filmed at a small club in London." He began. "In your area to be exact, not only that but you're ideal for it." He paused to try and gather himself before going on.  
"I need a dancer first and foremost." He told her.  
"Yeah but why me?" She interrupted. "You can more than likely have the pick of any dancer, anyone, at any time from anywhere, why ask me?"  
"Because you embody much of what I'm looking for." He explained, then paused to let out an awkward sigh. "The song more or less talks about a dancer, one who's maybe like a gipsy, wild, free and yet out of reach." He paused yet again and glancing back at the cathedral he let out a slight smirk. "I suppose you could say she's almost like an Esmeralda like figure." Slightly amused by the reference Elia waited for him to finish  
"It's mentioned that she has dark eyes and long black untamed hair, the song is called 'Danse pour moi' which means 'Dance for me. Its song is basically about a guy who watches a girl dancing and is wishing for her and dreaming of her yet is just invisible to her and can only imagine what she is dancing for him alone. Also, the song does have a reggae influence and even a slight South American feel to it and would suit you. And, well I feel you'd be right for it and would just really like you to be the one to do it! Would you?" Elia stood thoughtfully for a few moments as he anxiously waited for a response.  
"Reggae" She repeated. He nodded.  
"The beat," He told her bashfully. "the guitar, gives it a bit of a reggae sound."  
"And South American?"  
"It features has some accordion, I know just as in France, there is much music in South America that features the accordion, like some the songs you were dancing to at the Barbecue." Elia couldn't help but smile, she loved the accordion.  
"I want to hear it before I come to any decision." She told him.  
"Of course! I have it a copy on my phone, I can play it to you whenever you want."  
"Let me hear it now then." He looked at her in surprise and for a moment appeared slightly flustered by her unexpected request.  
"Yes!" He exclaimed, as he pulled his rucksack off his shoulder and began rummaging through. A few moments later he pulled out his phone and a small set of earphones, then, plugging them in as he set about searching his phone then handed the earphones to Elia.  
"Are you ready?" He asked apprehensively as she put them on.  
"Yup"  
The music started playing and Elia immediately heard the reggae influence in the guitar, there were also bongo drums too. She had to admit, It was a nice sound. She was also impressed with his voice, it wasn't what she expected but he could certainly sing. He sounded unique and a bit soulful. She heard the accordion once the song had kicked into full swing, it was very subtle though and didn't overwhelm the overall sound. She also detected a husky tone in some of his vocalizations towards the end, when the song was over she handed the earphones back to Alexandre who had anxiously been watching her reaction throughout.  
"I like it!" She declared. "It's good, I liked the mix of sounds. And your voice too. You're good."  
"Thank you." He responded modestly.  
"I've never done a video before." She confessed. "I'm afraid I won't know what's expected of me, and I do work full time as it is."  
"The details will be clarified very soon, it will probably take a day or two, but you might be able to fit it around your shows if we plan it right."  
"I see." She responded with a nod.  
"I'll give you more time to think it over, maybe let me know before you leave for home?"  
Elia nodded in agreement. Her mind was reeling though. She was used to working hard to get noticed in London's competitive scene, it had taken a lot of time and effort to get as far as she had and she was still quite low down on the ladder. Elia had on many occasions had to turn to modelling to make ends meet. That in itself was hard enough in an industry which still favoured a more waif-like figure than that of Beyoncé, which more resembled Elia. Now a job opportunity had just fallen into her lap, it almost seemed too good to be true. She also still felt unsure about him, the way he'd appeared so offish and arrogant not even that long ago, it puzzled her she wasn't certain if trusting him would be a good idea, but, a job was a job right? What position was she in to turn down something like this?  
Their conversation died down into silence and she continued photographing, using walls and railings to compensate for her lack of tripod which was back at the apartment. Eventually, escorted by Alexandre she made her way back there, satisfied with what she'd taken.  
The next day Carlos took them to Versailles. With Christina and Alexandre absent and Elia felt at ease, enjoying her surroundings she was surprised at being allowed to take photos while touring the palace and once again keep herself busy with her camera taking several candids of Jazmin and Carlos together. Then when they left inside, she left them to it while she wandered the gardens alone.  
"We'll all have to go dancing tonight!" Carlos exclaimed when they met up to stop for lunch. "Jaz and I were just talking about it before you arrived, There's this really nice Latin club I think we'd all enjoy. What do you think?"  
"You think I'd say no?!" Joked Elia. "Of course, count me in."  
"With that decided the trio carried on with their fun-filled day, they headed back quite early though so as to get ready for the evening.  
"Was this your idea?" Christina asked Elia when she joined them after their evening meal.  
"No, actually it wasn't." She replied slightly indignant at the accusatory tone in Christina's voice.  
"Carlos suggested it." Jazmin chimed in. "He thought it would be something we'd all enjoy."  
"Hmm" was Christina's only reply as she turned her attention to her phone before addressing Carlos and Jazmin in French  
"Alexandre will be meeting there." She explained to Elia in English afterwards. Elia just shrugged, she didn't doubt Christina had invited him, but it really made no difference to her.  
"Did you know he and his family own houses in London, Paris, the Riviera and Switzerland?"  
Elia shook her head.  
"The Riviera is what you could call their main home, it's where Catherine spends most of her time at that house. It's simply breathtaking, it's in Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat, one of the most affluent towns in the area. Perhaps you've heard of it?"  
"Nope." Elia replied, resisting the urge to smirk.  
"It sounds nice Christina." Jazmin told her earnestly  
"Oh, it is!" Christina gushed. "It's on its own private road has three floors, both upper floors have balconies that look out onto the sea, well the overall view is stunning anyway! It's so luxurious with nine bedrooms, the most amazing staircase you've seen in your life it has beautiful grounds with pools, tennis courts and even a guest house used for staff accommodation. But then she has so many rooms to spare for guests the extra house wasn't needed so it's much more practical for her to use for her assistant"  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Jazmin. "Do you mean Billy?"  
"Is that his name?" Christina commented nonchalantly. "I don't know, he's British, looks like he's biracial."  
"Yes," Confirmed Jazmin" That's him."  
"Anyway!" Christina continued. "The house is to die for! Alexandre, however, has his own house not far away from Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat."  
"And what's his house like?" Asked Jazmin.  
"Gorgeous!" Came the enthusiastic answer. "Not quite as grand as Catherine's and much more private and secluded." Carlos interrupted the conversation, speaking to Christina and Jazmin in French.  
"Ah Catherine and Alexandre's homes!" He exclaimed in Spanish for Elia's benefit. "Alex's house is very Provencial! He lives in Mandelieu-la Napoule, up in the hills overlooking the coastline." Elia nodded and smiled politely.  
"And then their house in Switzerland!" Christina continued with gusto. "It's nothing short of heavenly, I forget the name of the place where it is but it's right on a lake with mountains close by and next to the Italian border!" She turned to Carlos and conferred with him in French.  
"Morcote!" She declared. "That's the name of the place!" Elia couldn't help by pay attention at the mention of mountains, lakes, and Italy. Just one of those things alone was enough to spike her interest, yet all three?  
She longed to visit Italy. She hoped that during her European trip she'd be able to see, at least, some of it. She wished so much to hike the Italian Alps. There was nothing more amazing and beautiful in nature than a lake surrounded by pines and mountains! She'd seen even more beautiful pictures of the scenery in Canada, that however was way out of her reach.  
Christina carried on gushing about Alexandre and his family, Elia heard how his father's side of the family had "made millions or possibly even billions" from the owning a number of hotels and casinos in Monte Carlo and how his younger sister was blossoming into a beautiful and talented ballerina. Elia glanced at Jazmin, she didn't know how much more she could take of this and her patience was already beginning to wear thin.  
"Catherine is wealthy in her own right too" Christina went on. "She own's a record company, numerous studio's and has made several successful artists! Carlos's career will be in good hands. I expect he'll soon be owning houses that'll be almost as gorgeous as hers!"  
"Time's getting on." Elia started, stifling a sigh. "I should start getting ready." With that, she left the room to freshen up and change.  
An hour later they all headed to the place Carlos has suggested, the plan, according to Christina was that Alexandre was

going to meet them there. On arrival, Elia was taken by it immediately. It looked like a good place to have a good time, the decor was lively and modern mixed in with some old world charm including a Titanic-style staircase. Christina addressed them in French and pointed out Alexandre who was already there. Seated upstairs and eating a meal, following her lead they all made their way up to join him. He greeted them talking in French before repeating in English for Elia's benefit.  
"Sorry" He explained. "I hadn't had the chance to eat earlier."  
Carlos cheekily swiped a nacho from his side plate while Alexandre just smirked and motioned to the rest of the group to help themselves also. Elia's attention turned to the lower level, there were already some people dancing. Carlos tapped her shoulder.  
"Let's have this dance!"He insisted, before turning to address Jazmin. "You're next!"  
He wasn't bad at salsa and Elia enjoyed herself and even carried on alone when Carlos dragged Jazmin down for the next song. A tall red-headed guy began dancing with her, he didn't appear to be a strong dancer but she didn't mind and even guided him a little, it soon got too much for him though and Elia once again continued on her own. Another hand tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to see it was Alexandre who stood behind her.  
"Can you show me a few moves?" He asked, talking into her ear over the loud music. "I've never danced salsa before" Elia nodded and slowed down to take him through some of the basics.  
"Alexandre?" She began. He smiled at her and shook his head  
"Alex" He corrected her.  
"I've been thinking about the music video." She told him coyly. "I would like to do it." He looked surprised and delighted and, slightly clumsily lifted up her arm to spin her around. Elia laughed heartily and showed him how to do it properly. copying her instruction he tried it again, with much better results.  
"Eso!" She declared. "Or as you might say, voila!" They both chuckled as she continued to help him. He followed along but after a short while his attention suddenly seemed to be focused elsewhere.  
"I have to go!" He announced and with that, he turned and abruptly left the club leaving Elia staring at him in bewilderment as he walked out the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

A hand suddenly grabbed her and she found herself once again dancing with a stranger. He was a pretty good mover too, she could tell he wasn't a professional but seemed to know enough, plus he was energetic. He was good looking too, likely Spanish with his dark complexion and near black hair. He kept her going through the end of the song and on through the next one before stopping for breath.  
"Voulez vous prendre un verre avec moi?"  
Elia looked at him blankly, she understood he was asking her a question, she knew, Voulez Vous meant do you want or would you like. Something along those lines but she didn't know what. He looked at her, slightly taken aback.  
"Parlez-vous français?"He asked. She understood this question!  
"Non," She told him. "Désolé"  
"Ah!" He smiled broadly. "English?"  
"Yes!" She responded with a smile. "O Español también."  
"No Spanish" He clarified. "English will have to do. I was asking you if you'd like to get a drink."  
"Oh! She exclaimed. "Ok, why not!"  
"I'm Joél" He explained as they made their way to the bar.  
"Elia" He turned to look at her  
"Wow! That's a pretty name."  
"Thank you." She laughed. After getting their drinks they made their way to the other side, a quiet corner furthest from the music.  
"Sorry for ruining your date by the way." He began.  
"Oh, I wasn't on a date." She corrected him.  
"Really? Sorry I assumed you and Alex were.." He let the sentence trail off.  
"No, no" She confirmed. "We just happened to be here with the same group of people."  
"Ah, that's just as well." He joked. "You've dodged a bullet, smart girl!"  
"Do you know him?" She queried.  
"Unfortunately." He replied with a smirk.  
"So you don't like each other then?" Joél shook his head  
"Why not?"  
"Long story!" He sighed. "But I guess I'm too much of a reminder to him of what a waste of space he really is." Elia regarded him with surprise and curiosity.  
"He's that bad?" She asked.  
"You haven't noticed?"  
"Well maybe?" She began. "I mean he seemed rude, arrogant and anti-social when I first met him, but now he's actually being quite nice!"  
"Yes, that sounds typical of him." He informed her. "He'll switch on you in a second, He's probably being nice because he's after you or something. You're his type."  
"His type?"  
"Yes." He nodded and sipped his drink.  
"How am I his type?" He remained silent for several moments, his eyes darting to the sides as his discomfort became evident.  
"Well," He began with a sigh. "To be absolutely blunt, you're black!" Elia stared, taken aback.  
"And, what of it?" She demanded.  
"It's just, they say." He paused for a moment. "They say he fetishizes black girls." Her lip curled up in disgust.  
"Seriously?!" She exclaimed. Joél held up his hands  
"Don't quote me on that." He insisted. "I'm just repeating what people are saying, and what I've noticed from my own experience of knowing him, that's all."  
"That's nasty!" She growled. He nodded.  
"If it's true, yes." He agreed.  
"I can't believe that what a knob!" She raged. "I mean that is sick!" Her mind raced, she thought back to their conversation the previous night. A girl, dark eyes, long black hair. Gipsy indeed! She should have known better, he didn't want a girl who looked like a gipsy, he was using her as some kind of fantasy, a twisted sexual fantasy. And to think she'd just agreed to it, the thought of it made her sick to her stomach!  
"Are you alright?" Joél asked her  
"Yeah! fine!"  
"Doesn't look like it." He observed.  
"I know!" She admitted rubbing her forehead. "It's just, I'd agreed to work with him on something."  
"I see" He watched her looking concerned.  
"Maybe you still can?" He offered. "Just keep your guard up, and him at a distance."  
"Yeah maybe" She muttered downing the last of her drink.  
"Do you want another one of those?" He offered with a smirk. Elia shook her head  
"What was it you said you'd work on with him anyway?"  
"A music video" She sighed.  
"Oh really? I don't think you need to worry then." He assured her.  
"Why not?"  
"Because." He continued with a smile. "It might not even happen."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"His previous single, which was his debut didn't go down very well, barely made top twenty I believe and they've put back the release date for the album which is to be his first also. So, if you're lucky a new single might be shelved."  
"Wow!" Elia exclaimed. "And everyone makes him out to be some hot shot."  
"They're half right." He acknowledged. "He got famous a little while ago by playing a minor role in a movie, he played a musician and the fictional band he was fronting in the film featured heavily in the soundtrack. That soundtrack was a success. Now he's trying to build a solo career from that success, but his first solo song, well it flopped."  
"I see" She responded.  
"I guess he reaps with he sowed." Joél went on thoughtfully. "He apparently only got the role because the star of the movie thought he was hot, and they began a fling. Then after the movie was made and he found himself more or less the centre of attention, he ends it with her."  
"Are you serious?!"Elia cried. Joél nodded.  
"That's just how he is"He shrugged. "He ruins peoples lives, he ruined mine, twice!"  
"What did he do?" She questioned.  
"As I said, long story!" He turned to look back at the dance floor. "Hey! Are you ready for another dance?" Elia smiled and nodded and the pair made their way back over. They danced on and off for the rest of the evening, he didn't reveal his much of past with Alexandre. Only that his father once worked for the family as a gardener and his late older brother had been good friends Alexandre. She also discovered he was twenty-four and had carved out a fairly successful modelling career in the past couple of years. He had been adopted as a baby and had never met or knew much about his birth family other than they were of Portuguese origin, and had likely moved to France around the time he was born.

"I think they probably found it too much" He'd told her. "Trying to start a new life, then having a baby, that's what I tell myself anyway!" It reminded Elia of her own family, her grandparents when they left Cuba for Jamaica, she must have heard that story of their struggles hundreds of times.  
"Abuela" She'd asked one day in her six-year-old innocence. "Then why didn't you stay in Cuba" Her grandmother's face became like a dark cloud.  
"To stay in Cuba" She'd explained gravely. "Would have meant death!"  
A hand tapped her on the back.  
"We're getting ready to go" Jazmin informed her. "Coming?"  
"Uh, yeah ok." Elia didn't feel ready to leave but being as they were her ride back, she didn't seem to have much choice.  
"You must be Jazmin!" Joél declared, rising to his feet to greet her. "I hear you're quite the gifted linguist."  
"Um, well a little. I guess" Jazmin spluttered in surprise.  
"And every bit as modest." He continued, turning to smile at Elia.  
"I'm Joél" He informed Jazmin. "Joël Williquette"  
"Now we have to go!" Christina reminded them eyeing Joél coldly. The group momentarily fell into an awkward silence, Joél however quickly collected himself and smiled broadly as Christina, addressing her jovially in French, ignoring him however she turned and walked away.  
Elia looked awkwardly at Joél  
"Sorry!" She grimaced. "She's not much nicer to me if that helps" Joél shook his head  
"Don't worry" He assured. He then pulled out his phone  
"Let's keep in touch!" Elia nodded and they quickly exchanged numbers when Elia caught sight of his screen which appeared to be a photo of a woman, in a brief glance she caught sight of long dark blonde hair, however with no time for curiosity, she hurried off.  
"You know his dad used to work for Emmanuel don't you?" Christina asked once they'd reached Carlos's apartment after staying silent the whole journey.  
"I take it by that you're referring to Alexandre's dad, in which case yes" Elia affirmed. "He told me so himself."  
"Well unsurprisingly he's bad news, I'd stay away if I were you."  
"Unsurprisingly?" Elia exclaimed. "So being a gardeners son automatically makes him bad news does it?!"  
"Please!" Carlos interrupted after being kept abreast by Jazmin. "Sorry Elia but Christina is right. From what we understand, he's not one to be trusted."  
"Why not?" Elia challenged.  
"I don't know" He admitted. "But Alex said.."  
"So you've only his word for this, no story, no facts, no anything?"  
"He's never given us reason to doubt him."  
"Thank you for your concern." She retorted. "But I refuse to condemn a person for being from a humble background. If anything he earns my admiration for succeeding in the way he has."  
With the conversation over the group made their way inside and once back in the apartment.  
Elia awoke early the next morning. Determined to go out and get some sunrise shots. It would mean very little sleep but she could rest at some point later in the day if she got too tired. Now though she wanted to make the most of the morning light while she could, she'd set her alarm and once she was up and ready, she headed out towards the Notre Dame again. There were already a few people milling around but not enough to interfere with her task and continued to spend the next hour or so photographing. She then wandered Saint Micheal admiring and photographing the maze of narrow and sometimes cobbled streets. She tried a crêpe for the first time but found she didn't like it very much, she bought a few souvenirs for family and friends, this continued until she grew bored of the endless restaurants and souvenir shops and made her way back towards the river, from there she found her way back to the apartment. She was surprised to find Alexandre waiting for her when she got in.  
"Good morning Elia." He began.  
"So what was the matter with you last night?" She demanded, not bothering with polite small talk.  
"I know." He acknowledged. "It was very rude and inexcusable behaviour, I want to apologize for it."  
"Why did you do it then? What is

it about Joél that sent you scarpering off like that?"  
"Because too many know who I am now. There are people out there who admire me, I can't disappoint them by letting myself get mixed up in public spats."  
"What's your issue with Joél?"  
"We have a history."  
"Yeah, I figured that!" She retorted impatiently.  
"You can't help him, Elia."  
"What, you chattin about? Why would he need my help?" She objected. "It seems he's done quite well for himself already!"  
"He's very good at making friends." He sighed. "Keeping them, however, is another matter entirely. Just..be mindful, please?"  
"So." She began giving up and changing the subject. "Are you going to tell me the truth about why you asked me to do this video?" He gave her a puzzled look before replying  
"I told you already." He assured her.  
"Is it just because you wanted a black girl for you fantasize over?" She challenged.  
"No." Alexandre looked perplexed, his brow furrowed as he held her accusing gaze and the pair stared each other down in silence for several moments before he spoke again  
"I can guess where this is coming from." He concluded. "And no, believe it or not, being black was not a requirement for this video shoot."  
"Do you know where the inspiration for this song originally came from?" He asked. She shook her head  
"A flamenco dancer." He informed her. She looked at him questioningly.  
"The idea for this song came from watching a performance of dancers in Seville, Spain. So stemmed the idea of traditional style dancing. I had considered featuring a Turkish belly dancer in the video. I wasn't sure, it was all up in the air. I just felt like I should show a dancing style from somewhere around the world, maybe? Then, I saw you dancing. The passion struck me and I was moved by how much you felt that part of your own culture and I felt this was a right fit. "  
Elia smiled coyly taken aback by his evident enthusiasm  
"Umm, thank you." She murmured. She felt put at ease by his explanation, it made sense and certainly seemed genuine.  
"So," She asked. "I guess this ain't about you tryna use me like some kind of fetish object, huh?."  
"No, I don't believe in treating any woman that way, where is this coming from Elia?"  
"Apparently people say you got a fetish thing for, melanin." She told him. Alexandre folded his arms  
"Sit down Elia. I want to explain something to you."  
"I'm fine standing." She stated. He heaved a sigh before beginning to speak  
"Basically." He began. No, I do not have a fetish, in fact, that's the first time I've ever heard such a thing. Do I find dark skin beautiful? Yes. I'll never deny that. I find a woman with dark features attractive. However, my preferences go far deeper than a pretty face."  
"Are you actually serious?! You think dark skin is beautiful?"  
"Yes, I think it's something lovely and beautiful! He confessed.  
Elia regarded him with a mixture of surprise, pleasure and suspicion, she'd never heard a man talk like this before, especially one who happened to be white. He appeared embarrassed under her scrutinizing gaze.  
"Is there any other questions you wanted clearing up?" He asked.  
"No." She confirmed.  
"Are you still ok with doing the video?" He asked tentatively.  
"Yeah." 


	12. Chapter 12

As it turned out Elia didn't get much of a chance to rest that day, she accompanied Jazmin and Carlos to the Eiffel Tower but let them to up it alone while she waited below to photograph.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Queried Carlos. "I think you'd get some lovely view to take pictures of."  
"No, I'm a little nervous of heights" She confessed. At this Carlos looked even more puzzled.  
"But didn't you say you wanted to see the Alps?!" Elia just shrugged and smirked.  
"It's a cruel irony." She joked. "Besides it's hideously busy, I'd rather photograph down here."  
Leaving her to it the pair made their way up the tower. Elia kept herself occupied wandering along the Champ de Mars pondering over returning later on to get some sunset shots, the pictures she was taking were alright but in the right light they could look so much better, she still spent a while there photographing before walking back towards the tower then, crossing the river she followed it down until she reached Pont Alexandre III bridge, she'd seen it featured in a couple of movies she liked and had wanted to see it in person. With its gold statues and elaborate lamp posts, it was an impressive sight, she made sure to get plenty of shots from various angles, including ones with the Eiffel Tower in the background. Again, however, Elia wished she could capture it in a different light, maybe with a stormy sky which would contrast beautifully against the gold, or at dusk, with the lights shining she considered once again coming back in the evening, she could get some early sunset pictures of the tower then make her way back here to get some more of the bridge. She imagined a sundown photo with a silhouetted tower in the background. She smiled at the thought of it, yes, she'd certainly have to return! Her thoughts were disturbed by her phone as it buzzed a message notification. It was Jazmin, they'd just come down from the tower and were wondering where she was. She replied, telling her where she was and that she was on her way. A few minutes later her phone buzzed again, she pulled it out wondering why Jazmin would message her again so soon, she wasn't exactly the impatient type. However, it turned out to be from Joél.

'Hello!' He wrote. 'It's Joél who met you last night. Just wanted to say 'Ciao' from Milan. I've just arrived here for a photo shoot'

She smiled when she saw the message, and immediately replied. 'Yes, I remember you. And I'm so jealous, I'm dying to see Italy. ' She hit send and carried on walking. Again her phone buzzed, this time however it was Jazmin, telling her they'd meet her at the carousel which was close to the tower. Then Joél sent her another message. 'You should have told me. I'd have invited you!'

'I wish!' She wrote back. 'I gotta leave the day after tomorrow, then I'm back at work'.

'Maybe next time!' Was his response.  
She made it back to the tower and found Jazmin and Carlos in the designated spot without a problem and then the three of them headed back to the apartment for lunch. Once there Elia took the opportunity to go onto google and check out what Joél had told her about Alexandre. It's not that she didn't really trust him, in fact, he appeared the more trustworthy or the two men, and his evaluation of Alexandre's character seemed to fit with her own experience, however she wasn't completely satisfied with what she was told, she wanted more evidence to support her reasons to believe Joél, and Google, it seemed was only too happy to deliver.

She found several pictures of him at public events with the actress he'd appeared in the movie with. Liza was her name and she sported dark Mediterranean colouring with long black hair, she saw several gossip headlines talking about them but she didn't bother reading into them, it was clear they'd broken up. Elia saw that Joél had also been telling the truth about Alexandre's music, his single had only made it to number twenty-nine. Satisfied that Joél was indeed as honest as he seemed she logged off and joined Jazmin and Carlos on another outing.  
She went with them to Montmartre, Jazmin hadn't been there yet and was eager to see the Sacré-Cœur, Elia was happy to return there and once again get lost in its charm. She wandered into a colourful looking little shop which held a treasure trove of clothes jewellery and accessories. She could have easily bought the entire place, she practically drooled over the clothing they had on display but contented herself with a natural wood bracelet.  
With nothing planned for the evening, it was decided they'd have a night in, feeling a little tired, Elia took the opportunity to take an early night. The next day was also spent sightseeing, Elia particularly wanted to see as much as she could on her final full day. Parks, museums followed by an evening enjoying cocktails in one of the city's famous bars. Christina had joined them by this time and Elia noted that they seemed to agree in their approval of the place. She didn't see any more of Alexandre, Christina told them that he'd gone back to the south to perform some festivals they had going on in the region. Elia couldn't fathom their relationship. He never seemed to pay much attention to her but somehow seemed to have the most contact with her, she always seemed to know what was happening with him.  
Joél contacted her again on the morning of her departure. He suggested meeting up again in a few weeks time as he was going to be in London for work and had some spare time either side for a longer stay. She readily agreed but decided not to mention it. She didn't want Jazmin getting concerned and didn't want to argue with Carlos, after all, he believed in his friend and was simply acting accordingly. They dropped her off at the airport. Carlos was going to take Jazmin to Disneyland over the following two days, Elia didn't mind missing out, as nice as the whole Disney thing was certain to be it just wasn't a priority for her.  
Being back home was bittersweet, the reality of Cecilia and Mariah's imminent departure played on her mind almost constantly, apparently, it was the same for Rita. She called Elia later that week to bemoan her daughter's missed opportunity. Elia wasn't in the mood however and the conversation was, to her relief cut short by a visitor at the door.  
"Rachel!" She exclaimed when she saw her friend. "What are you doing here?!"  
"I've got news!" She grinned as Elia waved her in. "For a start, I'm moving back to London next month."  
"It's a new job isn't it?" Elia remembered how Rachel briefly staying in London several weeks ago for some mystery audition.  
"Well, ya got that right," Rachel confirmed. "Remember that audition?"  
"I knew it!" Elia cried triumphantly. "What is it? It's something big right? You're never secretive about your auditions!" Rachel smiled and took a deep breath  
"As of September, I'll be the new, Miss Daaé!" She announced. Elia froze for a moment before letting out a squeal and throwing her arms around her friend.  
Oh my days, are you for real!" Rachel laughed and nodded.  
"Principle" She confirmed.  
"That is incredible!" Elia cried. And it really was. Christine Daaé in Phantom of the Opera was the 'It' female role in the world of musical theatre, the top rung on the ladder, and now it belonged to Rachel. She deserved it though, she had a lot of talent and could handle all that was required for this role. She'd trained in Ballet growing up and had experience with en pointe. She has great acting skills and a lovely vocal upper register, she could do it all!  
"You're famous! Elia declared, grinning.  
"No!" Her friend objected with a laugh.  
"Yes, you are! You're a star now, like it or not, a west end star!" The pair laughed, chatted and joked together before it was time for Elia to leave for her two-show day. Rachel's news had brightened Elia's mood. Naturally, she was delighted for her friend, she was talented and had worked hard to get to this point. Elia was also thrilled to have her friend back in close proximity. She'd wouldn't feel so alone after Cecilia and Mariah left. Also with Joél visiting soon, she wouldn't be short of a good time.  
She was surprised to see Jazmin waiting for her when she got home from the theatre that night, Elia expected her to have an early night having only arrived back from Paris.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something." She explained, noting her sister's confusion. Elia, after getting herself a drink sat down next to Jazmin and waited for her to speak.  
"I got a job offer." She began. "In Durban, but I've decided I'm going to turn it down."  
"Why?!" Elia Croaked."This is what you've always wanted."  
Jazmin had thrown herself into learning Afrikaans from the age of eighteen, it had been her ambition since her mid-teens to live and work in South Africa, now she's saying she's throwing the opportunity away? It didn't make sense.  
"I want to move to Paris," Jazmin announced. "Not for several months yet, but I want to be where Carlos is. And his life is in Paris so I want to build a life there too." Elia regarded her in disbelief.  
"What, just like that?!"  
"Please!" Jazmin pleaded. "don't get mad."  
"I'm not mad" She insisted. "I just can't believe you're throwing away six or so years of hard work for the sake of a man you've only known for a few weeks!"  
"You're getting mad." Jazmin told her.  
"Jaz this meant so much to you!" Elia cried. "You can't give up now just when you've made it, you've achieved what you wanted don't give up on it!"  
"I'm not giving up Elie," Jazmin explained. "I want my life to be with him."  
"You mean revolve around him while sacrificing your own self?"  
"Elie that's not fair." Jazmin chided, looking hurt and disappointed.  
"Sorry!" Elia responded remorsefully. "I just hate the idea of you just throwing away your dreams, especially when they're coming true,"  
"Maybe my dreams are changing." Jazmin related. "Maybe he's altered

my life for the better and that's caused a change in my perspective."

Elia looked at her helplessly as she continued.  
"I'm happy Elie, very happy and I want to do everything I can to remain that way. Being closer to him will make me happy."  
Elia saw the quiet determination in her sister's face, her mind was made up and nothing was going to change it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Carlos returned to London a few days later, bringing Christina with him, Elia tried to avoid them but was unable to escape a family dinner.  
"I don't see why I'm even needed." She argued to Jazmin. "Surely this is about Carlos and Christina getting together with the family!"  
"Precisely!" Came the counter-argument. "They're coming together with my family, ALL of them!"  
"But" Elia began, only to be silenced by her sister's pleading expression. The argument was lost  
"Ok. ok!" She relented. Jazmin grinned and embraced her  
"You won't regret this." She promised.  
"Really!" Elia responded dryly. Regardless of her misgivings, she'd given her word now, and wouldn't dream of letting her sister down.

She instead, put herself into helping out with the preparations. Fortunately, their mother was way too excited about their soon-to-be guest to make any more digs at Elia over the whole Billy situation. It was decided they would cook a selection of Cuban cuisine for their guests. Fricasé de pollo (chicken stew) and papas rellenas, (a potato croquet with beef) in case they didn't like the chicken. To go with it she did plantain and rice to giving then a choice. Also, Torticas de Moron, a Cuban style biscuit and chocolate "Tres Leches" Cake for dessert. Elia's mood began to lift as the afternoon wore on, the cooking and baking helped soothe her, well that or the thought of tucking into the chocolate cake. Either way, she actually found herself looking forward to it.  
Carlos and Christina arrived pretty promptly, Elia had a feeling Christina was mostly responsible for that, she remembered how she'd fussed over being on time to meet Alexandre in the dance club that night, Carlos, however, had been more laid back. Christina appeared still and ill at ease as soon as they arrived. Elia noticed Christina glance at her a few times, her expression seemed to be one of slight disapproval. deciding to ignore her disdain Elia struck up a conversation with Carlos.  
"We have all Cuban food on the menu tonight." She informed him. "We thought it might remind you of home." Carlo's face burst into a wide smile  
"That is very kind, I'm afraid I remember little of our lives in Cuba. I've tried some in Paris, not that it would have been completely authentic, it was nice of course, I am sure this will be much more enjoyable though!"  
"Well if all else fails there is chocolate cake." She told him with a laugh. Carlos nodded enthusiastically.  
"So, you don't remember much about your life there at all?" She asked.  
"Very little I'm afraid" He admitted. "I know it was difficult, we didn't enjoy a good life there and were fortunate our relatives were able to use what they had to get us out. We left behind friends and family though, I'm not sure I'll ever find out what happened to them."  
Elia regarded him sadly.  
"Yes." She replied. "My grandparents left behind family too, I know some are likely to be no longer with us. I sometimes wish, when the time is right to go over there and try to find them."  
"Really?" Carlos asked, looking surprised. "That's brave!"  
Elia shrugged and smiled.  
"Maybe, but it's the only part of myself I've not really experienced. I mean I have family in both Jamaica and Mexico and we'd spend our school holidays visiting one or the other and through them, I've learned a lot. My grandparent's homeland, however, nothing! The only thing I knew growing up was that it was something to be afraid of."  
"That is true for many people." Carlos confirmed.  
"Yes but I'm no longer satisfied with that. I want to see and understand it for myself and maybe even find those left behind. They'd only be distant cousins of course but someone, anyone or anything to complete the story given to me. It'll just mean a lot, you know?" Carlos smiled and nodded. Christina interrupted them, speaking to Carlos in French, he replied to her in kind and then she turned to look at Elia in astonishment.  
"You're not serious about visiting Cuba? Surely!"She exclaimed.  
"Why not?"  
"Because the idea is insane."  
"Maybe." She acknowledged. "Or maybe not. Either way, I'll one day find out."  
"I highly doubt your grandparents left there for you to waltz back." Christina scoffed.  
"It's not like I'm waltzing back as you say," Elia responded. "Visiting is hardly the same as wanting to build a life there."  
"But you'd probably do that given the chance."  
Elia regarded her with surprise.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" She demanded.  
"Well, you keep going on about the place like it's some paradise you're missing out on." Christina cried. "It makes you look utterly clueless, and stupid. It's a disgusting place and people have died trying to get out if you try educating yourself on it maybe you'd understand a little!"  
Elia's jaw gaped at the outburst.  
"How dare you!" She began.  
Her dad however interrupted.  
"Elie go calm yourself please." He ordered before turning to Christina.  
"Miss Barrera." He began. "If I could ask you to show a little more respect for my family while under my roof It'll make this evening much more pleasant."  
"With all due respect," Christina replied coldly. "We've lived it, you and the rest of your family here have not!"  
"That is true." Noah accepted. He paused and regarded her.  
"Sit down for a moment if you will." He requested. "I want to tell you something" Christina did as he asked and Noah began to speak.  
"We've not personally experienced the hardships of those who remain living in Cuba. However, I assure you we are not completely ignorant of what they are living. Indeed you were fortunate to get out. But so were my own parents, and for them, it looked like a life or death situation. Have you heard about what happened to people who dared say no to the government?"  
"Yes." She answered quietly remaining stone-faced.  
"I'm not the first member of the family to excel in music. My father and more so my uncle showed a talent for it in their youth. My uncle was even requested to be a performer for government organised functions. He refused."  
"Then, he disappeared without a word," Noah continued. "Not sure we'll ever find out his fate, but we can guess. My father, who'd married my mother only five months previously, up and left for fear he'd be next. I grew up with this story, same with my children, But we cannot change who we are in our hearts. My kids are Jamaican, Cuban and Mexican. That's what's in their blood and yet England is the only home they've known. and I've tried my best to instil in my kids a love for every part of who they are. It's what makes them special and unique, and quite frankly I admire my daughter's desire to find out more about that part of her heritage and I fully support it. "  
"You, your brother, myself, my wife, we're all immigrants. Our lives are hard enough as it is don't you think? Especially when we happen to have a darker skin tone. We should understand each other and stick together rather than try and tear each other down. Yeah?"  
"Yes sir" Christina muttered meekly.  
"Now, let's hear no more about it" Noah went on before turning to his second oldest daughter. "Elia that goes for you too, the topic is over, understand?  
"Yes." Elia obeyed.  
The rest of the evening continued in relative peace. Christina remained quite subdued but mumbled something about French food, Elia wasn't sure, she didn't fully catch what she said but seemed she still enjoyed her food, after all, she managed to polish off the papas rellenas she'd chosen.  
Elia was relieved to get back home that night and Christina and Carlos left to return to Paris the following afternoon, the latter promising to return. Only days later though came the day Elia had dreaded, Cecilia and Mariah's departure. She had been helping her friend with her packing, and now it was all done. Billy had hired a small van for her things and it was to make the long journey to the Riviera while they'd go by plane. The final goodbyes, however, were at their apartment, the flight was late afternoon when Elia would be leaving for work. She reasoned it would be better that way, accompanying them would feel like they were prolonging their goodbye, and Elia hated saying goodbye.  
"Do not worry! Cecilia assured her. "Soon, you will visit." Elia couldn't help but smile.  
"You must!" She insisted "Billy agrees, you will come for a holiday! You will book time, yes?"  
"Yes." Elia promised. "I don't know when, but yes I will."  
"Good!" The two friends hugged tight.  
"Soon!" Cecilia told her. Elia looked down at Mariah and scooped her up  
"You're going on a plane, Mariah. Are you looking forward to it?" The little girl nodded her head and replied with a small 'Yeah'  
"And you're gonna be good for mummy, yes? Mariah once again responded affirmatively.  
"I will see you again soon, ok!" Elia promised before embracing and kissing her. Cecilia chuckled and as Billy came in to help Cecilia with her bags, Elia let Mariah back into her mother's arms.  
"Say bye bye!" Cecilia instructed. Mariah did so, giving a babyish wave as she did so, her tone, however, was somewhat absent, not fully comprehending the nature of this goodbye.  
"Love you, sweetheart! Elia called out, trying to keep her emotions in check the best she could. Elia then slowly closed the door and went to the window to watch them leave, only then did she allow her emotion to overtake her.  
She threw herself into the show's performance that night, and she for a couple of hours could put her sadness to one side, it was the next morning she truly began to feel their absence. She wandered the apartment alone, her home felt so quiet and empty. It would feel like a like this from now on, she hated it, she'd normally be feeding Mariah her breakfast right now, then her whole morning would revolve around taking care of her. She felt at a loss over how to fill her time. It's likely she could meet up with her friend Isabel later on. She decided to send her a text to see if she was busy. She replied

soon after and they arranged to meet up before the show. Shortly before leaving to meet her she received another message. She wondered if her friend had something crop up and needed to cancel, however it was from Joél. 'Looking forward to meeting up next week!' He wrote. 'I hope you'll show me around Camden, I've never been there.' Elia let out a smile as she read it. It seemed to be perfectly timed.  
The following evening she was surprised to see her dad's car outside as she approached her home. He almost never visited at this time, Elia wondered if something had happened. It couldn't be an emergency, she didn't see any missed calls or waiting messages when she'd finished work, however, she pulled out her phone to check it again to be sure. Nothing. Curious, she on went inside to find out. 


	14. Chapter 14

Elia entered and as she expected, her dad was there, sat with Jazmin who looked like she'd been crying, hard! Something had happened, Elia wondered why no one had tried to reach her. She doubted she'd ever seen Jazmin in such a state, she was always so temperate and imperturbable. She dreaded to think what could have caused such a reaction in her sister.  
"What's going on?" She demanded. Her dad looked up at her abruptly, Jazmin said something to him that was inaudible to her then he got up and lead her back into the hallway.  
"Carlos" He began. "Basically he ain't coming back here, they're done." Elia's jaw dropped  
"What?!" She roared. Her dad immediately put his finger to his lips  
"Keep your voice down!" He hissed.  
"Yeah, but." Elia began, bewildered. "What happened, and how?! Did something happen to him, or was it his choice?"  
"His choice." He informed her grimly. "Claims he needs to focus on his career and get himself established and can only do that alone." She stared in horror as he explained.  
"That's lame!" She fumed. "A gutless, lame, pathetic excuse!"  
"Elie" Her father began. "I know, I understand but for Jazmin's sake try to stay calm, being angry is not gonna do her any good."  
Elia nodded. However she was furious, she couldn't comprehend why or how this would happen. They seemed so suited, and despite her discretion, Jazmin had been happier with him than she'd ever known her to be and the feeling had been clearly mutual, or so it had appeared. Perhaps it had all been a game to him, using her to kill some time. But then why would he have arranged and paid for both of them to visit him in Paris, let them into his home, introduce them to his family. It made no sense!  
"Listen" Noah continued. "I should probably head back, it's late and I got an early start tomorrow, can I leave you to take things from here?"  
"Yes," Elia told him.  
"You sure?" He queried. "If you need I can stay a little more."  
"No, no it's fine," Elia assured him. "I promise."  
"Remember." He warned. "Be gentle with her yeah? She needs that right now."  
"Elia nodded and smiled. "I Promise" Noah returned the smile and kissed her forehead.  
"I'll just go say goodnight to Jaz." He turned and went back into the main room, Elia could hear words exchanged as she put her bag and jacket away but could not make out what was being said. She entered the room gingerly. Her dad was sat in front of Jazmin, holding her hands and talking in a low voice. Jazmin turned and acknowledged Elia's presence as Noah kissed her goodbye.  
"Stay." He told Elia. "I'll deadlock the door on my way out." Elia smiled gratefully. Their dad never misused the fact that they'd given him a spare set of keys, and he had, to their appreciation, kept them out of the reach of their mother.  
Elia sat behind her sister and rested her chin on her shoulder.  
"Can I get you anything?" Jazmin stayed silent and reached round to gratefully rub Elia's arm. Elia put her arms around her sister and the two sat quietly, a silence disturbed only by the occasional involuntary sniff from Jazmin.  
"Sorry! Jazmin croaked, after several minutes.  
"Don't be."  
"It's just, it came out of nowhere, you know! There was no indication it would lead to this, nothing." Elia rubbed her arm sympathetically.  
"I know." She affirmed.  
"I thought I meant something to him, that we had a future together. I had such high hopes for it."  
"Yes, I could tell," Elia replied sadly. " I thought so too! Ay hermanita I'm so sorry!"  
"I'm the older one." Jazmin pointed out, making a weak little joke. Elia smiled and gave her a squeeze.  
"I wonder though." She continued. "Perhaps I should have been the younger of us. I've got the personality of a rag doll! You've always been the bolder one, the true Latina, with fire in her soul."  
" Don't say that!" Elia insisted. "That's the opposite of what's true!"  
"I'm not so sure." disagreed Jazmin. "Perhaps that's why he left, he got bored of me."  
"Stop!" Elia insisted, upset at her sister's words. "You are the most loving, sweet, mild, kind, generous woman to grace this planet. Don't you dare put yourself down like that! On top of that, You're smart and gorgeous." Jazmin shrugged.  
"Still wasn't enough for him." She murmured. Elia sighed, she wanted nothing more than to rant and rave about what a worthless idiot Carlos was to throw away someone as sweet and honest and lovely as her sister. Her opinion of her wasn't just bias either, everyone who ever came across Jazmin found her instantly likeable. She had that about her, yes she was shy and reserved but she had such a quality of humility, kindness and sweetness that attracted people to her, yes seemed to gravitate towards her. This fool though apparently wasn't worth even to shine her shoes. How dare he treat her like this and make her feel this way, Elia felt livid, shocked and disgusted. It broke her heart to see her sister like this she wished she could get her to understand the fault was not with her.  
"He must be blind." Elia muttered.  
"But he's not." Jazmin objected. "He's a wonderful man. thoughtful, caring and everything good. He wouldn't even hurt a fly. How can it be his fault? It has to be me!"  
"It is NOT you!" Elia insisted. "Believe me I mean every word of this. You have so much to give and to offer and you deserve all the happiness in the world, and you WILL get it! Do you understand? I've never known such goodness to exist in a person and I'm not just saying that because you're my sister I say it because it's true and everyone who's ever known you can testify to that!"  
"I just wish today had never happened." Jazmin told her mournfully.  
"I know!" Elia cried, embracing her weeping sister. Elia held onto her quietly until she calmed down.  
"I should go to bed." Jazmin sighed after a while.  
"Of course!"  
"I'll use Ceci's old room if you don't mind." Jazmin continued. "I'd prefer to be alone."  
"Anything you need!" Elia assured her. Jazmin wearily got up and made her way to the room.  
"Goodnight."  
"Sleep well," Elia responded. "Don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything." Jazmin thanked her then disappeared, shutting the door behind her.  
It was a while before Elia could get herself to sleep. The events of that evening played over and over in her head and she worried over her sister, listening out for her call, ready to run to her at the slightest sign of distress, nothing. She awoke relatively early the next morning, she had a long day ahead of her. Before heading to the theatre she had a rehearsal to attend for the Nottinghill Carnival parade.  
She immediately went to Jazmin, however, she found the room empty. She wandered into the main room/kitchen to see a note left for her. 'Have gone to work, see you this evening. Love Jaz' Elia shook her head when she read it. She'd mostly expected to find her sister to have stayed home today, after how she was last night. Maybe she just wanted to keep her mind busy, Elia wasn't sure, she wouldn't see her until after her show that evening though so Elia decided to cook up a dinner then put it in the fridge for her. Checking around there wasn't much available that didn't need defrosting so after getting ready Elia went to a little nearby store to get some fresh supplies. once back she set about doing the meal, steamed cabbage and saltfish with yam for Jazmin, and rice for herself. Then, after eating her own share of the meal, she left.  
She didn't see Jazmin that evening however, she'd already gone to bed by the time she got home and had once again gone to sleep in Cecilia's old room. Elia fretted but left her in peace while she quietly headed to bed herself.  
"Good morning!" Jazmin called out as she entered the kitchen. Elia stopped, taken aback by the cheery greeting.  
"I've made breakfast." She continued. "It's not much, just taquitos, but call it a little token of gratitude for making me a dinner yesterday."  
"Thank you." Elia murmured. Jazmin set a drink down in front of her  
"Some juice. Food is just coming up now." She watched quietly as Jazmin finished the task then put Elia's plate in front of her before turning to complete her own.  
"Are you ok?" Elia asked  
"Of course!" Came the reply. Elia, however, was not convinced. She wondered what Jazmin would do now, she wished she had done something to stop her sister from revolving everything around this 'excuse' of a man! She wished she'd pushed harder to get her to accept the job offer in Durban. If it hadn't been for Carlos Jazmin would likely by now be at least preparing to make the move of her life! Instead, she was here with a broken heart and her ambitions unrealised.  
"Do you want to go somewhere this morning?" Elia asked her. "I have a spare few hours before my first show of the day begins!"  
"If you like". Jazmin responded, sitting down opposite her. "Did you have something in mind?"  
"Well, no," Elia admitted before changing her mind. "Actually, how about wandering the market with me?" Jazmin regarded her in surprise.  
"Don't you have carnival related stuff to do?" She asked. "Besides, you've seen it a thousand times already don't you ever get bored of it?"  
"It never bores me," Elia admitted with a smile. "Besides it's the only thing I can think of to do with the time we have spare and don't worry, I've got no rehearsal today."  
"Well anyway, I suppose It's an idea." mused Jazmin. "Just don't be dragging me around Little Kathmandu!" Elia smiled. Jazmin's smart and formal style was worlds away from the type of clothing found in this store which Elia had purchased from more than once.  
"Promise!" She smirked.  
An hour later they were out and heading for the market. Elia brought everything she needed for the day, she'd be heading straight to work afterwards.  
"You know, I've been thinking." Jazmin began as they strolled along.  
"About."  
"I think I'm still gonna try to find work in Paris."  
"What for?!" Elia exclaimed. Jazmin smiled, unsurprised by the reaction.  
"It's

just what I want." She informed her. "It's a lovely city, I enjoy speaking French and I'd like to stay in touch with Christina."  
"Christina? Really?!"  
"Oh, she's not so bad." Jazmin smiled.  
"Are you sane!" Commented Elia, curling her lip.  
"I mean it!" Jazmin continued. ! Granted I saw she was unkind to you. But it seemed to come from her own insecurities and jealousies."  
"Pfft!" Elia scoffed. "Nope, she's just una cabrona! Did you see how she looked down on my clothing and hair?!"  
"Elie!" Jazmin exclaimed with a laugh.  
"Yes, I did notice." She went on. "But she's a Parisian fashionista, of course, she's not gonna be into vintage, thrift and charity shops! She's all about designer labels etc."  
"I'll have you know, This! Is Italian made!" Elia declared with a smirk motioning to her artisan layered lace and knit two piece outfit.  
Jazmin laughed.  
"Also, Elie." "Jazmin continued. "Not all of us have the nerve to rock the natural look." She motioned to her sisters long wild springy curls.  
"I ain't changing them!" Elia told her proudly.  
"Oh, I know that." Jazmin smiled. "I'm just pointing out that Christina, the world she lives in, it's opposite to yours. Clashes between you both are bound to happen. Doesn't make either of you a bad person. Just different, unique!"  
"Ay hermana!" Elia sighed. "You always see the good in everyone! I still don't know if it's a good idea though."  
"I promise it will be," Jazmin assured her. "She was kind to me and even sent me an email this morning saying how much she enjoyed spending time with me and that I was welcome to visit her any time despite all that's happened.  
"She said that?!"  
"Yes." Jazmin smiled reassuringly but Elia was doubtful.  
"I dunno." She began. " I just don't trust her."  
"Elia" Jazmin began, stopping as she spoke. "Please trust me on this. It's what I want and fulfilling this would mean a lot to me, yet to have your support in it would mean even more."  
"Of course I support you" Elia affirmed. She looked at the quiet determination on Jazmin's face and decided to say no more. Still inside she fretted, fearing that somehow her kind and trusting sister would eventually get hurt. 


	15. Chapter 15

Alexandre paced the room, as he did his last vocal warm-ups. He barely noticed his phone buzz, not that he intended to look right now, his mind focused completely on the performance ahead and he had no time for outside distractions, whatever it was would have to wait. He continued pacing like a caged animal, feeling the familiar tense, nervous excitement that always came before going onstage. He was not the main attraction for this event, he knew that and accepted it, but he longed for the day when that would change. Still, he had a job to do and was going to give it his all, the people out there deserved that.  
Finally, his cue came and he made his way to the stage. A stage, a funny thing. Just a simple piece of raised flooring but it made him feel, incredible. The electricity he felt when on a stage was unlike anything else he'd experienced. He mostly played only small places but he always loved every moment, as much as he wanted to touch more people and make it to the big time he still enjoyed the close intimacy of seeing the faces, the reactions to see their lips mouthing along to his songs, words he himself had written and were meaningful to him and every single time It gave him such a rush.  
The crowd responded well and he could tell there were people there who had come especially to see him, he showed his gratitude by interacting with them and acknowledging their handmade signs and their enthusiasm, they gave him such joy and hope. Hope that he had what it took to see his dream through til the end. He threw himself into the performance, all his energy and passion to give them a memorable evening and after it was over he returned to his small dressing room tired but glowing.

It wasn't until after he'd finished freshening up that he remembered the message he'd received earlier. He picked it up to see he actually had several messages and even a couple of missed calls. He frowned, those close to him knew it was fruitless to try and contact him just before a show, he wondered if there had been an emergency.

He relaxed however when he saw who they were from, Christina. No doubt she was flying into an uproar over something. She had a tendency to be quite dramatic but it didn't bother him for the most part, she did sometimes, however, manage to try his patience. He knew enough about her life though, to understand that she was only the product of her upbringing. Like him, she'd grown up with a privileged life, but she'd also been quite sheltered and was in many ways childlike. It was not always in a good way, unlike Carlos who's naïvety had made him trusting and eager to see good everywhere he looked. Christina, on the other hand, had become a little more self-absorbed. She was harmless enough but it was clear she'd been very spoiled. She was often needy and easily fell into a tailspin if something didn't go her way.  
Alexandre smirked as he read her messages. It seemed she was upset over Carlos, again. She did have a point, he noticed quickly how easily led Carlos appeared to be. He couldn't help but feel a little protective of him, just as Christina was. He admired the loyalty she had towards her brother, however, she had a tendency to be a little over the top. It made him grateful for his own upbringing. He himself had been a young, arrogant and self-centred type, and his mother had done little to do anything about it. His father, on the other hand, had been the reason he'd become the man he was now. His tough love had taught him the lesson of a lifetime and because of him, he'd learned humility. He'd never forget that or stop being grateful.  
The time was getting quite late, probably too late to call her back right now. He sent her a quick text assuring her he'd call her in the morning. Joining his bandmates, all of whom he regarded as friends he headed to their minibus and they were soon on their way to their hotel. Guglielmo his guitarist and most trusted friend sat opposite him while talking animatedly in Italian on the phone to his girlfriend, Sophia. He smiled to himself, they loved each other dearly, everyone could see that but made quite a chaotic couple. They appeared to thrive on it though, it just seemed to work for them. He admired Sophia's strong mind and spirited nature, he himself found those qualities attractive, however, a turbulent relationship was not what he wanted.

His thoughts drifted back to Elia, she seemed to be in his thoughts a lot lately. He'd been attracted to her from the start, it impossible not to be with her beautiful warm mid-brown complexion, like that of a sard gemstone. Evidence to the fusion of her father's warm deep berry tone and her mother's indigenous mestizo colouring. She had features that were distinctly African and he deeply admired the way she appeared to embrace it. Like the way she never tried to contour or mask the shape of her nose which was both flat, broad and irresistibly cute.

Even more endearing was how, while in Paris, her face had an almost permanent lively and animated expression, and she appeared to be like a sponge absorbing every new experience she possibly could. The thought of it brought a smile to his face.

Then there was her hair. It was simply was out of this world, black springy curls that cascaded down her back like a wild waterfall. He'd never seen naturally afro hair so long, he couldn't help but marvel every time he saw.

Yes, he was physically attracted to her. Yet it wasn't until he saw her arguing her case to Billy that he realized the type of person she was. Intelligent, spirited, brave, albeit a little incautious at times as he'd noticed in Paris. but also benevolent and genuine.

He wished her to know him better but wasn't sure how to go about it. He'd always been shy with girls but had also been quite spoiled in terms of relationships. He'd never really been the one needing to do the chasing. Usually, he'd rely on his music, he felt so much braver hiding behind his guitar. This was just one of the reasons he was looking forward to the video shoot so much. He'd hoped that she would get to know him, trust him, like him.

He looked around at the people surrounding him, all of them were already paired off one way or another, one was even recently married. He knew his mother was impatient for him to follow suit but that would only happen when he was truly satisfied he'd found all of what he was looking for. Reaching their destination, he headed to his room, one he shared with Guglielmo. And after a little banter, they went to sleep.

A blaring noise woke him from his sleep, too listless to even open his eyes he struggled for a moment to register what it was. It was the hotel room phone going off, he had no idea what time it was but guessed it was morning, possibly seven or eight? Guglielmo, whose bed was closest to the phone moved like lightning to answer it.  
"He's sleeping!" He growled, groggily after answering. "Call back later on." with that he hung up and laid back down again. With the room reverted back to silence, Alexandre drifted back off to sleep.  
He awoke properly a little while later and once they were out and back on the bus heading to the next place he returned Christina's phone call.  
"Alex where have you been?!" She gasped upon answering, not even saying hello. "I've been trying to get hold of you since yesterday!"  
"Ah, my dear" He explained calmly. "You have to remember my schedule is a little different to yours."  
"I need your help." She continued, ignoring his explanation. "Carlos has gotten himself into a real mess and I don't know how to help him out of it."  
"And what might that be?"  
"This girlfriend of his" She lamented. "I can't even tell you how much I'm worried right now. The dinner we had at theirs yesterday was a disaster! The mother is nuts! She just kept obsessing over Carlos's status and wealth, and constantly on at Jazmin to stick close to him. I was cringing the whole night. I even heard her bragging to a neighbour as we were leaving that her daughter has bagged herself a rich man. She was speaking a lot in English so thankfully he missed a lot of what she was saying. It was awful, the worst display of absurdity I've ever witnessed. Please help me, Alex, I beg you, we cannot let this continue it'll break his heart!"  
Alexandre sighed. This is what he'd dreaded to hear. He'd suspected for a while now that Jazmin cared little for his friend. He'd never seen her act affectionately towards him, unlike Carlos who seemed to be a man on the cusp of love. He'd also witnessed Rita's behaviour, it did indeed appear as if she was pushing her daughter into it, she'd also seen how she'd tried to push Elia at Billy. While the latter had too much resolve to take it laying down Jazmin appeared content to allow her mother's influence to direct her.  
"Alright," He conceded. "I will talk to him"  
"You promise?!" Christina asked hopefully.  
"I promise" He confirmed.


	16. Chapter 16

Elia's worries continued as Jazmin searched for then applied for a couple of good positions in Paris. As much as she wanted to jump in and talk her out of it she dare not even try. She knew underneath she was still hurting and such a move would only keep her wound open and raw.  
"She's a grown woman, sweetheart" Her dad reminded her gently a few days later. "She has to make her own decisions, right, or wrong. If it's right, that's great. But if it's not then we be there for her the best we can."  
"I know." She sighed.  
"What are you gonna do?" He asked. "If she finds a position, it'll be too much to keep that flat going alone, you gonna come back with us for a while?"  
"I had been thinking of that actually." She admitted. "Been meaning to ask too."  
"You can always come back, you know that."  
"Thanks" Elia replied. "You know they're closing the show too"  
"What?!" Noah exclaimed. "When?"  
"End of January." She revealed. "We found out last night."  
"Sorry, luv!" He pulled her into a hug. "I know what it meant to you."  
"It just seems everything seems to happen at once. Ceci and Mariah gone, Carlos left, Jaz will be leaving before long. Now my show's finishing. Ay!" Noah looked at her and began to smile  
"It's not all bad! You still got your family around you, you got more mates either visiting or moving back, another five or so months to enjoy your show and a video shoot to look forward to! On top of that, you got the carnival parade at the weekend. I'm looking forward to that one. See my girl be a carnival queen!". Elia smiled  
"I'm not a queen!" She contested with a smile. "Just one of many, dancing along."  
"Still, it's a neat gig! " He encouraged.  
"Yeah" She admitted. "I ought to be grateful really."  
"You made me proud!" He declared. "Hey, Why not make use of the show ending and treat yourself and get away for a while. Maybe take a trip to France to visit Ceci and Mariah? She'd be well settled by then and has already made it clear you're more than welcome to visit."  
"That's a good idea!" Elia acknowledged. "I've been wanting a change of scene, an adventure even."  
"Eso!" He agreed. "Then when you return you can start fresh, you'll have our full support. Especially your mother who'll be ready and waiting to remind you of her maternal affection!" Elia laughed.  
"Yes, I know all about that!" She joked.  
Elia went to her rehearsal feeling much lifted by her father's encouragement and wisdom, and as always, he was right. The positives far outweighed the negative, she just needed to focus her attention on the good. She finished work that night, tired but buzzing after such a long day, it was her last show for almost a week, she now had the time off to fully concentrate on final preparations for the carnival parade, she wondered if Joél would be able to come, she knew he had modelling jobs to take care of while he was here, surely he had at least some of the bank holiday weekend free, he hadn't really specified but they had arranged to meet that Friday. Elia would just have to ask him when she saw him.  
She had a phone call on that same morning, it was from Laurent, Alexandre's manager, he verified with her details of the video shoot and needed her measurements for the outfit she'd be wearing. He gave her the location which happened to be a well-known bar in her local Camden and also the time, which would be over two days when she free from work. They also began pretty early. Elia gave him the information he needed and took a note of the details he gave her. Later on, she went on to meet Joél.  
The chosen meeting place was outside the cinema at Leicester Square a little after four pm once she'd be finished with carnival preparation and rehearsal. Elia, as usual for her arrived a little bit early, Joél, however, was already there.  
"You're earlier than me!" She exclaimed with a laugh after they'd greeted each other.  
"I like to keep my time keeping impeccable." He told her with a grin.  
"Me too."  
"So, shall we?"  
"Absolutely" She declared. " Let's go" She then lead the way to the metro station.  
"I don't have a ticket," Joél told her looking concerned. "Not sure what I got to do."  
"Have you not rode the underground before?" She asked.  
"No." He admitted. "I got here by taxi."  
"No problem," Elia assured. "Do you have a debit card or something?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it contactless?"  
"It is."  
"Then that's all you need." She told him and she made her way to the turnstiles. "Just tap it against the yellow button and you're through!" With that, she tapped her oyster card, went through and waited for him to follow. He warily followed her lead and burst into a big smile when it worked.  
"We'll get off at Camden Station." She informed him. "it's halfway up the high street but it marks the point where it starts to get weird and wonderful so you're not missing anything."  
"You lead I follow!" He replied with a wink. Elia chuckled and they began walking the street, it didn't take long at all before something caught his eye.  
"What is that!?"He cried looking up at a brightly coloured facade with the model of an elephant's head.  
"Ah!" She asserted knowingly. "That's Namaste. It's kinda new. Used to be a store called Chaos, it looked a lot different too." Joél paused to capture a picture of it on his camera.  
The two slowly made their way along, allowing for Joél to admire and take photos of their surroundings. They reached the market and the lock and he continued to appear impressed as they made their way down the pathway and across the bridge to the other side.  
"Wow, this place is vibrant!" He observed enthusiastically. Elia smiled knowingly. She remembered being blown away by it on her first visit, she'd gotten very used to it since then though. They spent hours chatting while wandering the stores and stalls. Elia enjoyed experiencing it through fresh eyes, he seemed quite taken with the various sights, sounds, and smells. She listened with keen interest as he told her about his modelling and how his work took him to various places  
"Hopefully I'll get to go to New York at some point!" He told her, half joking  
He showed equal interest as she updated him on the recent events in her own life, Cecilia, Jazmin, her show and also her plans to give up the apartment when Jazmin eventually leaves.  
"Seems a bit wrong, do you think?" He asked. "Leaving you without a place of your own anymore?"  
"Not at all!" Insisted Elia. " Neither one of us would want to be responsible for holding the other back! We'd agreed on that before I even moved in, besides it's not like I've nowhere to go."  
"I suppose!" He agreed with a smile.  
Eventually, they decided to go for something to eat.  
"Have you ever had Mexican food?" She asked.  
"No" He admitted.  
"Ay, you must!" She cried. "I swear you've not lived until you have!"  
"Well," He began, putting on a faux nervous expression."I will put my life in your hands." They both laughed.  
"Let's do it!" She led them into a place she'd been to before, it was a pretty good place, fairly authentic, nothing like home cooked through, but nothing could compare to that. They'd have to arrange to invite him over someday for that. When the timing was better for the both of them.  
"This whole place is fantastic, thank you for showing me around!" He praised after they'd ordered their drinks. He turned his attention to the menu.  
"What do you recommend?" He queried.  
"Quesadillas are good, do you like cheese?"  
"Yes." He affirmed.  
"Then you'd probably like these. They're basically tortillas, a Mexican style flatbread filled with meat and cheese, they're so good!"  
"I'll go with that then!" He paused for a moment and glanced up at her.  
"Are you still gonna do that video for Alex?" He asked.  
"Yes." She confirmed. "I am."  
"Really?" He looked surprised at her answer.  
"Yeah." She reaffirmed. "I doubt any harm will come of it."  
"Do you trust him?"  
"It's not about trusting him." She admitted. "But it's just a job, I do what I have to do then go home having gained experience, and hopefully, a little exposure too."  
"He can be quite the charmer when he wants to be." Joél warned. Elia shrugged.  
"Couldn't care less!" She declared. "I ain't interested," Joél smirked, amused by her stance.  
"You know I'm sure he's after you and I think that might make him crazy, and in turn more determined."  
"Still not interested!" She reminded him with a smile.  
"He's kinda used to getting what he wants." He continued. "He knows he's a good looking man and is not above using that to his advantage, where his looks fail him, he'll use his wealth. And if that fails he'll use his music, which I fear he'll try to do with you."  
"Clearly that part doesn't work very well if his song flopped!" She commented. Joél chuckled  
"Anyway, he'll just have to get un-used to it!" She then thought for a moment then looked towards Joél.  
"What did he do to mess with you so terribly?" Joél's smile faded.  
"You don't have to say if it makes you uncomfortable!" She assured.  
"No." He shook his head. "I don't mind, telling you." He paused and sighed before continuing.  
"My brother," He began. "Patrice was his name. He and Alex were pretty close, like brothers themselves. He was two years older than Alex so they were close in age, while I was a little younger."  
"Anyway, Pat was born with a chronic illness, have you heard of cystic fibrosis?" Elia shook her head.  
"It's a heinous disease, evil!" He informed her passionately. It mostly affects the lungs, and they deteriorate throughout our life until they pack up altogether, sending you to an early grave."  
"That's terrible." Breathed Elia. Joél nodded  
"It's genetic." He told her. "That's why I was adopted, my parents didn't want to have another child to watch them suffering their whole lives, then lose them way before their time, it was too painful."  
"He did lead a happy life before his final year when he really went downhill. He loved his music and was a talented guitarist. He and Alex

played and performed together a lot. We were grateful yet unsurprised when he stepped in to help with his care when the end came closer. In that last year, he'd gone from a happy go lucky aspiring musician to a helpless shell of a man who didn't have the energy to leave his bed."  
"I'm so sorry." Elia murmured sadly.  
"That's what the disease does to those who have it, basically It sucks the life out of you!" He paused again, his face was like a dark sombre cloud.  
"What I didn't expect was to be left out in the cold so to speak."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The day the end came, he was there, he knew how serious Pat's condition had become, My parents were there, of course, they were spending most of their time there. They were quite reliant on his support, I was too, I was working a new job in another town and depended on him to update me and inform me if he deteriorated, especially if it became clear the end was imminent."  
Elia looked at him in alarm. "And did he?" She asked. Joél shook his head. Elia gawked at him in horror.  
"That's appalling!" She cried. "What a revolting, cruel and vile thing to do!" Joél shrugged sadly.  
"I never got to say my goodbye." He lamented.  
"That's dreadful, Joél, I'm so sorry!" They paused briefly as their food was placed before them.  
"Man I can't believe that!" Elia continued. "I had no idea he was this heartless and capable of being so sadistic, I'm, just in shock, I've never heard of such hateful behaviour in my life!"  
"I missed out on being by his side in his last moments and was left on the sidelines with his funeral."  
"Oh no!"  
"He took over everything." He went on. "My parents didn't seem to mind, but then, they were in no fit state to bury their only natural child. But for me, It would have meant so much to be a part of the arrangments, I didn't even get to say any words at his funeral. I was made to feel like I didn't belong there."  
"He deserves to be publicly shamed." Elia insisted. Joél shook his head.  
"I can't do that." He admitted. "Not knowing the pain it would cause to Gabi."  
"Who's Gabi?"  
"Gabriella, the only girl I've ever been in love with. Who also happens to be his little sister. That's a whole other story but he tore that apart too."  
Elia reached across and took hold of his hand, his story was truly horrific and she couldn't even find the words to express her commiseration. He wrapped his hand around hers.  
"Thank you." He whispered, forcing out a smile. He then heaved a sigh and looked down at the food.  
"Guess we better make a start on this while it's still warm." 


	17. Chapter 17

The pair left the restaurant after their meal. Joél had enjoyed his food and the mood had lifted as they ate. Now outside, the evening was beginning to draw in, the market had already closed and they were surrounded by people mostly out and about for the food and drink. Deciding to join the trend they headed to a Brazilian themed bar nearby that Elia had been to before.  
"It has great drinks selection." She gushed. "I love their shots and cocktails, actually it's my favourite bar in town for that reason alone!"  
"Well, You've been right so far so I'll trust you on this one too." He responded with a chuckle.  
They made their way inside the lively looking place and after getting their drinks they made their way to a semi-outdoor upper level, choosing a seat overlooking the packed streets.  
"I'll bet it's a great place to live."  
"Is it!" Elia agreed. "I love it."  
"But you'd still leave it behind for your sister?"  
"It'll still be accessible." She reminded him with a smile. "I don't have to live right in the middle of it to be able to enjoy the place."  
"Where is your house anyway?"  
"Back towards the station. It's just a few minutes walk off the main street."  
"Nice!" Joél nodded approvingly.  
"Yeah" The rent's gonna be a little more difficult with Ceci gone though."  
"Why not advertise for new roommates?" He asked. Elia sighed.  
"It's an option" She admitted. "But, to share with a complete stranger?" I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with that."  
"No friends looking for somewhere to live?" Elia shook her head.  
"I do have a friend moving back to London very soon but she'll be living with her partner."  
"Just seems a shame" He commented. "You seem so settled and happy here, and to be forced to give it up." He glanced at her regretfully.  
"It's not all bad!" She assured. "I have many good things going for me. For a start my family who are always loving and supportive"  
"I'm glad to hear it" He smiled.  
"Hey are you around on Sunday or Monday?" She asked, "It's the Notting Hill carnival parade, I'll be taking part in it too, you're welcome to come along, I'll introduce you to some good Jamaican food!" Joél smiled broadly.  
"That sounds lovely!" He began. "But I work Monday before I return to France on Tuesday. The best I can do is Sunday evening"  
"Aww, what a shame, you'd miss the parade, it's better than nothing though!"  
"I am free tomorrow though" He pointed out. Elia shook her head.  
"I have final rehearsals and preparation for the parade it'll keep me busy all day."  
"We should do something Sunday evening" He suggested.  
"Yeah!" She agreed. "We can enjoy some Carnival festivities. There will be steel bands and a great party atmosphere!"  
"I'm up for that!" He declared. They finished their drinks fairly quickly, and Joél offered to get more.  
"After these are done you're getting the next lot!" He teased.  
"Deal!" Elia giggled.  
She wasn't a big drinker by any means, however, the drinks in this place went down a little too easily. Their conversation continued and a while later she stuck to her promise and bought their third lot of drinks.  
"I really don't want to ruin the mood" She began after returning. "But do you mind me asking what happened between you, Alexandre and Gabriella?" Joél let out a sigh but smiled and shook his head.  
"I don't mind at all." He told her. "It's probably better for you to know the truth about him if you're gonna be working with him anyway!"  
"It's just, with Gabi, it felt special, I connected with her like I never had with anyone else before. It was a short while after their father died. We'd both lost someone important to us. We understood what each had gone through, you know? No one had understood me like that, it meant a lot to me." Elia smiled at him as he continued his story.  
"We were both happy, we even wanted to get married." He paused. "We knew her mother, Catherine would be against it though, I was the son of an employee, it would be a degradation in her opinion." Elia rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah I know" He agreed. "So with that in mind, we considered an elopement, figuring if we just went ahead and did it she'd have to accept it." She looked at him doubtfully.  
"Yeah unlikely" He acknowledged. "But it was all we had."  
We chose the day" He went on. "we were just gonna drive to Monaco, buy the rings and just do it then and there. However the day before, Alex got wind of it."  
"What happened then?"  
"He whisked her off, hid her away at his home, somewhere on the coast, no one knows where he lives, he's very secretive about it," He told her. "I arrived at her apartment to pick her up only to find her gone and him there waiting for me to warn me in the strongest terms to stay away."  
"Yeah but, what about what she wanted?!" Elia exclaimed. Joél shrugged. Elia thought about what he'd said regarding where Alexandre lived, Christina appeared to know where it was, she remembered how she had mentioned the name of the town. She couldn't remember the name of it though, all she could recall was that it had three words in it.  
"Did that not matter to him, did he even listen to her?" She asked  
"Probably not, her apartment has since been sold"  
"He had no right to do any of that!"  
"When you grow up with such privilege Elie, you believe you have the rights to anything"  
"That's disgusting!" She spat, curling her lip.  
"That's normal for those in his position"  
"But, surely Gabriella would have fought her corner?!"  
"Not likely " Joél corrected. "She's very timid and docile, and despite all his faults she loves her brother, and would never go against his word"  
Elia regarded him, an appalled expression etched on her face.  
"Then I never heard from her again."  
"Nothing at all?!" Elia exclaimed in disbelief.  
"No" He confirmed. "See he's fixated on the idea that people are after their money, I suppose he thought it was my intention and convinced her of it too."  
"I can't believe it" She cried. "What's wrong with the man!"  
"I think it's why I've never seemed to fully get over her, I never had closure." Elia shook her head.  
"That's so so wrong!" She growled.  
"I guess That's why I'm so concerned about you doing this video," He informed her doubtfully. "Because I've seen, experienced what happens when you get close or involved with him."  
"I ain't gettin involved!" She asserted firmly. "It's strictly business, he doesn't scare me and nor will I be a shrinking violet, if he gives me any problems I'll give him back double!"  
Joel smiled at her broadly.  
"It's so refreshing to hear someone speak like that" He reflected happily. "Especially when it comes to him, seems all I hear is people gushing over him for one reason or another". Elia smiled before glancing around.  
"Hey, do you have any idea what time it is?" Joél checked his watch  
"A little after eleven" He informed her.  
"Ay!" She sighed. "Hate to say it, but I think I'm gonna have to call it a night! Got a busy and long day tomorrow"  
"That's no problem! He assured her with a smile. Then they finished what remained of their drinks and made their way out.  
"I'll walk with you" He offered. "Wanna make sure you get home alright."  
"No need! She replied. "It's not far, just a fifteen, twenty-minute walk"  
"No can do!" He argued, smirking. "What kind of person would I be if I let you walk home alone?! Nope, I insist, it's the only way I'll rest easy!"  
"Alright!" Elia conceded with a laugh." You win." They began to make their way back towards the lock and then on past Camden station towards where she lived.  
"It's up this way." She announced, several minutes later, turning off to her right before turning again into her street.  
"It's really nothing special" She admitted sheepishly leading him an end of row terrace, all of which resembled converted warehouses. Joél shook his head.  
"You have to take what you can get living in a city like this." He acknowledged "And to find somewhere in such a good location, it's pretty rare I imagine. Listen, I plan on calling a taxi, mind if I come in while I wait?"  
"Of course!" She agreed. "And I promise you it does look better inside than out."  
They entered through the coded door then up the set of stairs to her front door, she let them in quietly, aware that Jazmin may have already gone to bed.  
"Wow." Observed Joél. "that's secure!"  
"Yeah." Elia laughed, "Cool huh! Family and some of our friends know the code though, so they just come straight up and knock. Everyone else has to be buzzed in."  
"I like it!" He grinned before looking around the place approvingly.  
"It's a nice place!"  
"Thank you" She smiled, watching him as he admired his surroundings.  
"Oh! Are these some examples of your photography?!" He cried spotting some small framed photos on display.  
"Shhh!" Elia exclaimed, smiling. "My sister will be asleep." Joél's eyes widened.  
"I'm sorry!" He whispered loudly. They both laughed as quietly as they were able.  
"They are amazing" He gushed.  
"Thank you" She smiled. "Those were taken in Hyde Park, it's lovely in the autumn."  
"It certainly is" He agreed. "Especially the way you've captured it, and those animals. The detail on that butterfly. And that baby meerkat, that's so funny, he looks like he's falling backwards."  
"He was" She giggled. "Curious little critter was fascinated by a passing aeroplane. He wasn't hurt though"  
Oh, that's so cute!" He laughed.  
"It's not perfect" She admitted. "It was taken at the zoo, through a window so had to edit out the smudges"  
"I'd never have guessed. By the way, I better call this taxi" He chuckled. "Almost forgot, distracted by your gorgeous photos"  
Elia giggled as he made his phone call.  
"It'll be fifteen minutes" He announced after he hung up.  
Did you want anything to eat or drink before you go?" She offered.  
"No" He responded, smirking. "I've had enough tonight to take me through until breakfast."  
"Me too" She giggled.  
"I admit" He began. "When you said you did photography, I didn't imagine you were this good"  
"It's not that special"

she contended. "Not enough to make a living off of anyway."  
"I disagree," He told her. "Maybe you're just not getting enough exposure" Elia shrugged.  
"I've made money out of my photo's, not a great deal though."  
"What's wrong with people" He exclaimed. Elia laughed, quietly.  
"I'll Just have to keep trying."  
"You should take photo's of me, I'll get you exposure"  
"I don't know" She doubted. "I'm not so sure about portrait. I have done candid but feel better with outdoor, you know like nature, scenery, and urban.  
"We can do outdoor" He insisted. C'mon!" Elia chuckled coyly.  
"At least think about it." He appealed. She smiled and let out a sigh.  
"Right" He joked. "I'm not getting into my taxi until you promise to at least think about it!"  
"Joél" She laughed. "Are you always like this?"  
"Yes! Now think about it!"  
"You are a pain!" She quipped. He nodded.  
"Ok, I'll think about it" She relented. Joél punched the air.  
"I win" He exclaimed triumphantly. He paused and calmed down as he appeared to spot something behind her.  
"Is that your family?" He asked pointing. Elia turned and saw that he was motioning to a family portrait from a couple of years ago.  
"Yeah" She confirmed. "That's them." Joél went across to get a closer look.  
"Wow, You're certainly your father's daughter!" He observed.  
"Yeah I get that a lot"  
"I see your older sister looks more like your mother." He then pointed out Lydia in the photo who was sat behind her mother giving a bit funny grin. "She looks like a character!" He pointed out.  
"That's my sister, Lydia. And you're not wrong, she lives up to that look in many ways"  
"Your dad, is he a Rastafarian?" He asked, observing Noah's dreadlocks.  
"No not really" She mused. "He kinda followed it a bit when we were young kids but kinda got disillusioned with it. He just keeps the style now."  
"And who are these?" He asked pointing out Kai and Maris.  
"My Brother, Kai, he comes after me in order of age. Lydia follows him, and that's the youngest, Maris."  
The sound of a beep of a horn outside commanded their attention. Elia went to the window and peeked outside.  
"Looks like your taxi" Joél nodded.  
"Thanks for a brilliant afternoon and evening"  
"Likewise!" Elia responded. "Will see you Sunday. He smiled and nodded enthusiastically.  
The next day went past in a blur, all the hard work they were putting into for the parade was coming together just as it should be. Elia felt a little nervous, this would be her first time taking part, she knew, however, the thrill and enjoyment of it on the day would by far overcome her nerves. She'd intended, to take Mariah to see the carnival when she was old enough to enjoy it, now though it seemed a lot less likely, she refused to rule it out completely though. Finally, all planning and rehearsals were over, Tired but excited she went home to enjoy a quiet evening, she needed it, The next two days were going big for her. She looked forward to introducing Joél to the carnival. She enjoyed showing her culture to others, and it always made her proud when they like it.


	18. Chapter 18

I firstly want to reply to a question someone put to me that I'm unable to respond to any other way. It was a question of Carlo's lack of English. I want to make things as authentic and realistic as I possibly can and I feel that giving every foreign character a perfect grasp of English is not the way to do it. I've heard of many American artists who've recorded music in Spanish yet are not fluent in the language, here in Europe there are artists from the continent who have successful careers in their own tongue but speak little or no English. It's more common that some might initially assume. we will discover later that Guglielmo, introduced in the previous chapter speaks limited English. All this being said, however, I already have Carlo's linguistic abilities mapped out, watch this space. :)

* * *

The day of the carnival arrived and Elia left early for the parade. It felt strange to her to be taking part instead of taking pictures. She was excited though, nervous too although that would certainly soon melt away. Meeting the rest of her group at the designated place they all got themselves ready. The outfits, less elaborate than average, consisted of a tiny purple skirt made from a shimmering material and was decorated with a gold and sparkly belt. The top, like a bustier, was covered in sequins and was fringed with tassels. The headdress was feathers and the armband also sported tassels. Elia enjoyed every moment, the music the ambience of it all was such a rush for her, she felt pumped through with adrenalin throughout the whole parade route, she knew her family were going to be watching, as would Joél be but she was unlikely to notice them, the place was just too bustling and lively.  
Once it was over though she was free to enjoy the rest of the day's festivities. After changing and picking up her belongings she found a text from Joél. 'Text or call when you're finished with the parade. We'll meet up.' Elia grinned when she read it, his enthusiasm was endearing to her. She returned his message and the two soon met each other outside Ladbroke Grove station.  
"Are you enjoying it?" She asked after they greeted each other.  
"Yes, I'm surprised by how loud it gets in parts though." He replied, smiling.  
"Yeah" Elia laughed. Stand back when the sound systems are passing!"  
"Hey!" Elia turned towards the unexpected voice to see Lydia. Sporting an outfit not much bigger than her parade attire she was smiling widely with her eyes fixed on Joél.  
"Who's this?" She demanded. "Are you a friend of Elie's? I don't believe I've met you before."  
"This is Joél," Elia informed her. "He's a friend I made in Paris." Lydia's eyes brightened.  
"You're from Paris?" Joél smiled and nodded.  
"Oui." He confirmed. Lydia smiled brightly  
"Do you dance?" She asked.  
"Uhh, yes." He began hesitantly. "Generally anyway, not sure if I've danced to this type of music before."  
"Wanna learn?" She asked eagerly.  
"Uhh, why not." He declared, smirking and shrugging. Lydia grinned and grabbed his hand to drag him off. Elia shot him an apologetic look as they made their way closer to one of the many sound systems. She really hoped her sister didn't misbehave too much. She soon lost sight of them though, it wasn't until over an hour later when Joél messaged her that they found each other again.  
"I do apologise for my sister." She began sheepishly. "She can be quite the crazy one." Joél shook his head.  
"I don't mind." He assured her. "She's quite entertaining actually."  
"Have you eaten yet?" She asked him. He shook his head.  
"Well." She smiled. "Let's go!" The two of them made their way to one of the many food trucks that were dotted about. The excitement of the day had made Elia forget how hungry she actually was until she started to eat. Joél also seemed to enjoy what she ordered for him, They'd barely finished eating however when Lydia came bouncing back.  
"Come dance with me again!" She demanded, smiling at Joél. He laughed and gave Elia a helpless smile as she once again dragged him away.  
She lost sight of him for quite a long time and kept herself occupied until she inadvertently came across her mum.  
"Mi'jita!" Rita exclaimed. "You did so well!" She enveloped Elia in an enthusiastic hug. "Your padre brought a camera I got him to take plenty of photos, y video tambien." She paused and turned around. "He's' disappeared, I don't know where he's gone."  
"He's gone to get his rice and pea!" Proclaimed Elia with a giggle, adding a little patois twang to her words.  
"I saw Lydia earlier." Rita continued. "She introduced me to your friend. I don't like him."  
Elia shook her head and scoffed.  
"Mum you don't like anyone who comes from a humble background!"  
"Mentirosa!" Rita snorted. "I married your father, ¿que no?!" Elia laughed,  
"I'ma gonna go look for them." She told her as she began in the direction of the nearest live stage.  
"Go careful" Her mother called after her.  
Elia caught up with Joél only briefly a short while after.  
"I've been trying to call and text you!" He cried after swooping in to hug her. "I'm having such a good time, your sister has worn me out, and now she's dancing with some of her friends. Where does she get all the energy?!" Elia laughed.  
"I haven't the foggiest." She admitted. "Dad used to call her the energizer bunny when she was little. She's not changed so the name kinda stuck"

Joél burst out laughing.  
"I can see why." He chuckled. "Ok, Elia I'm going to have to leave, I've got a busy day tomorrow and, well." He paused to look at his watch.  
"Tomorrow is almost here!"  
"It is? Already?" She exclaimed. He nodded, then stepped forward to pull her into another hug.  
"I will be in touch soon." He told her, Elia returned his hug.  
"I'm so glad you've enjoyed yourself."  
"Definitely!" He confirmed. "That's all down to my little dark spitfire." He grinned at her. Elia, however, wrinkled her nose  
"Joél!" She exclaimed, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible. "That just sounds lame!"  
"Ok," He laughed, holding his hands up. "Sorry!" Elia smiled, he was her friend, she'd let it slide.  
"Did you want me to help you get back to where you're staying?" She offered. Joél shook his head.  
"I'll order an uber," he informed her. "I'll go to the nearest accessible street and get it to meet me there, Their usually pretty good so I shouldn't have to wait long."  
"Good luck with that video!" He continued. "And let me know how it goes, ok?" Elia nodded and after their final goodbyes they parted ways and Elia began to make her own way home, catching a nearby bus directly back to Camden. Her phone buzzed after she got off the bus, it was from her dad, asking where she was. She replied to him letting him know she'd almost made it home. 'Send me another text once your back inside please' He wrote. Elia smiled and once she reached her home had let herself in, she did just as he'd asked.  
Elia had a free day to enjoy the next day so had arranged with Jasmin to go to Brighton for the day. She remembered going there for family outings but had not been there for years, she wanted to wander the place with her camera. She'd been seventeen when she had last been there, she had lost interest in family outings by that age but had gone along to work on her photography, she'd gotten her first DSLR camera earlier that year and had been wanting to try it out everywhere. Now though, almost six years later she'd grown and developed in her photography and now wanted to see what she could do in those old familiar surroundings. The two sisters set off for the station that morning, however, Jasmin gave her an unexpected heads up as they left their place.  
"Lydia did insist on coming." She warned. "She'll be meeting us at the train station."  
"Great!" Elia retorted. "So we're babysitting?!"  
"It's not that bad." Jasmin assured her, laughing.  
"Uh, yeah I think it will be. She's not legally an adult so guess who's responsible for her? Us! We'll have to watch her and make sure she doesn't try to get hold of alcohol or doesn't disappear somewhere with some random bloke. How can we relax and enjoy ourselves when we're constantly worrying about that?" Jasmin smiled and hooked her arm around Elie's.  
"She'll be fine." She told her reassuringly. "She's promised to behave"  
"Pfft, yeah right!"  
"Don't be so cynical." Jasmin smiled. "Besides, I'm happy to take responsibility for her. Just do your thing with your camera, I'll keep an eye on her,"  
"Yeah but that's not fair" Elia argued. "Why should you take all the pressure?"  
"It's fine" Jasmin insisted. "Now let's go, we're gonna have a fun day, all of us."  
Lydia turned up late in meeting them, Elia went to get the tickets as Jasmin waited but their younger sibling didn't show up until almost last minute, by which time Elia was going crazy with impatience.  
"Next time, either show up when you're supposed to or not at all!" She snapped when she finally showed up. With that, she stormed off towards the train.  
"What?" Spluttered Lydia, looking helplessly at Jasmin. "I am on time, we still have several minutes before the train leaves!"  
Jasmin smiled and took Lydia by the arm  
"Oh you know how it works with Elie," She told her still smiling. "a  
Anything less than ten minutes early is late."  
The pair then followed Elia and hopped on the train before it departed. Jasmin smiled with amusement as Elia grumbled about them almost missing the train. Jasmin let it go over her head, Lydia, however, couldn't help but bite back.  
"Shut up will you, we all made it didn't we?!"  
"Only just!" Elia exclaimed.  
"Calm down" Jasmin Interjected. "Let's just concentrate on having a nice day out."  
"I would if she'd stop being an anal bitch!" Lydia shot back.  
"Enough" Jasmin commanded, keeping her tone calm but firm. "Today Lydi, you're our responsibility, if you cause problems I will have to tell dad and he won't let you come out with us again. Lydia piped down, Elia just sat staring out of the window, seething. As the journey started though she began to calm down, the passing scenery helped soothe her. Yet it wasn't too long before Lydia started up again.  
"So" She began. "If Alexandre is such a knob, why are you doing that video with him?"  
"It's a job Lyd" Was Elia's only reply.  
"Yeah but, Joél's suppose to be your friend." Elia turned to look at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, he mash up him life!" Lydia went on. "He ruined everything for him, and that poor cow who worked with him and ended up dating him. Why you wanna work with someone like that?" Elia stared at her in astonishment.  
"What do you know about all that?" She demanded.  
"He told me!". Elia's brow furrowed as she fixed her eyes on Lydia. She couldn't believe she'd know about that, it had been clear that the experience had

been hard on Joél and it was difficult to believe he would simply reveal it so casually to someone he'd just met, he'd known Lydia for only a matter of hours. It could only be that that carnival atmosphere got the better of him, either that or the drink, or both!  
"What?" Lydia challenged. "Jealous coz he likes me?!" Elia scoffed.  
"You wish!"  
"He said Alexandre uses everyone he comes in contact with"  
"Didn't you once say he was gorgeous?" She smirked.  
"At least I didn't call him a burnt chicken!" She retorted. Elia sniggered  
"Besides" Lydia continued. "Joél is much better looking."  
The rest of the journey continued in relative quiet and the three girls went on to enjoy their day in Brighton. They spent a good amount of their time on the pier. In between taking photos, Elia indulged her inner child by making a point of going on the walzers. They had been her favourite ride as a teenager and it was quite nostalgic to ride them again after so long. Seeing some of the children's rides made her think of Mariah, she would have liked to have brought her here. She tried to push the thought from her head, it did her no good to ponder over what could have been.  
Much to her relief Lydia behaved pretty well, they had a couple of near arguments but Jasmin was an expert peacemaker and their journey home was even more peaceful than the journey out. All three of them were feeling pretty satisfied with their day, Elia's mind did wander though. Her thoughts turned back to the upcoming video shoot, she was looking forward to the experience, and of course the extra income. She felt a certain amount of reservation though. She didn't know what to expect, what Alexandre would be like to work with. Time would only tell.


	19. Chapter 19

Both Jazmin and Elia were back to work the following day and the week continued on with the girls at their regular routine. Joél, who was back home in Paris kept in regular contact with Elia. As usual, she saw very little of Jazmin due to their work schedules however by Friday it seemed Jazmin had some news for her and they met outside the theatre after the performance.  
"Here you go!" Jazmin offered cheerfully, holding out a drink she'd bought for her. Elia took it gratefully and the pair made their way home.  
"So what was so important you had to come all the way out here?" She asked her lightheartedly. Jazmin exhaled deeply before speaking.  
"Well it's about my plans for Paris but first I want to assure you that it looks like there will be no need for us to give up our place, well not for a while anyway. If at all! I know we agreed not to worry about leaving the other in the lurch so to speak but to be able to work a little in Paris like I wanted while still helping you keep the flat going that much longer, oh it would mean so much to me and..."  
"Jaz!" Elia exclaimed with a laugh. "Will you stop stressing and babbling and get to the point please?" Jazmin smiled sheepishly.  
"Ok," She began. "Well, I told my boss the other day that I hoped to find a job in Paris. And well he'd been speaking with higher management about it and they offered me a new position, with more pay which would require me to commute regularly to Paris." Jazmin stopped to gauge her sister's reaction. Elia beamed at her.  
"Wow! See, told you-you were good! They can't even let you go!" Jazmin laughed.  
"I don't know about that" She objected.  
"I do!"  
"It's all just a happy coincidence actually" Jazmin continued. "They want someone to complete a maternity cover as the person hired for the role had to leave suddenly. It's only a couple of days a week and they are willing to pay my travel costs on top of the higher salary."  
"Yup," Elia confirmed. "Too good!"  
"It's only until December" Jazmin went on, smiling at her sister's comment. "There is a chance of a being offered something at the end of it but that is in no way guaranteed."  
Elia stopped to give Jazmin a full-on hug.  
"You deserve it!" She gushed. "I'm so happy for you!"  
"Thank you."  
"I think we should go somewhere to celebrate!"  
"Such as where?" Jazmin giggled.  
"The Brazil bar?" came the suggestion.  
"Oh, I don't know."  
"Ok, ok!" Elia laughed. "In that case, miss classy we'll get some champagne!"  
"But you don't like champagne" Jazmin fretted.  
"Stop worrying, and come on!"  
The pair stopped off at a bar not far from where they lived, spending an hour or so enjoying a drink while chatting and laughing.  
"I've not told anyone else yet," Jazmin confessed. "Only you. I had planned to go to mum and dad's tomorrow to tell them."  
Elia smiled, she could already picture their reaction. Their mum would immediately be imagining some kind of reunion between Jazmn and Carlos. Their dad meanwhile would certainly be happy for her while offering numerous cautions.  
"Once I've told them I'll email Christina, see if she wants to meet up or something."  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" She questioned.  
"Of course!" Jazmin affirmed. "We're friends regardless, she's already made that clear. " Elia remained silent, she had a hard time believing in Christina's sincerity but she hoped for her sister's sake that she had meant her words.  
"So when does this new beginning start for you?" She asked, deliberately changing the subject."  
"Next week!" Jazmin told her excitedly.  
"Wow, that's quick!"  
Jazmin nodded, then paused as her face went a little sheepish.  
"End of next week actually." She added guiltily."Thursday and Friday" Elia smiled at her reassuringly. Those were the days she had the video shoot. Jazmin knew of her increasing apprehension and had no doubt intended to show her support, now, however, she'd be preoccupied with her new role.  
"Oh don't worry!" She assured her. "Just concentrate on yourself" Jazmin smiled apologetically. They didn't stay out too long, it was getting late and both of them were ready to call it a night, plus Elia had her long 'two show day' the following day so they both headed back.  
The following week went by almost as normal, Elia met up with Rachel on the Tuesday evening after their respective shows. It had been Rachel's first performance in her new role and Elia was eager to hear how it went. She was pleased to hear that it had gone well, Rachel had been nervous but had enjoyed a positive reception from the audience.  
"I will have have to come and see you sometime!" Elia had enthused.  
"Ey, you will!" Had been the reply.  
The next day, Both Elia and Jazmin felt a little tense, they didn't see each other until late in the evening once Elia had got back from the theatre but neither of them stayed up for long after that. The next day was a big day for the both of them. Jazmin was feeling nervous about her new job role in Paris while Elia was feeling similarly over the video shoot. Elia felt excited at the same time though, mostly for her sister, she knew she would succeed and do well and the following morning when they were both up early she enthusiastically told her so.  
Then after Jazmin left she got herself ready and left feeling, nervous, excited and ready for whatever the day threw at her.  
She quickly spotted the venue, it wasn't difficult, painted a striking red it certainly stood out. She'd never been there but had heard of it before, with its musical reputation it was hardly a surprising choice for the video. An equipment van and minibus parked nearby provided another give away and as she got closer she spotted a man stood nearby talking animatedly on his phone, he was quite slim, dyed blonde hair with very dark roots and was wearing t-shirt ripped jeans and boots.  
Elia smiled to herself he had musician written all over him! She realised as she got a little closer, that he was talking quite passionately in Italian, gesturing as he did so. She slowed down as she almost reached the building, there was no sign of anyone else, but they were probably already inside, the minibus that was likely used to bring people for the shoot was empty and the truck looked all shut up, she headed towards the door to go in.  
"Elia?" She turned toward where the voice came from, it was the animated Italian man who was on the phone just moments earlier.  
"Yeah" He smiled broadly at her confirmation and strode towards her and greeted her enthusiastically, putting his hands on her shoulders and kissing her cheeks three times.  
"Ah!" He exclaimed. "I am happy to meet, I hear much about you!" He stepped forward and greeted her joyfully.  
"My name is Guglielmo" He went on in his thick accent. "I am musician for Alexandre"  
"Pleased to meet you too." Elia told him smiling.  
"Please!" He insisted, gesturing to the door. "Come in."  
"Is he here yet?" She asked  
"Yes, yes!" He told her. "He is in, sorry! My English is..." He let his sentence trail off as he motioned with his hand, indicating his lack of fluency.  
"Oh, you're fine, don't worry." Elia assured him.  
He looked down at his phone as he spoke to her then in irritation he muttered inaudibly gesturing again. He then looked back up at her sheepishly  
"Sorry!" He began. "My girlfriend. She demand a souvenir, from London. She don't stop!"  
Elia smiled at him as he turned back to his phone again. Motioning again Guglielmo guided her inside.  
There were people milling about the large room, equipment as technicians busied themselves with preparations. Guglielmo called out to someone in French and a man came forward and approached Elia.  
"Elia Beltran?"  
"Yes!"  
"Nice to meet you" The middle-aged burly man with light brown curly hair stopped before he gave her hand a strong shake. "I'm Daniel, I'm the director of the video."  
"This Laurie Antoine." He told her, motioning towards a young blonde girl. " She's in charge of costuming. if you follow her please she'll take you to where you can start getting ready."  
Elia nodded and followed Laurie to a makeshift dressing room - a small corner hidden behind a hanging sheet - where she proceeded to go through a clothing rail before picking out a dusty-plum coloured dress.  
"Ok, if you put this on then I'll send for Simone, she'll take care of your hair and makeup ok?"  
"Yes that's fine" Elia smiled. "thank you."  
Elia examined the dress after Laurie left. It's colouring looked a sort of patchy like it had been specially hand dyed. It was made of a delicate silk and had a scoop neckline and raw edged layers, she liked it straight away. She carefully put it on, it fitted her perfectly. She looked down at it admiringly before looking up at the full-length mirror to scrutinize it better. She smiled as she did so, it was a lovely looking piece of clothing! She then slipped on the pair of sequined silver pumps that had been left for her. They fitted snugly which was just as well, they'd need to stay on as she was dancing.  
"May I come in?" A female voice rang out from behind the sheet.  
"Yes of course!"  
A woman entered, she was petite with Sudanese features and wore a colourful scarf over her head.  
"I am Simone." She told her. "I am here to do makeup for you, and your hair"  
"No problem" Elia agreed. "What is being done for my hair by the way?"  
"Not too much" Simone assured her with a smile. "It looks like you've already got some moisturizing done, I think I'll just add a little more to give it some shine. The big bouncy curl look is staying though, Alexandre was quite specific about that."  
Elia smiled at her as she began, it sounded as if Alexandre was in control of even the smallest detail, this was certainly going to be an interesting day.  
Simone continued to make small talk with her as she went about her task, finishing off with a large red silk lily clip in her hair, afterwards Elia got out of the chair and made her way back out.  
Guglielmo was the first

to spot her  
"Donna bella!" He exclaimed. Elia chuckled and then noticed Alexandre for the first time. He was sat on a speaker, guitar slung over his shoulder. He wore a white untucked shirt with Mocha coloured waistcoat and cargo trousers, with it a dark brown tie and trilby hat, placed on his head at an angle and finished off with a leather fossil bracelet, also dark brown. She had to admit, he did look pretty good, a mixture of formal and casual which seemed to work perfectly. He smiled as he saw her.  
"Glad to see you Elia" He got up and greeted her before looking down at her dress.  
"It looks good!" He told her with a smile. "They did a good job with it."  
"Yes, I like it a lot!" She replied. He looked down at her shoes and turned serious  
"Those are the wrong shoes." He observed before searching the room with his eyes.  
"Laurie?" He called out. The young woman appeared a few moments later and Alexandre queried to her in French, in a calm tone. She responded, seeming to explain something before giving a suggestion. Alexandre broke into a smile before appearing to agree and with that Laurie hurried off.  
"What happened?" Elia asked him.  
"Laurie is just getting you some different shoes." He explained. "You can't dance in those, it'll be dangerous."  
Elia looked down, he was correct and if she was honest, she was kinda grateful that he had noticed.  
A few minutes later Laurie returned with a pair of mid-height shoes. The open toes and heel were covered in blue crystal, sporadic pink crystals mixed in and lined around the outside with white. the foot strap was a plain beige sturdy leather. Much more practical for dancing, but also they were gorgeous, Elia was astonished.  
"We're almost ready to begin" He informed her as she put on her shoes. "They're just finishing with all the technical stuff." Elia just smiled in reply. He sat back down before looking up at her again.  
"Do you know any French music?" He asked. Elia shook her head  
"I don't believe so, no."  
"Really?"  
"Nope." Elia repressed a sigh, was her answer unsatisfactory?  
"I think" He began. "Maybe you will recognize this?" He began strumming on his guitar, before starting to hum. He then started to sing words in French, she didn't catch a single word of it but the melody sounded familiar. Elia was, however, mostly taken aback by his voice. He sang soft and low, in a raw and husky tone. The recording she'd heard gave no justice to what she was hearing now, his voice then changed as he began to belt out the bridge and chorus in a strong and unique soulful timbre. Elia let out an involuntary smile, she'd never heard anyone sing like this.  
"So," He asked after he'd finished. "Have you heard that song before?"  
"Umm." She began. "I guess I recognized the tune, but I don't know what it is."  
"It's called ' La vie en rose.'" He told her. "It's very famous and has been covered by many artists around the world."  
"I see."  
"Ok everyone" Daniel interrupted. "We're ready to begin."


	20. Chapter 20

She felt the music vibrating through her as it boomed over the speakers once again. It was day two of the video shoot and pretty much all of her dancing scenes were complete. She'd started out doing a sequence along to a lively salsa instrumental that would act as a short prelude to the video before the song begins.  
She was enjoying herself during this shoot, even Alexandre's company hadn't been too irksome. She saw that he definitely was having his say and seemed to know exactly what he wanted the video to look like down to every detail, he and Daniel would often pause to discuss, agree and disagree on various things. She acknowledged, he seemed hardworking and dedicated to his job, she had to admit, she found that quite admirable.  
Still, she was still unsure about him, however, despite his decent behaviour she knew better than to trust him, she noticed how he kept putting on a 'nice, shy act' around her, he was coming across kind, even funny on occasion. Maybe it was a way to get around her, she wasn't sure but the last thing she wanted was to end up like his last girl, used and discarded. Nor did she want to be like his sister, under his thumb.  
Guglielmo was a character though, fun and somewhat flamboyant Elia found him extremely likeable and had been very welcoming towards her and made sure she was okay throughout. As Alexandre's lead guitar player his talent was plain to see. He'd told her he'd been playing since the age of eleven, and it showed!  
In her conversations with Simone she'd learned it was her first time working with him too, she had not dealt with him too much on a one to one basis but told Elia she had been specifically asked to work on this video because of her fine reputation in Paris as a beautician for afro women. Elia had been surprised by this and wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it.  
Right now though, he appeared to be entirely focused on the job. They were working on a scene that would be shown as a 'daydream' like sequence that required her and Alexandre to get a bit more up close and personal unlike the rest of the video which she had been instructed to act indifferently towards him.  
She held her position as he moved closer to her, gazing at her intently, his eyes were both gentle, passionate. He did have nice eyes, probably the nicest she'd ever seen. Green-grey in colour and very striking, she could almost understand why he'd captured that poor woman's attention so hard. Maybe she herself would have found herself in that same position had she not known any better, She was glad that she did!  
Keeping in character he caressed her neck before moving down to her back and then resting on her hips he then leaned in to kiss her longingly before stopping short of her lips. She froze in place holding eyes half closed she held her face to his. The music then unexpectedly stopped. She looked up at him as he looked across, puzzled toward the director.  
Daniel spoke in French across the room to Alexandre who responded in seeming disagreement. 'Here we go again' Elia thought to herself, she felt half amused and half irritated. The video shoot would likely be shorter had he held back and just went along with Daniel was asking, he was the director after all. The discussion continued for several minutes as whatever the disagreement was he insisting his case with full conviction. Finally, Daniel seemed to give in and called out an instruction in French to those in the room before addressing Elia in English.  
"Can we do that again please, exactly the same, chemistry is perfect I want to see that again if you can!"  
Alexandre smiled at her apologetically and the music began once again. Again he moved in close gazing at her exactly as before. His breath grazed her skin as his hands again moved down to her hips. She felt herself shiver slightly as his lips stopped millimetres from hers. They once again held their position until the director seemed satisfied  
"So, what was that all about just then?" She asked once the scene was complete.  
"Oh, we just had different ideas on how to end the scene." Alexandre told her  
"Such as?"  
"He wanted to see the scene with the kiss actually taking place." He admitted with a slightly embarrassed expression. "He felt it would be a good idea. But for me, it would not fit in with that the song is saying."  
"I see."  
"And even if it did, I wouldn't want it in my video, showing the suggestion of it is one thing, to have it literally shown is another thing entirely. It's not my style!"  
"Well, ok" She responded. "fair enough."  
With all of Elia's scenes now shot their attention now turned to a photos shoot which Daniel wanted to be done with both Alexandre and Elia to be used as part of the promo, it took just under an hour in which time the pair did all that was asked of them. They stood, sat, acted both close and distant conveying probably almost every mood in existence. Finally, she was done and only Alexandre continued with whatever solo scenes and photos were needed.  
"Hey!" Elia turned at the voice which called out to her to see Guglielmo making his way over to her.  
"You have finished?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it seems my scenes are all done so heading off home soon."  
"Well, I hope you enjoyed it."  
"Yes, I did very much so!" She admitted, "It didn't go how I expected it to at all!"  
"You mean with Alex?"  
Elia smiled, this guy didn't miss a trick.  
"Yeah I guess so" She paused and shrugged. "He's a bit of a puzzle to me but working with him was not hard as I imagined." Guglielmo nodded knowingly.  
"I think because he trust you" he began. "With trust, He is very slow, but after he trust, he is good, strong friend. The best!"  
Elia nodded thoughtfully, she didn't know quite what to think, in the past he had treated people dreadfully yet here he seemed so humble, hard working too, although to the point where he seemed to involve himself maybe a little too much. Was the nice guy act really just that, an act? Elia felt a little conflicted, she had no doubt Joél's story was true, she'd seen Alexandre act in ways that corresponded with it, now though it was different. Was Guglielmo right and it was simply down to who he trusted? She really couldn't decide.  
"I've seen many times." Guglielmo continued, sensing her doubt. "He take care of people, his friends. He is very loyal he take care of a new, young singer who work for his mama. Alex look out for him and stop him from already making a big mistake in his private life."  
"Oh?"  
"I don't know everything" He admitted. "Only that he attract the wrong kind of woman, you know. Who take advantage, want just money, fame."  
"I see"  
"He stop the bad from happening. That is his way, he stood by me too. I would be stuck playing in bars without him!."  
"Uhh, sorry, but I should go change, will need to get going after that." She forced a smile and exchanged farewells. She felt troubled as she went back behind the sheet to change, Guglielmo's words went round and round her head. It seemed too much like a coincidence for him not to be talking about Carlos yet she hoped there was some mistake. Still, she could not shake the uneasy feeling inside her.  
She changed back into her regular clothes and put the dress, shoes and the flower down onto the small makeup desk.  
"Elia?" Alexandre's voice called out from the other side of the sheet.  
"I'm decent." Elia assured him."You can come in."  
He pulled the sheet back and smiled as he stepped in.  
"I wanted to thank you for the past two days" He began. "You did it perfectly and I appreciate your hard work."  
"Just doing my job!" she replied with a shrug. He looked down at her outfit and hair clip which was she had put there neatly.  
"That is for you to keep" He informed her, motioning towards them  
"Keep?!"  
Alexandre smiled and nodded.  
"Of course!" He affirmed. "They were made especially for you."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes"  
Elia looked down at them, she liked them a lot and was grateful that she was being allowed to keep them, she hadn't realised they had been made especially for her though, however she did suppose it made sense, she had been requested to give her exact measurements and they did fit like a glove.  
"Umm, thank you"  
"I am finished now too." He paused, looking nervous. "Maybe you'll let me walk you back home?"  
"It's like a five or ten-minute walk" She pointed out. Alexandre nodded, looking embarrassed.  
"I was wondering, perhaps we could stop off for a coffee? Or something sweet, anything you prefer?"  
Elia paused, she just wanted to tell him no and be done with it, especially now he was giving her the shy act again, she'd probably find it endearing if she didn't know enough about him. However, there was one thing on her mind, Jazmin. She wanted to know the truth about what happened between her and Carlos. As much as she didn't want to encourage him, If she agreed she could find out because she really didn't want to bring it up here, it just wasn't the right place or setting to have such a discussion. But what if he tried to lie his way out of it? It was probably a risk she'd have to take because it was better than not knowing anything, she owed it to her sister to try and find out something, at the very least!  
"Ok," She relented. "I will go."


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to those who read and/or comment on this story. I am grateful and want to say that it's a great encouragement and does much to keep me going.

Well, here is my story's version of the 'First proposal scene' I hope you will like it.

* * *

Elia was already beginning to regret her decision, never had she ever felt so awkward in her life. They walked side by side in silence and Alexandre's demeanour seemed increasingly ill at ease and it was beginning to irritate her. It also reminded her as to why she'd been dreading to work with him to begin with. This was his idea, why on earth did he ask her to join him if he didn't really want to? The man was just plain weird, the sooner she got her answers and called it a day the better! She saw out of the corner of her eye, glance over at her and look away again, then look around at their surroundings. Then he stopped unexpectedly in a doorway that separated two shops.

"Euh, Elia" He began tentatively. "I need to talk to you."

Elia stopped and stepped towards him  
"Ok?" She was curious, did he know what she had heard, was he now voluntarily setting the record straight?  
"I guess the best way to do so is to say it straight."  
"It usually is." She fixed her eyes on him as she waited for him to continue, he looked like someone who had just been accused of a crime he didn't commit and was being interrogated.  
"Well," He began uncomfortably. "I want to let you know I admire you, a lot." He paused and swallowed thickly before taking a deep breath.  
"Love you, even." He added in a low voice.  
Elia stared, astonished into silence, this was the last thing she'd expected him to come out with.  
"I've tried not to!" He spluttered. "I've been fighting it for months mainly because of your family. I thought you were like them but my efforts to rise above it has failed. I've realised since that you are not like that and these feelings have increased more than I can bear, It's been driving me crazy, and I need to let them out!"  
Elia frowned, this was not impressive at all and she barely knew what to say.  
"Well, now you have." She began. "And I hope you feel better for it." She turned to walk away, she'd had enough of being around him and she wanted out, immediately.  
"Elia!" He took hold of her arm before she could go anywhere and looked at her questioningly.  
"Is that all you have to say?" He asked looking both concerned and anxious.  
"What were you expecting?"  
"Well not much, but I'd hoped for a little bit more than that."  
"More?" She scoffed. "What can I possibly say when you've practically told me I'm so bottom of the barrel that these feeling's of yours are a burden you'd rather be rid of!"  
Alexandre sighed and looked down.  
"I didn't mean it like that, I'm.."  
"Then please correct me!" She interrupted. "I'm all ears, I'm dying to find out what it is about me you find so offensive that you had to fight your own feeling as you put it."  
"It's not you!" He insisted. "Sorry Elia, I'm not good at this, it's all coming out all wrong." He paused as Elia waited with incredulousness for him to continue.  
"It's the behaviour of some of your family," He went on. "You cannot close your eyes to the fact that their material interests supersede decency."  
She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down  
"You've got some nerve!" She growled.  
"But am I wrong?" He challenged. "It was painfully clear at that BBQ back in the summer, you must have been aware of it. Your parents were desperate to throw any one of you and your sisters at either Carlos or myself."  
"That's a lie!"  
"How is it a lie? I know what I saw, the worst part was when your mum tried to put your younger sister on me, she's seventeen, right?"  
"Yes, and she's a handful, capable of being inappropriate at times but my mum and dad ain't our pimps!"  
"Your mum certainly had no objections to it, however."  
Elia opened her mouth to object but Alexandre continued on.  
"In fact" He continued. "Your dad's answer to the problem was to throw you at me while your mother was preoccupied with hooking in Carlos for Jazmin."  
"Oh, is that why you broke them up?" She challenged.  
"What other option was there, let them continue in a situation which would have left both of them miserable?"  
"No, I believe you were the one to do that!" She snapped."  
"Now you're being blind!" He contended. "Tell me how was it an ideal situation. Your sister was being pushed into a relationship by your mother and Carlos meanwhile was falling for her, had this continued it would have been dreadful for him, I doubt your sister would have been truly happy either."  
"What?" Cried. Elia. "Are you actually insane?! Not to mention stupid and cruel!" How dare you assume to know what my sister is feeling, what her intentions were. You really haven't a clue and now you've caused heartbreak for both of them."  
"I saw her with him multiple occasions Elia, in none of them did she ever have the look of someone who's in love."  
"She's shy!"  
"So is Carlos yet he still managed to make his feelings known."  
"She loved him!" Elia cried. "Yes she's very restrained in letting it show but you had no right to interfere, none whatsoever!"  
"Do you know how she really felt?" She went on. "After returning to Paris she was offered a job, one she'd been dreaming of and working towards for years. It was something that meant a great deal to her. But, she turned it down!"  
Alexandre stayed silent, looking at her questioningly.  
"It would have taken her to another country, far away, outside of Europe even and she turned it down because it would have meant leaving Carlos behind!" Elia paused, trying to control her emotion, Alexandre meanwhile continued to listen in a disquieting silence.  
"It was her dream, and she gave up that dream for him, to her he was more important. I begged her not to but she loved him so much and her love for him became more important to her than her own ambitions!"  
Alexandre looked pained.  
"I...I didn't know" He stammered.  
"No, you didn't!" She interrupted bitterly. "You were too busy being an arrogant, entitled wanker!"  
"I didn't mean.." He began  
"Don't you dare!" She hissed. "You have the nerve to accuse my parents of 'pushing us' towards well to do men but hypocritically think nothing of ruining the lives of others, My sister, Carlos, Joél, your ex-girlfriend and even your own sister!"  
Alexandre's face went white.  
"Yes, he told me all about it!" She informed him. "How you kept him away from his own dying brother, ruined the happiness he and your sister had together then used and discarded a famous actress to further your own career! Then you have the nerve to try and get around me all the while insulting me at the same time"  
"You know nothing about that!" He told her coldly.  
"And you know nothing about my family!" She responded. "Yes, my mother and sister are far from perfect but what family is? And my dad? He's the best person I know and don't you dare accuse him of tryna pimp us out, you're not even worthy to even talk about him, he's ten times the man you are. And besides, I know enough to know your a selfish, arrogant, and vile man who has nothing but scorn for peoples feelings so spare me the lies about trying to protect Carlos"  
"Elia please!" He begged, taking hold of her hand.  
"Don't touch me!" She seethed. "Do you get a thrill out of this, out of hurting people?!"  
"No!" He cried.  
"I find that hard to believe" She objected. "I saw from the get-go what kind of man you were, granted you almost got me to change my mind for a moment there but I see clearly now. You're the last man I could ever want to be with and throwing your pretty eyes at me won't change that!"  
Elia tore her hand out of his and stormed away, tears were starting to well up in her eyes and the last thing she wanted was to be an emotional wreck in the middle of the street. She managed to make it back to her own street before they began to spill down her face. She stormed into her flat and threw her bag across the room in frustration.  
Alexandre arrived back in Knightsbridge, where his home in London was located. His mind was reeling from the argument he'd just had, he felt hurt and confused. His belief and opinions had just been turned on their head and now he was at a loss as to what to think. Elia wasn't lying, that much was certain, and it just wasn't that. The conviction in which she spoke and the pain in her eyes and her voice screamed she was telling the truth. That was the thing that stung him the most, knowing he had caused such pain. He'd made a grave mistake and nothing he could say or do would change it. What he could do though is at least try and make amends, starting with admitting his error, showing remorse and explaining his side of the story, especially when it came to Joél and Liza.  
Gabi was another matter though, he still had to protect her no matter what the cost, even if it that cost was Elia's forgiveness.

Elia was pretty calm by the time Jazmin arrived home, although seeing her knowing the truth about why Carlos had left gave her a heavy heart.  
"How was your day?" She asked her once she was settled  
"Busy!" Jazmin sighed. "In a good way though."  
Elia smiled and handed her a drink.  
"Food will be ready in about ten minutes." She told her.  
"Oh, you're too sweet!" Jazmin gushed.  
"How was the video?" She asked after taking a sip of her drink." Elia stiffened.  
"I'm glad it's over."  
"Why?"  
"The man is vile!" Elia told her flatly. "Simple as that."  
Jazmin smiled sympathetically.  
"Sorry to hear that."  
Elia shrugged "Not your fault" She assured her.  
"I guess I was hoping it would go well and we'd see him again."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"I don't know." Jazmin replied with a shrug.  
Elia looked at her questioningly.  
"Well," Jazmin began." Maybe I do." She paused sheepishly for a moment.  
"I guess I was hoping he'd keep us updated on Carlos.  
Elia felt herself go cold.  
"But you have Christina for that." She reminded her.  
"She doesn't seem to have the time." Jazmin sighed.  
"What do you mean?" Elia demanded. "She certainly had the time when we visited before!"  
Jazmin shook her head sadly.  
"I don't know, I guess business for her is busier right

now, or she feels awkward around me, either way, she gave the impression she didn't want to see me or even speak to me."  
"Jaz I'm so sorry." Elia sighed, giving her sister a hug. "truly I am!"  
"It's ok!" Jazmin insisted, smiling bravely.  
Elia was disappointed that her suspicions about Christina seemed to be coming true, she also felt torn, she wanted more than anything to tell her sister the truth about Carlos, Jazmin deserved to know. She knew however it would break her heart, Elia knew she'd have to tell her soon enough, but maybe not just yet. With the conversation ended and the pair busied themselves with serving up their dinner.  
She got a Whatsapp message from Joél later that evening, asking how she was and how the video went so she filled him in on the basic details, telling him that she hated what he had done to her sister and how he looked down so much on the rest of her family. He'd responded sympathetically, admitting it sounded typical of him.  
'He's acting worse than I'd expected though.' He wrote. 'I didn't think he'd interfere that much when it didn't involve his family. I should have known, I'm sorry!'  
Elia assured him that he could not have predicted Alexandre's actions  
'However' She wrote back. 'I'll be happy never to see or hear from him again, ever!'  
Joél responded with a smiley emoticon and promised to be in touch soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Elia got up fairly early the next morning, Taking her camera she set out alone for a walk. It was bright and crisp outside, for the first time it felt to her like the onset of autumn. Some of the leaves were beginning to show a hint of orange and yellow, it was her favourite time of year, especially from a photographic perspective. Here, she could forget about everything that was on her mind, especially the past couple of days. She'd certainly be spending a lot of time out capturing the beauty of the season over the next month or so, starting now. She made her way to Hampstead Heath, one of her favourite parks in London. She stayed out there for a good couple of hours, going as far as Kenwood House before beginning to make her way back. It was a two-show day so she needed to give herself time for a rest and a light lunch before going on to the theatre.  
She was aware of voices as soon as she entered the flat, Jazmin had company. She looked across towards their small kitchen bar. Alexandre was sat there with Jazmin stood on the other side. He got up immediately as he saw her.  
"I'm not staying" He assured her apprehensively.  
Elia scrutinized him for a moment before speaking.  
"Wait there." She commanded before making her way to her room. She gathered up her dress, hair clip and shoes from the video and bundled them into a plastic bag.  
"Here" She asserted. "Take these"  
He looked down and the bag and saw what it contained.  
"Those are yours, to keep" He objected.  
"I don't want them!" She responded forcefully. "I don't care what you do with them, give them to someone else, otherwise I'm throwing them out!" Alexandre looked at her in dismay.  
"It's ok" Interjected Jazmin. "I'll deal with them." With that, she gently took the bag and left the room. Elia turned back to Alexandre.  
"I promised I wouldn't stay." He began. "I just came to give you this." He held out an envelope  
"I promise doesn't contain a repeat of any feelings I shared yesterday". He explained. "It does, however, explain more about my past and contains facts that I think you should be made aware of, and deserve to know."  
"I see" She murmured, taking it gingerly.  
"All I ask is for you to read it" He pleaded.  
Elia looked down at it, mostly to avoid the fake sincerity he was almost certainly giving in his expression, besides, that was a promise she was unwilling to make.  
"Well," He continued hesitantly. "I will leave you in peace." With that he made his way out, carefully closing the door behind him. She heard Jazmin reenter the room as she heard the main door close downstairs. Then she took the letter and threw it in the bin.  
"Elie!" Jazmin exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
"Horseriding!" Elia replied dryly.  
Jazmin ignored her sister's sarcasm and reached down to retrieve Alexandre's letter.  
"Leave it there!" Elia cried.  
"Read it" Jazmin implored.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because everyone deserves a chance to give their side of the story."  
"I doubt he could say anything that would justify what he's done."  
"You don't know that."  
"I know I want him out of my hair."  
"Would you do it for me?" Jazmin asked her. Elia looked at her questioningly.  
"He told me about the argument you both had yesterday," She explained. "He expressed sincere remorse for his mistake and wants to make amends."  
Elia kissed her teeth. "You actually want to forgive him?!"  
"I believe he means it" Jazmin continued.  
Elia looked at her doubtfully. Her poor sister was sometimes too trusting.  
"I want to hear his story too." Jazmin went on. "His behaviour to me before you arrived was kind and generous. He even offered to let me use his apartment in Paris when I'm there for work, and what's more, I've taken him up on it."  
Elia looked at her incredulously."Just like that?!"  
"Such generosity will make a big difference Elie. It'll half the amount of commuting without adding the burden of accommodation costs. So I can just concentrate on keeping this place going with you."  
Elia glowered but said nothing  
"Besides I want to know and to understand his point of view," Jazmin informed her. "I think it'll be beneficial for both of us to know it." Elia sighed and grudgingly took the letter out of her sister's hand. Clearly, she had no choice but to read it.  
Sitting on one of the stools she opened it up.  
'Dear Elia' It began.  
First I want to tell you how deeply sorry I am for my actions towards Carlos and your sister. The last thing I wanted to do was cause pain. My actions held the best intentions and I believed wholeheartedly that my input was beneficial by not only saving Carlos from grievous heartbreak further down the line but also would release your sister from a situation I believed she was being pushed into unwillingly. I feel terrible knowing the true consequences of my mistake and I hope I am given the chance to make up for it somehow. Once again, I apologise to you from the bottom of my heart.  
Concerning Joél, I don't know the details of the story he has given you so I will just re-tell My own from the beginning. I grew up with his brother, Patrice. He was a couple of years older than me and I looked up to him as he was my own brother. His family lived nearby, in Beaulieu-sur-Mer which is next to where I grew up, Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat.  
Joél was adopted into his family as a baby and growing up, Pat and I were just that little bit closer as young boys, we never made Joél feel left out, of course, he was, however always the 'baby' of the group. Pat, you might already know had a chronic illness, cystic fibrosis which he inherited and was the reason why his parents chose to adopt rather than have a second natural child. You see in order to be born with cystic fibrosis, both of the parents would have to be a carrier of the gene, and sadly both his parents were, without even realizing. Pat's disease meant he would never have a full life, sufferers rarely make it past thirty, but even that is has improved over the years due to medical advancements. Pat's life was a struggle, his lungs were never destined to work to their full capacity. He'd use daily nebulizers, a treatment used for respiratory problems which basically administers medication via a mask and is inhaled into the lungs in the form of a mist. Physiotherapy was also another frequent form of treatment and he also had to take dozens of pills each day just to help his body to digest his food, all these things help prolong life and enhance the quality of it, however, there is no cure.  
Pat loved music though! He was such a talented musician and put a lot of energy into it. He did, however, make other plans, knowing he was destined to a short life he got married young. His wife, Maxine is a sweet strong loyal woman, and to everyone's relief, was not a carrier of the gene. That meant they could try to have children without having to worry about passing on this condition. After a few years of trying, and also medical assistance, they had one son together. Being a father was a dream for Pat and something he was determined not to miss out on. He was twenty one when Antoine was born and he doted on him. I have the privilege of being able to call him my godson. Antoine was barely five years old when Pat's health took a turn for the worst. He'd been declining slowly for a couple of years and this downturn indicated that the end would not be far behind.  
Naturally, I was compelled to be there for him and his family, supporting in any way I could. Joél found this period of time hard to deal with, he had recently taken a job in Monte Carlo and would often commute between his work and the hospital. Unfortunately, his job gave him access to alcohol which he often used to escape the pain he was feeling. In fact, that's what he was doing on Pat's final evening. I don't fully blame him, it's was a sad sequence of events that caused him to arrive too late that night. I had his number and had tried to contact him, however, his loud surroundings meant he failed to hear my calls. It was an incredibly tragic situation, Joél without a doubt loved his brother and didn't want him to go without first saying his goodbye. My heart went out to him when he arrived, despite his drunken state. When he went wild and started blaming us for robbing him of that chance I put it down to 'drunken crazy talk'  
Time passed however and sadly his attitude stayed the same. The pain of his loss has affected him in the worse way, he's shut himself off from those who cared about him and throwing blame in every direction possible. He moved to Paris, far away from everyone and drove a wedge between him and his parents whom he accuses of not loving him because he is not their natural child. He's even distanced himself from his sister-in-law and nephew. I remain in frequent contact with his family and know they'd be willing to bear witness and confirm to you the truth of this should you require it.  
I want now to set the record straight regarding Liza, whom you accused me of using and discarding and again I don't know what you've been told so I will start from the beginning. She was one of the big names in the movie I took part in. She made her interest in me clear during the latter part of filming I admit as a 'nobody' I was flattered by her attention and followed her lead. Yet as it progressed it appeared her interest in me was superficial. During film promotion, she was every bit the faithful girlfriend. Away from the crowds and the cameras however it was a different story. She was distant, emotionally and physically and it appeared her interests lay more in what publicity was being generated by our pairing. When I am with someone I give them my all, but I do expect the same in return. This situation was far from ideal and after barely six months, I called it quits.  
I have very little other than my word on this story to prove it's authenticity. Guglielmo, of course, is aware of the whole

thing, but because of our close friendship, I don't know if you'd consider him a reliable source.  
The matter regarding him and my sister, I do believe he would have you believe he has genuine intentions. I can confirm he did not. I once made a solemn promise never to disclose the nature of these events. I have to stand by the promise, no matter the cost. I beg your understanding in this and urge you - should your association with Joél continue - to be cautious and keep him at a distance.  
Again I want you to know how sorry I am for causing pain to your family, I take full responsibility for my actions, I do though plead my innocence in the matter of my history with both Joél and Liza All what I've shared with you Elia is the most honest and truthful account I can possibly give But I cannot and will not pressure you to believe it. I hope that you will at some point allow me to earn your trust.  
Regards. Alex.  
Elia inhaled deeply as she put the letter down, she felt confused and upset and like she was in a daze. She didn't know what to think, she felt pity and anger at both Alexandre and Joél. The tale about Patrice was heartbreaking, she couldn't imagine having to face and deal with dying so young, it was too horrible to think of. Alexandre's account of how Joél missed out on seeing his brother for the last time was equally heartbreaking, she felt pity for him in that respect, and it appeared via the letter that Alexandre did too.  
"Are you alright?" Jazmin's question jolted her back to the present.  
"Yes, yes of course!" She murmured, still in a daze.  
"You look disturbed."  
"I am." Elia admitted. She turned to her sister.  
"Here," She told her. "You can read this now." Jazmin smiled tentatively and took it.  
"I'm going." She continued. "I'll eat out for lunch then head straight to work."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Elia smiled to assure Jazmin. The truth was she wanted to be alone for a while, to process all of what Alexandre had revealed.


	23. Chapter 23

Elia continued to feel troubled as the day went on, she could not quite make up her mind about how she ought to feel but the more she thought about it the less she was inclined to believe that Alexandre was the monster Joél had made him out to me. She had too many doubts and fears to feel able to trust him, she also felt less inclined to trust Joél al, yet she felt pity for him at the same time. However, she would keep a certain amount of caution around him.  
She was able to push it out of her mind during the performances, it felt good to be back with her theatre family dancing to the familiar and irresistible rhythms, it was such a good feeling and lifted her mood. She left there at the end of the evening with a smile on her face.  
Jazmin was already up and dressed when Elia emerged from her bedroom the next morning.  
"I read the letter." Jazmin told her after they'd exchanged the usual morning pleasantries.  
"Mmm hmm." Elia muttered, disinterested.  
"It's so sad, what happened to that young man!" Jazmin lamented.  
"Yeah, it is" She agreed.  
"So you believe him?"  
Elia nodded. "I suppose I do?"  
"Well, that's better than a no." She quipped with a small smirk.  
Elia smiled,  
"Still feel like the story is incomplete though." She mused.  
"And here it comes" Jazmin teased.  
"Well for a start he's holding out on us"  
"Yes, and he gave a noble reason why" Jazmin pointed out.  
Elia scoffed. "Vague more like!"  
"He made a promise Elie!"  
"That's not really my main concern though"  
"Then what is?"  
"Just, everything" Elia sighed. "Stuff!"  
"Now who's being vague." Jazmin teased with a smile.  
"Yeah, I guess" Elia responded before lapsing into silence. Jazmin looked at her expectantly.  
"No explanation then?" She prompted.  
Elia smiled.  
"It's just." She began before pausing.  
"I mean" She sighed. "How would you feel if you started a really great job then realized you were hired simply because the boss fancied you?"  
"You think the reason he asked you to do the video is that he liked you?"  
"How can it not be?"  
"Didn't he already tell you why we wanted you to do it?"  
"Yeah he gave me some story about being moved by my dancing but if he liked me this whole time how true can that be. I mean I believed he really thought I was good enough but now I don't know!"  
"I'm sure it's not like that." Jazmin assured her.  
"Clearly," Elia objected. "It is. And it makes me feel like nothing"  
"Elie you're being silly." Jazmin insisted.  
Elia shook her head  
"What else could it be?" She argued. "He doubt he even auditioned anyone else beforehand, he had clothing and shoes made especially for me, basically he tryna buy me all the while letting me believe I was there based on what I was capable of."  
"You're good at what you do, everyone knows that."  
"Yeah right!" Elia spat.  
"Will you stop this?" Jazmin implored.  
"Bottom line is, he bought and used me, and interfered with and ruined you're life. Whether he's sorry or not doesn't change the kind of person he is."  
"You're overreacting," Jazmin told her.  
"Anyway!" She began, changing the subject. "Rachel and I are going to some national trust place today, do you wanna come?" Stourhead, It's out somewhere in the general direction of Glastonbury. Jazmin shook her head.  
"I'm going to mum and dad's," She told her. "I thought you were going to come too actually."  
"I can do that any day of the week." She objected. "I want to make use of my day off and do something and go somewhere!"  
"Restless again?" Jazmin observed with a smile.  
"Yes, and need out of here!"  
"Well, the west country is hardly a raving adventure."  
"Mejor que nada!"  
"Have you made any concrete plans for visiting Ceci yet?"  
"Kinda!" Elia informed her. "We've pretty much agreed on dates but nothing is booked yet."  
"I can't wait though!" continued with a sigh. "And not only because it'll mean seeing Ceci and Mariah again. I just really love the idea of enjoying a change of scene for a while! Ok, right I need to eat then get ready. Before my day disappears."  
Elia then hurried herself to get herself ready before Rachel arrived to pick her up in her car. Then together with her make their way to their destination. She'd brought her camera of course and while Rachel thoroughly enjoyed the historical aspect of the house. Elia relished the wonderful, picturesque gardens what featured a large lake and old characterful architecture. which were a photogenic delight. They had a good catch up over lunch and also enjoyed homemade cakes that were being sold at one of the several stalls what were set up, no doubt to raise money for the place.  
As the week went on Elia carried on with her normal routine. Her mind wandered back to Alexandre's letter though. She knew he'd be back in France busy with his music if the chance ever cropped up however she probably would not object to seeing him again. There were things she wanted to know and ask, she also wanted to hear from Joél. He'd not really spoken much of his family too much, she wondered if he would if she asked.  
As the latter part of the week rolled in Jazmin was once again going to be heading for Paris. She'd told Elia that Alexandre had given her the name of a trusted contact who lived in his apartment building, informing her that he would have a key for her upon her arrival. Elia fretted privately over the arrangement, she hoped this offer had no strings attached. He could sure come across genuine, still, She felt the same caution she was now extending towards Joél.  
October arrived and Elia's favourite month of the year, which also happened to be her birthday month, She would spend more and more time outdoors with her camera capturing the beautiful colours that were all around. She loved the morning mist and the hazy sunshine that came this time of year, it gave her a real feeling of contentment. Still, her mind went back to Jazmin as she returned home on Friday evening. The arrangement had been going on for a few weeks and so far it seemed to have gone smoothly, Alexandre had not even appeared which Elia was relieved about, but then again Christina had still avoided Jazmin. Despite this Jazmin appeared in good spirits and assured her she was enjoying staying at his apartment which she described as 'charming and lovely' and was located in a secure building in Montmartre. Still, until she saw her sister's face upon returning she would still have that tiny bit of doubt.  
Once again, however, she was greeted by a happy and contented Jazmin and Elia's mind was once again put at ease. A notification flashed up on her phone, it wasn't an unusual occurrence, it happened often when her phone connected to their wi-fi. She took a quick look and realized that someone had sent her a facebook message. The sender was a name she did not recognize but it was a Spanish sounding name and it peaked her interest. She put her phone away and once she'd made herself a drink she opened up the laptop to read it properly. It was from someone going by the name of Luis- Esteban Garcia. Intrigued, she opened it up.  
'Dear Elia Beltran'  
My name is Luis-Esteban Garcia. I live in Nice, France with my wife, Ivelisse. We run a Latin dance company and have done so with great success for 10 years now. I am writing to you out of great interest after my wife, through some fortunate contacts was able to - in advance of its general release - see the music video which you appeared in for singer/songwriter Alexandre Dargas. She told me she saw a tremendous amount of feeling and heart in your dancing. What is your background? You have an interesting name, ¿hablas español?  
To be able to dance with passion, feeling and genuine emotion is something exciting as it's not always easy to find. As Puerto Rican born migrants we both have salsa in our blood, it is our biggest passion and we insist that same passion exist with every member of our dance troupe. This requirement we believe wholeheartedly has contributed to our success. We are called 'Vida y Baila' and we have toured across much of France, Belgium, Switzerland and also Spain and Portugal with our various shows. We would like to discuss the possibility of you auditioning for our troupe. If you have a CV and are potentially interested please send it to the email address I've provided below along with our website  
I hope to hear from you in the near future regarding this matter  
Luis-Esteban & Ivelisse Garcia.  
Elia stared at the screen for several moments before scanning through it a second time. She could scarcely believe what she was seeing.  
"Jaz," She began. "Come and look at this."  
"What is it?" Her sister asked approaching her.  
"This here" Elia motioned to the message up on the screen and Jazmin began to read it."  
"Wow!" She exclaimed. "That sounds amazing!"  
"Yes," Elia admitted. "As long as it's not too good to be true."  
"Is there any reason why it shouldn't be?" Jazmin queried.  
Elia furrowed her brow  
"I don't know" She responded, mulling over the message a third time. "I suppose I can google their names, and see if anything dubious comes up."  
Jazmin smiled.  
"Because giving a website address is not enough?" She teased. "Anyway, It's getting late. Maybe leave it until tomorrow?"  
"Yeah true!" She agreed. Tomorrow was her two-show day, she wanted to get a good night's sleep. The two sisters then called it a night and headed to their respective rooms.  
The next morning she went back online to scrutinize the information she had about this man and the company, she was pleasantly surprised to find that it appeared legitimate. The website looked professional and well presented and the clips provided were impressive. Following a link, she found they had a youtube video channel which featured clips, music videos and also news segments, including one from back in the summer which was in Spanish. On it, she saw him talking about the show that appeared they had been performing in Barcelona. He had neck length

brown hair and a goatee, his manner of speaking was enthusiastic, passionate and jovial. She continued to watch videos, one of the music videos make a particular impression on her. It was titled 'Innocente' A melodic tropical ballad that featured two singers. The video showed clips from their performances. Elia saw that the singers were also a part of the troupe and the performance had beautiful backdrops and costumes, It looks like a real feast for the eyes. She enjoyed the videos for several more minutes then returned to her Facebook page, she'd seen enough to be convinced.  
Excited, she opened the message, copied the email address and proceed to write to him confirming her interest and sending him the requested CV, writing in Spanish and affirming her background. She went to work in a happy frame of mind. Joining this dance troupe seemed like an exciting opportunity, one that would be a challenge requiring big changes including uprooting herself completely. Yet she was ready and willing to face all of that.  
She went back online after getting home that evening to see if he'd got back to her, he had, via email. She opened and read it. His response was written in Spanish. He thanked for the CV and asked her to do an 'online audition' consisting of her sending him two videos no more than three minutes each of her dancing two different styles of Latin music. He also requested an interview via Skype so he could find out more about her and she could ask any questions she might have about them. Elia felt a burst of excitement and nerves, she'd never participated in an 'online' audition before, this was new to her, she would use her day off the following day to prepare the videos.  
"I can't decide which ones to choose!" Elia complained the next morning as she went through her music library for the third time.  
"Just choose whichever ones you like the most" Jazmin insisted with a smile.  
"Yeah, but those are the Cumbia and Bachata, if I show them what I do best right off the bat I'll have nothing left to impress them with later on."  
"Clearly they're already impressed otherwise they would not have contacted you." Came the reply.  
Elia sighed and continued to scan songs.  
"I don't think they really care what styles you choose as long as you put heart in it."  
"Then why would they ask for two?" Elia griped. "And besides Cumbia is harder to do solo.  
"But you've managed before." Jazmin pointed out. "If it bothers you too much though choose the Salsa instead.  
Elia sighed and looked over the song list once again, Jazmin chuckled as she made her way over towards her.  
"Choose..." She paused and looked at the songs. "That one first of all, then that one there. There you go, done!"  
Elia looked at the songs her sister had pointed to and sighed. Both of them were ones she loved and knew she could get her enthusiasm up while dancing.  
"Ok," She relented. "I'll go with those"  
She set about making the two dance videos, she gave it all she had and went as far as wearing a different outfit for each, however it felt right to do so. She wanted her attire to match the style and feel of the music. Once she had finished she later that day nervously sent the videos off.  
By the next day, he had replied, calling the video's 'great' and enquiring when she might be available for the skype interview, giving a few suggestions himself. Elia chose one of them, the first one, 9.30 the following morning. She felt nervous and anxious and felt getting it over and done with sooner rather than later would be the better option.  
However, he put her at ease within minutes. It felt like a chat more than anything else. He asked her more about her background, how she'd gotten into dance, how she'd chosen her favourite styles and what they meant to her. Before she knew it she was getting carried away and feeding off his enthusiasm. She, in turn, learned from him how the dance company worked. He explained how he and his wife would create everything from scratch.  
"She's the choreographer I'm the composer." He told her. Elia listened as he went on to explain how he'd begin by creating the music, some would take the form of an instrumental, others a full song and that the troupe did actually consist of singers who would take part in the performance in varying degrees. Ivelisse, he told her would then take the music and create a dance for each one. Often weaving one or more themes which were sometimes influenced by members of the troupe.  
"Our first show was less story-based." He told her. "But was tango-inspired and had it a nineteen twenties look and feel.  
"I've already got a bunch of music and song written to for the next show." He confessed."We have some exciting plans for it, it'll be more story based than anything we've done before. However, we will be taking a break in the new year to head home for a while. We'll be ready to start rehearsals by late February or early March with a view to start performing it sometime in May.  
She asked about the song Innocente and told him how she liked it. He thanked her and explained the show had been created around it and that it had been inspired by his two young children, aged seven and three and was basically about seeing the world through the unblemished mind of a child.  
When their lively conversation came to end and as they said goodbye he promised to give her a decision before the end of the week.


	24. Chapter 24

"Alexandre's new song is starting to generate some buzz, have you heard?" Joél Asked her when she answered the phone to him a couple of days later.  
"Uh, hello to you too." Elia replied. "Yeah, I had a feeling something like that was happening." And it was true, she'd received several messages, add's and follows on her social media accounts since her Skype chat with Luis, although she had yet to hear back from him about any decision.  
"Oh yeah?" Joél queried. Elia then filled him in on the events over the past week including her correspondence with Luis-Esteban.  
"Are you going to go for it?" He asked.  
"Well, I kinda already have" She informed him. "I'm just waiting for a decision on their side."  
"So you trust this guy?"  
"I see no reason why not." She pointed out. "I scoped them out before even responding and it all appears legit as does he."  
"What about his wife, have you spoken to her?"  
"Not yet no." She admitted.  
"Because that seems a little dubious to me."  
"How so?"  
"Well," He began. "It seems ironic how they are supposed to run this thing together but you've only seen and heard from him. Does she even exist? I mean what if he's just claiming she does, so to lure you into a false sense of security?"  
"Oh, she does exist," Elia assured him. "I saw one or two photo's of her on the website, she's really pretty too, they have two children as well. A boy and a girl."  
"I'd still tread carefully though Elie." He warned. "I mean, you are a beautiful young woman, and this kind of thing is too common in this industry, you know, just look what happened with Alex, I wish you'd told me about that I would have done something to help you."  
"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. "I told you everything, I had it under control."  
"Yeah you said you fell out with him you didn't say you'd began a fling with him, how he managed to push you into it I cannot understand."  
"Uhh, where did you get this idea that we had a fling?"  
"From him, of course!"  
"Yeah but, how?" Elia pressed.  
"Well, he didn't say outright." He informed her. "But he definitely implied it!"  
"When?" She demanded. "And how?"  
"He did some interview recently. "He began. "He was answering questions about the video and when they asked him about 'the girl in his video' as they referred to you as. He then went all coy and refused to deny that you were a pair."  
"Serious?"  
"And if I'm honest Elie that was a large part of the reason for my call, I was worried!"  
"I see." Elia murmered, feeling stunned.  
"It's not true then?"  
"Absolutely not." She confirmed.  
Jóel just sighed  
"Well anyway, the talk and rumours have certainly got people interested in him, they say the song is likely to make top ten."  
"You say that like it's an issue."  
"He doesn't exactly deserve it does he!" Joél retorted.  
"If we lose our minds over every good thing received by an undeserving person Joél we wouldn't even be able to function," Elia told him. "How about forgetting about him and focus on the good we have in our lives."  
"I knew there was a reason you I liked you so much!" He responded after a moment's pause. "Oh! Sorry Elia, got to go, duty calls."  
They said a hasty goodbye then hung up. Elia remembered then that still, she hadn't questioned him over why he'd decided to spill his story to Lydia about his and his family's dealing with Alexandre. Her younger sister, after all, wasn't a model of discretion. It would just have to wait until another time.  
His claim that Alexandre was acting like she was his girlfriend however made her feel uneasy. She wasn't even sure if she could believe him but didn't want to take the chance. When she returned from work that night she saw that Jazmin had already gone to bed so made sure she got up in time to see her before she left for her commute to Paris.  
"Could I asked you something?" She asked tentatively.  
"Of course, anything!" Was the reply.  
"When you've been in Paris, had you heard any rumours about Alexandre?  
"No," Jazmin told her. "Why?"  
"It's just he's apparently making it seem like, he has a thing, with me."  
"What would he do that for?"  
"I don't know." She began, suddenly feeling a little foolish, she had a point, why would he? Who was she that he could gain anything from acting like they were something, the idea suddenly seemed silly. Jazmin smiled at her.  
"I can keep my eyes and ears open if it makes you feel better." She offered.  
"Yeah," Elia replied, returning her smile, it wouldn't hurt if she did, after all, if he was lying, she'd prefer to know. "It'll help'  
Jazmin left for Paris, while Elia opened up her laptop to load all the photos she'd taken at Stourhead. There were so many, hundreds easily! It was a beautiful place though, all the trees in various stages of colour, the lake, the pantheon, cottage, as well as other delights Elia had missed out on seeing the inside of the house where she'd been so enamoured with the gardens. She'd spend hours photographing from every possible angle, and she was pleased with the result. She wondered maybe if she'd win anything if she entered them in online contests, it was surely worth a try. She chose one of her faves and uploaded one onto a voting website she'd used before, it was aimed at amateur photographers. She put the photo up onto the relevant category where the photo was put in a queue, it would take a few days, she then carried on with her day.  
"Hello, is this Elia Beltran?" The female voice asked in Spanish when she answered her phone the following morning.  
"Yes it is" She replied rubbing her eyes, she'd woken up only a short while earlier but had chosen to lay there for a while as she slowly woke up, this call, however, put a sudden acceleration in the process.  
"My name is Ivelisse Garcia, my husband Luis had been in contact with you in regard to auditioning for our dance troupe?"  
"Yes, of course" Elia responded suddenly feeling anxious, this had to be the moment, they'd come to a decision. Did they like her? What was Ivelisse about to say? Had they decided not to hire her and she had thought she'd deliver the news better? Elia's stomach lurched, the felt like there was much riding on this. Their decision would point her future in one of two completely different directions. Would she be living in London, possibly with her parents as she continued trying to make it in photography while trying to get either dance or modelling jobs to get by? Or would she be in the south of France making a living from Latin dance, travelling and having her mind opened to one new experience after another? She knew which option she hoped for. but it was out of her hands.  
"We want to thank you very much for your audition." Ivelisse began. Elia's heart sunk, she'd heard these words before, and knew what they usually were followed by.  
"We were impressed by what we saw, Luis especially, and I want to assure you we are still interested in having you in the troupe. However, You see he'd not seen you in that music video and I had so when one of your choices happened to be salsa I felt it was something I'd seen from you before."  
"Ok, I understand."Elia told her, feeling tense.  
"The bachata I thought was beautifully done but I had hoped to see something different and for you to stretch yourself a bit more for your other choice. Tell me, how strong is your tango or samba?"  
"Well, my samba is definitely the strongest of the two." Elia began. "I can do tango but It's not one I've put to use for a while."  
"That's no problem," Ivelisse told her. "How would you feel about meeting me in person, in London of course and showing me what level you're at with those styles, would that be ok?"  
"Of course." Elia agreed.  
"Would Sunday be convenient?"  
"Yes." Elia replied. "I can do that." She was surprised, Sunday was just a couple of days away, it also happened to be her birthday.  
"Great!" Ivelisse confirmed. "I will scope out a place and will email you the specifics then."  
With the arrangement made, the phone call came to an end. After saying goodbye Elia sat up in her bed staring at her phone. She felt a little anxious, surely they must like her to travel to London to see her face to face? But how unsatisfied must they have been to insist on seeing her do two other styles of dance? She tried to think rationally, Ivelisse had made a valid point on the salsa, it had been a mistake to send that when one of them had already seen her dance that style. Still, she was happy with the prospect of doing a Samba, she loved the percussion, it excited the Afro-Caribbean in her, she'd even added some samba-esque moves for the Nottinghill carnival parade. The tango, however, made her a bit more nervous, photographing would have to wait today, she needed to sharpen her skills in that area.  
She was quite exhausted when she returned home that night, she'd practised on her tango for hours before going on to her performance at the theatre. She found a short email from Ivelisse giving her the songs she'd be bringing for her to dance to on Sunday promising to let her know before Saturday evening the time and location. She kept her promise and my mid-morning the following day Elia heard from her again and had all the information she needed. She once again made a time for a little more preparation before, continuing on with her two-show day.  
When she woke up the following morning, there was one reality that hit her before any other. She was now twenty-three years old! She sighed, she didn't quite feel ready to enjoy it, she wanted to get through this 2nd audition first.  
"Oh, you star!" Murmured Elia the next morning when Jazmin handed her a latte. She took it and slumped onto the sofa.  
"Happy birthday!" Jazmin declared, leaning over the sofa to give her a hug  
"Yes, ok!" Elia growled, smiling yet feeling embarrassed. "It ain't my birthday until this audition is over anyway, so..."  
"It's a shame you gotta do that today!."Jazmin pointed out. "They must like

you though to come here."  
Elia smiled, she had a feeling her sister would say that.  
"Anyway!" She continued. "I was asked to give you this" With that she put a gift bag onto her lap.  
"It's not from you?." Elia looked around at her questioningly.  
"No, mine's at mum and dad's," Jazmin told with a smile. Elia did so, inside was a small wrapped gift and a card, she scrutinized the handwriting before remembering why she recognized it.  
"This is Alexandre's writing."  
"Yes." Jazmin confirmed, still smiling.  
"You saw him?"  
"No" She corrected. "It was there waiting for me on Thursday with the instruction to deliver it to you today."  
"Ok" Elia replied, not quite sure what to think.  
"Open it!" Jazmin insisted, grinning.  
"Do you know what it is?" Elia asked her suspiciously.  
"No." Came the reply. "I just wanna know what it is."  
"Why don't you open it then?"  
"Elie!"  
"She sighed and opened the card to read it.  
'Dear Elia' I want to give you my best wishes for your birthday. With everything that has happened, I'd understand if you refuse to accept, but I had to do this regardless. I've been hearing that your talents are arousing interest following the video and this makes me very happy. I hope this next year will be a great one for you.  
Have a wonderful day! Alex.  
Elia looked at it for a few moments before passing it on to Jazmin.  
"Aww, that's really nice!" She enthused after she'd read it. Elia smirked, her reaction was too predictable!  
"Open the gift!" She cried. Elia did so after glancing up at her in mock indignation. Inside the wrapper was a fairly small gift box, opening it up she saw it was a watch. It was quite vintage and artisan with skinny woven leather straps and decorated with beads and two small charms, one shaped like a camera and the other a dancing figure.  
"Oh wow!" Jazmin exclaimed as she looked at it. "Did he have it made for you?!"  
Elia stared at it in silence. She would not put it past him. The watch suited her style, and the charms, well they were clearly no accident!  
"Also, I didn't hear anything about him claiming to be dating, anyone." Jazmin told her "All I saw were insinuations in one gossip magazine but it didn't sound that credible."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
Elia sighed as she stared at the watch, part of her didn't want to like it. But she did like it, she couldn't help but do so, it was pretty gorgeous. She just wished he wouldn't keep doing things like this. Specially made clothing, shoes, and now this? What was his game? She really couldn't figure him out.  
She'd keep it, for now. It didn't mean she'd wear it though. Not before she'd fathomed his intentions and had reason to believe he was truly remorseful for what he did to Jazmin. However, was she surprised Jazmin found nothing to back up Joél's claim? Not completely.


	25. Chapter 25

Elia entered the place where Ivelisse had told her. She felt nervous and anxious, she really wanted to make a good impression! She was alarmed however when instead of a petite Latina with long dark hair she was met with a Japanese looking man, she stopped and looked around in confusion.  
"I'm sorry" She stammered. "I was told this was the place, I'm here to see an Ivelisse Garcia?" The man smiled broadly.  
"Elia Beltran?" He asked.  
"Yes," She replied in relief. "Is she here?"  
The man smiled and nodded. He had a fairly strong French accent, amiable features and sported stylish cropped black hair with a heavy fringe that slightly obscured his eyes.  
"She'll be back out in a moment." He assured her.  
"I'm Kento Nakamura," He continued, reaching out to shake her hand. "I'm the dance captain for Vida y Baila."  
"Oh, I see!" Elia smiled, returning his handshake. "It's nice to meet you."  
"I've accompanied Ivelisse to help with this audition."  
"Elia" She turned towards the voice to see Ivelisse striding towards her having emerged from a small adjoining room.  
"Glad you could make it." She continued. "How are you?  
"Good, thank you."  
"Good. I see you've met Kento." She observed with a smile. "I asked him to join me so we can see you do both solo and duet. He will take you through a tango routine that you can both do together. We'll start with some solo for now, are you ready?"  
Elia nodded  
They began, after a warm-up, with a samba. She'd hoped to get the tango done with first but did as they asked, she enjoyed herself with the samba and then, remaining focused she went about the solo tango she'd prepared.  
Ivelisse's expression, although pleasant gave nothing away and Elia noticed her and Kento exchanging a few comments throughout. Then, Ivelisse left her for a short while as Kento quickly took her through a tango duet which, he told her came from their first show.  
Elia quickly felt at ease with him, he was polished, seasoned and powerful. She learned he'd been a part of the troupe for eight years and had been captain for the last six. Him and his wife Satomi, both Parisian born and raised had relocated to the south upon joining, Vida y Baila bringing with them their now, nine-year-old son Kazuya.  
Satomi, he explained was one of the two singers that were also a part of the troupe which they were now looking to expand with one more vocalist and two more dancers, which was why they had approached her to audition.  
Elia's nerves and apprehension had died down significantly by the time Ivelisse returned and she watched as they did the routine Kento had taken her through and once they'd finished Ivelisse requested her to wait while she conferred in the small room with Kento and also Luis-Esteban via phone.  
Elia resisted the urge to pace the floor, she didn't to let on how she was feeling, how much she wanted this. She knew she'd have their decision before she left and that fact gave her a knot in her stomach, taking deep breaths she sat and waited. It felt a long time for her as she sat in that empty hall, a community centre in that Ivelisse had scoped out and hired for their meeting. Located in St Pancras it had been a convenient choice for not only her but likely for them as well, travelling from Brussels where their show was currently playing, it was just a couple of hours train ride away. Her wait continued and Elia went over in her head what she'd need to do if she got her place in this group.  
Luis had already told her that rehearsals for the new season would start in the latter part of February. She'd already planned to visit Cecilia when her show ended in late January, maybe, if it all worked out she could search for an apartment during this visit and if they didn't mind her staying for a whole month or so, she could then move once she had an income and could pay rent. She smiled to herself at the thought, she knew she shouldn't let herself get carried away but she couldn't help herself, besides, would it really be the end of the world if she didn't get it?  
Her trip to the Riviera would happen regardless so she'd still get to enjoy a change of scene at least for a while. She was also feeling hopeful about her photography too. The photo she'd submitted to the contest was doing well and her video appearance had brought more attention to the Instagram account she used to promote her work, a French magazine had expressed interested in a couple of her photos for a feature they were doing on the English countryside.  
"Elia?"  
Kento's voice snapped her back to reality and he was in stood in the doorway beckoning her in. Elia took another deep breath and followed his lead. Ivelisse was sat at a desk which had an open laptop on it. Elia saw Luis-Esteban's face on the screen, via what looked like a Skype video call.  
"Please, sit down" Ivelisse invited, motioning to the seat next to her. Elia did so and Kento, in turn, sat on the other side so that Elia was in between them.  
"Hello!" Luis exclaimed, catching sight of her.  
Elia returned his greeting and they exchanged a little bit of small talk before getting down to business.  
"I've had good feedback on today's audition." He began.  
Elia smiled in response.  
"We've all discussed it together." He continued. "And have agreed unanimously that we'd like you to join Vida y Baila when we begin our new season next year. "  
His words breezed out calmly and naturally and for a moment they failed to sink in, Elia paused for a moment as the realization hit her. She'd done it. Keeping as calm as she can she smiled and earnestly thanked him. She heard Ivelisse's voice congratulating her and Kento's arm embrace her shoulders but felt in a daze.

They gave her feedback on to audition, telling her they'd been impressed with the solos and also the duet. Kento pointed out that her nerves did show a little but she'd picked up the routine pretty fast and had followed his lead well. Elia was pleased and grateful for their opinions and felt encouraged by it. They informed her that they were looking at February 22nd for a likely date for the beginning of rehearsals but it was not yet set in stone. They then exchanged details and offered support and suggestions for finding accommodation. Luis then told her there would likely be an informal get together with the whole troupe to introduce the new members at some point before rehearsals began.

Euphoria began to set in as she made her way to her parent's house where she knew they were all waiting for her. She began making plans in her head, starting with Nice, a town which was to become her new home for, who knows how long, years hopefully. She'd have to familiarise herself with the area, scope out rent prices, transport etc. Then there was French, she'd need to get to grip with at least the basics before leaving. Maybe Jazmin would help her with that, and then possibly from there, she could take the 'learn as you go' approach.  
They say immersing yourself is the best and most effective way to learn and that way she'd pick up the words in the way the locals say and use them. She wouldn't be alone either, Cecilia wasn't too far away and she was sure she'd make friends within the troupe, Luis, Ivelisse and Kento had already made it clear they were happy to offer their help and support.

She reached her family home and it was Jazmin who let her in, she tried to keep her joy in check before she formally told all of them together but she knew that her sister immediately guessed, she was too discreet to let on of course but both sisters deduced each other equally.  
Elia smiled at her family who were all gathered, eagerly waiting and while she wanted to fool them with faux sad expression her face was having none of it. Her dad was the next to figure it out.  
"Alright!" He announced with a hand clap. "Time to celebrate!"  
Elia burst into a grin and then found herself surrounded by whoops and hugs.  
"I knew you would do it." Jazmin told her  
"Let me come and visit you!" Demanded Lydia.  
"Nah I'm gettin first dips on that!" Kai declared. "Anyway, you ain't even an adult yet."  
"Yeah, I am!" Lydia argued, kissing her teeth.  
"You're still seventeen" Kai scoffed. "That means you're still a kid."  
"Will both you shut up, you're a pair of freaks!" complained Maris.  
"Ok enough!" commanded Noah, cutting short a likely explosion.  
"I don't wanna hear any talk about visiting."  
Lydia opened her mouth to protest but was stopped short by her father's hard look.  
Rita meanwhile gushed as she hugged and kissed her second eldest daughter.  
"I'm so proud of you!" She told her. "This is a wonderful opportunity for you, I am thrilled." She grinned and kissed her for the third time.  
"And just think!" She continued excitedly. "You'd be able to meet film stars or even royalty!"  
"Ay, mama!" Elia objected.  
"What! It's true is it not?!" Her mother retorted in Spanish. "You don't want to be single forever, do you? Just try not to be too argumentative."  
"Hey! Interjected Noah. "If a man can't handle her mouth he ain't even worthy of her."  
"She will scare them all away before giving them a chance." Rita objected  
"Ay, que loca!" Elia cried.  
"Empress!" Noah sighed with a smile. "How about we just bring out Elie's cake, eh?"  
"I got cake?"  
"Banana and nut!" Rita announced proudly.  
"Aww, my favourite."  
"Jaz!" Called Rita as she went to the fridge. "Tell Elie, tell her now!" Elia looked around at her big sister questioningly.  
"Tell me what?" She asked.  
Jazmin smiled bashfully. "Nothing that can't wait until later."  
"No, you cannot give me this much then leave me hanging!" Elia insisted. "Tell me what's going on."  
"Umm." Jazmin began. "I've been offered a full time and permanent role in Paris."  
"What?!" Elia cried, her face lighting up.  
"It'll require me to travel as well. They have ties in Cape town and I'll have to make frequent trips."  
Elia laughed with delight and threw her arms around Jazmin.  
"That's amazing!"

She gushed. "Oh my days I can't believe it I'm thrilled for you."  
"I found out several days ago." She admitted. "I didn't want to say anything before seeing how you're audition went."  
"Oh, you!" Elia exclaimed. "Loquita!"  
"They want me to begin in December when my current position ends.  
"This is the best present ever," Elia told her. "You're amazing, sis. This chance couldn't happen to a better and more deserving person."  
Jazmin smiled at her then gave her a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.  
The family started on the cake before settling in the living room where Elia opened her gifts. It was all photography related items, mostly rings and tubes for Macro which Elia had wanted to do but so far had lacked what she needed to explore it to the extent she wished.  
"I can't wait to start using these!" She gushed excitedly as she admired her toys. The fun and banter continued until it was time for dinner and Elia along with Jazmin stayed until way into the evening when Noah drove them home, but only after Rita offloaded most of the leftovers onto them to take home.  
"We've got enough here to keep us sustained until mid-week I think." Joked Elia on the way home.  
"You know ya mum!" Noah quipped. "Always gotta keep her chicas well fed. She'll be at a loss when you guys leave for France, She'll be trying to mail it all out to you."  
The three of them chuckled as the car stopped outside their place. Noah then helped the girls carry the food and gifts up the stairs.  
"Hope you had a fab day luv!" He told her as they said their good nights.  
"Definitely!" She confirmed. "Jaz's news was the highlight though I gotta admit."  
Jazmin smiled in response.


	26. Chapter 26

After discussing it for the next several days Elia and Jazmin agreed that they would give up their apartment sooner rather than later. Jazmin would be leaving for Paris early in December and so after meeting with their landlord a moving date of November 30th was agreed upon. Elia would live at her parents home until her departure early the following year and Jazmin would pack up up luggage to take and leave any excess with them to take care of.

Elia did feel a little sad at the idea of leaving their cosy little home, she'd become quite fond of it and loved the location, her parents home in West Kilburn would mean a longer commute for her going to and from work, however, would only be temporary. After that, she'd begin her brand new life in Nice. She had received numerous offers since her 'Baila y Vida' audition, however apart from those related to her photography she'd turned them down. She was happy to sell photos to those who were interested but the rest were just from those who wanted her to appear in photo shoots and adverts etc. She didn't want to get into that, she'd dabbled in modelling before but the circumstances, in this case, didn't feel right to her. She was more comfortable sticking to what she knew best, and she above all, was grateful to Luis and Ivelisse. They had really put her through her paces and seemed genuinely interested in her for her abilities, that had given her some fortitude, and made her even more determined.

Jazmin immediately began apartment hunting in Paris, extending her stay each week returning home Sunday morning instead of Friday evening as she scoped out possible places. Elia found herself alone a lot more often. She missed her sister and was always happy to see her back each weekend. Elia busied herself making late breakfast of taquitos ready for Jazmin when she got home, with her departure creeping ever closer Elia decided this was to be her routine until they left this place for good. She smiled as she heard her come up the stairs, she turned to see Jazmin enter holding an enormous bunch of flowers.

"Wow!" Elia exclaimed. "What's the meaning of this?" She stepped forward to help her sister who was struggling with both her bag and the flowers.  
"Thank you" Jazmin murmured as Elia took her bag. Elia then watched in awe as Jazmin carefully put her flowers down on the counter.  
"That is a bunch and a half you got there!" She remarked in amazement. "Where did they come from?"  
"Alexandre" Came the reply.  
"Eh?!" Elia's brow furrowed. "Why?!"  
"It's his way of saying thank you." She informed her. "I'd been doing a little tidying and organizing In his apartment and this is way his way of showing gratitude. He'd left it there for me along with a card."  
"Tidying?" Elia snorted.  
"I didn't expect anything in return." Jazmin mused. "I was just trying to pay back his kindness for letting me stay there," She paused and smiled.  
"And" She admitted. "It was slightly disorderly."  
"He probably has had someone running around after him his whole life!" Elia scoffed.  
"Be nice!" Jazmin smiled "Besides it wasn't like it was dirty or messy or anything, it just needed a little organization!"  
"Typical spoiled..."  
"Elie that's enough."  
"You're very defensive of him!" Elia smirked.  
"Well maybe because he being nice and deserves to be defended." Jazmin pointed out. Suddenly remembering the food Elia dashed back to the kitchen.  
" Brunch is probably getting cold!" She called.  
As they ate Jazmin told her she'd found an apartment she was interested in  
"It's a nice little studio and is in the 11th arrondissement, in my price range too."  
By the following week, it became official and she had a moving in date of December 4th. Elia felt quite nostalgic on their final night in their apartment, she'd miss the place for sure. Thankfully the moving part was pretty smooth, Noah helped them move their boxes of stuff bit by bit and by the time the day came, there was little left to do.  
"I'm gonna miss this place" She mused to Noah as they left for the last time. He smiled and gave her a hug.  
"You're going on to bigger and better things luv!" He reminded her.  
Jazmin hardly needed to unpack, she was only to spend a few days at the family home before going on to Paris. Elia insisted on seeing her off at the station along with Noah.  
"I'll be back for a visit for Christmas and new year!" Jazmin reminded them before boarding the train.  
Life at her parents' house went relatively smoothly, Rita fussed at her but that was to be expected. Thankfully, because of her work schedule, she usually had the house to herself in the mornings. Noah, Rita and Kai were working and Lydia and Maris were at school/college. Elia organised her own moving preparations. After discussing it with Cecilia a date of January 23rd was agreed on, two days after her final day of work in London. Her friend insisted she stay with them as long as she needed to but was also happy to help with her apartment search. Elia was grateful, and couldn't wait to see her and Mariah again she then set about booking her flight. Cecilia seemed happy with her new life, she was enjoying being with her daughter a lot more often while taking care of Billy's home she had even begun a part-time hair and beauty course that he had arranged for her.  
"You can be my guinea pig!" Cecilia joked. " I can get some practice in."  
"Do me some braids then!" Elia suggested. "I could do with a change."  
"I already know how to do that." Cecilia retorted. "That's easy!"

With everything set in place, she familiarised herself with what would soon be her new surroundings. Using google maps she searched first the location of the dance center with the address they gave her she saw that it was located on the eastern edge of the city, not far from the 'old town', intrigued Elia looked into the old town a little more and was charmed by what she read and saw. Narrow streets with multicoloured buildings, cafe's, historical appeal, then also both produce and antique markets, surely at the former, she'd find ethical, locally sourced meats etc, at least she hoped so. Old town sounded so inviting, this was the place she wanted to find an apartment!

She noticed also how close Nice was to Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat where Cecilia lived. It looked almost like an island unto itself, stretching out to the ocean like some unworldly claw.

It made her happy to know that her friend would only be a short distance away from her. She also noticed that Beaulieu-sur-Mer was right next to it, this was the place Joél's family lived. She wondered how far Alexandre's home was, all she could remember though was it began with an M and had more than one word. Nothing, however, in the immediate area fitted the description so she figured he lived further away.  
She got an email from Luis. He was currently in Puerto Rico until January 15th but told her how they were hosting together at their house for everyone in the dance troupe, on January 31st. It was so that new and current members can meet and get to know each other in a relaxed environment.  
Jazmin stuck to her promise though and arrived home just in time for Christmas. She stayed until the morning of the 2nd much to Rita's disappointment, their mother had wanted her to stay longer, Elia felt that Jazmin was probably pleased to be going back, her poor sister had been putting up with some frantic fussing from their mother over how she'd been eating in Paris.

"You're too thin!" She'd bemoaned. Elia, however, noticed hardly any difference. Swapping stories Jazmin told her about the new friends she was making. She also confessed that Paris was becoming cold, colder than she'd experienced for a long time, and she was spending as little time as possible out and about. She'd soon enjoy a break from it though.  
"I'm taking my first trip to cape town at the end of next week." Jazmin told her "Only for 5 days but I'll be back there in February for another 4 days."  
"Keep me posted!" Elia demanded eagerly.

She heard little from Joél during this time. Just a few short conversations via message. He claimed to be happy for her and offered his support but he mostly seemed to want put her off from it all. Elia, however, didn't want to hear it. She didn't need to be protected, she'd weighed it all up and had firmly made up her mind.  
She soon heard from Jazmin again, her sister messaged her on Whatsapp giving her reports and photos from Capetown which showed rocky mountains and rugged bays. Elia was enamoured.

'Gorgeous! But stay out of the water whatever you do!' Elia warned jokingly her replying message. Jazmin responded in jest with a cage diving photo clearly pulled from the internet.

Elia couldn't help but giggle, not bothered in the slightest by her sister's dig at her biggest phobia. Elia was not a great lover of the ocean, never venturing further than knee height in depth.

Her four-year-old self-was in a way to blame for that but few four-year-olds are aware enough to realise how unwise it is to lean too far over a small boat to try and touch the irresistible dolphins that were following. All it took was one moment in which her mother had been temporarily distracted by a question from a then six-year-old Jazmin. Elia didn't remember the whole event clearly, she did, however, have a snapshot vivid in her mind as it was when it happened. Being under the water with the dolphin's eye just centimetres from her own moments before it accidentally knocked her spinning through the water. The whole thing couldn't have lasted more than five, maybe ten seconds, not even long enough for her to be out of reach from her father's outstretched arm as he grabbed her from the water. She remembered him pulling her out, everything else, however, was a distant fuzzy blur. Ever since then she'd had an irrational fear of dolphins. Her much older cousin, a short time after thought it would be fun to scare her with

Jaws movies heightening her fears to the point she's always imagined meeting one or the other if she ever attempted to go too far out into the water.

She mused over the irony of how she was scared of heights yet was enamoured with mountain and now, even though the ocean made her anxious she was moving to the French Riviera of all places. She didn't want to be too held back by her fears though, she'd not been on a boat since the incident but the more she thought about it the more she wanted to try it. The only thing she knew for certain that she would not be able to do is get in. The helplessness of bobbing in the deep, at the mercy of whatever might be swimming nearby was too much to bear, even the thought of it made her tense up.

All too quickly her final week of work arrived, Elia hated goodbyes and now she had to face a whole load of them, many of the cast members had something new lined up, they'd all had plenty of time to make sure of this. She stayed around with everyone post-final show for a little celebration/goodbye, Rachel joined her too, eager to see Elia off in style. One of the stagehands, Marcus tried, not for the first time, to turn on the charm. He was a gorgeous looking man, with his ebony complexion and dreadlocks down to his knees, Elia had been highly attracted to him when they first met a year or so earlier, despite their fourteen year age gap, he certainly didn't look his age! However she quickly had been put off with his overly flirtatious manner, he also had a string of ex's that was just too long for Elia's liking.

"Lemme give you a little something special to remember before you leave, eh?" He coaxed with a grin. Elia turned down his offer, that was not her style. Elia and Rachel left the party soon after to celebrate together and share giggles over his offer.

Things were all go for her the next day, using a large suitcase she tried to pack as much of her life into as she could, including as much of her camera equipment she could manage. However, like Jazmin she'd leave behind a lot of her belongings, including the clothing Alexandre had given her for the video shoot, she packed the red lily hair clip though, for no other reason than she simply liked it. She already had it organized so that everything she was taking was set aside ready to be put in her suitcase which she did the morning before her departure. By the end of that day, she'd packed, arranged all her documents and everything was ready and she went to bed that night filled with nerves and excitement.

Those feelings intensified the following morning as she prepared to leave. She'd said most of her goodbyes the night before, her mother and her siblings were not at home, Noah, however, had made it so he could take her to the airport.  
"First thing ya gotta do when you get there is let us know you arrived safely" He insisted before she headed to the departure area.  
"Yes, dad!" She quipped. She then gave him a hug and a kiss before heading through security.

* * *

And so, that's it for this 'London based' part of the story. From here on Elia's life is in the south of France. There will be plenty of drama for her to deal with, and some surprises and a shock from almost the moment she arrives. There will be more interactions with Alexandre and his personality etc will become clearer. Catherine and Gabriella Dargas (aka Lady Catherine and Georgiana) will also be introduced.

Thank you for all those who have taken the time to comment, I'm sure I've said it before but it really does help keep me going, so thank you again and again.


	27. Chapter 27

Jaz?!" Elia almost did a double take when she saw her sister stood with Cecilia in the arrivals area. "What are you doing here?"  
"Surprise!" Jazmin responded with a laugh.  
"It certainly is" Elia cried greeting them both enthusiastically. "Ceci! Oh my goodness, you're looking so well!"  
"Thank you, I feel very well" Cecilia grinned.  
"Did you have a good flight?" Enquired Jazmin.  
"Yeah, was impatient to get here though" Elia admitted. "No Mariah then?"  
"She is with Billy" Cecilia informed her. Elia smiled, she knew little of Billy's role in Cecilia's life the past, almost six months but from her standpoint, the thought of him having Mariah in his care gave her mixed feelings  
"I can't wait to see her!" She gushed. Elia immediately noticed the difference in temperature in comparison to London, she didn't even feel the need for her big coat she'd brought with her.  
"I'm liking this!" She joked.  
"Me too" Jazmin quipped. "Paris is absolutely freezing at the moment. "I fly back there this evening too, I got work tomorrow."  
"What a shame!" Elia exclaimed. Hugging her  
"This is cold for us here," Cecilia told them. Continuing with the happy chatter the three girls then made their way to Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat.

I want you to know" Cecilia began as she drove along. "Billy and myself have decided to marry sooner rather than later."  
"Ok." Elia responded, unable to hide surprise.  
"Beginning of March, actually."  
"That IS soon!" Elia cried in alarm. "What made you want to do this?!"  
"Billy is very nice" Her friend assured her. "I know, for you, this is not a good thing. But I have what I want with him."  
Elia listened in silence as Cecilia continued to explain herself. She was surprised to hear how much of a great father figure he had become to Mariah, how much he was doting on her, even talking of adopting her and how the little girl had taken to him so well. She knew that was more important than anything else to Cecilia, for herself, however, that could never be enough.  
"You know romance is not the most important to me." Cecilia reminded her with a smile, guessing her thoughts via her expression. Elia smiled.  
"I know." She acknowledged.  
"But with him, I am happy, we like each other a lot and he without a doubt loves my little girl."  
"Then for that" Elia responded. "I'll give him my respect."  
"I thank you. But there is one more thing."  
"More?" Elia queried, smirking. Cecilia chuckled.  
"I would like you to be one of the bridesmaids." She told her.  
"Oh, my days!" Elia exclaimed.  
"I've already asked Jaz, but know you'd both be in second and third place only. First place is my child."  
"Naturally!" Elia cried with a laugh. "Yes, I would love to."  
Cecilia went on to explain how Billy had arranged French lessons for her and even supported her dream of bettering herself by arranging the hair and beauty course she'd previously told her about. It made Elia glad through and through to see her friend so happy and content in her situation.  
She admired the view as they passed, it was a crisp clear day and there was a fashionable line of palm trees on one side and the beach on the other which met up with a pretty blue ocean  
"It's pebbles, right?"  
"Yes." Cecilia confirmed.  
"Nice!" Elia smirked. She could almost forget it was winter with the mild weather and beautiful surroundings, a jolt of excitement went through her, she couldn't wait to explore. They continued on along the long coast lined street which seemed to take on a wide crescent-like shape, she wondered where the old town was, she would have to make it a priority to find out, they seemed to go around a bend where the beach gave way and a little further on she noticed various yachts and boats. The port!  
"This is the port!" She cried. "Old town isn't far from here is it?"  
"No, it's not" Cecilia answered with a smile. "It's just behind where we just past."  
Elia admired her surroundings, pink and orange buildings surrounded the port where at the water's edge it was packed with boats of various sizes. She smiled to herself, musing over how provincial it felt to her, she now knew she was on the French Riviera. She also noted how a little parking area was filled with motorbikes and mopeds. She quite fancied the idea of learning to ride a moped, it would probably be ideal for around here too, in the meantime though she thought it might be worth investing in a push bike, but then she'd also noticed hire bikes parked back at the beach, she'd have to check them out too.  
Leaving the port behind they carried on parallel with the sea, the scenery around them began to look greener and hillier as the road diverted away from the water and went upwards as it carved its way through the hills then back down again all the while showing off its charm with rustic brick walls and Mediterranean architecture.  
"It's beautiful" She murmured.  
Further on they went until Elia noticed how the water seemed to cut into the land, separating them from the other side and making it look almost unreachable.  
"That's where we are going." Cecilia informed her, pointing to the other side. Elia looked across, it looked like a pretty green mound with roofs spattered throughout. They made their way around towards it as their surroundings took on an irresistible old provincial look.  
"Where are we now?" She asked., looking around admiringly. "I'm guessing this isn't Nice."  
"It's Villefranche-sur-Mer," Cecilia told her. "Alexandre lives here."  
"Here?!" Elia queried. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes."Her friend confirmed. "He has done since late last summer."  
"Oh" Elia didn't know how she felt knowing that he lived so close, but as they made their way along the small old charming streets she had to admit, he'd chosen an attractive place to live! Eventually, they made a turn and headed into a more residential surrounding where the road took them gently upwards.  
"He's been doing very well with his music, have you heard?" Cecilia asked.  
"Yeah, I've heard some." Elia replied.  
"His latest single got to number one, did you know that?"  
"No, I didn't"  
"His album is doing well also" Cecilia continued. "It's been in the top ten since his previous single, the one you did the video for."  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised" Elia began. " The other week I found myself mentioned in a Facebook post and found that a fan page of his had made a post mentioning people he'd worked with in with his solo career. There where all his musicians, backing singers and others who'd also appeared in his music videos."  
"He's hot property now!" Jazmin laughed.  
Elia smiled, in a way she did feel a little bit pleased for him, she certainly didn't begrudge him this success. He was a hard worker, she'd seen proof of that first hand. He was determined and completely dedicated to his craft and despite everything, she respected that.  
"This is Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat. we're nearly there." Cecilia assured her.  
They carried on for a short while before turning onto a narrower road and following it for a while until they took a sharp, almost u-turn like roadway, then a little way down they entered through a heavy gate.  
"Here we are." She announced. Elia looked to see, a long, tree-lined driveway in front of them, beyond that she would make out a large white belle époque style house.  
"We don't stay in the main house," Cecilia explained. "Ours is an annexe, you access it via the back."  
'Figures!' Elia thought to herself, yet bit her tongue. Her friend continued by the house, following the driveway around one side to the back before coming to a stop.  
"There we are" Cecilia pointed to what looked like an extension to the main house, it seemed to a little bit more modern yet was complimentary at the same time. It was fairly modest with two stories while the main house was three.  
Billy, holding Mariah appeared in the doorway as the girls exited the car.  
"Welcome!" He cried putting the wriggling, excited infant to the ground. Elia knelt down calling to her and was delighted when the little girl ran to her, shouting her name.  
"Oh, I've missed you, sweetheart!" She gushed, hugging and kissing her. She'd been uncertain of what kind of response she'd get from her, wondering if Mariah may have even forgotten her to some extent, now her small doubts had been proved unfounded.  
"You've gotten so big!" She observed. And it was true, she was not far off from being three years old and she now looked less baby like and more like a little person. She'd grown in height, her hair was longer, styled by Cecilia in beaded braids that sprung from three neatly tied up sections of hair.  
"Well, ain't you looking like a beautiful little lady!" Mariah replied affirmatively with a sassy like smile that made Elia laugh heartily.  
"I hope you had a good journey," Billy told her.  
"Yes, thank you." Elia responded with a smile. Jazmin approached pulling Elia's suitcase and all of them went inside, Mariah chattering away to Elia about her pony riding adventures, on a giant pony called Jolie who was big and brown and ran a lot and then ate out of her hand which tickled. Elia listened intently, enraptured by the little girl's story while marvelling at her. Her vocabulary was another thing that had grown over these past six months. Once inside Billy gave her an enthusiastic tour of the house.  
"It's three bedrooms, all of them are en-suite!" He told her as he took her through the spacious house with soft yellow walls, light décor and wood and tile flooring adorned with various rugs.  
"This one will be your room" He pushed open one of the doors and motioned inside to a fair sized bedroom with a metal framed bed.  
"It's really nice." She assured him  
"I'm glad you think so" He beamed. "I will leave you to unpack."  
She thanked him then looked admiringly around the room. It was simply furnished with a louvred wardrobe and large dresser, with a mirror and chair, bedside table and tall set of drawers, all of them were in a matching walnut.

She'd almost finished unpacking when Jazmin entered.  
"I'm impressed." She quipped. "Unpacking first, exploring later, that not typical of you."  
"I'm a guest" Elia smirked. "I'm trying to be on my best behaviour."  
"Even Carlos didn't get that type of VIP treatment from you."Jazmin continued, her tone still teasing. Elia's smile faded  
"Pfft, like he turned out to be worth it" She spat. Jazmin sat down and looked at her sister apprehensive.  
"I believe he was and is."  
"I'm sorry" Elia responded sadly. "I find it hard to see it that way." Hearing Jazmin say that hurt her heart, she'd hoped with all she had going on in her life that she'd be able to leave him behind, or maybe even move on, Now it seemed that just wasn't the case.  
"Thing is" Jazmin began. "We're back in touch."  
"What?"  
"A few weeks ago, he contacted me, said he'd been wanting to for months but had been too afraid."  
"Afraid?" Elia repeated, curling her lip. "Really"  
"Please, let me finish." Jazmin implored.  
"Alexandre told him about the argument you and he had and how he'd been wrong about Carlos and my relationship. Since then, he's been wanting to reach out to me and make it right."  
"But that was five months ago!"  
"He was ashamed of his mistake Elie, between that and his busy schedule he just held back. Still, wants to correct things"  
Elia shook her head.  
"I think it's noble of him, it wasn't completely his fault after all."  
"What?!" Elia cried, kissing her teeth. "Ay loco, no! It certainly wasn't anything you did!"  
"No." Jazmin agreed. "It's what I didn't do. Both of us are at fault for a lack of communication between us. "  
"The only lack of communication I saw was him leaving because another person told him to instead of sticking around and actually tryna resolve whatever issue he had!"  
"Elia calm down" Jazmin soothed. "The short of it is he's here to try and work things out."  
"But you've just got your life back on track! Why does he have to do this when things are coming together for you? You're happy and doing well. Does he think he can come crashing in to mess it all up again?  
"Elie he's not going to mess anything up" Jazmin assured her.  
"Too bloomin right he ain't!" Elia snapped.  
"Elie please, listen to me." Jazmin pleaded.  
"Last time you let him in your life," Elia interrupted. "He let you revolve everything around him before dropping you and leaving you with nothing but dashed dreams. And all that because he was too weak to stand up Alexandre. How dare he try and wheedle his way back in, especially now."  
"It wasn't like that," Jazmin began. "It turns out both of them had been listening to bad advice."  
"What do you mean?  
"Christina." Jazmin began with a sigh. Elia kissed her teeth, she should have known she had something to do with it.  
"After they left the dinner party at mum and dad's Christina kept on at him about how wrong him and I were for each other and when Carlos refused to listen she got Alexandre involved and exaggerated events to make us all look worse then begged him to step in."  
Elia frowned.  
"And you know all this because?"  
"Carlos and I have been doing a lot of talking, we've been comparing perspectives along with what Alex told Carlos and this is the conclusion we've come to."  
"Ay." Complained Elia. "This is too confusing."  
"After he found out the truth from you Alexandre went to Carlos apologising for his misplaced advice and told him all he knew including the fact that Christina had given him a bad report about us."  
"So Christina trashed us to Alexandre who then told Carlos to leave you?"  
"Not exactly" Jazmin continued. "He went to Carlos with what he knew and told him he felt he was being used and advised him to focus on his career rather than his personal life."  
"That's lame!" Elia cried. "What a weak ass coward! Why, if he cared about you as he claims, not stand up for you and show some flamin backbone!"  
"That brings us to a mistake made by both of us." Jazmin began.  
"That's rubbish !" Elia interrupted indignantly. "You did nothing wrong!"  
"I did Elie." Jazmin corrected her. "Both of us, we failed to fully be open and communicative with each other. That lead to a breakdown in understanding between us that made us open and vulnerable to this mistake." Elia shook her head.  
"But with this so-called incriminating story, he had why couldn't he have gone to you and asked for your side of the story?" She demanded.  
"That's a mistake he wants to make up for" Jazmin told her.  
"Please, Elie" Jazmin begged. "For my sake let him try to prove himself." Elia was silent for a few moments. The truth was she was furious, this man was responsible for destroying her sister's hopes and dreams and now, after months of having it in his power to make it right, he returns just when Jazmins's life was on the up. With this, he'd proven himself nothing more and a weak conniving coward who was unworthy of her.  
"Sorry, I don't mean to sound unsupportive" She began. "I want you to be happy, but I don't trust him."  
"I don't expect you to," Jazmin assured. "He still needs to win back my trust too, it's not as strong as it was before."  
"But by trusting him even a little do you feel you're giving him the chance to mess up your life again?"  
"That won't happen" Jazmin promised. "I have no intention of changing any of my plans for him. I'm still living in Paris, independently, in my own apartment while focusing on my career I want to make this work and will put effort into it but I'm not going to put him ahead of my own goals and will make sure he puts an equal amount of effort in too." Jazmin paused and smiled.  
"Yes there have been mistakes and we can't undo them, but we can both work to get past them and I want to do that, I want to give him the benefit of the doubt, surely I have the right to that decision, right? Just, please support me on this, it's important to me ."  
"Ay, hermana tu eres la mera mera ." Elia insisted. "Pero, I just hope he understands he'll need to earn back the trust and faith that he broke."  
"He knows." Jazmin told her. "I'm not going to rush to get things back as they were. We've got a long way to go before that happens."


	28. Chapter 28

Carlos turned up later on that day to travel back to Paris with Jazmin. Elia couldn't summon much enthusiasm for him though, For Jazmin's sake, however, she bit her tongue. He would need to do a lot prove himself in her eyes.  
"I'll be in touch soon" Jazmin promised as they said their farewells. She then heard from Ivelisse that evening about the troupe get together which was a little over a week away.  
"We want to find out people's dietary requirements." She informed her. Elia paused before replying, it was difficult one to answer. The last thing she wanted to do was insist they provide products that were of verified locally sources, proven to be ethical. Instead, she was prioritized and simply stated she didn't want eggs or milk.  
"Are you vegan at all?" Ivelisse queried.  
"Well no, it's not quite like that," Elia responded. "I'm just picky about meat and dairy because the industry is often so unethical and I prefer to know as much as possible about where something has come from before I buy it."  
"It's just that there will be vegan options available."  
"Really?"  
"Yes," Ivelisse told her. "One of our troupe members is vegan." Elia's interest was peaked, she doubted her ability to adopt that lifestyle. Still, admired those who did. She thanked Ivelisse and after assuring her that she could reach theirs they wrapped up their conversation.

It took some time for Elia to manage to fall asleep that night. She knew her sister and friend were happy but she still fretted over their situations, neither seemed ideal from her point of view. She knew she couldn't push her own definition of happiness onto them but her stance was so strongly set she struggled to understand how they could be happy. Cecilia and Billy didn't completely love each other, she knew that and despite the happiness her friend had clearly found; she, herself, could never settle for anything like that. Love was important to her. She wanted nothing less than the strongest and deepest love based on unbreakable bonds of trust, friendship, loyalty and understanding. It could be such standards would leave her unattached for a long time but she'd rather that than settle for something less. As for Carlos. Maybe he did genuinely love Jazmin. For someone to be so weak they could be convinced to walk away from it so easily was unacceptable. To love someone means you'd stand by them and defended them, something which Carlos failed to do.  
This troubled Elia more than anything, for Jazmin's sake she hoped he'd go above and beyond to prove himself.  
Elia found herself being quite preoccupied over the next several days, she enjoyed spending time with Cecilia and Mariah. On her first day, her friend quickly set about doing her hair for her. Elia had let the red dye fade out some weeks before and now thin box braids completed the transformation she'd been ready for and she was pleased with the job Cecilia had done. The following day Elia went to spend some time in Nice, a short journey by bus.  
She scouted out the old town enjoying the quietness of it. She imagined it would likely be busier once Spring arrived, not today though, a grey January day that was likely cold by local standards yet mild compared to London. Winter couldn't dampen the prettiness and charm of the place though, it was everything Elia had expected and hoped, narrow streets filled with colourful buildings each of three, four or even more storeys high. Many of them consisted of shops or cafes etc at the bottom with, what Elia assumed to be flats and apartments on the upper floors. She wondered if certain places would be noisy at night, especially in the summer, maybe she'd be better off trying to find a place in a quieter street, away from the shops. She failed to come across any signs that indicated rental opportunities although she knew not to expect too much too soon, but after fruitless searches online she was starting to run out of ideas, however, she was far from giving up.  
Usually when exploring like this she'd always have her camera but for now, that would need to wait, first, she needed to get to know this place and to get settled in this new life. She was quite impressed with the transport system, the buses seemed to run pretty well and were very inexpensive to use.  
Only Billy and Mariah were there when she returned. Cecilia, he explained had been requested by Catherine to prepare a meal for Gabriella at her apartment in Nice. Gabriella had been away in Paris with her Ballet company for a few weeks and her mother was anxious that she should have a good, warm and hearty meal waiting for her upon her return.  
"They don't ask this of her too much," Billy assured her. "Only a few times so far when one of her children are returning from someplace. Ceci doesn't mind and they really seem to enjoy her cooking,"  
Elia smiled in response.  
"Are you happy with what she did with your hair?" He enquired.  
"Of course!" Elia smiled broadly. "She did a great job."  
"Yes!" He enthused. "She seems to have quite the talent for it and is thoroughly enjoying the course, she hopes to start her own mobile beauty business once she passes."  
"That would be wonderful for her," Elia exclaimed passionately. "I really hope this works out for her, she deserves to have her dreams come true."  
"Oh, she does!" Billy paused, looking thoughtfully at Elia.  
"Perhaps." He began. "You envy her a little?"  
"Why would I?"  
"She's enjoying a life now that could so easily have been yours." Elia stared at him in disbelief.  
"Please tell me you're joking." She cried. Billy just shrugged.  
"For the record." She began. "No, I don't. Second, how dare you try and bring this up when you're poised to not only marry her but adopt Mariah!" Billy held up his hands in defeat but Elia wasn't finished.  
"You better be flamin good to her, you got that?! I don't wanna hear no rubbish about any could have been's, she's, no. THEY'RE yours to take care of and if you as much as hurt either of them in even the smallest way you'll be sorry! Understand?"  
"Yes, sorry, I understand completely!" affirmed hastily shrinking back. Elia kissed her teeth, still fuming.  
"Don't mention that ever again." She warned. "That's wickedly disappointing Billy. I expect more of you than that, especially now."  
"Not a whisper." He promised. Elia left the room, suddenly feeling the need to get away from him.  
Elia continued to explore Nice over the next several days, each time she became more charmed by the city, she couldn't wait to get settled and have her life here truly begin. She heard from Joél when he sent her a standard 'good luck' message via WhatsApp. She almost didn't reply, she was surprised he sent if after seeming to try so hard to convince her against the move, she responded with only an obligatory thank you.

She then had to get measured up for the bridesmaids' dress. Cecilia had already chosen it but a seamstress would be making any alterations needed. She showed Elia a picture of the full length pale blue number with it's fitted design and cold shoulder sleeves.  
"I love it," Elia assured her. "Especially the colour."  
She also showed her the dress Mariah would be wearing and also her own. Mariah's was the same shade of blue but puffy with a ribbon around and a big bow at the back. Cecilia's dress was to be ivory with gold lace trim, A-line shape and a raised hemline at the front.  
"Oh, my word it's lovely." Elia gasped.  
Cecilia explained that the wedding would be taking place right there in the gardens of Catherine's home, and what's more, Catherine had hired people to take care of all the arrangements. Elia was a little rattled by this.  
"But don't you wanna say in your own wedding?" She asked her. Cecilia smiled broadly in response.  
"No!" She assured her. "I don't mind, I have nothing to worry about." Elia smiled, still slightly unconvinced.  
"This means" Cecilia continued. " I get all the fun and no stress. It's good!"  
"As long as you're certain this makes you happy"  
"Do not worry my love!" Cecilia assured her.  
As the day arrived for the troupe get together she gave her mind the day off from her thoughts and plans to focus on getting to know her soon-to-be co-workers.  
She arrived pretty much on time and was one of the first to get there.  
"Hey, you found us!" Luis exclaimed, greeting her joyfully. Elia greeted him with equal enthusiasm, both glad to finally meet each other face to face.  
"You're a little bit smaller than I expected." He joked. Kento and Satomi were also early, the latter whom Elia was also pleased to meet at last. She was a petite and engaging looking woman.  
"Don't let her façade fool you" Kento quipped. "inside that small frame is a huge voice!"  
"Oh, I've heard!" Elia agreed.  
The other members of the troupe soon arrived and the house was filled with people. One caught her eye, he was quite tall with strawberry blonde hair that just touched the top of his shoulders and his face had a ruddiness about it and was covered with a trimmed beard. He was attractive in a rugged manner and had piercing eyes, however, Elia avoided staring.  
"Elie!" Ivelisse's voice brought her back to reality, she turned to see her stood nearby with two other women.  
"As our new members, I wanted to introduce you three first." She told them  
She turned first to the one with mid-brown hair.  
"This is Maeva, she's joining our vocalists. Elia and the other girl greeted her warmly. Ivelisse then introduced Elia before turning to the girl with the darker brown hair.  
"This is Gisèle"  
The three of them were then introduced to the existing members as they all milled about with drinks in their hand. They were Bérénice, Corin, Rafael, Johannes, Léonie, Dóra, Nyco, Daphné and Zacharie. Elia tried to use her halting French as much as she could but still depended on a fair amount of English.  
Bérénice, she discovered had been a member from the very beginning. She had been dance captain before

Kento, happily relinquishing the post to him upon her first maternity leave.  
"I'm now a mother of four" The blonde admitted with a smile. Elia was impressed.  
"How on earth do you do it all?"  
"My husband is hands-on of course." She began. "and somehow, between us and with help from both sets of grandparents we all pull through."  
"That sounds really nice." Elia then explained how close her own family was  
"I'm not sure how they did it with five of us though" She quipped. "Both grandparents are in another part of the world. She found herself explaining her background more than once to interested persons, not that she minded. Dóra, it turned out was another non-French member of the troupe. Tall with dark hair the came all the way down her back, she hailed from Eger in Hungary and had moved to Budapest to pursue dance. Although things had been doing well for her, she had wanted more. After hearing about Vida y Baila immediately went to audition.  
"They certainly made me work for it but it was worth it." Dóra told her.  
"Oh me too," Elia responded with a knowing smile. "In fact, I wondered more than once if I'd blown it."

Zacharie, Elia thought was a sweet guy, youngest of the troupe at age 22, he'd only joined seven months earlier when one of the original members left to take up an opportunity in New York. Daphné, another original member, who, according to Ivelisse was the unofficial 'mother figure' of the troupe. Johannes, the attractive one Elia noticed earlier was the vegan Ivelisse told her about over the phone, he had been with them two years. Leonie and Corin were both long-serving but not original members. Rachael had been with them five years. Ivelisse also told how it was Nyco who'd helped Luis to discover her. Nyco's girlfriend it tuned out was friends with Gabriella, sister of Alexandre. This had lead to them both getting an early glimpse of the music video. Gabriella had then been kind enough to allow Nyco to show Luis.  
The story fascinated Elia and she had a good conversation with Nyco who, although French-born, was of Senegalese descent. Her curiosity, however, was directed to Johannes, she'd noticed his name was pronounced yo-han-ez, which certainly didn't sound French. She wondered if he too may be of some other background. She used it as an opportunity to approach him.


	29. Chapter 29

Johannes, it turned out was half Austrian. Their conversation had gotten off to a slow start, he initially seemed unsure how to respond to her but asking him about his veganism seemed to bring him out of his shell a bit, it was clear it was something he felt passionately about. He explained how he hated how the human race treated animals and had sworn five years earlier never to touch an animal product again and stuck to it.  
"Just like that?" She asked in surprise.  
He nodded in response.  
"That's impressive" She smiled. "And admirable, I wouldn't have the will to see it through myself though."  
"Why not?"  
"I guess" She began. "I'm too dependent on animal-related things? I don't know."  
"Let me ask you this."  
"Ok?"  
"Do you like to wear fur?"  
"No" Elia curled her lip at the thought.  
Johannes smiled at her response. "Leather?"  
"Well," Elia paused. "Maybe with shoes or bags I suppose."  
"You know if you can get by on faux leather you're already part the way there." He told her. "You have a good attitude towards the use of fur, but is it worse than using leather?"  
His question took her by surprise and for a few moments, she struggled to come up with an answer.  
"I, don't know." She began haltingly. "I'd not thought of it like that before."  
"Many don't" He assured. "It's good to question ourselves though."  
"I am careful with what I eat." She told him "I remember seeing something on the tv about the dairy industry and it really put me off. I don't use normal milk anymore, I switched to soya some time ago and when it comes to eggs, I supplied my own with hens we kept ourselves when I was back in London."  
"And now?"  
"I've gone without." She informed him. "I can't bring myself to buy eggs unless I've seen with my own eyes where they've come from."  
"It's a valiant effort." He commended. "But even that has its drawbacks."  
"How so."Elia asked curiously.  
"Even by purchasing your own hens can contribute to the industry, fuelling the cruelty. You have to understand the specific care they need, and that includes knowing how egg production can take its toll on them, physically."  
"Really?!"  
"Oh, yes."  
"Wow." Elia began, feeling lost for words. "I admit, I don't really know much about those things."  
"Neither do the majority of people." He acknowledged. "It's a norm in society that many just take for granted."  
She listened as he continued to explain his stance, she was curious, intrigued and also a little guilty.  
"Perhaps." He suggested. "You'd be interested in some of the food? Ivelisse has put on a small selection and I brought some too."  
"I would, yes."  
Seeming more relaxed, Johannes began to turn the conversation on to her. He mentioned that he saw the music video with Alexandre she'd appeared in, commenting on how functional this new job must be for them both. Elia was puzzled.  
"You talk as if you think he and I are together or something."  
He appeared taken aback, and even a little embarrassed.

"You're not?" He stammered.  
"No, what gave you that impression?"  
"Nothing." He admitted sheepishly. "I just assumed, things like that happen a lot. So I just presumed without giving it much thought" He trailed off awkwardly and shrugged.  
"Well, Now you know." Elia smiled at him reassuringly.  
"So," He began. "You moved here alone?"

"Pretty much." She confirmed before explaining her living situation with Cecilia and how she was looking for a place of her own.

"That's a brave step to make though." He commented admiringly. "It's not easy to uproot like that."

"I felt ready for it." She informed him. Then explained how she had her eyes set on the old town as a potential place to live

"Old town is charming." He acknowledged. "But because all the buildings are so aged, and not well maintained they're not always in the best condition." Elia listened intently.  
"I see."  
"Just something to keep in mind." He shrugged, smiling timidly.  
"Thank you."  
Elia's evening continued with plenty of enjoyable conversations with everyone, especially Johannes, he even offered to take her home at the end of it. She gratefully accepted him, her other option that time of night would likely be a taxi.  
"I'm wondering." He began as they pulled up outside Catherine's gate. "Did you like the food you tried tonight?"  
"Yes, most of it, not the pizza though, it was so greasy." He chuckled as she curled her lip.  
"Perhaps." He suggested. "You'd like some more? There is a nice place I know not far from old town. I could take you, if you want?" Elia smiled, charmed by his clumsy manner of expression.  
"Yes." She affirmed. "I'd like that."  
"If you're free at lunchtime the day after tomorrow, I could come and pick you up from here?"  
"Yeah, sounds fine."  
They parted ways and with her mind fully occupied she made her way back in. She thought about what he said about the old town, wondering if she'd be better off looking elsewhere, she wanted somewhere close by but she didn't know where. She'd had her mind so set on that particular area that she'd never considered any place else.  
Perhaps he had some suggestions, she could ask him during their lunch date. She looked forward to trying out more vegan foods, this would be something new to her and her mind was completely open to the experience.

When the day came he arrived pretty much on time. Dressed in skinny jeans, shirt and a light jacket and his hair tied back into a small ponytail, Elia thought he looked pretty good. The place he took her was quite close to the port, small discreet looking. Inside it was rustic but fresh looking with some citrus colour among the decor. Elia was delighted to find they did rice and bean burrito wraps.  
"It sounds perfect! She enthused. "Its actually a bit of a joke in our family over how often I eat rice and beans."  
"I'd say that's a good thing." Johannes commented with a smile as he ordered himself a sandwich. He then recommended their specially made juices.

"You have to try their little dessert balls too." He told her with a smile. "They are delicious!"

The pair chatted throughout. He told her his mother was from Marseilles and his father from Innsbruck in Austria, they'd split while he was still a baby and growing up he spent many school holidays with his father in Innsbruck.  
Elia was enthralled by his stories of skiing in the Alps, his father was a keen skier in his younger years and had passed on the hobby to his son.

His situation reminded Elia a little of her own upbringing. Her family always visited Jamaica and Mexico during the holidays to visit both sets of grandparents.  
"I wouldn't have guessed you were part Mexican!" He exclaimed, looking surprised.  
"Well, my mum is quite dark, and has indigenous heritage."  
"Aztec?"  
"There might be a little bit of that up in the mix"  
"However." She continued. "I do look like my dad a lot if that explains it a little more."  
"Maybe." He replied giving a self-conscious shrug.

She explained her stance when it came to eating animal products.  
"I've no real issue with eating meat." She admitted. "however I only go for locally sourced items, I feel it's more ethical."

"That's not always the case." He warned. "The meat business has changed dramatically over the years and the pressure to keep up with the mainstream industry has affected local farmers to the point they've taken to using some of the same unethical techniques." Elia's face dropped and Johannes nodded grimly.

"Sad but true." He continued. "I've plenty of information on the topic should you need it."

"You know, I've thought on and off over the years about living self sufficiently one day."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." She smiled. "I've not looked into it too deeply though, it's something far off on the horizon."  
"It might not be as easy as you may believe." He told her, returning her smile.  
He went on to tell her of his involvement with animal rights, conservation and activism, explaining how he and his two roommates had saved to spend two weeks in Sri-Lanka volunteering for elephant conservation back in January.

"That must have been amazing!" Elia gasped. " I bet it's beautiful out there."  
Johannes nodded in agreement. "It was from what I saw, didn't do much of the tourist thing though. I was there to work and it was a wonderful experience. We're going to be saving to do something similar next year in South Africa, volunteering in a game reserve."

He went on to tell her how he also regularly involves himself with local campaigns.  
"I'm helping out with a small event tomorrow. actually" He explained. "We're trying to bring awareness to the perversity of cetacean captivity."  
"Cetacean captivity." Elia repeated in confusion, "I've not heard the word, cetacean, before."  
"Aquatic mammals." He explained. "Whales, dolphins etc."

"Oh, I see." She acknowledged. "I don't know much about that. I did, however, read something quite dubious once, in a newspaper or magazine or something."  
"What was that?" Johannes asked.  
" Oh, something about people getting mad over a fireworks display because it was too close to where they were keeping the animals. To do with the noise being harmful to them? I don't know much about it though. What will be happening at this event?"

"We'll have information, leaflets etc to give out and we'll be screening a documentary on the subject too."  
"When and where?" She asked.  
Johannes smiled. "Why, are you interested in coming?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Really?" He looked at her in surprise.  
"Why not?" She challenged. "I care about animals, I always have. But I've not looked into or even really questioned this, and I'm curious to know more about it."  
Johannes smiled at her broadly.  
"Well, you'd be more than welcome."  
After lunch they wandered the area, heading for the promenade. The day had started out quite rainy early that morning and had been quite dull ever since. But now, the sky was starting to clear and the sun was poking through  
"I love how it's warm, in February!" She quipped. "Back home it would

still be so cold I'd be going nuts!"  
"Innsbruck can get cold, I've spent more than one Christmas there." Elia smiled, then looked at him thoughtfully.

"I was wondering." She began. "If you had any tips or advice on finding an apartment here?"  
"What it is your looking for exactly?" He asked  
"I'm not that fussy" She replied with a smile. "I just want a clean decent place, not too far from the dance centre from a trustworthy landlord.  
"Do you want a whole apartment or just a room?"  
"A whole one would be nice, doesn't have to be big."  
"So, you prefer not to share?"  
"I guess I do." She admitted. "I've never been in a situation where's I've shared with complete strangers. I'm not sure that' I'd want to start now."  
"And if they weren't strangers?"  
"I wouldn't mind that so much. In London three of us, my sister, my self and the good friend who now lives here. We shared a place together for a few years and it worked very well. Why do you ask that?"

"It's because" He began. " I'm pretty sure Dóra and Maeva have some room in their apartment. Dóra had two others sharing with her previously but they moved a short while ago. Maeva then moved in only last week."  
"Okay"  
"I can ask them if you want me to," Johannes suggested with a smile. "I believe it's only one bedroom but the living room has a sofa bed. Perhaps it's not ideal for you but it's an option"

"Yeah maybe." She agreed. "I'd defiantly consider it."  
He took her hand as they slowly began to make their way along the promenade, she remembered passing down this way in the car on her arrival. It was nice to be able to see and enjoy it properly like this. She was itching to do some photographing, spring wasn't too far away now, she imagined Nice would be a pretty sight, even more so than it was already.

"This is where we'll be set up tomorrow for our cetacean awareness gathering." Johannes told her snapping her out of her thoughts. Elia turned to where he was signalling, to a grassy space in front of a gated off park.  
"What time will it begin?"  
"About half-past eleven." He told her. "We'll actually be here before that but we're going to wait until it's busier before firing up the documentary."  
"I'll be coming." She asserted. "I want to see it."  
"I'd be happy to bring you." He asked. "But I'll be here an hour before that, and will remain so for a good portion of the day."  
"Wow!" Elia exclaimed. "That's dedication."

After wandering for some time they made their way back to Johannes car where he drove her back to St Jean Cap Ferrat.  
Elia looked forward to the documentary viewing and told Cecilia about it and the day she had.  
"I don't know Elia," Interjected Billy. "He sounds like a maverick oddball to me."  
"Billy!" Cecilia chided before Elia could respond. "Elie makes friends with who she wants. Soon she will be working with this man, it is not bad. Let her decide."

Elia meanwhile glowered at Billy, for Cecilia's sake she kept her retorts from passing her lips. In her mind, though he was more than twice the man Billy was. Elia enjoyed his company and highly admired his conviction and his dedication to his beliefs, she doubted Billy even understood what conviction was.  
"It's alright Ceci." Elia assured her friend. "He likely knows I'm not listening to him anyway."


	30. Chapter 30

Elia decided she was going to have one day where she didn't do anything in relation to finding an apartment. Packing up her camera she set out fairly early to catch the bus to Nice. Getting off by the port she wandered in the direction of the old town and set about photographing. The old town made a wonderful subject she enjoyed letting herself get lost in the maze of streets, she must have spent an hour before making her way to the promenade and towards where Johannes would be.  
She got there a little ahead of time where he quickly spotted her and gave her a big smile.  
"I'm glad you've come." He told her, happily. He introduced her to the three others who were there with him. Lucas, Brigitte and Jérémy. They had a simple table set up filled with leaflets and pictures. There was also a generator for a 32-inch television that was set up.  
"It will be in French but will have English subtitles he explained. He then coyly handed her something to drink.  
"I got this for you in case you wanted it."  
"Aw, thank you!" Elia smiled.  
Brigitte then gave her a leaflet that was in English, as Lucas appeared to banter with Johannes.  
Elia found herself riveted by the documentary. It focused more on the orca than the dolphin and she was struck by some of the footage showing them in the wild. She was fascinated by the description of their emotional complexity and family bonds. A vivid description of a captive mother's behaviour following a separation from her young one brought some tears to her eyes. Johannes was quickly at her side.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah." Elia responded, smiling weakly as he offered her a tissue.  
"Want to stop watching?" He asked.  
"No." She asserted, shaking her head. He rubbed her shoulders and stayed with her for a few more minutes before continuing with his task of handing out leaflets and talking to passers-by, several whom had stopped to watch the screen.  
After it was over she stayed around for a little while venting about what she'd just seen. Johannes watched admiringly as she expressed her incredulousness over why people would try to justify something 'vile' and 'inhumane'.  
"It comes down to money and power." He explained. "As long as the money continues to roll in they'll hold on to their power and nothing will change."  
"Well, they ain't getting a penny of my money." She spat. "Ever!"  
"And they are such beautiful creatures" She continued  
"They really are." Johannes agreed passionately.  
"Did you want to meet up later?" She asked before they parted ways.  
"I gotta work." He told her apologetically. "I do most evenings, I do security at a nearby club."  
"No problem." She smiled.  
"Tomorrow maybe?" He asked tentatively. Elia nodded.  
"Yeah, that sounds good, I'll text you later" With that, she made her way back to her friends home.  
She spent the rest of the day with Mariah while Cecilia busied herself with various chores. Billy meanwhile was busy with 'Madam Catherine' so Elia enjoyed the peace, playing in the garden with the little girl and taking pictures as Mariah was kept occupied with her outdoor toys. She sent a text asking Johannes if he wanted to come over the following day, however, he delicately refused the offer admitting he would feel uncomfortable in such upper-class surroundings. Elia resisted the urge to argue that Cecilia, Billy, and their home were not a part of it and instead politely offered to let him make whatever plan suited him. He suggested picking her up for another lunch date at another one of his favourite places. She agreed.  
She received another message, this time from Dóra. She explained that she'd got her number from Johannes who told her she might be interested in rooming with her. She invited Elia to visit them the following day and see the place for herself. Elia thanked her for her offer and gratefully accepted, they arranged for late afternoon.  
Johannes picked Elia up the next day and took her to a place where they did vegan burgers. Elia wasn't overly impressed with it but ate it regardless. Still, she enjoyed Johannes' company as she quizzed him about the documentary she'd seen the previous day and about orca's in general. He appeared pleased by her curiosity and recommended a book which he told her was similar to the documentary but had a lot more information. He also commended her for having what he described as 'a decent sense of justice'.  
"I do have a confession to make though." She began with a sheepish smirk. " I do have a bit of a phobia of dolphins."  
Johannes expressed his surprise so Elia explained to him why.

"If it helps." He began. "The dolphin was probably almost as traumatised by it as you were."  
Elia burst into giggles.  
"What?" He asked with a smile. "I mean it."  
Elia nodded.  
"That's why it's so funny." She chuckled. They remained for a while after finishing their food, passing the time talking before Johannes declared he needed to leave.  
"I want to go to the gym for a while before I start work." He paused and looked at her. "Want to come?" Elia shook her head.  
"I'm not really the gym type," She confessed. "I prefer outdoor things. Walking and cycling etc are usually enough for me."  
They then said their goodbyes, parting with a timid kiss.  
Elia then spent a little time photographing before heading to visit Dóra and Maeva, following the directions the former had sent her.  
It turned out quite easy to find.  
Snuggled in a quiet street nestled between old town the promenade, she instantly found the location desirable. It was a simple two-storey terrace building that reminded her of her old flat in Camden, London and she got a good feeling from it, despite the fact she was not sure about the idea of the would-be sleeping arrangements.  
"Welcome, come on in." Dóra welcomed her heartily upon answering the door, she then led her up to their elegant, yet simple apartment. The living room, located at the back which, with its veranda, looked out onto the promenade and the sea beyond.  
"One fault is that It can get noisy out there on that side" Dóra admitted. "Especially in the summer." Elia made no reply as she stepped outside to the fresh sea breeze.  
"I've gotten used to it" Dóra continued. "And it doesn't bother me anymore."  
Elia decided she was going to have one day where she didn't do anything in relation to finding an apartment. Packing up her camera she set out fairly early to catch the bus to Nice. Getting off by the port she wandered in the direction of the old town and set about photographing. The old town made a wonderful subject she enjoyed letting herself get lost in the maze of streets, she must have spent an hour before making her way to the promenade and towards where Johannes would be.  
She got there a little ahead of time where he quickly spotted her and gave her a big smile.  
"I'm glad you've come." He told her, happily. He introduced her to the three others who were there with him. Lucas, Brigitte and Jérémy. They had a simple table set up filled with leaflets and pictures. There was also a generator for a 32-inch television that was set up.  
"It will be in French but will have English subtitles he explained. He then coyly handed her something to drink.  
"I got this for you in case you wanted it."  
"Aw, thank you!" Elia smiled.  
Brigitte then gave her a leaflet that was in English, as Lucas appeared to banter with Johannes.  
Elia found herself riveted by the documentary. It focused more on the orca than the dolphin and she was struck by some of the footage showing them in the wild. She was fascinated by the description of their emotional complexity and family bonds. A vivid description of a captive mother's behaviour following a separation from her young one brought some tears to her eyes. Johannes was quickly at her side.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah." Elia responded, smiling weakly as he offered her a tissue.  
"Want to stop watching?" He asked.  
"No." She asserted, shaking her head. He rubbed her shoulders and stayed with her for a few more minutes before continuing with his task of handing out leaflets and talking to passers-by, several whom had stopped to watch the screen.  
After it was over she stayed around for a little while venting about what she'd just seen. Johannes watched admiringly as she expressed her incredulousness over why people would try to justify something 'vile' and 'inhumane'.  
"It comes down to money and power." He explained. "As long as the money continues to roll in they'll hold on to their power and nothing will change."  
"Well, they ain't getting a penny of my money." She spat. "Ever!"  
"And they are such beautiful creatures" She continued  
"They really are." Johannes agreed passionately.  
"Did you want to meet up later?" She asked before they parted ways.  
"I gotta work." He told her apologetically. "I do most evenings, I do security at a nearby club."  
"No problem." She smiled.  
"Tomorrow maybe?" He asked tentatively. Elia nodded.  
"Yeah, that sounds good, I'll text you later" With that, she made her way back to her friends home.  
She spent the rest of the day with Mariah while Cecilia busied herself with various chores. Billy meanwhile was busy with 'Madam Catherine' so Elia enjoyed the peace, playing in the garden with the little girl and taking pictures as Mariah was kept occupied with her outdoor toys. She sent a text asking Johannes if he wanted to come over the following day, however, he delicately refused the offer admitting he would feel uncomfortable in such upper-class surroundings. Elia resisted the urge to argue that Cecilia, Billy, and their home were not a part of it and instead politely offered to let him make whatever plan suited him. He suggested picking her up for another lunch date at another one of his favourite places. She agreed.  
She received another message, this time from Dóra. She explained that she'd got her number from Johannes who told her she might be interested in rooming with her. She invited Elia to visit them the following day and see the place for herself. Elia thanked her for her offer and gratefully accepted, they arranged for late afternoon.  
Johannes picked Elia up the next day and took her to a place where they did vegan burgers. Elia wasn't overly impressed with it but ate it regardless. Still, she enjoyed Johannes' company as she quizzed him about the documentary she'd seen the previous day and about orca's in general. He appeared pleased by her curiosity and recommended a book which he told her was similar to the documentary but had a lot more information. He also commended her for having what he described as 'a decent sense of justice'.  
"I do have a confession to make though." She began with a sheepish smirk. " I do have a bit of a phobia of dolphins."  
Johannes expressed his surprise so Elia explained to him why.

"If it helps." He began. "The dolphin was probably almost as traumatised by it as you were."  
Elia burst into giggles.  
"What?" He asked with a smile. "I mean it."  
Elia nodded.  
"That's why it's so funny." She chuckled. They remained for a while after finishing their food, passing the time talking before Johannes declared he needed to leave.  
"I want to go to the gym for a while before I start work." He paused and looked at her. "Want to come?" Elia shook her head.  
"I'm not really the gym type," She confessed. "I prefer outdoor things. Walking and cycling etc are usually enough for me."  
They then said their goodbyes, parting with a timid kiss.  
Elia then spent a little time photographing before heading to visit Dóra and Maeva, following the directions the former had sent her.  
It turned out quite easy to find.  
Snuggled in a quiet street nestled between old town the promenade, she instantly found the location desirable. It was a simple two-storey terrace building that reminded her of her old flat in Camden, London and she got a good feeling from it, despite the fact she was not sure about the idea of the would-be sleeping arrangements.  
"Welcome, come on in." Dóra welcomed her heartily upon answering the door, she then led her up to their elegant, yet simple apartment. The living room, located at the back which, with its veranda, looked out onto the promenade and the sea beyond.  
"One fault is that It can get noisy out there on that side" Dóra admitted. "Especially in the summer." Elia made no reply as she stepped outside to the fresh sea breeze.  
"I've gotten used to it" Dóra continued. "And it doesn't bother me anymore."  
"Oh, I'm not worried about that." Elia assured her.  
She awoke feeling happy and excited the following morning. It had been love at first sight with the apartment day before. Sure it would be a bit of a squish but everything else about it seemed so right. The location, the company and of course the price, which, split between three would prove to be more than affordable. It was agreed that Elia would wait until rehearsals begun before she moved in, that way she'd have a regular income. Dóra explained that she was one of several members of the troupe who took classes and workshops at Baila y Vida in between the performance seasons, which meant she was never without an income. Other members, including Johannes often took on other employment during this time.  
Elia had not given a great deal of thought over what she'd do in between seasons, she hoped, however, that her photography would continue to grow. She had found an email waiting for her only yesterday, from a nearby wildlife park requesting her to do a shoot for their inhabitants. They'd found her via an advert in a local business page on social media. She'd posted it shortly before her departure from London, They'd explained how they were impressed with the work they'd seen of hers and were doing an update in their park. For this, they required a whole new set of promo photos which would be used throughout the place as well as on its website and in the information leaflets.  
Elia had been thrilled by the offer and after researching them online a little she had decided to accept the assignment. They'd yet to get back to her to begin arranging the details but she was certain it would take place sooner rather than later, without a doubt before she started with Baila y Vida.  
It looked to be a nice day outside. She really wanted to do some walking and exploring. There was a large hilly park on the edge of Nice and she wanted to go and see, along with her camera of course. She sent a text to Johannes asking if he wanted to join her. He soon replied, telling her he couldn't. His day was already filled with campaigning, working and of course the gym. She was a little disappointed but left it be. She knew Cecilia was already busy that morning, and Dóra and Maeva would be working too. Cecilia had told her that the dresses would be delivered that day, around mid or late afternoon and had asked her to be there for a fitting, just to make sure that no more adjustments were needed. They were being brought from Paris, personally by a member of the team that were working on them. Jazmin, who was currently back in South Africa had done her fitting before leaving. With that in mind, she set off.  
It was an invigorating and enjoyable trek, Elia, while mindful of the time didn't rush too much. She stopped frequently to take pictures of the charming scenery and was in awe once she reached the lookout at the top. She could see back to Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat with Villefranche-sur-Mer in between and even the hills beyond. It was a wonderful view, Elia marvelled at the beautiful surroundings. It was peaceful too, and after taking numerous photos she allowed herself to relax for a while to let the world drift by.  
Her peace was disturbed when her phone suddenly went off. It was Billy  
"Where are you?" He asked impatiently as soon as she answered.  
"I told you where I was going, what's wrong?"  
"You need to get back here as soon as you can, can you get a taxi?"  
"Why? What's the hurry, it's still early isn't it?"  
"Madam Catherine is going to be having us at the main house for dinner." He cried. "We need to prepare immediately."  
"Calm down Billy." She soothed. "It's only lunchtime, dinner is hours away."  
"But you'll need

to get ready, what are you going to wear? Do you have an evening dress or anything?"  
Elia sighed and suppressed her amusement.  
"We'll figure that out when I get there, ok? I'm on my way now. "  
He was still in a state of agitation when she arrived, fussing over everything, and as it seemed to Elia, nothing.  
"We'll be having dinner this evening with Catherine and also the designer who helped create our dresses" Cecilia informed her with a smile.  
"What clothes do you have?" Billy asked. "It's probably best if we pick out your outfit together."  
"Billy, for goodness sake," Elia exclaimed, trying not to giggle. "You're gonna give yourself a heart attack. You're worse than my mother!"  
"Madam Catherine has certain standards, Elie." He responded, sounding slightly panicky. "We must do our best to meet them."  
"I'm sure she's met with many different types of people, stop worrying." Elia's words seemed to have little effect and Billy insisted on going through her wardrobe with her in order to choose her attire and was becoming increasingly frustrated at not finding something he deemed appropriate. If he didn't appear so amusingly ridiculous, Elia would probably have otherwise lost her temper.  
"Right, Billy!" She began with a hint of impatience. "Stand back please I can choose my own clothes."  
With that, she pulled out a short maroon crochet/lace number, one of her favourites.  
"You can't wear that." He squawked.  
"What?"  
"It looks like you're going to Glastonbury." He cried. "forty years ago!" He frantically went through the hangers before finding a sleeveless printed maxi dress with a 1920's like shape to it.  
"Here, wear this." He told her. "If you're gonna go vintage at least make it more fitting. It looks like Downton Abbey and Madam Catherine is a fan so will probably like this."  
Bemused, Elia took the dress as she fought back a giggle.  
"Ok, we've got my outfit, now can you please leave me in peace."  
"You will wear it, yes?"  
"Yes!" Elia cried. "Now go!"  
Several hours later, Elia, along with Cecilia and Mariah followed a nervous Billy as they headed for Catherine's house. Inside it was a little intimidating with its marble floors, pillars and mostly white furniture and elegant chandeliers. Elia couldn't imagine having to live in a place like this, she'd be too scared to touch anything. An even bigger surprise soon hit her however, a face she thought, and hoped she'd never have to see again, Christina Barrera.


	31. Chapter 31

"Miss Beltrán" Christina only looked mildly surprised as she greeted her coolly. Elia, on the other hand, was a little more blindsided, she realized quickly though that Christina must be one of those of whom were working on the bride and bridesmaid dresses.  
"I won't deny." Elia began, unable to hold in her feelings. "I'm surprised to see you again." Christina only had time to respond with a forced smile before they were interrupted.  
"Oh good, you're on time." She turned to see where the voice was coming from and saw an older woman, with a curly blonde bob who spoke with a refined Hampshire accent, a contrast to Elia's own Estuary tone. She guessed it was Catherine, the description she'd heard from her dad hit the mark. She was dressed formally in a white shirt under a light grey blazer with black trim and a matching skirt. An outfit, Elia felt would likely make Kate Middleton green with envy.  
"Yes!" Billy cried enthusiastically. " Madam Catherine, this is Elia Beltrán, she is the other one of Ceci's bridesmaids. Elia smiled politely as Catherine scrutinised her.  
"One of Noah's girls, correct?"  
"Yes Madam, she's his second oldest." Billy interjected before Elia could reply.  
"Miss Barrera?" She called turning to the young woman. "How about we get down to business and have the dress tried out on the young lady before dinner. I want to see it and sooner is better than later."  
"Of course Madam." came the reply, Christina then immediately motioned for Elia to follow her. Elia did so, and Christina led her to an upstairs bedroom where the dress was hung up.  
"If you can come down when you've changed so that Catherine can see it that would be appreciated." She informed her, then she left. The blue dress was nicer in person than the picture Cecilia had shown her, she set about putting it on before heading back down the stairs. Catherine immediately walked around her, examining the dress closely.  
"It's a looser fit than what the other bridesmaid has." She observed.  
"It's supposed to Madam," Christina assured her. "I've kept it quite subtle though. "  
"Yes, I see that." Catherine retorted. "But I prefer the bridesmaids in identical dresses and that includes the cut."  
Elia was somewhat stunned, she could certainly tell where Alexandre got his picky eye for detail from, although even his appeared mild in comparison.  
"Yes," Christina began. "And I'd normally agree, however, we have two bridesmaids with two different body shapes. A fitted dress is much more favourable on a more slender figure, which the other one possesses. It is less compatible with this type of shape so I've tried to take that into account and work around it the best I can."  
Catherine pinched the material around her torso.  
"I still think it could do with being a little more fitted." She insisted.  
"Are you sure?" Christina quizzed.  
"Yes, I am sure Miss Barrera."  
"Oh, I don't mean to question you, Madam." Christina soothed. "I'm only concerned that a more closely fitted dress would not be suitable for an event such as this"  
"Why ever not?"  
"Well," Christina began, beginning to appear slightly anxious. "Being it's a bridesmaid dress, I'm thinking the last thing you would want is to lower the tone."  
"Nonsense!" Catherine retorted. "I want the dresses to be identical, take it in please, Miss Barrera, do you have your fabric pen?."  
"Yes, Madam." Came the dutiful reply as she set to work on making lines where she would make the alterations.  
"The task shouldn't take too long, correct?"  
"No, not at all."  
"Good, you can stay here while you do it, it'll save you having to travel back and forth."  
"That's very kind of you madam, however, I have a flight booked for the morning."  
"Oh that's not a problem, we'll just book you another, how long do you need?."  
"Well," Christina began hesitantly. I can get it done by tomorrow but I do need to be back in Paris for the day after"  
"Billy could you arranged a flight for tomorrow, around early evening." Catherine paused to address Christina once again.  
"Is tomorrow afternoon sufficient time for you to complete the dress?"  
"Of course."  
"Right" Catherine turned back to Billy. "Early tomorrow evening, Billy can I leave that with you?"  
"Certainly" Billy responded with a smile. Catherine glanced at her watch.  
"Where is my son!" She cried impatiently. Her comment jolted Elia, she had no idea he was coming.  
"Oh, how is that suit coming on?" She questioned, turning once again to Christina.  
" it's finished." Christina beamed. "He's already tried it out and it's all ready for his big night."  
"Excellent," Catherine exclaimed with satisfaction. "Now, I'm ready for a drink."  
Elia had no idea what they were referring to but she was somewhat intrigued, still, as the group followed her into another room she took this as her queue to go back up and change. Making her way back up she turned to follow the corridor but before she got any further she bumped right into Alexandre who was heading to go down.  
"Oh, my day's you made me jump!" She cried.  
"Sorry!" He replied, holding her arm paused reassuringly and look over her dress.  
"Is that the dress?" He asked  
"Yeah, it is."  
"It looks lovely Elia."  
"Thank you." a short awkward silence ensued.  
"Euh, You look different." He observed, looking at her braids. "Your hair, I didn't realize it was that long. It's nice.  
"It's shrinkage." Elia responded., "Quite common with my hair type."  
"I know, but it always surprises me to see the difference in length."  
Elia guessed he'd likely seen it before, possibly an ex? She wouldn't be surprised.  
"You're tan's faded quite a bit." He smiled a bit at her words  
"Yes, It's winter and I've had very little free time lately."  
She could believe it, he looked somewhat tired, weary and his face had days worth of stubble. However, it strangely suited him.  
"I should go change." She told him.  
"Of course!" He jumped aside to let her by.  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked suddenly.  
"Go ahead."  
"I don't know if you've heard, but our video is nominated for an award."  
"No I didn't" She responded. "Congratulations.  
"The award show is in a few days time." He began, making Elia wonder if this was what Christina was referring to when she mentioned his 'big night'.  
"And being you were such an important part of it I wondered if you might want to come With me? I mean, if you would like to see how our video does?"  
Elia was stunned. She'd not seen this man for months, and even that had not been on good terms. Now he rocks up and randomly invites her to an award show. It was too bizarre for words.  
"Umm." She began.  
"I know." He assured awkwardly. "This is unexpected and short notice but I felt it appropriate being your involvement with the video, that you ought to be a part of this as well. From a professional standpoint naturally!"  
Elia suppressed a sigh.  
"I don't know Alexandre." She began. "It is short notice, and, well, besides that. The whole celebrity world, awards shows, all that public frenzy. It's just not me."  
"Of course." He murmured. "I understand. I will leave you so you can go to change." With that, he hurried off.  
She stood there for a few moments, bemused by what had just taken place. She heard his footsteps going down the stairs then carried on her way to change, leaving the dress as she found it once she did so.  
She felt strangely unnerved by seeing him again, that along with Christina and Catherine she had a feeling that it would be a difficult evening. She was grateful at least for Cecilia's presence, to her that was a saving grace.  
She discreetly rejoined the group, sticking close to her friend. Billy and Christina were preoccupied with Catherine, while Alexandre meanwhile stood to one side observing all in the room. A short time later dinner was announced and they made their way into the large dining room of mostly white with some brown in the décor and furnishings and a large chandelier in the middle. She sat next to Mariah who was sandwiched safely in-between Elia and her mother at the modern looking rounded table that looked large enough to seat probably ten people, however, the seating was spread out a little giving everyone ample room. Christina and Billy each sat next to Catherine, with Alexandre next to Christina, and consequently, next to her. The wine was served and Catherine, Christina and Billy kept up a flowing conversation on subjects that held no interest for Elia.  
She sipped her wine, holding a quiet conversation with Cecilia and Mariah. Then the starter arrived, four small bruschettas, two with what looked like tomato and mozzarella. The others two, Elia didn't know but it looked like a strange looking substance.  
"What is this?" She murmured to her friend.  
"I think it's Fois Gras." Came the reply. "Apparently it's quite a favourite of theirs here, Billy's raved about it before."  
Elia went cold. She didn't want to kick up a fuss and would be willing to eat almost any kind of meat or cheese. However this, she knew was something she could not bring herself to touch. She'd heard about Fois Gras before, and to her, it sounded heinous. Apparently banned in several countries its production required particularly cruel practices that had left her feeling quite sick. She pushed them to one side and ate the others, quietly putting her fork down once she'd finished them. Alexandre looked at her questioningly but said nothing, Christina, however, who noticed soon after couldn't seem to resist mentioning it  
"Don't you want to finish your starter, Elia?" She asked, with a hint of a smirk. "I assure you it's very good."  
Catherine looked across at Elia's half-eaten plate.  
"Is there something wrong with it?" She enquired, she then looked up to address one of her staff.  
"Can you replace those bruschettas please." She ordered. "They are inedible."  
"No Madam, it's alright." Elia insisted.  
"I won't hear of it Miss Beltrán." Catherine replied as a young man approached

to take her plate away.  
"It's the fois gras."Elia admitted. "I just can't eat it."  
Catherine looked at her in astonishment.  
"Is this a religious thing?" She asked.  
"No."  
"Then what may I ask is the issue? Are you vegetarian?"  
"No." Elia began. "It's just, well, do you know how they make fois gras?"  
Catherine put her fork down and seemed to sigh. Christina smiled discreetly as she sipped her wine, Billy meanwhile looked mortified.  
"If you have a point Miss Beltrán please get to it, I've no time for trivial questions, especially at the dinner table."  
"I'm trying," Elia explained. "You asked me what my issue was and I'm trying to tell you. It's the methods used to make it which are cruel and barbaric. I'm sorry but I cannot with a good conscience eat it."  
Catherine gave her a long hard look. She seemed taken aback, irritated, angry even.  
"I do apologise Madam Catherine." Billy stammered. "I'm afraid she's had some unsavoury association as of late."  
"Somehow I don't think this is a recent thing." Christina commented, half to herself.  
"Honestly," Catherine exclaimed. "I've never seen such a fuss made over a duck."  
"It's easily solved." Alexandre declared.  
"Elia" He began. "Swap plates with me." Elia turned to him, slightly startled.  
"What?"  
"I'll swap my one tomato bruschetta for your two fois gras ones." He suggested. "How does that sound? Not quite a fair swap I know, but maybe I can make it up during one of the other courses."  
The helpless man who'd been stood ready to take her plate throughout the discussion looked over at Catherine for further instruction. She simply nodded at him and he went ahead and swapped plates with Elia and Alexandre.  
Peace restored the conversation slowly began to resume. By the time the main courses arrived, a beef stew-like dish, all awkwardness had disappeared, despite Catherine's cold enquiry over whether the meal was to 'her satisfaction' Elia, however, assured her that it was. Christina by this time was gushing over Gabriella Dargas and her career as a ballerina.  
"Is she principle yet? I wouldn't be surprised"  
"Not yet." Catherine told her.  
" I doubt it'll be long before she is." Christina continued. "She's so gifted, I've never seen such grace. I dare say she's the best dancer I've ever seen!"  
"I think she's content where she is." commented Alexandre.  
"She's a delight!" enthused Billy. "I can imagine her as une, ' danseur étoile' one day."  
"I understand you're a dancer yourself Miss Beltrán." Catherine mentioned.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Is it just Spanish dancing you do? Or can you do other styles too?"  
"Well." Elia began. "No, but, what I do. I really wouldn't describe it as Spanish." Catherine eyed her curiously.  
"Go on" She requested.  
"I mean" She went on. "The styles I do, although have certain European influence are considered more to be Latin American and Caribbean in their origin. Cumbia, for example, has roots in Mexico and Columbia. Salsa, which is more well known has Cuban and Puerto Rican roots."  
"Fascinating." Catherine responded, looking down at her food as she ate it, making Elia wonder about her sincerity.  
Later, when the dessert arrived, a creamy looking pasty layered dish, Alexandre cut some of his and passed it to Elia.  
"Fair's fair." He insisted. She accepted with a self-conscious smile.  
"Thank you for earlier." She expressed to him after the dinner was over.  
"It was nothing." He shrugged with a small smile.  
"I hope you are settling in well."  
"Yes, thank you."  
"And, you will be looking to find a permanent place to live?"  
"I already have." She informed him. " I'll be sharing with a couple of girls from the dance group."  
"That's good, I'm pleased for you."  
"I've also been offered a photography commission. A wildlife park just outside of Nice."  
"That's great, well done." He smiled at her before continuing hesitantly. "Perhaps this video turned out to be a good luck charm for the both of us."  
"Maybe."


	32. Chapter 32

"That was unacceptable Elie." Billy fumed once they were back in his home. "Do you realize the trouble you could have gotten yourself in? Not only yourself either but also, Ceci, your dad, and me." He paused while making himself a drink.  
"Don't start on me, Billy," Elia argued. "I did nothing wrong, I answered her question, end of!"  
"Answered? You as good as gave her a lecture in her own home. After she so generously showed us such hospitality too."  
"Billy calm down." Cecilia soothed. "Nothing bad happened."  
"Yes, I dread to think what would have happened if Alexandre had not intervened when he did, you were lucky he did so as well, I hope you thanked him for that!"  
"Of course I did" She responded. "But no, I did not lecture her, I was trying to explain to her my point of view so to give her a clearer answer to her question."  
"I can't deal with this." He groaned. "I'm going to bed, I'm a nervous wreck after tonight." With that, he left the room.

"Christina finished pinning the dress before putting it back on the hanger. The sewing would have to wait until the morning, it had been a trying couple of hours and she had no energy to begin tonight. Still, it was one less task to do once she got up, in the morning. A room had been prepared for her, now it was time to call it a night.  
"I just wanted to say goodnight," Alexandre informed her as he entered the room. "I'm heading home. I'm due in Geneva tomorrow and I'm hoping for a good nights rest."  
Christina looked at him and smiled.  
"Of course." She responded. "And don't forget to smarten up." She motioned to his bristly cheeks. "No one wants you all dishevelled." Alexandre smiled and rubbed his face.  
"Perhaps."  
"I have a feeling the Beltrán girl liked it though." She commented. " But that's probably, even more of a reason to get rid of it." She let out a giggle, amused by the idea.  
"I doubt it" He replied.  
"Still." She went on. "I think she looked in worse shape than you. I hope she gets rid of those braids before the wedding, how unclassy can you get. Perhaps I should mention it to Madam Catherine, she could probably get it sorted out."  
"I thought they looked nice." He shrugged. Christina glanced at him then chuckled.  
"Maybe, her old style wasn't much better, was it. I wonder if Madam Catherine can arrange for her to have her hair relaxed."  
"I don't know about those things," Alexandre admitted. "Women's beauty methods are beyond my understanding."  
Christina laughed.  
"She'd need an awful lot of methods to make her beautiful" She scoffed. "Especially with that nose and mouth."  
"I don't really see anything wrong with them." Alexandre commented looking at her, puzzled.  
"Oh come on!" She giggled. "Her nose is the ugliest shape I've seen."  
"It's merely a testament to her background, no?"  
"And her mouth, its too big and she has too many teeth when she smiles, and when she laughs? My, she sounds like a bear!" Alexandre let out a small smile.  
"See!" She exclaimed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
"On the contrary." Alexandre disagreed. "I find her smile to be bright and genuine. And her laugh? It has to be the most infectious laugh I've heard. If I'm smiling it's because even the thought of it affects me in that way. It's big, hearty natural and appealing."  
Christina's smile faded.  
"Well," She began. "I suppose her little boyfriend appreciates it." Alexandre looked at her sharply.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh didn't you know?" Christina declared in surprise. "She's involved with this man from her dance group. According to Billy, he's some kind of militant tree hugger. Quite an ideal match wouldn't you say?"  
"Anyway," She continued. "Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. I hope you get your good nights sleep."

Alexandre, it turned out struggled to sleep that night. The conversation he had with Christina went around his head again and again. He felt angry with her, he'd not been at all impressed with the lack of sincerity she'd shown to him, he'd seen right through her feigned surprise act. He despised any kind of phoney behaviour and had resolved then and there that she would be best kept at arm's length from now on.  
Worst of all, imagining Elia with another man, he tried so hard to push the thought from his head, but it was proving impossible. He tossed and turned for what felt like the 100th time before giving up and getting out of bed. Glancing at the clock he saw it wasn't even five in the morning. He regretted attending the dinner that night. He'd only wanted to see her again, but that proved to be a mistake. He thought back to the moment in the upper corridor, seeing her wear that bridesmaid dress. She looked stunning, despite the fit which to him, failed to flatter her enough.  
He wasn't overly surprised when she refused to accompany him to the award show, it was a big ask with little warning but he felt some softening in her attitude towards him and he'd wanted to explore that. Now, however, he wondered if he should finally try to move on. He would, he had to. He did want some form of closure though. He wanted to walk away knowing she was happy and content and that would mean seeing her one last time. He had a pretty hectic couple of days ahead of him, Geneva today, then a swift return to the Riviera the day after to Cannes for the award show. Then he'd have a small pocket of spare time he would use to put his own feelings aside and offer his best wishes to her.

Elia was glad to see the back of the previous day, it had started out so well and ended so badly. She grumbled about it to Johannes over the phone.  
"Now you see why I'd prefer to stay away?" He chuckled.  
"Oh, Ceci isn't like that."She insisted before fully advocating both her friend and Mariah. She then elatedly told him of her photography commission at the wildlife part, Johannes, however, seemed less than enthused.  
"I would like to go check it out in person sometime before the shoot, fancy coming?"  
"So, you've accepted it?" He asked in surprise.  
"Oh don't worry." She assured, understanding his concern. "I've researched them online and nothing rang any alarm bells. They only house indigenous species, all of whom have spacious enclosures and they are big on education and conservation."  
"But they are still in enclosures, are they not?"  
"Well yes." She began.  
"I couldn't go to a place that keeps animals in enclosures Elie, I'm sorry."  
"Okay," She began. "So why don't we go somewhere? I've not seen enough of my surroundings yet, you can show me around the place, be my tour guide." There was silence for a moment then Johannes replied to her.  
"I've got a better idea." He proposed.  
"Myself and the others are going to be doing some campaigning in Cannes today and tomorrow, how about you join us?"  
"Cannes?"  
"Yes, we plan to stay there and will be handing out flyers in the downtown area. It'll be packed with people at the moment because of the awards going on, it's a great opportunity to reach people."  
"I don't know." She pondered doubtfully.  
"You don't have to stay long if you don't want to." He suggested. "Or even hand out the flyers, you can bring your camera and do some photographing."  
"So, I'm just to tag along for the ride then left to see the place on my own?"  
"It'll be a change of scene for you, that's what you want right?"  
"What I wanted." She corrected. "Was for us to have a little time doing something that isn't connected to campaigning. How about a little culture, history or dare I say it, adventure?"  
"Well," He stammered. "We'll have the early evening onwards, we would walk the town. I can watch while you take night photos, you like doing that don't you?"  
"I could do that just as easily here." She stopped and heaved a sigh. "You know what, I think I'll leave it, sounds like I'd be better off staying behind. Talk to you later." With that, she hung up.

She was further disappointed to see Billy was still around when she got downstairs.  
"Oh, Madam Catherine called." He began as soon as he saw her. Elia just looked at him, ready for him to try and lecture her again.  
"She's going to arrange someone to come and do your hair the night before the wedding."  
That was it? Elia was sure she'd complain about something.  
"Ok, whatever." She replied offhandedly. "Can I ask what's being done with my hair?"  
"Straightened."  
"What?"  
"To match Jazmin."  
"I've never had straight hair in my life!" Elia cried.  
"But for Ceci, on her big day surely you can make a small exception? Madam Catherine thought it would look off to have the bridesmaids with two completely different hairstyles. You cannot say she doesn't have a point."  
Elia sighed. She wasn't thrilled with the idea but she could see the logic of having two bridesmaids having a synchronized look, and this was about Cecilia, not her.  
Checking her email she found another photography commission. It was from a restaurant in another nearby Riviera village called, Éze. They wanted local photographs to use for decoration in the eatery and were wanting to know if she'd be interested in taking on the task. She gladly accepted and decided to use her free day to visit and do some photographing there.

Éze turned out to be an ancient, charming and photogenic village high up in the hills, way out of reach from the coast below. She enjoyed photographing it, she doubted Cannes could ever be as lovely as this. She spent almost the entire day there and took countless photos, after which she returned to Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat feeling satisfied.

On the day of the award show she spent some time with Ceci and Mariah before joining Dóra and Maeva for the latter part of the day, she did think of Alexandre, wondering how his night at the award show would turn out. She didn't hear about the result, however, until the following morning. She heard of his win from Cecilia, who'd been told by Billy over the phone. He was already with Catherine in the main house and she was wanting to arrange an intimate celebratory gathering for him.

"Apparently he told her not to," Cecilia told Elia with a smirk. "Said he didn't want the fuss. Madam Catherine tried hard to convince him and was upset to have not succeeded."  
Later that morning she heard from Johannes. He tentatively asked how she was before apologising for his abandonment.  
"I really want to see you today, if I can." She relented and he arranged with her to pick her up and take her to a cafe for a drink.  
He got out of his car to greet her with a hug and a kiss before heading to Nice. He continued being apologetic.  
"I never meant to leave you like that." He confessed. "I'm willing to try harder and make up for it. If you'll let me."  
"I highly respect what you do Johan." She told him. "I agree with much of it myself, all I want is a little bit of time for us to do other things together, that's all." Johannes nodded.  
"I have an idea." He began. "I'm supposed to be campaigning today, soon actually we're actually are showing a part of another documentary, but if you want, I can probably leave early, say, once the showing has finished. That will be most likely around two, then we can do something of your choice?."  
Elia smiled. "Yeah." She responded. "Why not."  
She wasn't completely satisfied with that and arrived back in time for the documentary showing.  
"I wanted to see it" She admitted. "what is it about though?"  
"The pet industry." He informed her.  
"Like puppy mills and stuff?"  
"Yes, and other things."  
Elia sat and watched as it began, it proved to be more graphic than the previous one she'd seen. It was catching the attention of passers-by too. Several of them stopped and began to look quite shocked. Johannes and his group spoke to them explaining what they were seeing and handing out various printed information. Elia found it hard to watch, and then, after twenty minutes she dashed around behind their stall, away from the screen, sobbing uncontrollably.  
Johannes finished talking to a passer-by before going over to her.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I can't" She gasped in between sobs. "It's horrible"  
Johannes hugged her  
"I know." He acknowledged. "Do you need a drink?" She shook her head.  
"I wanna leave." She sobbed.  
Johannes paused, looking anxiously over at his friends who were being kept busy by the small crowd whose attention had been caught by the screen. Turning back to Elia he hugged her tightly and rested his chin on her head.  
"Soon" He insisted, rubbing her back. "I promise! Just a few more minutes and I'll take you" Elia shook her head.  
"I can manage on my own." She whispered before hurrying off.  
He didn't follow her as she hastened down the street, she wasn't too surprised by that but still, it stung. It seemed to her that he was making his choice and she would never be a priority. She kept her teary face downward, avoiding the faces on the crowded promenade, but she knew which way she was going and she still had some distance to walk before she reached the right bus stop. First, she had to reach the port then follow it around to the back, that's where she needed to get to. She hastily dried her face with a tissue and tried to push the disturbing images from her head, she was not far from the port now, she instinctively edged inward away from the busy road as a loud motorbike roared past. A text message alert rang out from her phone, she ignored it though, she already knew it from Johannes but she didn't look, he would have to wait.  
"Elia?!"  
Her head automatically jerked up at the sound of her name being called. Ahead of her was the large motorbike that had just past, she'd not even notice it come to a stop. Sitting on it with his helmet in his hand, was Alexandre.


	33. Chapter 33

Elia stared for a moment before approaching him, she wondered why he was here. His face looked slightly concerned.  
"Are you alright?" He asked once she'd reached him.  
"Yeah." She lied.  
"Are you sure?"  
"What are you doing here?" She questioned, changing the subject.  
"I've been visiting my sister." He explained. "She lives down that way." He motioned back towards the stretch of promenade they'd come from.  
"You've shaved." She observed. He gave a small smile and nodded.  
"Yes." He acknowledged. "For the award show."  
"Yeah," Elia responded. "I heard about your award, congratulations."  
Alexandre smiled bashfully. "Merci!"  
"Euh, I'm heading back to Cap Ferrat." He continued. "Is that where you're going?"  
Elia nodded.  
"I could give you a lift." He suggested. "If you like, maybe it'll be easier for you?" Elia glanced down at his bike. She'd never been on a motorbike before but had wanted to experience it, yet the opportunity had never been open to her, until now. It was an impressive looking bike too, a 'Harley Davidson' logo on the side with pristine chrome and a black backrest for both the driver and passenger and two side compartments.  
"You don't have to of course!" He reassured.  
"I know. But I admit, I'm intrigued your bike, so why not. " Alexandre smiled as he dismounted  
"It's a Harley Davidson road king classic, 2013" He told her with boyish pride.  
Elia just looked at him.  
"Yeah, that means nothing to me!" She informed him. "Could be 1913 or even 1813, I still probably would be no wiser."  
Alexandre chuckled and handed her a helmet he'd pulled from one of the compartments. Elia couldn't help but feel a little thrill as they roared off. Her first time on a motorbike and she could tell it was pretty powerful, the feeling of the air rushing past them was exhilarating. She held on to his backrest feeling safely nestled between this and her own, which was comfortably high. The world seemed to zip by and before she knew it she was back outside Billy and Cecilia's home.  
"Thanks for that." She told him as she dismounted.  
"You're welcome."  
Elia smiled and looked over his bike once again.  
"You know," She began. "It surprises me that you're the motorcycle type."  
"It does?"  
"I mean, looking at your mother. Everything about her is upper class and straight, she has a daughter who is a lauded ballerina and that seems to fit. Then I see you here with this monster of a bike."  
Alexandre chuckled as Elia continued.  
"I can't harmonize the two."  
"You'd be right." He told her, still smiling. "She hates it."  
"I've loved motorcycles since I was a little boy." He went on. "My father had one, he would often let me sit on the seat while having the engine on. I was too young to ride it, but when I got a little older, six or seven he'd ride around the grounds of the house with me on the back. I loved it."  
"I can't see your mother sharing that enthusiasm." Elia giggled. Alexandre shook his head and smiled.  
"She threw a fit the first time she saw us, but I begged her to let me. Eventually though, when I got a little bigger he'd start taking me outside, to Paloma beach and nearby places."  
"What's Paloma beach?"Elia asked curiously. Her phone suddenly went off, diverting her attention. It was Johannes. She huffed, her mood darkening  
"Just a minute." She sighed.  
"Are you ok?" Johannes asked her once she'd answered.  
"Yeah."  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm back at my friend's house."  
"Did you want to meet up somewhere?" He asked. Elia bit back another sigh. She really didn't know what to tell him, and she was frankly irritated by his lack of endeavour.  
"Maybe tomorrow." She replied tentatively.  
"Ok. I can come after gym, around late morning?"  
"Do you have more campaigning tomorrow?"  
"Yes." He responded. "After lunch."  
"Same place as today?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine, I'll meet you there at one."  
Then, after a short sharp goodbye, she hung up. She stood for a few moments in silence, she knew she couldn't continue like this. The situation was far from ideal and posed a risk to the happiness in both her personal and professional life in the future.  
"Is everything alright?" Alexandre enquired.  
Elia exhaled deeply.  
"Yeah." She told him before pausing to think. "Ok, where was I?"  
"You were asking about Paloma beach I think." Alexandre reminded her.  
"Yeah." She breathed, feeling distracted and still irritated.  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Where is this place?" She asked. "Is it far?"  
"I can take you, if you like?"  
Elia stared blankly at his bike thinking about his offer, she desperately wanted a distraction and the bike ride from Nice had lifted her mood tremendously. Maybe another short trip to an interesting sounding place would make her feel better again.  
"Yeah." She declared. "Lets go!"  
They put their helmets back on and she remounted the back of his bike and was once more enjoying the rushing air and the free feeling it gave her. The distance was further than she'd assumed and through many winding streets, she'd probably not have been able to find it on her own. Still, it was a scenic ride and they went past one pretty looking bay, she wondered if that was their destination but Alexandre kept on driving. A short time later though he did come to a stop on a quiet road, parking on the right side in what looked like a designated parking area. She saw on the opposite side of the road a red sign for, 'Paloma beach' surrounded by Mediterranean looking trees. There were steps leading down to a picturesque cove, she slowly followed Alexandre down the steps, drinking in the view as she did so, it was a breathtaking sight. On the other side of the water were mountains.  
"That's Éze over there." He told her following her gaze. "It's about a couple of miles across."  
"Really?!"She exclaimed. "I went there the other day."  
"Oh yeah? Did you like it?"  
Elia nodded as she continued to admire her surroundings  
"This place is gorgeous."  
With a smile, she stepped down onto the small, quiet pebble beach. Alexandre motioned towards the closed restaurant next to them.  
"During the summer." He explained. "The restaurant is open and this place does get busy."  
Elia didn't mind the quiet though, it gave the place an essence of serenity. She went to her bag to pull out her camera before starting to snap away, making sure to capture all the interesting things that caught her eye and from various angles too. Alexandre watched her, content to see her enjoying herself, a far cry from the upset and stressed out state he'd found her in.  
"I can't believe I didn't know about this place." she wandered out to the water's edge, it was a beautiful, pure aqua colour and the sound of the waves on the pebbles was soothing.  
"I do like that sound," Alexandre told her as he came up to stand next to her. "I have endless memories here too, from childhood through to adult."  
Elia looked across at him, his face showed contentment and nostalgia.  
"I learned to swim here when I was little." He continued. "I took my longest ever swim here too, some years ago, across to the other side over there and back." Elia's jaw dropped.  
"You swam all the way out there?!" She cried. He looked at her in surprise.  
"It's less than three miles each way," He pointed out. "A fraction of the English channel yet even that distance has been achieved."  
"Well, yeah I guess, But. Oh, my days!"  
He smirked, amused by her response.  
"Weren't you scared?" She enquired.  
"No, why should I be?"  
"Well." She began awkwardly. "I dunno, I mean the sea can have it's dangers, right?"  
"Oh, it's pretty safe." He told her confidently. "However almost anything can be dangerous when you don't give it due respect and learn how to treat it. Even household pets."  
"I guess so." Elia admitted.  
They continued to talk about the ocean, Alexandre, it turned out adored the water and apart from swimming would frequently indulge in other activities such as boating, diving and jet skiing.  
"I can't imagine ever living away from the sea" He sighed wistfully  
Elia meanwhile confessed her own fears when it came to the sea. He listened to her thoughtfully as she explained.  
"Childhood trauma can be hard to overcome. " He recognized. "But I believe that you have it in you to overcome it, all you need is the desire to do so. "  
She smiled at his words as she continued to admire her surroundings. She wandered the beach while photographing. Following a pathway at the back of the beach, she found her way past the end of the cove and onto a second smaller and less pretty cove. The pathway, however, continued on even further.  
"Where does that lead?" She asked Alexandre who remained close by.  
"Oh it's a coastal path, it goes right around this section of Cap Ferrat. "  
"Does it lead back to here?"  
"Not completely, you'd need to go along a stretch of roadway to get back to here."  
"How far is it?"  
"Not too far." Alexandre shrugged. "Probably less than two miles."  
"Would you mind if I tried it?"  
"Course not." He assured her with a smile. "Come on."  
Elia smiled eagerly and followed. There were lovely views all the way along and she frequently paused to take photos, thanking Alexandre as he patiently waited for her each time she did so.  
"Why is it" She began. "You're mother seems to speak more in English than in French?"  
"It is her native tongue." He quipped.  
Elia rolled her eyes at him.  
"Yeah, I know that!" She smiled. "I just assumed she'd speak more in French being that she's lived here for so long."  
"She uses it more when she's working etc." He explained. "At home though she seems to use it less than she used to."  
"I see."  
"It's a must for anyone wanting to work in her household." He went on. "That they speak fluently in both English and French."  
"Really?"  
"Mmmhmm."  
"But Ceci doesn't." She pointed out. "In fact, when she left London, her French was non-existent."  
"Yes, but she was hired more for Billy's benefit rather than maman's."  
"True I suppose." She stopped again, admiring her rugged surroundings,

especially seeing the wave crash on the rocks.  
"You can see all the way to Cap d'Ail and Monaco from here." He pointed out before they turned a corner, they continued on leisurely, Elia's anxieties long forgotten.  
"Alexandre." She began. "I'm sorry this is so embarrassingly late, but I want to thank you for the gift you gave me for my birthday back in October."  
He glanced over at her in slight amusement. "You're welcome."  
"I know, I should have said so a lot sooner. I've not really seen you since though, and did feel slightly embarrassed by the amount of effort you put into it."  
"Effort?" He repeated, looking puzzled. "It was only a watch."  
"Only a watch you had specifically made!" She scoffed.  
Alexandre appeared bemused.  
"It wasn't specially made" He corrected gently.  
Elia looked at him for a moment.  
"Then how do you explain the two charms, a dancing figure and a camera?" She asked.  
Understanding swept across Alexandre's face.  
"Oh, I see." He began. "No, the watch I bought in a little craft type shop in the old part Villefranche-sur-Mer which is where I live." The charms I bought separately the owner kindly agreed to fix them on for me replacing the charms that were already on there."  
"Oh!" Elia felt slightly embarrassed by her assumption but was also intrigued.  
"What's it like in Villefranche-sur-Mer? I've been through it while travelling to and from Nice, and it looks nice, I've not really stopped there though."  
"You should." He recommended. "It's a nice place, your typical picturesque provincial town, I think you and your camera might like it."  
She smiled and was inclined to agree. She took the opportunity to ask him about the animal park and if he had any suggestions on how to get there. He knew the place but warned it would be hard to reach if relying on public transport. He offered to get Billy to arrange for one of their drivers to take her, and even insisted when she tried to protest.  
Alexandre further told her about the area, describing a larger coastal walk that went around the entirety of Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat.  
"It'll take a good few hours to complete it." He told her. "But that's not counting time needed for pausing for photographs." Elia snickered at this but then drifted into thoughtfulness.

It's appeared, that there was much more out there that she had not yet seen, experienced or even knew about. She was loving the views the sights and sounds on this coastal path, and to think it had been right under her nose since her arrival, waiting for her to discover. She let out a sigh.  
"I'd not known about any of this." She concluded. "I feel like I've been so limited and held back by different things since coming here and that I've not really made the most of what's on offer around me."  
"Why would you feel held back?" He told her. "Is maman demanding things from you? I was under the impression you were Cecilia's guest. "  
"Oh no." She assured him. "It's not her. It's just. First I was so preoccupied with trying to find an apartment. Then, since meeting Johannes, it seems I've put aside what I want in order to fit into his schedule." Alexandre paused, remaining silent for a moment before responding.  
"Does that make you happy?"  
"No." Her answer came swiftly, barely before Alexandre had finished the question.  
"Can you," He continued slowly. "Try and put this to him."  
"You think I haven't?"  
Alexandre looked at her, noticing the hint of vexation in her tone.  
"Was that the reason you seemed distressed earlier?" He asked tentatively.  
"Well not really." She admitted. "That was over something else, I saw something I wished I hadn't, something disturbing." Alexandre listened quietly as she continued to explain.  
"His response to this, however, spoke volumes. It made me realise I'm not his first, or even his second priority, in fact, I'd say if I'm even his third there is still a large gap between myself and those two other things."  
"I won't tell you what to do Elia." He told her. "I know enough about you to know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself. I want you to know though, I'm here for you if and whenever you might ever need me."  
Elia smiled. "Thanks."


	34. Chapter 34

Elia felt reflective the following day. It seemed as if she learned more about what the Riviera had to offer in that one day than she had her whole stay so far. It seemed funny that it was Alexandre was to thank for that. Being in his company was not what she'd expected, but in this case, it actually appeared to be a good thing.  
She spent her morning sorting out photos she'd taken in Éze. Uploading the ones she felt were best, she sent the link to the restaurant owners, allowing them to decide if and which ones they liked or were interested in. She also found a correspondence from the animal park, pinpointing a day for the photo shoot, that coming Thursday, a day which they were going to be closed to the public to host private groups in the morning, leaving the afternoon free for her to photograph in undisturbed peace. She accepted slot deciding she would get there by taxi if no other means were available. Soon after she left for Nice, in order to see Johannes, reaching the designated meeting place before he did. He greeted her somewhat tentatively when he arrived and once again enquired after her with sincere concern.  
She took his arm and together they took a slow walk towards a nearby park.  
"You know rehearsals are not too far away now, less than two weeks." Elia began.  
Johannes nodded.  
"Are you nervous?" He enquired.  
"Not really," she replied. "Not in a negative way, it's more of an excited feeling."  
"That's good." He smiled.  
"But. I want our working relationship to be a good and happy one."  
"So do I."  
"So." She continued. "For that to happen, things need to change for us."  
"And you think a personal relationship would get in the way of that, is that what you want to say?"  
"I know it would," Elia told him gently, coming to a stop. "I Like you, a lot.."  
"And I feel the same about you." He interjected. "And I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean for you to be so upset. I didn't expect you to react that way."  
"How could you not? I mean, this was a bit more graphic than before, so of course it was upsetting..."  
"But I thought you wanted the truth...not some sugar coated, convenient little story."

"I do," She argued. "But that was extreme! Why would you even think that I would want you to sugar coat things? I know some of these things happen, but it doesn't mean I want to see mass exterminations right in front my face...That's a lot to take in, ya know?."

"Look, the truth is ugly, we can't bury our head in the sand just to save some precious feelings, either we open our eyes to it or we don't!"  
"That's not fair! Just because I don't want to see graphic violence or killing doesn't mean I'm trying to bury my head in the sand."  
"But this clearly is all about your poor little feelings."  
"Don't patronize me!" She spat. " I care ok, maybe not in the same way you do but I do care! And I certainly don't need cruelty rammed down my throat to do so."  
"Cruelty?!" He scoffed. "That was nothing. Try coming across the mangled corpse of an innocent elephant killed by trophy hunters who took what they wanted from their 'prize' and left the rest of the remains to rot in front of the rest of his grieving herd! Elephants are not dumb, they understand, and they mourn, did you know that?! "  
Elia turned away, feeling herself getting upset again.  
"It's ugly but it's real and you need to have a strong stomach if you actually want to make a difference." He paused and sighed before putting her hands on her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry," He told her. "I didn't mean to upset you... Again."  
"I know."  
"And I don't want to argue." He continued before pulling her into a hug. " But I can't change who I am though Elie, or what I believe."  
"I don't want you to change." She insisted. But I can see we have different points of view and different expectations. I think those difference are gonna cause resentment if we're not careful" He listened carefully as she continued.  
"And I don't want that Johan, especially when we'll have to face each other more or less every day. You are a good person, and I do like you, but I think we both see that being together, ain't gonna work for us. For the sake of ourselves and even the troupe, It'll be far better for to continue only as friends."  
Johannes was quiet for a moment, then he let out a sigh.  
"I know you're right." He conceded. "And the troupe is important to me." He looked down at her and gave a small smile before leaning in to give her a kiss.  
"I wish you well." He continued before they parted ways.

Elia returned to Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat sometime later with mixed feelings. She was fond of Johannes, and couldn't switch that off at the touch of a button, so it did hurt a little. At the same time, however, she did feel a sense of relief, like a weight off her shoulders. She no longer had the fear of being in a situation that appeared doomed to fail.  
She thought back to the coastal walk she'd enjoyed with Alexandre the day before, how he'd told her about another, bigger one that went around the entirety of Cap-Ferrat. Maybe she could try it later on, or perhaps she could upload and go through the photos she took yesterday, there were many, and perhaps she should do that before going out to take a load more.  
She smiled to herself, she'd find plenty of things to occupy her mind.  
In the end, she stayed in and went through her photos, until Cecilia and Billy had returned from their busy day at least. The former had been busy with her course and proceeded to gush about it to Elia. She listened to her friend, she was happy to see her friend thrive so well. Billy returned and had surprising news for Elia.  
"I'm under instruction to put one of the drivers at your disposal" He informed her almost as soon as he entered.  
"What?"  
"Alexandre's orders." He shrugged. "Apparently you need to get to some animal part that's a couple of hours inland. All I need from you is details, time date etc and I'm to arrange it"  
Elia was surprised, She remembered Alexandre telling he be happy to take care of it for her, but, she didn't actually expect him to go through with it. She gave Billy the day and times she needed and was assured by him that he would deal with everything else.  
Alexandre himself appeared later that evening to ask how she was. Elia made sure to thank him for his help and to find out what she wanted to know about the coastal walk. He advised expertly, pointing out how the house was quite close to the halfway point in the path and she'd be better off starting there and following it until she came right back again. Elia once again expressed her gratitude for his advice.  
"I'm just sorry I'm won't be around to guide you in person." He told her. Before he went, however, he left with her his mobile number and email.  
"If you need anything." He told her. "And I mean anything."  
Elia accepted it but resolved not to use it unless she absolutely had no other option. She was starting to feel slightly indebted to this man, and she hated to be in any kind of debt. She was surprised, later that day to receive a phone call from Jazmin, who had news that made her feel anxious, news that she was to have Lydia stay with her in Paris at the end of March.  
"I thought it would be a nice way for her to celebrate her eighteenth." She'd justified.  
"Ay que loca, she'd be out of control!"  
"She'd have both myself and Carlos keeping an eye on her."  
"You can't watch her twenty-four seven, you'll have work" Elia argued. "And I doubt Carlos would have any chance of handling her, I mean. You know what she's like. She'd run rings around him!"  
"I have time off work already booked, so I'll be on hand," Jazmin assured her. "And it's only for the weekend."  
Elia relented in the end, but still felt uneasy about it.

The day for her trip to the animal park arrived and she pushed her worries to one side. Her driver, a pleasant chatty man named Philippe took her on the long drive through the hills and mountains. To Elia, the surroundings looked more alpine the further in they went. When they arrived Philippe arranged a pickup time for her before leaving her to admire the pine-covered mountains that were all around her, with larger snow-capped ones in the near distance. The air felt crisp and fresh and the ground around her was spattered with snow, the wooden building marked the entrance to the park had an appropriate chalet-like feel to it. She hurried inside to be welcomed by the park manager, Diane. She was given a full tour of the place which she found breathtaking. She was then was left alone to get on with her task. She spent the entire afternoon photographing, capturing the animals in their wonderful surroundings. Enjoying herself so much she forgot to stop for refreshment, not even being aware of her hunger until she got back and entered the house filled with the smell of Cecilia's delicious cooking.  
She gushed about her day to both her and Billy, sharing her hope of returning for a general visit  
"It'll be a wonderful place to take Mariah." She enthused. "Perhaps we can even all go together."  
"Sounds quite time-consuming." Billy pointed out. "Not sure if Madam Catherine can spare me for that long at the moment. "  
Elia let out a sigh, biting back a lecture on how he should revolve his life a little less around his boss and more to his own self and future family. She knew full well he wouldn't listen.

Lydia's upcoming Parisian exploit sneaked back into her mind, worrying her enough to feel the need to express her concerns to their father.  
"I understand what you're saying." He told her. "Thing is though, she'll be eighteen. An adult, free to make her own decisions."  
"Yet she still lacks the maturity to make them."  
"And how will she gain maturity, and a broader understanding of life if I keep her under lock on key?"  
Elia didn't reply.  
"Maybe it'll turn it to be a mistake, or maybe not. But she wouldn't be the first, would she?"  
"Hey!" Elia

objected. "That's not fair."  
Noah chuckled down the phone.  
"Point is love, we've always dealt with whatever life has thrown at us. And you turned out pretty well in the end, didn't you."  
"I guess so." She admitted. She'd only been seventeen when she was adamant that she wanted to get married and live in Mexico with Ramón, her humble mechanic. Rita, however, forbade it. Elia in her naive immaturity was sure it was what she wanted and had begged her dad to allow her and had been devastated when he refused. Now though, in hindsight, she wouldn't change her chosen path for anything.

She spent some of the following days going through her photos of the wildlife park and choosing which ones to send to Diane. She managed to narrow it down to a little under one hundred before putting them online an allowing Diane to decide on the final choices. The restaurant in Éze ended up choosing several photos that she'd taken from her visit to the village giving her, her first earnings since arriving in France. It was a very good start and the Animal park earnings were likely to be even better. The next couple of weeks were filled with exploring, various get-togethers with Maeva and Dóra and even a couple more photography commissions.  
Before she knew it, her first day or rehearsal had arrived. She first met up with her two good friends before they made their way to the studio together. It was nice to see everyone again. Nyco greeted them with enthusiasm, doing so with every arrival, Elia admired his liveliness. She and Johannes greeted each other cordially upon his arrival, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of awkwardness and wondered if he felt the same. It was soon forgotten when the warm-up began, Nyco led them off on a tangent by initiating an impromptu dance to the routine of Michael Jackson's, Beat it.  
Luis then gathered everyone around to tell them about the show which was to be set in Havana and the lives of its inhabitance, some of whom were longing to escape the hardships they suffered.  
Elia felt roused and inspired as she listened to him, it was a subject close to her own heart. She couldn't wait to begin, a chance to be a part of something that was so similar to her own family history. This promised to be a journey of discovery for her and was something she could put her whole heart into.  
She expressed this to Luis during the break, who shared her enthusiasm for the story for his own personal reasons.  
"I came up with this mostly from my own life experiences." He confessed. " Puerto Rico is a wonderful place and I will always carry it within me. But my family were dirt poor and gave up everything they had to help me start a new life far away. This is really my love letter to them. However, Cuba seemed an ideal setting for this show."  
"It's great that this resonates with you so much" He continued. "I'd love to hear more of your grandparent's story sometime."  
Elia also caught up with Johannes later that day. After some small talk, he tentatively admitted he'd been out on a date only a few days earlier.  
"That's a good thing," Elia told him reassuringly. "But you owe me no explanation."  
"I suppose not." He acknowledged. "But it makes me feel better to give it."  
"I really hope it works out well for you." Elia replied giving him a sincere smile. He nodded gratefully.


	35. Chapter 35

Elia went to rehearsal each day with almost a skip in her step, paired off with Nyco for several duets to feature in the show, he had proven to be a strong and capable partner, she admired his charisma and energy.  
Only one week and she'd already fallen in love with the show, gushing about it via phone and email to just about everyone, especially her father. She felt proud to represent stories of the homeland they'd never seen, it felt like an emotional roller coaster, but also a dream come true. Now, her first week was over and done, and Cecilia's wedding was only eight days away. She had planned, the day after it to finally move into her new apartment that she was to share with Dóra and Maeva. It was sure to be a full and hectic week, and as much as she looked forward to the rush and excitement, it would be a relief to get it all over and done with. She emerged from changing and headed towards Luis's office to say goodbye for the weekend.  
She saw him as she approached, however, in deep conversation with Alexandre. Elia almost stopped in her tracks, she hadn't seen him since the day after they did their coastal walk and she had no idea he was even in town again.  
He smiled shyly when he spotted her, Luis turned to look at her before turning back to Alexandre and shaking his hand. She just about overheard his last sentence, in French. It sounded like he was saying it was nice to meet him, or something along those lines.  
"Have a good weekend Elie!" He declared, raising his hand to high five her. "You did great, I'll see you Monday."  
Elia responded in kind, smiling broadly.  
"And don't forget, I wanna hear more of those family stories!" He then left them to join Ivelisse.  
"Euh, I hope you don't mind me coming here." Alexandre began awkwardly. "I'm back home for a day or so and was doing nothing this afternoon. So I thought you might appreciate a ride home." He smiled weakly and shrugged as he waited for her response.  
"I, guess. You thought right" She smiled. "Why not."  
"Ok, good."  
She followed him outside, around to the side of the building where he parked, and after fixing on their helmets they set off. Elia enjoyed the journey home and thanked him as soon as she got off.  
"It does beat the bus, that's for sure." She admitted.  
"You're welcome." He replied. Elia handed back her helmet and he took it with a smile, putting it away.  
"Luis, he's been telling me about the show he's putting together." He began. Elia nodded  
"Yes, it's set in Havana, Cuba."  
"He has a lot of passion and conviction for his work" He went on. "Seems to know what he's doing too, a very smart man."  
"Yes," Elia agreed. "He is all of those things. His enthusiasm for it is contagious too, he really feels these stories he's created in the songs he's written. It's come from a place of passion and love and freedom, it comes through so clearly and then Ivelisse just adds to it with her amazing choreography, it breathes a life into his words that you never even realised was missing and creates a feeling within you that takes you to another place entirely, you just feel unstoppable, like you can do anything, it's the greatest feeling I've known!"  
Alexandre smiled at her glowing expression.  
"You look happy."  
"I am" She confirmed. "I've only been a part of this for a week but I'm already happier here than I was at my old show in London, and I loved it there too."  
"I'm glad for you." He told her.  
"And you?" She enquired.  
He nodded assuringly.  
"I'm on stage most nights." He began, his eyes lighting up. "I'm enjoying it very much."  
"I can tell." Elia acknowledged with a smile. "Were you gonna be singing at Billy and Ceci's wedding? I mean, he said he was gonna ask..."  
"He did," Alexandre confirmed. "But my schedule won't allow for it."  
"I see."  
"I believe Carlos will be taking care of that task,"  
"Hmmm"  
"That doesn't please you?"  
Elia shrugged in response.  
"I saw him the other day." Alexandre continued. "He mentioned you gave him a rather cold reception when you arrived here."  
"Do you blame me?" She asked. "I appreciate the effort you've made to correct your mistake with him and Jaz but I cannot say the same for him."  
"If it helps, I believe he does love your sister, apparently he's even trying to learn English."  
"And what does that prove or even achieve? Jaz speaks perfect French and Spanish, if this is some attempt at being noble then it's a feeble one at best!"  
"He is making an effort." He assured. "From what I understand things are working out pretty well."  
"I don't quite trust him still." She stated.  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not doubting his intentions." She admitted. "I cannot deny he's a good sort. But he's weak. He showed that when he was so easily convinced into abandoning someone he claims to love. He's weak because instead if standing by her, defending her or even trying to talk to her or listen to her, he just up and left. To me, that's not what love should be. He acted like a coward."  
"I understand what you're saying, Elia." Alexandre began. "But it's good to keep in mind that he's had quite a sheltered upbringing since leaving his homeland. He's not experienced some of the important life lessons and knocks that the likes of you and I have. The things we use to shape us and help us grow and toughen us up."  
"He's been guided all his life and still remains dependent on the opinions and advice of others. Christina can be just the same, however, she lacks his easy-going temperament and has sadly in recent months chosen a more negative path."  
Elia glanced up at him.  
"I can't stand her!" She growled.  
"Rise above it." He advised gravely. "I don't recommend you put yourself at her level."  
Elia recognized a seriousness in his tone that surprised her and she wondered what Christina may have done to make him come out with something like that. It almost sounded like a warning.  
Alexandre remained slightly pensive after they said their goodbyes. Heading back to his home his mind thought back to his last conversation with Christina, only days earlier. She'd called him having another one of her meltdowns over her brother. Complaining about Jazmin and, even again Elia.  
"Christina." He'd began with a sigh. "you've changed since those two girls entered the scene and to be blunt I don't like it." Her reply was a jumble of meagre complaints of how the fault lies with them rather than her.  
"Your spoiled side is showing." He scolded. " Worse than that you've become quite nasty as of late and I can only assume that jealousy is a big motivation here. "  
Christina scoffed down the phone.  
"Tread carefully Christina." He'd warned. "The only person who'll suffer here is you as you isolate yourself from those who care about and trust you. You've already damaged a large amount of good faith I once had in you."  
Christina made no reply.  
"I suggest you start supporting your brother in his happiness or risk losing him completely." He continued before excusing himself and hanging up.

Elia spent her Sunday evening undoing her braids, ready for the dreaded relaxing treatment she had scheduled for early the following Saturday, the morning of Cecilia's wedding. Billy had also arranged for her family to be flown in from Kenya a few days beforehand, a gesture that had left the bride to be, delighted.  
"They're coming tomorrow." Cecilia informed Elia excitedly when the latter returned from her rehearsal on Monday.  
"Catherine has given Billy the use of the guest house for them." She went on. "He said it's very nice there, comfortable and roomy. He'd used it himself when he was first employed here, but the annexe turned out to be more convenient."  
Elia witnessed quite a reunion upon their arrival, it been several years since she'd seen them last and none of them had ever seen Mariah in any form other than the photos what Cecilia had sent to them, many taken by Elia.  
Jazmin arrived the day after them and Elia was glad for it, especially when she saw that her sister had arrived alone.  
"He will be arriving tomorrow." Jazmin informed her.  
"I hear he's trying to be a hero for taking English lessons."  
"Elie!" Her sister chided. "He just wants to prove himself, and I for one appreciate the effort."  
"Yeah, but what's the point? Couldn't he have chosen a gesture that would actually be useful, or prove himself?"  
"He is proving himself." Jazmin insisted. "He's putting a lot of effort into this, and all for my sake."  
"An effort which is pointless and makes no bloomin difference to you!" Elia shot back. "I tell you what would have been a good idea. Having him showing some backbone and standing up for you."  
"Elie! Please!"  
"Sorry" Elia sighed.  
"Besides, he has been. Things are different this time, we've become stronger from our mistakes. And we're very much on the same page now and know exactly where we want to go." Elia turned to her sister questioningly.  
"Oh?"  
"He wants me to move in with him." Jazmin stated.  
"He what?!" Elia gasped. "What did you tell him?"  
"I told him I'd think about it." Came the reply.  
"And whatever happened to taking it slow?"  
"It isn't happening right away." She insisted. "But we love each other."  
Elia took a deep breath, fighting to keep her thoughts to herself, thoughts, opinions she knew would hurt her sister.  
"He still has a way to go before I begin to believe in him again." She sighed after gathering herself.  
"I understand that," Jazmin assured her. "You've seen him only once since he and I reunited. Yet I'm the one who has seen him on an almost daily basis. And I've seen how serious he is and how hard he's trying to make up for his mistake."  
"I suppose." Elia conceded.  
"Can I ask that you to trust my judgement." She pleaded. " It's a judgement I've not made lightly."  
Elia nodded after pausing for a short while.  
"Yes" She responded simply.

The day of the wedding arrived. It was an early start and Elia needed extra attention with her hair and she found herself with mixed feelings over

the end result. She didn't really dislike it but at the same time, she felt it failed to represent who she really was. Instead, showing someone who didn't really exist. The re-stitched dress, however, felt much better, she was glad that Catherine had insisted on that at least.  
Still, Mariah was the one to steal the show from her two accompanying adult bridesmaids, there were coos of delight as she led the path down the aisle, the loudest being from her proud Kenyan relatives. They were equally enamoured when Cecilia appeared in her full bridal glory. Even Elia, who had already seen the dress let out a gasp when she saw her friend, radiant and glowing. She discreetly glanced at Billy and was glad to see him also looking blown away.  
The ceremony went smoothly and the day as a whole proved to be a success. Elia enjoyed the association with Cecilia's family. She also kept an eye on Carlos, who stayed close to Jazmin for most of the reception, dragging himself away only for his short performance. Elia, for the most part, stayed away from him. He did try to make a little small talk with her on a couple of occasions but she kept her responses short, she didn't really have anything to say to him that didn't include a lecture and didn't want to say anything to upset her sister.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you to those who are following along and/or commenting! 💖

This chapter is a little bit full of Joél, sorry but I'm far from done with his influence on matters. _Elia woke up to an empty house the next day. Billy had whisked Cecilia and Mariah off to Switzerland for a couple of days for a mini honeymoon at a residence there owned by the Dargas family so she busied herself with packing her belongings. Not too hard of a task since she'd only arrived with a couple of suitcases worth of luggage. Cecilia's Kenyan relatives were also leaving that day and she'd wandered over earlier that morning to say her goodbyes to them, they were a warm and loving people and she'd enjoyed meeting them. She was happy, excited to finally be leaving herself, she already had her job and now she'd have her apartment as well. It would feel like her new life here had well and truly begun._

 _"Hey, how was the wedding!" Joéls cheerful tone resonated down the phone, taking her by surprise. This was the first time she'd really spoken to him since arriving. She couldn't help but wonder what he wanted.  
"Um, good! " She replied. "How are you? It's been a long time, where you been?"  
"Oh busy with work." He informed her dismissively. "So did you meet the Queen of La Provence?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean Catherine."  
"Oh, yes I did. She's, quite..."  
"A bitch? A snob?" He suggested.  
"Authoritative."  
"That's a benevolent way of putting it I suppose." He chuckled. "What about that son of hers, he isn't bothering you too much is he?"  
'Now we come to it!' Elia thought.  
"No, actually." She corrected. "He's being very nice, and helpful."  
Joél scoffed.  
"And what did he want in return?" He enquired  
"Nothing."  
"Oh, just, wait!"  
"For what Joél?"  
"For him to come around looking to collect back his favours!"  
"You make him sound like a mobster."  
"He might as well be!"  
"You're far too dramatic."  
"Don't be fooled, Elie! " Joél warned.  
"Fooled how? All I'm seeing is a man who's made mistakes and is doing everything in his power to remedy them."  
"And that's just what he wants you to see, an attractive young woman he just wants to win you over so he can use you like he has everyone else."  
Elia let out an impatient sigh.  
"Joél!" She began. "I'm sorry you're so hurt but hating him isn't going to bring your brother back."  
"That's cold Elie!" He replied after a moments pause."  
"I know!" She cried. "And I'm sorry but I don't know what else to say to you."  
"I thought you were my friend."  
"I am and want to be able to help but I can't unless you listen to reason."  
"What, so you're saying I should kiss and make up to him, forgive him for all that he's done?"  
"No, I mean.." She paused and racked her brain. "Just... Make your brother proud, honour his memory. Set up something in his name, support charities and things like that."  
Silence came down the phone.  
"Did he set you up to this?"  
"What?"  
"Did I stutter?"  
"You're being ridiculous."  
"He did, didn't he."  
"No!" Elia insisted. "Why would he?"  
"Do you believe that I 'm impressed by his, so-called charity work?"  
"He does charity work?"  
"Don't give me that!" Joél spat. "This has got his mark all over it. It's not impressive. I have to see him swagger around like he's some sort of saint when he's not! All he cares about is the appearances. That's what it's really about. To make sure he comes out smelling of roses. His, look at me I'm perfect, act! Like I said, I'm not impressed." Do you know this is the same man who was disowned by his own father? Because he couldn't stand seeing his son become a lost cause. He failed university too, did you know that?"  
"Oh get a flamin grip on yourself. This obsession you seem to have over him is starting to sound plain creepy!"  
"Well, I'm sorry that he made such a huge mess in my life, mine and everyone else around him. You know, I really thought you were on my side, that you actually understood me."  
Elia let out a sigh.  
"You'd make that a lot easier if you had not told me half-truths from day one."  
"Half-truths?" He repeated. "So you're choosing to believe him over me?"  
"Can you, just forget about him for one second!" Elia cried. "You've made a success of your life, and you have a family that loves you.."  
"Family." He sneered. "What family? My parents barely acknowledge my existence anymore, they can't see past their own pain."  
"What about your sister and nephew?" Elia insisted. "Your brother married and had a son, right?"  
She was met with another pause.  
"Maxine? She's become a religious zealot and has resolved to judging everyone who doesn't match her high standards of morality. Also. she's making sure that Antoine goes the same way!"  
"But they're still family though."  
"I've had enough of this." He went on. "It's obvious where your loyalty lies now, I suppose money can buy everything after all."  
"Joél will you..." Elie heard the line go dead. Kissing her teeth she threw her phone down onto the bed in frustration, she was done with him, once and for all. She paced the room in an effort to calm herself down but was thoroughly relieved when Dóra came to pick her up to take her to what was to be her new home.  
Maeva was there waiting, the pair had prepared a little welcoming lunch buffet and once she'd settled in they all sat out on the veranda and enjoyed the refreshments. It didn't seem to take long for the three girls to fall into a routine. The use of the bathroom each morning would go smoothly, the fact that Dóra was quite an early riser helped a lot. She would head to the shower as soon as she woke and It was usually Elia who went second. She'd often be sleeping quite lightly at that time in the morning and would awaken at the sound of Dóra discreetly emerging. Elia also appreciated the method of which they handled the grocery shopping and the food. Everyone chipped in equally and therefore all the food was considered to belong to all of them.  
"We don't like the 'yours and mine' mentality." Dóra had admitted with a smile.  
Elia agreed wholeheartedly. The cleaning duties worked well too, there was no schedule but everyone pulled their weight, so it didn't seem to be needed.  
Rehearsals continued on, The finale of the show was quite an epic one, featuring a duet dance between Nyco and Elia. It was accompanied by Satomi, Rafael and Maeva's beautiful vocals which described their hopes and dreams upon leaving their homeland for freedom in America. It was an emotionally charged soft tropical ballad describing hope, and joy which conveyed in the dance. Then the mood and the lyrics altered, describing fear then panic and finally despair as the lyrics depicted them failing to complete their journey and losing their lives at sea. Elia found herself getting caught up in the feeling and emotion each time they went over it, all of which she threw into the dance. She found the story heartbreaking, it was true of so many who had tried and failed to make that journey. It made her wonder about the journey her grandparents made, had it also been that perilous? She wished she knew, but did not.  
Elia felt quite drained when she got back to the apartment that day, it had taken a lot of both physical and emotional exertion and even though it was still early evening she didn't feel like going out. Instead, she crashed into the sofa and opened her laptop. Dóra was also resting in the bedroom and Maeva had gone out, so for a short while at least, she had the living room to herself. She absently looked over her Facebook feed, she didn't go on there too often, she much preferred Instagram and WhatsApp for keeping in touch and sharing things, still, Facebook had it's uses, particularly when it came to her photography. She noticed Joél had written up a post, tagging his location as 'Paris, France' and his mood as, 'triste' which Elia knew, like it Spanish, meant sad. Her brow furrowed as she translated it via her browser and began to read.  
'Dear Friends' It read.  
'Today has been tough. I have few people in my life who I can call true friends. I've been through a lot and it takes a lot for me to trust someone so when a person becomes my friend I am certain that they'll never let me down.  
I've now been proved wrong. Someone, who I've considered a good friend has inexplicably turned their back on me. They made false accusations against me and have made cold and hurtful statements about my family. They have chosen a path that promises materialism over the friendship they had with me. It's a bitter pill to swallow, I never imagined this would happen, I believed in their sincerity which seemed so convincing.  
I live and learn, and am determined to rise above it and remain positive.  
Treasure those who are loyal and stand by you, they are a precious rarity!  
Peace and love to all my Facebook Friends, you mean more to me than you know. X  
Elia stared at the screen, stunned by what she'd just read. Numerous people had replied sympathetically, and he had responded to each of them, thanking them. The post was dated that past Sunday, the same day she'd moved, and had the argument with him. Anger began to rise up in her, she clenched her fists, resisting her urge to slam the laptop closed. She got up and paced the apartment. It was pretty clear he was referring to her, How dare he! ' You pathetic attention seeking, manipulative little cockroach.' She fumed silently.  
Alexandre had been so right, she couldn't help him and now Joél was treating her like he'd treated Alexandre. Unlike him though, she was not bound by the responsibility of fame or that of being a role model. If Joél wanted a fight, she'd give him one.  
She returned to her laptop and opened a reply box under his post and began furiously typing away.  
'Ok joél!' She wrote in English.  
'I can only assume that this is some pathetic attempt to use our argument to create your own pity party. But how about, shock horror - telling the truth?!  
No? I didn't think so, I doubt you'd recognize 'truth' if it hit you in the face with a boxer's glove. Perhaps I should be the one who lets it out of the bag.  
Joél you have tried to manipulate me from the first moment we_

 _met. Telling me your 'sob story' which just happen to have HALF of the facts missing! Yes, you've been through a lot but you have also turned against everyone who has tried to help you. Heads up buddy boy, this is YOUR life, and you are an adult. Being an adult means taking RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR OWN MISTAKES! Do you even know how to do that? I'm guessing no. Sadly, it seems all you've done since losing your brother is point the finger at others, never once looking at your own actions and asking yourself what you could do to make something better, or to fix a wrong. I've seen you twist the truth for your own convenience and vilify others who have TRIED to do the best for you.'  
Elia paused and sat back for a moment, she wasn't finished yet but felt slightly calmer having gotten those words out. Her thoughts went back to Alexandre. She was in his shoes now, and it seemed ironic in a funny way even though she wasn't in the mood to feel amused by it, she did wonder though, he knew Joél much better than her. She wondered what he'd say about this, maybe he could even weigh in on it? She dismissed the idea, he was far too busy with his tour and she'd sworn to herself that she wouldn't contact him unless she really needed to.  
Would it hurt though? Just five or ten minutes of his time to gain a little insight from his point of view, he'd been right all along after all and had also tried to warn her. Perhaps she could just let him know that Joél had messed up. It was possible that he'd expect him to, he had mentioned how Joél was not good at keeping friends. She let out a sigh, she wanted to vent to someone, and more often than not that was usually Jazmin. She'd always been her number one go to, but she barely knew Joél yet Alexandre on the other hand, did. Deciding to give it a try she reached out for her phone.  
She felt a flurry of nerves as she heard the ringing tone started up, her nerves then increased when he picked up after only two rings.  
"Ello!"  
Elia smiled at hearing the way he answered. She didn't know what she'd expected but found the way he said it quite endearing, almost like, 'Ellou' in his French intonation.  
"Hi." She began nervously. "Um, Alexandre?"  
"Elia?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ah! Salut!" He exclaimed. Sounding surprised but also quite pleased. Elia's mind raced, now she had him on the phone she wasn't even sure what to say to him, she felt she could kick herself for her actions, and her nerves. What was she thinking ringing him out of the blue like this?  
"Um." She stammered. " How are you? Oh! I hope this isn't a bad time, I don't want to cause problems."  
"No," He assured her. I'm in Belgium, did a show last night, we're now at the airport waiting to fly back home to enjoy a brief bit of time off."  
"That's good." She responded, then paused. "Are you eating?"  
"Yes," He admitted sounding sheepish. "Just a waffle."  
Elia chuckled. "Eating waffles in Belgium." She quipped.  
He let out a small husky laugh. "They're delicious."  
"I'll take your word for it."  
"What? You've not had them?"  
"Never," Elia admitted. "I do have a fondness for Pretzels though."  
"Traitor."  
Elia let out a giggle, she felt put at ease by their banter, enough so to bring up the purpose of her phone call._


	37. Chapter 37

_First, perhaps I should explain a small joke between Alexandre and Elia towards the end of the last chapter._ _Waffles are a stereotypical 'Belguim' snack so quite an apt thing for him to be eating. Alex, you could say was 'flying the flag'. Elia, meanwhile was in a way (and in jest) throwing shade on his little Belguim bubble by mentioning pretzels which are_ _stereotypically German. You could almost say she was trolling him by claiming she prefers Germany over Belguim._

 _Still, I may remove it at some point, once this story is complete I intend to go through it from the beginning and try to make edits and improvements etc. Anyway, this chapter is one I'm excited to share as it reveals an important aspect Alexandre's backstory and discusses his father._

* * *

 _"Can I." She began tentatively. "Let you in on something?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"It concerns, Joél." She could almost feel him tense up at the mention of that name._

 _"Has he done something to hurt you?" He asked, his tone much more serious._

 _"No, not hurt me." She assured. "Just, seriously vexed me up!"_

 _"How?" He asked, concern still evident in his voice. Elia explained the conversation she'd had with him, the Facebook post he'd made following it and how angry she was. Alexandre meanwhile listened quietly._

 _"Now." She concluded passionately. "I'ma bout to bun im out!"_

 _"What?"_

 _Elia paused for a moment, she'd forgotten for a moment that she was talking to someone who had no knowledge of either Jamaican or Mexican slang._

 _"Sorry!" She exclaimed. "I meant I'm gonna destroy him... verbally that is!"_

 _Alexandre chuckled._

 _"Seriously man, he ain't getting away with this, I'm part the way through my reply, and I'ma post it in front of all his mates AND take a screenshot in case he tries to delete it!"_

 _"How do you think he'll respond?"_

 _Elia was slightly caught off guard by his question, she'd not given that much thought._

 _"Well," She began, mulling it over in her head. "I'm not sure I even care."_

 _"But would you if, say for example, he turned it around on you, twisted your response and used it against you."_

 _"How can he?" Elia challenged. "I'll have a screen cap of my original response so whatever trick he tries I'll have proof, and the truth on my side."_

 _"I don't doubt that Elia, and I'm behind you on this. But you've seen for yourself how manipulative and cunning he can be. If you get angry, on his page, for all his friends to see. Don't you think he'd try to twist that and claim that your words are proof of a guilty conscience?"_

 _Elia was silent, he had a point._

 _"Yeah but," She began. "He's in the wrong and the fact that he's gone out there, in the public domain and played the victim and is basking in all this sympathy that he's been getting, under false pretences"!_

 _"Perhaps," Alexandre suggested. "We should just let him have it."_

 _"Why? He's lying."_

 _"He's a sad and lonely man, Elia. He's alienated just about every friend he's ever made, including you. The only validation he can get is from a bunch of people over the internet that he'll likely never meet face to face."_

 _Elia let out a big sigh._

 _"I just feel like I can't stand by and watch while he lies and twists things to make himself look like some saintly victim because he's far from it."_

 _"Elia. We've been called to board, I'll have to go. Just, give it a day, can you do that before you reply to him? We can meet up tomorrow if you have spare time?"_

 _"Ok." Elia agreed. "I've no plans. Have a good flight."_

 _"Take care of yourself, and stay calm."_

 _Elia heard the smile in his words, she said goodbye then hung up. She let out a smile herself, their conversation had alleviated her mood. She went back to her laptop and copied the words she'd written, closed the page then pasted her words in her email drafts. She'd take his advice of holding off her reply, but she wasn't ready to let it go completely._

 _Later that evening she got a text message from him asking if he could stop by mid-morning the next day. She responded, consenting and passed on the address of her apartment, she found herself actually looking forward to his company, and was surprised when he turned up pretty much on time._

 _"Hello" He greeted. She smiled and waved him in._

 _"Your hair looks nice." He observed. Looking at her springy curls admiringly._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"It looks better than how you wore it at the wedding."_

 _Elia looked at him curiously._

 _"How did you know how I wore it at the wedding?"_

 _"Carlos." He informed her looking embarrassed. "He has a picture he took on his phone of you, Jazmin and Mariah, the three bridesmaids."_

 _"Oh, I see. I remember him taking it now, yeah I washed that look out the very next day."_

 _"This is for you." He announced holding out to her a small paper bag. Elia looked down at it in surprise and curiosity._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Take a look."_

 _Taking it she opened it up and peeked in, letting out a laugh at the sight of a rich, dark coloured waffle sprinkled with what looked like icing sugar._

 _"Ok." He confessed. "It's not actually from Belgium. But they're the best in town and fresh today."_

 _Elia let out a giggle and thanked him. "What's that phrase I've heard people say over here?"_

 _Alexandre looked at her questioningly._

 _"Trop..fort? Is that correct?" **_

 _Alexandre let out a broad grin._

 _"Ah, tres bien." He praised._

 _"Euh," He continued. "I wondered, maybe you'd like to go for a drive?"_

 _"Where to?"_

 _"Anywhere and nowhere?" He suggested shrugging. "Along the coast, explore more of the Riviera maybe?"_

 _"Explore?"_

 _"Yes." He looked at her with a small tentative smile. Elia returned it enthusiastically._

 _"Sold!" She declared. "I can never resist a little exploration! Lemme just go get my bits'n'bobs!" She dashed back up the stairs, reaching the top before realizing Alexandre had stayed where he was._

 _"Coming up?"_

 _He obeyed and began following her and Elia began rummaging through her camera bag making sure she had everything she wanted._

 _"My roommates are out at the moment." She informed him adding an extra battery to her bag in case she should need it, she then tucked her waffle safely in a side compartment where it wouldn't squash. "You should meet them sometime, they're good stuff." She then made her way from the living room along the small hallway which led to the top of the staircase where Alexandre stayed rooted._

 _"It's small." She acknowledged. "The bed and bathrooms are these doors right here, motioning to the left and right of the hallway. The living room at the back there which is where I sleep. The veranda is lovely, looks out towards the beach. The kitchen is around to the left of the living room there too." She looked at him and shrugged._

 _"And that's it!" She concluded._

 _"It's charming." He assured._

 _"Well, that sounded extremely diplomatic!"_

 _They both chortled and made their way back down the stairs and out to where he's parked his car._

 _"What." She began teasingly. "No bike? Should I take that as an upgrade or a downgrade?" Alexandre let out a husky chuckle but didn't reply. Glancing out of the corner of her eye it seemed he was a little embarrassed, she immediately felt bad. She didn't mean to make him feel like that, perhaps it sounded flirty? It wasn't her intention. Either way, she figured maybe she should tone down her banter._

 _Once in the car, she leaned back in her seat allowing herself to relax. Looking out of the window which was ajar she watched as the beautiful Provencal scenery past her by, the warm air buffeting the top of her head and the radio playing softly. Smiling to herself she enjoyed the comfortable, tranquil feeling of it all. They past by some familiar views before reaching empty roadway with steep cliff edge on one side and open ocean on the other. Both of them by this time had started tucking into waffles and Alexandre glance over at her as she was finishing hers._

 _"So," He asked. "What do you think?"_

 _"Yeah." She admitted with a smile. "Pretty good!"_

 _He smiled and glanced into his rearview mirror._

 _"You can see Cap Ferrat behind us on the right." He told her._

 _She turned to look and sure enough, the stretch of land was there, seemingly reaching out towards the sea. On they went leaving familiarity behind. Then, after a short while, they turned a corner to another eye-pleasing sight of a rugged hilly landscape lay ahead of them with houses dotted about among the green._

 _"This is Èze." He informed her. "The coastal part, different to what you visited I think?"_

 _She nodded then watched with a smile as they reached, then passed the hilly village. She turned back as they continued on, she could still make out Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat in the far distance. As they curved inward she admired the view ahead of her once again, green hills capped with white cliffs, the ocean had now shrunk back to make way for a beautiful green covered valley, Elia could do nothing but stare in wonder at everything that surrounded her. Curving back out they were reunited with the ocean once more, spotting a sign she turned curiously toward Alexandre._

 _"Three miles to Monaco, Are you stopping here?"_

 _"Wasn't going to." He admitted. "Unless you wanted to of course?"_

 _"Nah, I'm good."_

 _She turned back toward the views passing by the window, she was thoroughly enjoying this magical mystery tour! They carried on through cliff carved tunnels to another village, the village looked livelier as they went on until it looked like a bustling place full of buildings and hotels._

 _"Is this Monaco?" She asked._

 _"Almost. It's just up ahead."_

 _He drove on the hotel lined street before it opened up a small, yacht-filled port surrounded by more impressive looking hotels._

 _"Wow! She exclaimed._

 _"I used to keep a boat here." He informed her._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Until papa sold it."_

 _"Sold it?!"_

 _"Yes," He laughed."To punish me for misbehaviour."_

 _Elia's mouth dropped._

 _"Seriously! What did you do?"_

 _He laughed before answering her._

 _"I was pretty spoiled as a young man when I wanted to be, I'd left university without permission, with some friends and brought them here to go sailing."_

 _"Goodness! Where was your Uni?"_

 _"Oxford."_

 _"OXFORD?!"_

 _"Yes," He affirmed with a chuckle. "Maman was insistent I get a good English education."_

 _"So, you not only walked out of uni but left the county to go off to play on a boat?"_

 _He laughed sheepishly. "Hence why my dad sold it."_

 _"Good for him!"_

 _Alexandre smiled and nodded. Elia thought back to what Joél had said about Alexandre being disowned by his dad, she'd not told him over the phone the details of what Joél had said about him. She hadn't even taken it seriously, but she wondered if this was what he had been referring to in his usual twisted way._

 _"You know," She began. "Joél tried to claim that your dad disowned you."_

 _"No, that's not exactly true._

 _But in a way, he's kind of half correct."_

 _"An entire half?." She exclaimed jokingly. "I'd have given him one eighth at best!"_

 _Alexandre laughed._

 _"Papa was an excellent man." He began. "And disproved of my lack of drive and direction. I wasn't really a terrible person but I'd been born with a silver spoon in my mouth and instead of trying to make something of myself I just sat back and enjoyed all of the trappings that came with money. That didn't bother Maman, she's inclined that way herself, yet Papa had different expectations. Eventually, he drew the line and gave me the discipline that changed my life."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"He simply made me go without, cutting off my money. He did leave me with a limited amount of funds, enough to last me a short period of time. But I was to get nothing more until I'd learned to grow up and make my own way in life."_

 _"That sounds drastic."_

 _"Well I was early my twenties, I'd already wasted my chances in university, I was boasting about how I wanted to be a musician but was too busy concentrating on having a good time to put my heart into it. Giving me a taste of the real world was like a last resort."_

 _"And it worked I assume."_

 _"Eventually yes. My money ran out, my friends disappeared and music became my rescue, a way for me to get by so I started taking it seriously, I threw myself into it completely, travelling to anywhere I could get a gig, I even slept in my car sometimes. But I learned a lot, including what real friendship was, and have kept those people around me until even now, Guglielmo for example."_

 _"It took a few years." He continued. "But I eventually proved myself to him. I resumed my studies, online, completed my education. That made him proud, he bought me another boat as a reward. Then I bought the house I had in Mandelieu-La Napoule and took my real friends with me and we all lived there, working hard on our music together in the basement. Going through that, It made me a better person. It was the best lesson I ever had."_

 _"I reckon he'd be proud to see you now."_

 _"He already was." He sighed. "And he really believed in me, when I got the little part in that film he knew it would lead me to something great."_

 _"I hope you don't mind me asking." She began tentatively. "But why isn't he here anymore?"_

 _"Accident." He told her. "He was on a train..."_

 _"I'm so sorry." Elia murmured._

 _"He initially survived," Alexandre explained quietly. "He even came around for a while. But he had internal injuries and succumbed to them a couple of days later."_

 _"That's so sad."_

 _"He wasn't really suffering, he was comfortable. We were all will him until the end, Gabi held back a little though. She took it harder than I did."_

 _"What helped me." He went on. "Was knowing he left in a way that was acceptable to him. By that I mean he'd never wanted have his life end slowly and painfully or where he'd become helpless, I wouldn't either."_

 _"I can understand that," Elia admitted. "He sounded like a great man though, I wish I could have met him"_

 _Alexandre smiled glancing at her in between keeping his eyes on the road._

 _"I believe." He told her. "You and he would have hit it off no problem!"_

* * *

** Trop fort. Literally means 'too strong' but in slang, and in this context can be used to mean 'You're too much' (i'e, you're a goof. etc)


	38. Chapter 38

The road went on, they were high above the sea now, Monaco was far behind and they were once again surrounded by the modest provincial charm. Menton seemed to be the next stop according to the road signs, she wondered if they might stop there. On they went, driving through an attractive looking palm & olive lined avenue flanked by various buildings, mostly shops and hotels, she stared, trying to drink in as much of it as she could, they then wound back up to the higher roadway and once again looking down over the little town with the hills on the opposite side

"It's gorgeous" She cooed gazing ahead.

Alexandre seemed distracted by something out towards the water that came up as far as the road they were on. He kept glancing over while watching the road at the same time. Elia followed his gaze, wondering what had caught his eye.

"What is that?" He asked.

"What is what?"

"You don't see it?"

"No."

"Out there, maybe about thirty meters away?"

Elia scanned the water looking for any sign of, well anything but all she saw was turquoise waters without as much as a buoy.

"See anything?" He asked.

"Nope!"

"Really, nothing at all?"

"Nope." She repeated letting the word draw out a little

"Do you know who you remind me of. Saying it in that manner?"

"Nope!" repeating herself in the tone while looking at him with a smirk.

"David Tennant." He told her with a smile.

"Who?"

"No, Doctor Who!" He corrected

"Eh? I don't watch it."

"What do you mean you don't watch it?" He exclaimed feigning horror.

Elia giggled "Nope!"

"Call yourself British." He teased.

Elia meanwhile rolled her eyes and shook her head

"No, I don't actually. I'm a lot more than 'just' British." She reminded him.

"But, born and raised there still, correct?"

Loco!"

Still smiling she returned to her gazing out the window, they went through more tunnels but were soon out on the open road again, looking out to the sea. Surrounded by Mediterranean scenery she tried to take it all in.

"Hey! What was I suppose to be looking for out there on the water anyway?"

He smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know." He sniffed. "Maybe, a shark?"

"Oh, haha!" She rolled her eyes and shook her head

"Definitely loco" She confirmed

She glanced up suddenly, surprised at a sight that caught her eye. She frowned and stared as they passed. She turned to look at Alexandre

"Where are we?" She asked. A smile was his only reply. Elia looked behind, then back at Alexandre again.

"I swear that sign was in Italian back there." She pointed out in bewilderment.

Alexandre's discreet smile remained as he kept going. She meanwhile looked with more alertness around at her surroundings.

"And again!" She cried. "It IS, and I mean totally, in all Italian, not even mixed with French!" She turned to look at him questioningly.

"Where are we?" She demanded. Alexandre merely chuckled.

"Have we passed through into Italy?!"

Still smiling he looked across at her then back at the road ahead. Astonished she looked out the window

"It said Genova, where's Genova? I want a map!" She cried. "Have we passed Menton, already? I'm sure that was somewhere near the border, have we crossed ?! I thought I'd have noticed it, was it the tunnels?"

"The border isn't a tunnel." He told her, holding in a smirk. "And Genova is far away from here."

Elia felt perplexed. "I'm sure I would have noticed if we'd crossed a border."

"Borders can be quite low key. And maybe you were too busy looking at the sea... possibly for sharks?"

Elia looked over at him sharply as his eyes shone mischievously. The penny finally dropped.

"You unbelievable troll." She cried in amazement.

He laughed, harder than she'd ever heard him laugh before.

Elia's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to react to more, Alexandre's craftiness or the fact that she was now, at this very moment, actually in Italy.

Amazement was written on her face as she, lost for words, fidgeted in her seat looking between Alexandre and the window next to her. He chuckled at her excitement.

"Welcome to Italy!" He affirmed finally,

"Oh, my days!" She cried, holding her face in her hands. "I'm actually in Italy, seriously" A smile crept over her as it began to sink in.

"I can't believe this!" Italy! Ay que! …. Un-bloomin-believable! I've always wanted to see Italy! Seriously, man, I ain't even lying!"

"I know!" He affirmed, smiling.

She looked around at their surrounding with eagerness before glancing at him to let out a spontaneous joyful laugh. Alexandre drove on, relishing her childlike delight. They skimmed through a small village before reaching a larger one

"This is Ventimiglia." He informed her as he pulled off to a smaller road that sloped upwards, leading to what looked like a small parking area.

"Oh look!" She cried excitedly, pointing at a row mopeds parked up. "How Italian is that?!"

He laughed and turned to pull in and park close by.

"Yeah." He teased. "We got those in France too."

"I know! But this is different. "Aw, I so need to get a photo of those!"

"Go ahead!" He smiled as they got out. He then watched as she began photographing, her face still lit up like a bulb.

"You know I'd love to ride a moped, or even learn to drive one!" She told him in between shots

"Yeah?"

"Definitely!"

"So, my Harley is outshone... By a moped?"

Elia let out another hearty laugh.

"I didn't mean that." She insisted

He chuckled then lead her towards a small archway. Under it lead to the prettiest sight she'd seen. She stood to admire the narrow cobbled street lined with pale aged stone houses, off to one side was an even narrower street

"Where do you want to start?" He asked, standing next to her.

She turned to him and smiled, then pulled her camera back out from her bag.

"Ah." He acknowledged. "Pointless question."

Together they wandered the streets randomly following one to another all the while with Elia taking photos. Eventually, they reached a square where they paused for a brief rest. Some of the houses surrounding them were a little run down, but Elia found charm in their aged appearance. She looked across at Alexandre who was keenly watching a group of older gentlemen play bowling.

"Have you ever played petanque?" He asked.

"Oh, is that what you call it?"

"I think they call it bocce over here."

"But, no I haven't."

"I enjoy it, played it a lot with papa growing up."

"You're much more like him, aren't you? I mean in comparison to your mother"

"His life was way different to Maman" He explained. "She was a Southampton girl growing up. Her family had been very wealthy and successful since the war years and so her upbringing was quite privileged. But she was also expected to be ambitious and driven."

"Papa, on the other hand, was not expected to come of much. My grandmother was young and unmarried when she became pregnant with him, and this was in the late fifties. Being a young single mother was not an easy choice back then."

"Late fifties?! He must have had you and your sister quite late then."

"Yes. He did" He chuckled. "Because his Maman struggled to bring him up, his uncle played a large role in his life, helping with his education. Now he, my great uncle, was a successful businessman, opening up hotels and casinos in Monaco. Papa was very much a free spirit and quite drawn to the whole seventies hippy movement. But he was also smart, astute and sharp and as he got older it became clear he'd be an asset to the family business. He found himself taking on bigger roles until he eventually was chosen to run it fully."

"Sounds like quite a contradiction, a businessman by day, hippy by night?"

Alexandre smiled and nodded

"It never fully left him but it was around the time he married Maman, he was in his mid-thirties by that point, and had mellowed, a little!"

Elia giggled. "A little." She repeated light-heartedly.

"He had a curious and wandering spirit and a mind that was always open to new experiences. He still managed to balance it with his professional life though and made the company even bigger and more successful than before. He wanted to instil that balance into me. He wanted to encourage a free-spirited side also but also keep me mindful of the need have goals and to work hard for them. It wasn't even so much about having success for him, it was more about having a job you loved and giving it your best. That was important to him"

Elia smiled at him.

"Reminds me of my family in a way. My mum is from a family of driven intellectuals, while my dad, born of immigrants, carved out his own successes. I'm curious though"

"About?"

"How did your mum, someone so upper class come to marry a motorcycle-loving flower child?"

Alexandre laughed.

"Don't forget he was still a smart businessman, too."

"I suppose, I just find it hard to imagine her with someone like that."

"They were different in many ways." He acknowledged. "But they had things in common too. And for all her faults, she loved Papa very much." He paused and checked his watch.

"Want to go and get something to eat?" He suggested.

"Yeah, alright. What do you have in mind?"

"We're in Italy, it's gotta be pizza!"

He watched her with amusement as she whipped out her phone and took a photo of the food that was in front of her.

"Elia?"

"Yes?" Her head shot up to look at him.

"Are you gonna Instagram your food?!" He asked her, smirking

"No!" She exclaimed looking disgusted. "This is for Jaz, Cesi and also one of my friends back in London, Rachel."

"Ok." He chuckled

"."I'm having pizza in ITALY! This is a big deal! I've always wanted to experience this and I can't NOT show them! I'm gonna whats-app it to them."

Alexandre laughed at her.

"Because sending photos of your food via whats-app is a step above foodstagramming'?" He teased

"Yes!" she exclaimed, smiling as she completed then sent her messages. She then put her phone back into her bag then looked over the table.

"Don't they give us any cutlery?"

"You don't need it"

"Maybe not, but I'm more used to it."

"You can't eat pizza with a knife and fork!" He insisted, laughing.

"I do what I like!" She joked.

"If Guglielmo was here he'd be mortified! I hope the chef here can't see or hear you from his kitchen he'd be furious and have us thrown out!"

Elia laughed at him.

"We'd go hungry because of this" He continued in jest making her laugh harder

"Don't make me laugh! She cried."I'll laugh too loud and completely embarrass you!"

"You'll embarrass me more if you ask for a knife and fork" He shot back with a deadpan expression.

Elia buried her face In her hands to muffled her giggles. This man was too much.

He tucked into his seafood-topped pizza while Elia cautiously began her typically more Mediterranean topped choice.

"Are you alright?" Alexandre asked her.

"Yeah. ..Well. I suppose I feel a little bit of guilt for eating cheese." She admitted sheepishly.

"You should have said! I've no problem finding a place that offers vegan options etc."

"Tried that, I didn't actually like it too much. Too greasy."

"More than this?"

"Yes." She laughed. "It's surprising. But also, I don't think I have it in me to give up cheese completely"

"How do you feel about eating meat?"

"Similar to before, I've learned a little more though, and that makes me feel a little bit of a failure."

"That's not a word I'd associate with you." He assured.

She shrugged.

Listen." He began. "It's your life and you choose what is best for you. You've already taken big steps to make a difference and I admire that, it's better than anything I can accomplish. You shouldn't have to beat yourself up over a lifestyle that doesn't work for you. You're already doing your best Elia."

She raised her eyes to look at him

"Thanks." She smiled. "There is, however, one more thing."

"And that is?"

"I do prefer to be called Elie."

Alexandre's face relaxed into a bashful smile.

"Ok." He agreed. "And I, euh. Prefer being called, Alex."


	39. Chapter 39

After leaving the restaurant they continued to explore the area, it was a good several hours before they finally began to travel back to Nice. Once back in the car she queried him on the charity work that Joél had angrily mentioned to her. It turned out he had been motivated by his friend and his godson to put much time, effort, and money toward a charity called Vaincre la Mucoviscidose. The English translation was "Overcoming Cystic Fibrosis" His favourite ways of giving back were to put on free concerts and make appearances at the hospitals.

"Oh look, This is the border you missed the way over."

Elia looked to see what looked like a simple little building in the middle of the road, easily overlooked when coming along the other direction, especially if you were looking out to sea.

With the conversation thrown off course, he was only too happy to use the opportunity and turn the topic on to her.

"The friend you mentioned, the one in London." He began

"Rachel"

"Yes. Is she the one who you plan this big Euro trip with?"

"Yes, although I'm not sure what's going to happen with that."

"Why, because you live here now?"

"Not only that. Her life has changed too. She's a west end leading lady now and also very recently got engaged."

"Oh, but maybe you can still find a way to pull it off? Perhaps one of your new friends over here?"

"Maybe, but my mind isn't on that so much at the moment. I'm so focused on rehearsals and the show we'll be doing, I've no time to think about travelling."

"Maybe next year." She mused after stopping to mull it over. "What about you? Have you travelled?

He nodded.

"Where have you been?"

"A number of places."

"Such as?"

He smiled at her insistence

"Euh, parts of Europe, mainly the old eastern block, the Baltic, a little bit of Northern Africa, South America, parts of the Caribbean and a little bit of the far east and Australia."

"Oh. My. Days!" She exclaimed."That is bloomin amazin!"

He smiled, embarrassed.

"Seriously, wow! I'd love to be as well travelled as that!"

"There are still many places I've not seen but would like to."

"Which one was your favourite?"

"Africa." He replied without hesitation. "I want to go back and experience the western and central countries ."

"Sounds nice, what countries did you have in mind?"

"As much as possible, I want to travel across from one town and village then another, mingling with locals and getting a true sense of the place."

"Sounds adventurous"

"Well, life should be an adventure, don't you think?"

She turned to him.

"Yeah!" She agreed. "Like today has been."

"I'm pleased you think so."

"I do think so. Thank you for, all this!" She told him sincerely. "I've loved every moment."

He shrugged, seemingly a little coy again.

"It was nothing."

"Oh, it was something, believe it!"

"No, sorry, maybe that was a bad way to phrase it. I mean, it was my pleasure."

"That does sound better." she grinned.

All too soon the joy ride was over and he pulled up outside her apartment. Alexandre appeared a little bit tense and she wondered if he was becoming fatigued from the driving he had done. She invited him inside for a drink and to meet her roommates, thinking that maybe a relaxing time hanging out in a small friendly group would refresh him a little bit. He looked at her then back across to her apartment before looking straight ahead.

"Elie." He murmured with a tenderness in his voice that struck her.

"Bonjour! Hellooo!"

Elia looked out the window past Alexandre to where the call had come from. There stood Maeva, outside the door with a couple of shopping bags in her hands.

"That's one of my roommates." She informed him. " Maeva her name is. Why don't you come inside and relax for a short while, I can introduce you to them."

"Maybe it's best if I get back."

Elia's smile faded.

"Are you sure? I mean you've been doing a lot of driving, not to mention all that walking. "

"It's not far, besides Gabi and Maman will be waiting to hear from me."

"Ok." She relented. "Will I hear from you again soon?"

"If you want to."

"Yes, I do."

"Then, I promise."

Elia smiled and thanked him one more time before exiting the car and joining Maeva.

Alexandre got off to an early start the following day. Having a rigorous swim before breakfast, he counted the laps determined to make his fifty, he did so a little slower than he had done before. He pulled himself up onto the edge of the pool, panting and frustrated with himself. His efforts did little to keep her off his mind and he was at a loss over what to do next. After their coastal walk, he'd almost managed to convince himself that he could be content with being just like some sort of friend to her. It had meant a lot when she'd turned to him after her argument with Joél. But their day out together had moved him much more than he'd expected. His heart had soared each time she displayed joy and happiness, knowing he was in some way responsible. It had almost given him the confidence to try once more to tell her how he felt. Almost, but not quite. He had been both pained and relieved when her roommate had disturbed him. He struggled to get past his own helplessness. He'd never been at ease with expressing his interest in a girl, his previous oafish attempt with her was proof of that and had made things a lot worse.

Her words the previous September still stung, and although he believed they'd moved on from there, he was still scared of making a mess of it again. He'd even go as far as to say, terrified.

She often thought about the trip in the days that followed. Especially Alexandre and the stories told her, about his father and about his travels. It had captured her imagination, particularly Africa. To plan something like he'd described was something she could only dream of. Overall she'd thoroughly enjoyed his company, it had been a wonderful day. She had even come to regret her initial opinion of him, she knew Joél had been partly to blame for that, she believed now it was the only reason he bothered with her. She hoped she'd get a chance to see Alexandre again, or even better, get a chance to repay him for his kindness.

It was funny how she'd given no more thought to Joél's Facebook post, and she found herself too happy to care about it.

She smiled as she remembered how he'd tricked her into not realising they'd crossed the border and how he'd made her laugh in the pizzeria. She was also charmed by how humble he appeared to be. He looked sheepish when talking about his achievements and seemed embarrassed in telling her about them, in fact, she'd had to push a little bit to get him to tell her. Blowing his own trumpet clearly didn't come easy for him.

She found that quality endearing. In fact, if she were honest, she found all of his qualities endearing. Above all that, she couldn't forget the way he'd said her name before they parted ways, no one had addressed her in that manner before, ever. The way a person would speak to someone they deeply cared about. Did he still care about her? The thought jolted her, however, she quickly dismissed the idea as impossible. So much had happened since the day he'd told her about his feelings, he was now a chart-topping star with the world at his feet, without a doubt he'd have moved on.

She threw her concentration into rehearsals, taking the fifteen-minute walk there and back each day with her friends she knew she'd have Luis's passion, Nyco's liveliness, Kento and Ivelisse's guidance all to look forward to. The awkwardness that had existed with Johannes at the beginning of rehearsal had all dissipated. Sometimes the whole troupe would go out together after their day of rehearsals was over.

She still made time for Cecilia among all this. She was pleased with how much her friend was enjoying married life. One of the upsides for her had been that the pressure she'd been dealing with for years from her family was finally relieved. A situation Elia related to and had, herself, found hard to escape from recently despite the distance. Her mother was very excited about Jazmin's increasing seriousness with Carlos and was certain her eldest daughter was as good as engaged. This meant her attention was more focused on Elia's relationships, or lack thereof. She'd hadn't bothered to tell her about Johannes, She knew her mother would have never approved, but then again things never went far enough for her to feel the need to mention it. It didn't change the fact, however, that her mother's scrutiny was irritating her.

Elia felt quite tired this evening. It was the latter part of the week and she'd been busy with rehearsals. Now that she's just had to deal with another nagging session with her mother, Dóra and Maeva had listened to her half of the conversation with the utmost empathy. She'd only been finished with the phone call when her mobile began to ring again. Her first response had been to groan loudly, but her dread turned to heavy relief when she saw Cecilia's name show up. Elia greeted her happily but quickly realised she sounded tired. She admitted that she'd been busy as of late. She'd been required, by Catherine, to take care of some additional tasks. Only days earlier, she'd had to go to Gabriella's apartment to cook a meal for the young woman and her friends because they'd wanted to celebrate a successful premiere for her ballet company. She'd also, on Catherine's order again, been required been required to go to Alexandre's home to take over some cleaning duties for a couple of days due to the fact that the lady who usually does it was sick.

"And now I have to go cook for him another two days time." She further explained. "But my little girl is sick now, so I don't know what will happen."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her temperature is very high. Billy will call the doctor tomorrow if she is the same."

"Will you tell Catherine you can't do it if she is?"

"Maybe. She wants me to start preparing some of the things tomorrow ready to cook them the day after. But I won't ignore my daughter if she is ill"

"She's got a chef though? Why can't she get her own chef to do it?

"She won't part with him for anything!" Cecilia replied.

Elia could hear the smile in her voice.

"So what will you do?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "But maybe, just maybe. I will buy a take away for them."

The pair shared a guffaw but then a thought crossed Elia's mind.

"This cooking thing, you gotta do it Sunday, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, if it helps, I can do it."

"You?"

"Yeah,"

"You will cook for them?"

"Yes," Elia confirmed. " It'll be a win-win situation for me as well, to be honest. I can help you out. And I can also, in a way repay Alexandre for the road trip he took me on recently."

"What will you cook?" Cecilia asked.

"I, don't know. Something Caribbean maybe? He mentioned that he's been there so he might like that. "

"Ok."

"I don't know what to do in terms of arranging it though, I mean getting the ingredients and stuff."

"I can talk to Billy," Cecilia told her confidently. "Can you come here tomorrow?"

"Yes, but not until the afternoon."

"Don't worry, that is fine."

The two of them discussed it further with Elia coming up with her ideas of what to prepare. She decided on jerk chicken that was to be accompanied naturally by rice and peas. In case someone didn't like rice she'd do some grilled corn on the cob with just a little jerk seasoning and spiced sweet potatoes. Knowing that he seemed to be fond of seafood, she also decided to do a second option of brown stew fish, in case he or anyone else didn't care for the chicken. Also two desserts, a rum cake and grater cake.

She smiled to herself, he was certain to like some of these, she intended to feed him up well and good!

With the matter settled the phone call ended shortly after.

As promised Elia went there the next afternoon. It was Billy, however, who was on hand to welcome her.

"Ceci isn't feeling well herself today." He explained. " I've arranged to have everything you wanted to be brought in." He led her into the kitchen and showed her all the things she'd asked for. Elia was impressed, if there was one thing Billy was good at, it was organization. He obliged her requested to let her get a head start with some of the marinating.

"Did Ceci tell you it is for five people?

"Yes, and I can easily handle that."

"Good" He confirmed. " If you can get here early tomorrow we can have one of the drivers to take you, he will also let you in."

"What? You mean I'll be going there too?"

"What did you think you were going to do?!" Billy asked, looking perplexed.

"Well, I assumed I'd be doing it here then he'd have it here or that it'll be transported to him."

"No no no!"He exclaimed, looking mortified. "He'll be having his meal at home and we'll be doing no transporting! His food will need to be as freshly cooked as possible."

"I see."

"Will that be a problem for you?"

"No, it'll be fine." She assured, and she meant it. However, she felt a bit unnerved at the prospect of being in Alexandre's home without his knowledge. Aside from that, the arrangement was just a little bizarre.

It appeared she'd have to explain herself when once he arrived, which apparently was to be some time around two in the afternoon. She set about preparing the chicken before leaving it set up ready in the fridge. The rest she would do the following day.


	40. Chapter 40

Elia felt a little apprehensive the next day, Phillipe, the same driver who took her to the animal park arrived to take her, first to Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat to Cecilia and Billy. She was pleased to find her friend feeling a little better. Billy had written down a few notes for her, instructing her on the kitchen layout etc.

"Before you go," Cecilia began. "I want you to see something." She then led her up to their bedroom and opened the door.

Two large husky dogs came bolting out and began enthusiastically jumping over the both of them.

"Oh, my days!" She exclaimed with a laugh, overwhelmed by the unexpected force of the excited dogs who were letting out yelps, barks and whines of delight.

"This is Milou et Coco." She explained.

"They are beautiful!" She cried as they ran around her, then up and down the hallway

"And lively!"

"They're also very talkative." Cecilia told her

Elia laughed.

"Oh, I love them." She watched giggling as they did another lap of the bedroom and hallway.

"Billy got them for me, a wedding gift."

"Ay, wow!"

"Ladies, are you ready?" Billy's voice called out from downstairs so they began to make their way down, preceded by the charging canines.

"Ok, I'm ready." Elia declared after washing 'dog' off of herself.

Then, after loading the food into the car, they were on their way. It didn't seem too long of a journey, maybe twenty or so minutes of driving high up into the hills following a zig-zagging roadway before Philipe announced they had arrived, he pointed to a large solid iron gate, telling her that was the front entrance.

"The back way is better." He explained. "We're going that way."

They drove on, following a high brick wall until they came to a second gate identical to the first. Using a remote to open it they drove into what looked like a large carport, surrounded by the same high wall. She noticed Alexandre's car parked there, and also what appeared to be like his bike, hidden under a large plastic sheet. They got out and gathered the food before Phillipe approached a wooden gate in the wall, that, to Elia looked like something straight out of a Victorian novel and left her immediately intrigued. She followed him through and found herself surrounded by trees.

"These are all citrus trees." He explained. "It's a nice sight when they get their fruits."

She smiled as they walked through the trees along a winding calades path to where the wall seemed to close in around an ivy-laden archway then let out a gasp at what she saw beyond it. Before her was an almost mirror-like swimming pool, a terrace which was surrounding it was a garden with olive trees, palm trees and of almost every Mediterranean looking shrub she could imagine, on one side was parked an old style gypsy wagon, while on the other a neat oblong area covered with some kind of fine gravel and lined with brick. Beyond that was an attractive one storey guest residence.

Across the pool was a rustic stone patio with wooden garden furniture spread about,

Then there was the house. A provençal mas of a building with steps leading to a stone porch. The house looked like it had three levels each with tall windows and, on the top level, it had farmhouse shutters. It extended forward on one side with the middle floor having two large doors which opened out onto a balcony, the other side also had an extended section, it was one storey high with three narrow windows that stretched almost from top to bottom. Elia figured it was an indoor pool judging by windows being half covered in condensation. The whole thing was an impressive sight though and she stopped in awe to take it in.

"Are you coming?"

Phillipe's voice snapped her back and she immediately rushed to catch up with him, she stepped up onto the large porch area which had a three seater swing chair as well as a colourful fabric hammock.

Unlocking the double doors he led her inside. Elia then found herself in what seemed to be a spacious living room with terracotta floors and wood beam ceilings. There was a long curved pale red sofa in the corner and a low wooden table in the middle placed on a large rug that matched the sofa. The walls were a warm cream colour which carried on through the door Phillipe then took her through which brought her to a large pine themed dining area and kitchen that were separated by a large brick-lined archway.

"Wow." The word tumbled involuntarily from Elia's mouth and Phillipe turned to smile at her.

"It's nice, no?" He commented

Elia nodded and looked around at her surroundings admiringly. They laid down the food items in the kitchen which had an inviting country style. She checked out the stove area which was of an impressive size various rings and several different sized shelves in the two separate ovens below and a hooded extractor fan above. He then left her to it, instructing her to call Billy when she's done to arrange her ride back. She thanked him then putting an apron on she started her task beginning with the scanning of Billy's instructions as she familiarized herself with the outlay of the place.

She began with the cakes, working at a steady pace enjoying the process, the early start gave her plenty of time. She hoped Alexandre would like what she was preparing, she tried to imagine his face when he arrives. He'd be surprised for sure, pleased? She hoped so! It was giving her a strong sense of satisfaction being able to do this for him, and she was even a little impatient to see his reaction. She did a little bit of clearing before starting on the mains, it was the fish she needed to work on, the chicken, already marinated only needed to be cooked. She continued on, lost in her own thoughts as she worked.

She wondered who else it would be in his party of five, even Billy didn't seem to know the answer to that, all he had told her was none of them had any dietary requirements. Perhaps he was coming with some of his bandmates? She remembered them from back in September, they seemed a decent bunch of guys although she didn't get a great deal of interaction with them, Guglielmo was the one she'd conversed with the most. Maybe he'd be coming along too? Elia smiled to herself at the thought of seeing him again, he was quite a character, that had been clear even despite their limited ability to communicate with one another. Her French was coming on quite slowly and she doubted her ability to engage in full conversation with him in the language. Still, she'd be willing to try, and would no doubt laugh at herself in the process.

She stood back to scrutinize her work. The cakes were done, she'd left them to one side to cool. The chicken, the fish and also the rice, sweet potatoes and the corn were all prepared and ready to go in, she looked at the time, it was barely twenty-five past eleven, she was way ahead of herself. Turning the oven down low she decided to put the meat and fish in but cook it slowly, just in the event he arrives a little early.

'Job done!' She thought to herself, taking off her apron. The rest could wait until later.

She wandered back through the dining and living room to go back out to the garden, it was a beautiful and relaxing sight. She sat down on the swing seat to admire it, she wondered about what Phillipe had said about the citrus trees being nice with the fruits growing. She'd never seen a citrus tree before, she wondered if they gave off any smells. She could probably ask Alexandre that, it felt like an embarrassingly ignorant question but she was pretty sure he wouldn't mind.

She glanced across at the hammock and found herself unable to resist trying it out, she'd never been in a hammock and the temptation was just too strong. She slowly and carefully sat herself down in it. She then laid back, mindful to keep one foot on the floor so to remain steady. She rocked it back and forth slightly for a few minutes enjoying how it added to the feeling of tranquillity. She imagined what it might be like here in the summer or autumn when flowers and/or fruits were out on display.

She got back up to go back into the kitchen and checked on the food which seemed to be cooking nicely. Now, she had nothing else to do until they arrived. She checked her phone for the time once again, barely half-past twelve, there was still plenty of time. Wandering back out to the doorway she glanced across to the old gypsy wagon that lay parked off to the right side of the garden. She stared at it for a while, intrigued, it was almost like a colourful mini caravan with its red sides, dark roof and blue/green fence surrounding it.

She made her way over to it to get a closer look, peering through the windows she couldn't see much through the curtains that were hung up inside. She made her way around and went up the steps leading to the door, offhandedly trying it to see if it was locked, expecting it to be so. She was surprised, however, to find it open. She gingerly opened it and stepped inside and then smiled in delight at the sight that greeted her. Almost everything inside was wooden, the panelled ceiling was curved slightly and a colourful rug lay in the centre of the floor. The main room gave way to two mirrored wardrobes or cupboards separated by a door. The door was ajar and Elia could make out a small bedroom with a bare bed. She looked around in wonder, it was a beautiful little place full of age and character. She stood there for several minutes to admire it.

The wagon door opened unexpectedly and Elia found herself face to face with a young woman. She couldn't have been much older than her and was slender with long dark blonde hair. Frozen in place she had an expression that was as shocked as her own must have been. She recognized her though, she'd seen her photo in Joél's wallet, it was Gabriella Dargas.

* * *

Sorry to cut this off at such a moment, and to make this such a short chapter. I'm happy to finally bring Gabriella in though.

Thanks for reading and thanks for the continued comments!


	41. Chapter 41

Elia was mortified and for a moment didn't know how to react

"Um, I am sorry!" She began in halting French. "I am here because." She paused for a moment, she didn't know how to say, 'cook' in French, nor did she know how to say that Cecilia was sick. "Cecilia could not come, she is not good." She finished her sentence weakly and hoped she'd strung her words together well enough to get her point across.

"You are, Elia?" She asked, in English.

"Yes."

Gabriella then looked back over her shoulder and Elia could only look on mortified as Alexandre appeared. He also froze, surprised at the sight of her before starting to smile.

"Elie!?" He exclaimed.

'Oh help' she thought.

"Alex!" She faltered. "Um, I'm really sorry! Catherine asked Ceci to come here to cook a meal for you before you arrived. But she and Mariah have been ill so I volunteered to do it. I suppose I got here a little too early and everything is more or less done so I was just killing time." She paused to catch her breath

"I'm so sorry!" She continued. "I didn't mean to be such a snoop, and I never mean any harm I…" She trailed off, there was no justification, she was straight out snooping.

Alexandre just looked at her in amusement before turning to his sister.

"Gabi let me introduce you to Elia" He then turned back to her. "Elie this is my sister, Gabriella.

"I'm pleased to meet you" Gabriella breathed, recognition clearer on her face. She broke into a smile and stepped forward to greet her. Elia greeted her in return but wished the ground would just swallow her up!

"I've heard so much about you" She continued "I was hoping I'd get to meet you one day." She was soft spoken with a stronger accent than Alexandre and she appeared sweet and engaging in a demure way. Alexandre smirked and leaned in towards Gabriella

"As you can tell" He murmured with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Elie is quite the curious one!"

Gabriella let out a delicate laugh while Elia smiled sheepishly.

"I really am sorry!" She whimpered biting her lip.

Alexandre responded with a coy wink.

"What do you think?" He asked his eyes moving over the room.

"It's gorgeous!"

"It belonged to our papa, he kept it in the garden our house in Cap Ferrat. It wasn't to Maman's taste though. After he passed she gave it to me."

"I love it!"

Alexandre nodded in agreement

"He got it when we were kids, we'd sometimes camp out in it overnight. It's early genuine 20th century I believe"

"Oh," Elia exclaimed suddenly. "I better get back to the kitchen. Alexandre and Gabriella followed once the latter had first retrieved something from the wardrobe.

Elia returned to the food and began stirring the rice.

"Ouah!" Alexandre exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. "It smells good in here!"

Elia turned to smile at him as he eagerly approached to peer into the saucepan.

"Is that Caribbean rice?!" He asked.

"Yes, it is, who else is coming by the way?"

He looked at her in confusion.

"Who else?"

"Yeah, apparently there was suppose to be five of you."

He looked at her blankly for a moment before seeming to come to a realization.

"No." He sighed. "I'd said they might join me, I arrived only with Gabi. I also told her not to arrange anything. Actually, we always tell her that but she rarely ever listens."

"Although." He added coyly. "Today I'm glad she didn't listen."

"What are you cooking?" Gabriella asked, entering the kitchen. "It smells really nice."

"There's a choice of jerk chicken or a fish stew" Elia informed them. "And to go with it there's rice, or there's a spruced up sweet potatoes and corn. For dessert, there's a rum cake or grater cakes. I hope there is something on that list you might like."

"All of it." Alexandre quipped, making Elia laugh.

Gabriella looked impressed.

"I don't know."She began. "But I don't think I mind, my brother said you're a magnificent cook so I will be happy with whatever you want to give me."

"Magnificent?!" Elia exclaimed with an incredulous smile. "I think someone has been doing some serious exaggerating!"

"No." Gabriella insisted shaking her head. "I've never known him to exaggerate. Ever."

Alexandre watched the exchange with slight embarrassment.

"And yet." She continued. "I am sure he is a little bit too kind with me."

"Well," Elia responded with a smile. "That's what you should expect from a big brother, right?"

Gabriella smiled and shrugged.

"I'm fortunate to have him around."

"Ok." Alexandre interrupted. "Are we gonna get ready to eat today?"

"Yes," Elia responded, amused by how unsurprising it was for him to want to cut short a conversation that reflected well on him. "But what do you want me to do with the leftovers, I've cooked for five and there are two of you."

"Three." He corrected, looking at her pointedly.

"I don't think that was supposed to be apart of the plan."

"It is now."

Elia smiled as she turned her attention back to the stove. Usually, she'd not give in without a fight but, if she was honest, she kinda wanted to stay.

Elia announced that everything was ready to serve and as Gabriella set the table Alexandre helped Elia in the kitchen.

"If I put it all in dishes and put them out like that, then you can help yourselves, how does that sound?"

"I like that a lot." He told her. "It means I can take as much as I like."

She giggled at him, this boy did love his food.

Placing everything in earthenware pots, she passed them to Alexandre who took them out to the dining table.

Soon the three of them were settled and enjoying their lunch. Elia noticed Alexandre had put a bit of everything on his plate and was thoroughly enjoying it. Gabriella, who had chosen the fish also seemed to be enjoying it. As much as she enjoyed cooking she would always get the most satisfaction from seeing others enjoy what she had done, and this occasion was no different. She started asking Gabriella about her dancing and although the young woman's answers were meek and reserved there was a joy in her eyes as she spoke. She'd seen a similar look before in Alexandre's eyes when talking about his father or his music or anything that meant a lot to him. He'd have this happy gentle sparkle in his eyes that reflected humble and honest appreciation.

She thought back to Joél and how he'd told her about Gabriella being the only one he'd ever loved. She no longer believed his story to be true, if anything the only part of that she still believed was that Alexandre had come between them. But she didn't doubt he had good, honest and solid reasons for doing so. There was something in Gabriella's face when she said how she was fortunate to have him around, she'd gotten the feeling there was something meaningful in those words, and it was likely that she'd been grateful for her brother's intervention.

They took their time at the table, slowly eating in between conversation until they'd finally had enough.

"I'm so full I don't even want a chocolate!" Gabriella declared.

Alexandre gave her a knowing smile

"Elie's never been there." He informed his sister. They both looked at him, one with an expression of curiosity, the other surprise.

"Been where?" Elia asked.

"A cafe." Gabriella began.

"Her favourite cafe." Alexandre interjected.

"Yours too."

"It's a place in here in Villefranche, in the old town area." He explained. "They do these delicious home-made hot chocolates, the best you could ever taste. They come in various flavours and are so thick you could eat them with a spoon like a dessert. The hazelnut one is like having a hot, light Nutella."

"Wow!" Elia exclaimed as Gabriella beamed agreeingly.

"But anyway, " Alexandre continued. "That was a wonderful meal, Elie. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

Together the three of them started to clear up, and Alexandre began to ask her what she thought of his home.

"It's beautiful." She admitted. "From what I've seen, I hope you don't think I've been looking around the entire place!"

He smirked and shrugged.

"Can we show her around?" Gabriella suggested.

Alexandre looked at his sister then back to Elia.

"Would you like that?"

Elia nodded, And so they took her around, first leading her through to what looked like another living room. It was smaller and cosier than the larger one with a sofa that was longer in length and more inviting and faced a huge TV. Alexandre opened up a set of double doors that opened up to a tiny but charming courtyard. Beyond it was a separate building that looked like the indoor pool she had seen from the garden.

"So you have both an indoor and an outdoor pool?"

He nodded and smiled.

"I do like to swim." He told her. "Every day when it's possible, so they are well used. There is also a sauna, jacuzzi and menthol steam room there."

"Really?"

"I've often come home to use them, particularly the menthol room when I have a spare day or so in between show dates, It helps me a lot."

Going back through along from where they came he also pointed out a utility area that was beyond the kitchen.

"I rarely ever go in there." He admitted.

"What, don't you do laundry?"

Alexandre looked at her sheepishly

"Don't know how." He admitted with embarrassment. "I've never been taught, same with cooking, I can make an omelette, but that's as far as my skills go."

"It's a start," Elia encouraged. "If you like, perhaps when you have some spare time, I can show you a few things."

Alexandre's face lit up.

"I'd like that, a lot."

They then made their way into the main hallway where he pointed out a reception room before they headed upstairs, via a curved staircase. They showed her a games room which consisted of pool, air hockey and ping pong tables.

"Aside from this and my room, there are two other bedrooms on this floor, two bathrooms including my en-suite and another completely disorganized second reception room"

"Not much then" Elia joked.

"Show her your room!" Gabriella urged.

Alexandre merely smiled while Elia looked at him questioningly.

"It's impressive." Gabriella went on.

He hesitated for a moment before leading them along and opening the door to a grand looking master bedroom which spread across the entire width of the house and a large four-poster bed with a black netted canopy. Here they lead her out to a balcony that she realized was the same one she'd seen while coming in via the garden.

"And over here!" Gabriella pointed out, showing her to another balcony on the opposite side of the long room which looked out on the front of the house and the fantastic view beyond. A mass valley of green trees, the town and then, endless ocean. It was a breathtaking sight.

"You can see Cap Ferrat from here." He told her pointing to the familiar stretch of land to the right. "And that in front of us is Beaulieu-sur-Mer."

Elia's brow furrowed.

"How does that work?" She queried. How can we be parallel with Beaulieu-sur-Mer? Isn't Villefranche-Sur-Mer back more that way."

Elia motioned a westerly direction, back towards where she knew lead to where she'd passed through Villefranche-Sur-Mer and led on to Nice.

"Yes." He confirmed. "But Beaulieu is very small and doesn't stretch back too far from the sea. Villefranche, on the other hand, is much larger and extends up behind it, all the way to here."

"Oh, I see."

They went on up to the next floor via a Victorian style spiral staircase where there were more bedrooms and bathrooms. Alexandre also further explained there was a lower level with a wine cellar, part of which he had set up as a music room but wanted to convert into a full recording studio.

"So," He began as they got back down to the main floor once again. "What do you think?"

"It's, beautiful." She responded. And it truly was, every inch of the house was wonderful and had such character. Rustic with a warm inviting country and provincial touch.

He then asked her if she'd seen her Petanque court.

"I think so." She replied, thinking back to the gravel like pit she'd seen.

"Want to take a go?"

"What, so you can kick my butt?"

"No!" He insisted with a smile. "To teach you"

"Or an excuse to play." Interjected Gabriella.

The three of them headed outside, kit in hand. Elia enjoyed herself despite what she expected and it was amusing to see how much Alexandre was getting into it, like a big kid, making her laugh several times.

After the game was over they then opted for something a little more relaxing, heading to the small living room they settled down and watched a movie together, the one they ended up choosing was a Disney movie.

"I never imagined a Harley riding rock star like you would like a Disney cartoon." Elia teased.

"Yup! And it's one of my favourites, I love its story and its message. It's almost like a human vs nature theme but there are no actual villains in this, they only exist in the minds of each party because they don't understand each other. A bit like how the world is in real life. If only animals and humans could reach a harmony they do in the film "

Elia looked at him and saw the familiar enthusiastic sparkle in his eyes. He was so dear when he got like this. Her thoughts continued on through the movie and although she was enjoying it she couldn't help but feel distracted by his presence next to her. How easy it would be for her to rest her head on his shoulder right now, but no way would she dare.

After the film had finished the three of them relaxed for a little while longer, he gave the two girls a small glass of wine to drink and when Elia tried it she realized it was chocolate flavoured.

"It's Gabi's favourite." He explained with a smile.

"It's lovely" Elia acknowledged.

Alexandre insisted in giving her a lift home when it came time for her to leave, He was already taking Gabriella home and it turned out she lived in the same general area and he assured Elia it would be no problem. She did, however, send Cecilia a text, asking her to tell Billy she didn't need him to send a driver for her. He pulled up outside her apartment and while they were exchanging goodbyes Gabriella said something to Alexandre in French that she couldn't quite decipher. She looked at Alexandre who seemed to be a little embarrassed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Euh." He began sheepishly. "Gabriella feels you might be interested in coming to a little get together dinner thing I got planned soon with a few family and friends."

"It's for his birthday!" Gabriella clarified.

"Birthday?" When is it your birthday, how old will you be?"

"April 9th," he explained. "I'll be twenty-nine. It won't be anything fancy, just a quiet get together at my home."

"It sounds nice." She told him.

"So, you'd be interested in coming?"

"Of course."

Alexandre smiled bashfully.

"Then, we will see you soon."


	42. Chapter 42

And... Here comes the drama :)

* * *

Elia looked forward to the get together with Alexandre, in fact, she could hardly wait. She wanted so much to see him again, every time she was with him she always seemed to have a wonderful time, even when she was playing 'French Bowles'. She thought back to the time she'd spend with him and Gabriella, watching the movie with them she'd felt his eyes on her more than once and each time she'd felt face her face go warm. Thankfully the low light made it unlikely that he'd have noticed. He had been sporting the casual look she'd seen him wear before on more than one occasion. Cargo trousers, t-shirt, trainers and a long coconut bead necklace. It was a look that suited him, she liked it, a lot.

Now though he was gone, back on the road again. And she missed him. The Friday of Lydia's birthday arrived and Elia spoke to her on the phone before she left for Paris.

"Can I come and visit you too?!" She asked.

"Yeah, I've nowhere to put you, luv!" Elia pointed out with a laugh. "There are three of us here in a one bedroom apartment."

She heard their dad's voice in the background ordering Lydia to thank Elia for the gift she'd sent.

"Did ya hear that?" Lydia asked her.

"Yes."

"Ok, well thanks."

"Welcome."

The conversation ended soon after and Elia wished her sister a good flight and silently hoped she'd manage to behave herself.

Later that day, in the evening she got an unexpected, but highly welcome phone call, from Alexandre.

"What time do you finish with rehearsal on Monday." He wanted to know.

"Four pm." She answered.

"It's just, I'll be in town for a few hours, I have a tv appearance in Nice, I leave for Corsica immediately after but the tv thing isn't until around five. I was wondering if you wanted to try out a hot chocolate in that café Gabi and I were telling you about?"

Elia smiled down the phone.

"I'd love to." She breathed.

"Alright, shall I pick you up from your dance place at four then?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

A burst of excitement came over her as they hung up the phone, she'd be seeing him earlier than originally planned, it would only be for an hour but his company made her happy. She went on through her day feeling happy, despite the small anxiety she had knowing Lydia was being let loose in Paris. Jazmin's text updates kept her mind mostly at ease though, throughout the weekend she'd tell of the adventures they were giving her, that and Lydia's Instagram posts. All seemed to be going well and it was clear her little sister was thoroughly enjoying herself.

She spent the Sunday doing the full Cap Ferrat coastal path that she'd been meaning to do but never had gotten around too, Dóra and Maeva joined her but she found her mind drifting back to Alexandre, and the smaller walk they'd taken months earlier. She knew him so much better now than she did then and had gotten a deeper understanding of his life, how he lived and the things he loved. Still, it didn't seem enough to figure out what gift to give him for his birthday, she had less than a week to figure it out but this was a man who had everything. What could she possibly buy for someone like that? She knew he loved the sea and anything related to it. But he also enjoyed simple pleasures and food! Making him a cake could be an option but there would likely be one there at the gathering, one made by a professional. Maybe she could ask Gabriella, she'd given Elia her phone number and if anyone would know, it would be her.

"Anything!" Came the reply when she rang to ask that evening. "As long as it comes from the heart."

"Yeah but." Elia sighed. "A letter would come from the heart but that ain't no gift!"

"Why not? That sound like a nice idea"

"Gabi, a letter is not a decent gift."

"It would be if it contained honest and heartfelt words. I'm sure we both know how much my brother treasures loyalty, sincerity and earnestness and you've shown to him all of these things. Maybe just reiterate it?"

"Maybe so, but it still seems meagre, and I wouldn't know where to begin"

"Anything that comes to mind, I'm sure he'd appreciate it no matter what it is."

Elia mulled it over as the evening went on, she had to admit, the girl had a point. She remembered Alexandre telling her about his friends/musicians had been by his side through some difficult times and he how had kept them close ever since for that reason. She smiled to herself as she thought about it, that was another thing that made him so special, his humble appreciation for friendship and loyalty. Maybe she'd go with Gabriella's idea after all.

Monday arrived and Elia was happy to hear from Jazmin that morning via text to report that the weekend with Lydia had gone well and Carlos was on his way back from dropping her off at the airport

Elia responded with various emojis before starting her day of rehearsals. She, as usual, enjoyed every moment, it was proving to be another rigorous but rewarding day. Just before lunchtime, however, Luis called out to her and motioned towards his office, this puzzled her. It wasn't his way to call people away from rehearsal if he needed to pick up an issue with a troupe member he'd normally do it at the end of the day, but anyway, she was certain she'd done nothing wrong.

"Phone call for you," He told her when she'd reached him. "Your sister?"

"Ok." She didn't ask any questions, instead she simply reached out to the phone he was handing to her.

"Hello?"

"I've been trying to get through to you, have you not checked your phone?"

It was Jazmin, and it wasn't her way to begin a phone call in such a badgering manner, also, there was an edge in her voice that made Elia uneasy.

"Um." She began. "I'm at rehearsals, I've no time to check my phone, is something going on?"

"Lydia's missing." Jazmin blurted out. "Dad went to the airport to pick her up and she wasn't there and when he enquired they told him she didn't even board her flight."

"Oh, no!" Elia was stunned, and apart from those involuntary words, she was speechless.

"No one has heard from her since." Jazmin continued. "She's not answering her phone, Dad's been ringing around all her friends, nothing. Mum's almost hysterical, Carlos is beside himself. Blaming himself because was the last to see her, at the airport, he's even gone back there to look."

Elia let out a sigh.

"What about the police?" She asked weakly.

"Dad's doing that right now."

"What about her social media accounts? Is there anything on there?"

"Not that we've seen," Jazmin replied. "Kai's been going through them but nothing rang any alarm bells. I don't think we can do anything until we have a lead to follow."

"Ok," Elia whispered. "I'll be on the lookout along with the rest of you."

She hung up the phone feeling wretched, helpless. From the sound of it, Lydia was likely still in Paris. She'd up and disappeared before, usually with a guy or some of her mates, but this was different, she was in a foreign country. She'd been dropped off at an airport, all she had to do was check in and get on a plane, what the hell had happened in between that short space of time?

Luis re-appeared.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Elia shook her head and then gravely explained the situation her and her family had suddenly found themselves in.

"Do you need to go home?" He asked.

Elia shrugged, she didn't know which home he was referring to but neither would likely make any difference. No matter where she was, she would still be helpless.

"I suppose I'll stay around here for now." She began. "I'm no use anywhere else."

"Well go get yourself a drink," He told her. "You've had a shock, sit down and let it all sink in before you decide what to do next, yes?

Elia nodded wearily and made her way to the changing area to retrieve her phone. Sitting herself down on a bench she went through the missed calls and messages she'd received. None of them were from Lydia herself. She didn't have Facebook on her phone so she began scrolling her Instagram, she just needed to feel like she was doing something. A post from Joél was among the first on her feed. A selfie with the caption 'Bonjour Cannes!' written below it, she scrolled on past. She had no more energy for him, she didn't know why she still followed him or allowed him to follow her. She'd been meaning to do something about that but hadn't got around to it. Right now though she had more important matters to deal with. The last post that appeared from Lydia was from the previous evening, it looked like she was in some sort of club and underneath she's written 'Last night in Paris.' Elia sighed in frustration, Jazmin was right, no alarm bells whatsoever. Still, she needed to keep her mind occupied, she absent-mindedly explored the likes feed. Among the various activities was one where Lydia had liked eight posts around a week or so earlier, she decided to look through them. The girl had so many friends on social media and Elia didn't recognize the accounts whom the pictures belonged to, until she opened the fifth one, she knew that account, it was Joél.

Elia stared for a moment, not understanding why she'd like a picture posted by Joél, was she following him? Suspicious, she opened up Joéls account page and clicked on a few of his photos, one looked like it had a typical Parisian background, it was from four days earlier and was captioned with the words 'J'adore Paris, mon cite'. Checking out the comments she noticed Lydia was among them. Her reply was a series of 'X's' and emojis. Joél had also liked her comment. Her suspicion grew and she took a look at his most recent postings. There included another little interaction between him and her little sister, on his most recent 'Cannes' photo, however, there was nothing else to go on. Looking at it though she saw what looked like a slight hint of a shoulder next to his, it looked like someone was with him, could it be Lydia? She stared at her phone, contemplating ringing him confronting him. Instead, however, she rang her dad and relayed her suspicions to him.

"The police would look at evidence like that as being entirely circumstantial of course." He began after listening to her. "But It's more than what we have so far, I'll pass it on, see what they say."

He then thanked her for telling him what she knew and promised to update her.

"But I wouldn't recommend contacting him luv'" He warned before their conversation ended.

She wandered back into the rehearsal hall and sat quietly in the corner, watching as the rest of the troupe busied themselves. She stayed there using their activity as a distraction, she couldn't even think about joining them though, her concentration was completely shot. She didn't get any more news, only a short message from her dad requesting any contact details she had for Joél. She passed them on, then continued sitting in the same spot as the afternoon drifted by. It was coming close to the end of the day when her phone went off, it was her dad. She rushed out into the quieter corridor to take his call.

"How far is Cannes from you?" He asked, not even bothering with pleasantries.

"Umm, I'm, not sure." She began. "Less than an hour I Believe, why."

"There's been some kind of accident with Lydia, I don't know the details yet, but that's where she is, in hospital.

Elia gasped and leaned against the wall to steady herself.

I'm on my way to the airport as we speak" He continued. "But if you can get there sooner..."

He let his sentence trail off as Elia tried to recover from jolt his news gave her.

"Yes," She managed to stammer. "I can."

Her dad thanked her and gave her the details of where it was.

"I don't know how long it's gonna take but I'm gonna be there as soon as I can, okay."

Elia was immediately collecting her things, she was sure there was a bus to Cannes that she could catch somewhere along the promenade, that is where she would go, Luis and Ivelisse, however, wouldn't allow it

"I'll take you." The latter insisted.

Elia numbly agreed, she had no argument in her right now.


	43. Chapter 43

The journey took over half an hour during which Elia was busy with several phone calls, first one being from Jazmin.

"Carlos is on his way over there." She told her. "I've given him your phone number, do you mind?"

"Of course not but why is he coming here?"

"He wants to help." Came the reply. "And he still blames himself, he feels terrible about it all."

"I have a strong suspicion over who's to blame for this and it certainly isn't him," Elia responded matter of factly.

"Dad said he was gonna try and make it over there, did he tell you that?"

Elia confirmed he had, informing her that he'd since text to say he'd gotten a flight and would be there that evening.

The next person to call was Alexandre.

And after asking how she was, he informed her light-heartedly that he'd found out what was happening after arriving at the dance centre to pick her up only to be told she'd left. Elia then realized she'd cleanly forgotten about their arrangement.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He soothed. "Just tell me if you need anything, I'm willing to help in any possible way."

"Do you mind staying on the phone with me for a while?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course I don't mind." He assured. "And believe me when I say this, whatever has happened to your sister I am completely confident that she will be alright."

"Thank God for you." She whispered, not minding that her vulnerability was coming through, she felt comforted and calmed by his presence, even though it was only over the phone.

"Keep in mind." He continued. "If she has been with Joél he wouldn't be dumb enough to deliberately put her in harm's way. If he values his career, and I know he does, he wouldn't want to do anything to put that at risk. Public image is vital in his line of work, any sniff of scandal or bad behaviour, sponsorships get pulled and gigs dry up. No one will touch him, it's a risk too high, even for him."

Elia listened quietly, as he further assured that she'd be taken care of at the hospital and that she was in the hands of professionals. His reasoning was sensible and comforting and she was grateful to hear it. She wished he could be near but knew his schedule made that impossible

"I have to go." He told her regretfully. "You know where I am if you need to talk though, okay? Just send a text and I'll call back as soon as I'm able, I promise."

Elia smiled down the phone

"Thank you."

A messaged buzzed on her phone a few minutes after she'd hung up from there conversation, it was Alexandre once again. 'Thinking of you' it read. She stared at it for a few moments before tapping on, reply. 'You're amazing.' She wrote before pausing and staring at the words she'd written, she then erased them before putting her phone away.

Ivelisse dropped her off at the hospital and Elia rushed in, going directly to the reception desk.

"Um, excuse me." She stammered in French. "I search for my sister, she is here. Lydia Beltrán?"

The receptionist looked up at her unenthusiastically before turning to her computer.

" Vous pouvez l'épeler?" She looked up at her expectantly. Elia was lost, it was a request but she'd spoke too quickly and she didn't catch the words clearly enough.

"Uhh, pourriez-vous parler ...plus... lentement?"

The receptionist sighed, appearing slightly impatient. She reached for a pen and a piece of paper and put it up in front of Elia.

"The name." She pressed, in English. "I need the spelling, could you write it down please."

Elia obediently wrote down Lydia's name and handed it back to the receptionist then watched as she typed it into the computer to search. A few moments later her eyes seemed to widen, she glanced up at Elia then back at her computer then began to smile, albeit a little nervously.

"Yes!" She confirmed. "Doctor Mearle's on-site team are taking care of her now., one moment please"

Elia watched as the receptionist picked up the phone and started rattling off in French. Her behaviour had left her concerned, and scared, did this mean it was serious? Why would she have reacted like that, she'd also said a 'team' was with her. How bad must she be to need an entire team of people taking care of her? She felt herself begin to shake and began taking deep breaths to try and keep herself calm but she could feel her eyes welling up.

The receptionist, who had finished on the phone stood up and addressed Elia.

"Paul here will escort you," She explained. "Just follow him." She then gave her a bright smile.

Perplexed and still scared she followed the tall African security man to the lift where he took her up several floors, then out to a mezzanine that was several storeys up, he then led her through some double doors then onto a secured ward, past another reception area before stopping in front of a door.

"Voila, c'est ici." He informed her.

Elia thanked him in French before entering, she spotted her sister as soon as she opened the door. Sat up in the bed, she turned and looked towards Elia as she entered

"Elie!" She gasped with obvious relief.

Elia hurried over to her sister, hugging her.

"What happened?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Lydia sobbed. Elia stroked her back comforting her. And noticed for the first time that her wrist was in plaster.

"Calm down, sweet, all that matters is that you're gonna be alright. What happened to you ?"

"You're Lydia's sister, no?"

Elia turned around to see a woman stood before her, she was wearing smart but regular clothing and had an identification badge on.

"Yes."

I am Camille, I work for Doctor Mearle I've been placed in charge of your sister's care."

Ok" Elia listened as she continued.

"She's doing well," Camille told her, smiling encouragingly. "She's had had a bit of a scare and is still in some shock but I think having her family with her now will help with that. Physically she is suffering from concussion and is quite wobbly on her feet so we'd prefer her to remain as quiet and rested as possible. She's showing signs of disorientation and has reported some double vision so we're keeping an eye on that also."

"Her hand, it was showing some swelling and appeared tender so we have ex-rayed it. The results were inconclusive so we've sent them on for further analysis, we expect that to come back by the morning at the latest. In the meantime, we've plastered it as a precautionary measure. "

"Thank you very much, doctor." Elia responded.

"I will check back later with any updates." She promised before leaving them to it.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

Lydia looked down ruefully.

"I just wanted to see some glamorous places the celebrities hung out" She admitted quietly. "He said he could show me and we could go to parties in the clubs and on the yachts."

Elia sighed. "You mean, Joél?"

Lydia nodded tearfully.

"So how did you end up in this mess?"

"He took me out in his sports car, driving along looking at all the boats n'stuff. Then he went faster and I felt a jolt, he then lost control and the car spun. It all happened so fast! I think it stopped after it hit a tree, I don't remember."

"Oh Lyd!" Elie sighed. "I wish I knew you'd been talking to him."

"He said it would be better if I didn't tell," Lydia told her. "He said that you'd turned your back on him and I was the only one left who understood him."

Elia felt herself getting angry.

"I arranged to meet him at the airport and from there we took a flight to Cannes. Everything had been perfect, now though, he's gone."

"Gone?" Elia repeated. "Gone where?"

"I don't know." She responded, fresh tears filling her eyes. "He took off after it happened."

"What?! You mean he left you in the car all mash up?!"

Lydia nodded her tears spilling down her face. Elia leaned forward squeezing her good hand, and rubbing her back, comforting her sister while trying to hide her fury.

She couldn't believe that he'd crash a car then leave a vulnerable eighteen-year-old alone in the wreckage, he was the lowest of the low. She didn't know what could be done about it but she wanted to see him punished. She wasn't daft enough to try and take justice into her own hands, but she wanted him to pay for his actions.

Sometime later her phone went off, turned out it was Carlos. He'd arrived and was wanting to know where to find them.

Elia met him outside the room and He was incredibly remorseful, apologizing profusely for his carelessness.

"Don't blame yourself." She insisted. "She'd already arranged to meet Joél so I'm certain she'd have found a way to give you the slip one way or another."

"I'll pay for everything." He went on. "It's the least I can do."

"Carlos, calm down." She asserted. " Don't even be worrying about that, We'll figure that out ourselves."

Elia was relieved when her dad arrived later that evening. And the doctor returned to speak to him and give a further update.

"We'll definitely be keeping her in overnight" The medic explained. "It is difficult to say at this point as to when we'll discharge her. It all depends on the symptoms of her concussion so we'll be monitoring on a regular basis until we are satisfied that she'd improved enough to be allowed home."

The doctor then gave them a key to one of the relative apartments that were located in the hospital that they were allowed to use until Lydia was discharged. Elia was amazed by the help and support they were providing, Noah, however, was more pensive.

"I can't help but wonder how much all of this is gonna cost." He admitted privately to her. While outside the room. "Lydia admitted earlier that she didn't get any travel insurance."

Elia sighed and shook her head. That girl!

"Carlos was trying to say he'd pay for it all." She told him. "I told him not to of course." She paused and then smirked. "Perhaps though I shouldn't have. "

Noah shook his head.

"She's not his responsibility." He stated. "

Elia's phone went off, looking down she saw it was from Alexandre. She let out a smile before turning away to answer it.

He had just arrived in Corsica and didn't have long to spare but had wanted to check on her. She was happy to hear from him and thankful for his concern, filling him in on as much detail as time would allow.

"I'm glad to know your sister is alright." Came his response. "But Joél conduct is reckless and deeply unwise. It will likely have dire consequence for him."

"Good!" Elia spat

"Are YOU okay?" He enquired.

"Yeah just angry. "

"I know you are, and you have every right to be. But your sister needs your strength right now. She's young and is no doubt hurting inside. Be there for her, she's at an impressionable age and your love will make a world of difference."

Elia listened, closing her eyes. She knew he was right, and she appreciated him for that. But also, he was so calm and reassuring, his words to her felt like a much-needed embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered tearfully. "I can't tell you what it means to have your support."

He promised to be back in touch the following day before saying goodbye.

"Who was that?" Noah queried.

"Alex."

"Who's Alex?"

"Alexandre.. Dargas, you know!"

Noah looked perplexed but made no reply

Carlos left later that evening.

"It's getting late." He explained. "Should find my hotel. I return to Paris tomorrow morning too."

"Carlos" Elia called.

"Yes."

"Thanks for coming." She smiled. "You did good."

Carlos beamed and hugged her

"No problem. I will see you, next week."

"Next week?"

"Yes, Alexandre's birthday dinner."

"Oh, you're coming?"

"With Jaz." He confirmed.

Then she got into contact with Ivelisse to fill her in and explain that she'd be staying there at least another day.

"Take your time." Her boss assured. "We understand.

Elia thanked her and expressed her hope to be able to return before long.

Lydia went to sleep a short time later so Elia and Noah retired to the apartment they'd been allocated, it was easy to find, they simply had to go back out to the stair area that overlooked the lobby and go down one floor and there it was, one of five rooms that the hospital had there, it resembled a hotel room, two beds, bathroom, a wardrobe, tv, coffee maker, some toiletries, fridge etc. They both gratefully settled down for the night. Noah had come prepared with enough clothing etc for several days. Elia decided just to rough it until she could pick some up the following morning.

She awoke to another thoughtful message from Alexandre which, for Elia was a boost she needed to start her day.

She didn't particularly enjoy putting used clothes back the next morning but after having breakfast and stopping by to see Lydia she left to make her way back to her apartment.

Coming out of the front entrance, however, she found herself once again unexpectedly face to face with Gabriella.

"Elie!" She gasped. "I'm glad I caught you, your roommates told me I'd find you here."

"Hi!" Elia exclaimed. She was pleased but surprised to see her.

"I stopped by your home last night." She explained. "To give you this." She handed Elia an envelope

"It's your invite to Alex's dinner."

"Oh! Thank you."

"They told me what happened. Is your sister alright?"

Elia nodded and smiled before explaining Lydia's minor injuries.

"That's fortunate." Gabriella smiled, before becoming quickly serious. "It was Joél wasn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I suspected, then spoke to my brother, he admitted Joél was behind it all."

Elia was silent, not knowing what to say.

"I know he wants to protect me but I regret not allowing him to tell, maybe this mess could have been avoided if I'd not been such a coward."

"Gabi!" Elia cried. "How could you possibly be to blame for this, you're not responsible for his actions and certainly could not have predicted them. Besides, I'm quite aware of how dishonest he is, if there was anyone who should have prevented this, it's me."

"He used me before!" Gabriella blurted. "He made me believe he loved me and he wanted us to elope."

Elia looked at her in astonishment.

"What?!"

* * *

*Can you spell that?

**can you speak more slowly


	44. Chapter 44

If you think you've seen Elia get angry, you may want to think again ;)

* * *

Elia listened intently as they sat in an obscure corner of the hospital cafe. Gabriella's story had begun with how Joél had reached out to her following her father's death. She'd found it hard and had been pressuring herself to be as strong as her brother and mother were being, yet those efforts were not working. With Joél she'd found what appeared to be a kindred spirit, someone who'd suffered loss and was struggling with it just as she was.

"He made me feel less of a failure for not being okay." She explained. "When we fell for each other it all seemed perfectly natural and logical."

Elia smiled sympathetically.

"I well and truly believed that it was us vs the world, that we understood each other like one else could and were in love, so when he suggested eloping it appeared ideal for us."

Elia felt herself go cold at this. Parts of that sounded uneasily familiar.

"Then, when Alex turned up at my apartment out of the blue the day before we were planning to do it. I couldn't help but tell him. Despite the isolation I was feeling from him and Maman, I did still love my family and wanted their support. I thought maybe he'd come, give me away or something. I've no idea how he was feeling at that moment but he stayed calm and showed a willingness to be supportive. But he reasoned with me, suggesting that I get a prenup and said it would likely pacify Maman and possible even win her support."

She paused to let out a sigh, then continued.

"I agreed, it didn't seem to be a big ask and I was sure Joél would see it that way too."

"But, he didn't?" Elia asked softly.

Gabriella shook her head.

"When he arrived and saw Alex there with me his demeanour changed. Alex then explained to him the suggestion about the prenup and he just lost his mind. I'd never seen him like that it was awful, he was screaming at me accusing me of betraying him. I was terrified, in the end, Alex made him leave. He's skilled in martial arts so Joél wouldn't dare challenge him "

Elia stared at her aghast.

"I didn't betray him, Elie!" She insisted looking at her pleadingly.

"I don't doubt you in the slightest!" Elia assured her. "You've no reason to blame yourself at all."

"I begged Alex not to tell anyone either." Gabriella further explained. "He was just beginning to become known and I was terrified that my mistake could become subject to public scrutiny."

"You've no reason to be afraid," Elia assured her. "It's not your fault, he's the one who should be ashamed."

"Did you know." She continued. "He left my sister there alone in that car."

"He what?"

"After crashing the car he then ran off leaving my sister there alone. Hurt, confused and in a foreign country where she doesn't speak the language. He abandoned her."

Gabriella looked horrified.

"And he's not gonna get away with it." Elia vowed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I really don't know, but I will think of something."

"You're not, going to get yourself into trouble are you?"

Elia shook her head assuringly.

"No, I won't go down that route, he's not worth it. And besides, I'd hate to risk having anything reflect badly on Alex."

Gabriella smiled.

"I mean!" Elia added hastily. "People might know my face from his video and therefore could associate me with him."

She checked her phone to see the time.

I'm sorry, I really better go. I need to get back to my apartment and pick up some fresh clothes, I told Lydia I wouldn't be long!"

"I have a better idea." Gabriella told her.

"Such as?"

"Well, there are plenty of shops here in town."

"I, really, can't!" Elia smiled apologetically. "With all this going on I can't going around spending money on a whim, I will need to help dad with the medical bill."

"Who said you're spending?" Gabriella looked at her with a simper and then taking the hesitant Elia by the arm she led her along.

They returned within an hour, Gabriella, to Elia's relief had not gone crazy. And now she had the few simple items she needed to last her a couple more days. Both girls were in a happy and relaxed state of mind as they ate a light take away lunch, while sat in Gabriella's car in the hospital parking area.

"Would you like to come in and meet my sister?" Elia invited after they'd eaten.

"Euh, I don't want to intrude." She responded nervously.

"You won't be," Elia assured. "It's up to you but you'd be welcome."

Gabriella smiled and nodded bashfully and they both made their way inside. Stopping off first by her room, then making their way to see Lydia.

She paused for a second upon reaching the door to her room, through the window she saw Joél there with her, sat on the edge of her bed seemingly talking to her.

"It's joél." She informed Gabriella. "Take these keys and go back to the room upstairs while I deal with him."

Shoving the keys into her friend's hand she burst through the door and charged over to him.

"Get away from my sister." She roared. Startled, Joél shot up and took several steps back and Elia meanwhile went to strike him but was stopped by Noah who took hold of her arms.

"Elie calm down!" He ordered. "He's here to apologize."

"You're a liar!" Elia continued, her eyes fixed on Joél.

"I know all about you now. You're a manipulative little scum who takes advantage of vulnerable young people."

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Elie," Joél begged. "It was an accident, I was scared of getting into trouble, I didn't know what to do I never meant to leave her. I sorry, I want to make it up!"

"Liar!" She screamed, struggling against her dad's firm grip.

"You're only sorry so as to protect your precious reputation. You couldn't care less about who you hurt! You're nothing but a neurotic, perverse mess!"

She looked towards Lydia.

"Did you know this is the same man who a couple of years ago did almost the exact same thing? A vulnerable eighteen-year-old girl who he manipulated, isolating her from her family, used her, then turned on her" She turned once again towards Joél.

"What was it you wanted, eh? Was that to make her dependant on you? To make you feel important?"

"No!" Joél insisted.

"More lies" She growled.

"You didn't want Gabi or Lydia to tell their families about you because you knew we were on to you and you didn't want to let go of the power you had over them, ain't that right?!"

"That's not fair!" He objected. "

"You even tried to drive a wedge between Jaz and I didn't you?" She went on. "I didn't notice at the time those little comments designed to make me question my sister's love. You wanted me to resent her for moving to Paris, admit it! little did you know how tight we are!"

"Why are you being like this?!" Joél bleated. "It's been rough for me too, I'm injured from this accident my face is a mess, I won't be able to work for weeks at least and now when I try to apologize you accuse me of the worst possible things."

"Does it make you feel big, going after impressionable young women?"

"It's not like that!"

"Do you think that'll make your brother proud?"

"I think he'd want me to have people in my life I can rely on!"

"You had that!" Elia roared. "You threw it all away, YOU! Time and time again you've pushed away all those on your side because they dared question your actions. You accuse your sister in law of being too judging but the trouble is you're too thin-skinned and cantankerous to listen to any advice or opinion you don't like!" She paused and leaned in close to him

"I'm warning you now." She growled. "You stay away from me, ALL of my sisters and you stay away from Gabi and Alex too!

And!" She continued. "If I hear even the slightest whisper of you I'll have no qualms about letting the world know what a weak conniving lying snake you really are, got it?!"

Joél stared back at her without a word.

"Do you understand" She yelled yanking from her father's grip and taking Joél roughly by the collar.

"Elie don't, you'll hurt me!" He cried.

"That's nothing!" She retorted. "Not a speck on what you've done to others, including, no doubt your own family!"

She felt her father gently try to pry her hands from Joél's shirt before pulling her away from him completely.

"It's alright." He soothed before turning his attention to Joél.

"Young man." He began. "My advice would be to leave, now."

"Yes, get out!"Elia ordered. "And remember what I've said!"

Joél slowly got out of the chair he'd been cowering on and went to leave before spotting Gabriella in the doorway.

"Gabi!" He whispered, moving towards her.

"No you don't!" Elia snarled, moving between them. She then felt Gabriella grip her arm and turned to see her looking at Joél with a look of calm resolve.

"You let me down Joél" She began quietly. "I trusted you completely and was willing to give and do anything for you. All I wanted in return was just a small gesture to help you gain my family's trust. But you couldn't do it."

Joél looked at her in distraught silence.

"That hurt me more than anything and destroyed all the trust I'd placed in you. I can never trust you again."

Joél stood there frozen for several moments, his crestfallen expression was almost enough to make the still furious Elia feel a small amount of pity, but not quite.

She watched him like a hawk as he slowly left, ready to react if he dared to try anything untoward. Only when he was completely out of sight did she allow herself to relax. She turned to Gabriella and hugged her.

"Are you alright?"

Gabriella nodded shakily.

"Yes." She replied. "I, just can't believe I managed to do that."

Elia smiled. "Go, girl"

A calm atmosphere once again settled upon the room as Elia introduced Gabriella to her father and sister, she didn't stay for too long but when she left Elia was insistent on walking her to her car. There was no sign of Joél though and Elia made her way back to her sister's hospital room to find only her dad there.

"They've taken her to have the plaster removed." He informed her. "No broken bones, only tendon injury, they're going to give her splint to use until it heals."

Elia smiled with relief and a short time later her sister was wheeled back in with a doctor and physiotherapist at her side.

They then advised what was needed to aid Lydia's recovery which included only the gentle use of her hand for at least another week before resuming some strengthening exercises. For this, they gave a leaflet with advice and numerous exercises for her to do.

"Her concussion is improving nicely too." They stated. "We're continuing to review it but if it continues to improve we'll be looking at allowing you to be discharged tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor." Noah responded.

After the medics had left Noah rang around to inform the rest of the family of the good news. Rita, of course, was thrilled in her usual overly excited way, singing the praises of the doctors and the hospital. Elia meanwhile got on the wi-fi and sent Alexandre a lengthy Wats-app message updating him.

Noah shook his head after hanging up the phone

"I need to go to the reception." He told the two girls before getting up to leave.

"I wanna come!" Elia insisted.

"Whatever this costs dad, I wanna help with paying it." She told him after they'd left the room. Noah shook his head again

"No luv, I don't want you worrying about this."

"Dad! I don't need protecting. I'm a part of this family and I'm perfectly able to help shoulder this problem!"

Noah smiled at his stubborn daughter.

"Come on then." He relented.

He addressed the receptionist who was almost tripping over herself to be nice and helpful, except when it came to paying.

"It is done." She informed the confused pair.

"Yeah but we've not paid anything." Noah insisted.

The receptionist shook her head.

"There is nothing outstanding."

"How can that be?" Elia enquired.

"It has already been settled with Doctor Mearle." She stated. "There are no other charges."

"Yeah but, who by?" Elia questioned.

"I do not have that information." Came the reply. "But there are are no outstanding payments on the system."

Defeated and dazed the pair made their way back up towards Lydia's room.

"I reckon it was Carlos." Noah confided. "He told you he wanted to didn't he?"

"Yeah."

Elia rang Ivelisse to update her and to confirm her return the following day.

"I'm so glad your sister is alright!"

"Yeah." Elia agreed. "The team looking after her have been amazing, they'd even arranged to have us staying right here at the hospital."

"Who's looking after her?" Ivelisse asked sounding impressed.

"Um, several people. Part of the same team though, all work for the same person." Elia paused to try and remember the name. " Doctor, Mar.. no Mearle."

"Mearle?"

"Yes."

"Someone certainly has friends in high place, or friend in this case" Ivelisse quipped.

"How so?" Elia asked, puzzled.

"You know who Doctor Mearle is right?"

"No."

"He's only the most exclusive medic in the entire region. His patient list resembles a who's who of the Riviera!"

"What?" Elia croaked.

"Yes," She confirmed. "I'm surprised you didn't know this."

"We're not being charged anything." Elia gasped. "When we tried they said it was all paid for!"

"Told you, a friend in a high place." Ivelisse went on. "It's funny too, we'd never even met him before you came here. But since then, he's come by the studio, more than once and has even bought tickets for one of our first performances of the new show!"

"Oh, my days." Elia whispered, stunned.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, including Gabi's little brave moment. I'd always planned for it to take place one way or another, it was important for both her and Joél's character that this takes place. It might not make him change his ways, but It'll impact him for sure.


	45. Chapter 45

"What do you mean, Alexandre paid for it?" Noah sat on the edge of his bed. They'd left a sleeping Lydia a short while earlier after an eventful day, and now, as they were preparing to settle down for the night, Elia had delivered another small bombshell.

"It just makes sense."

"Did his sister confirm this?"

"No, with the whole thing with Joél happening I forgot to ask. But it's the kind of thing he'd do."

"I can't see how." He admitted. "And I'm honestly surprised that spoiled little rich boy even remembers we exist."

"He's not that!" Elia insisted.

Noah shrugged.

"But that's the only impression I've gotten, you seemed to agree before and you've worked with him."

"Yeah but.." Elia paused.

"And, he's never appeared to be the cordial or benign type has he?"

"Yes, actually, he has."

Noah looked at her curiously.

"How do you know this?"

"Because, everything! Since I've been here, he's done a lot"

"You've changed your tune."

"It's just the truth"

"Is there something going on between you both?"

"No"

"Has there ever been?"

"Well, no."

"Doesn't sound convincing." He pointed out.

"Well," Elia began hesitantly. "Maybe there might have been, but I didn't wanna know."

"That sounds like you." He smirked. "So what's changed?"

"I didn't know him before, now I do." She replied.

She thought back on the moments they'd shared, one occasion stood out. Outside her apartment before Maeva had called out to her. Didn't think about it at the time but his demeanour had echoed that of the day they'd argued in the street after the video shoot. She recalled how he'd come over all anxious and awkward but then his words had only made her furious. What she'd believed to be arrogance and incompetence on his part was actually shyness and timidity. Could it be that he simply didn't know how to approach women he liked and that is what caused him to express himself all the wrong way? She'd neglected to understand that. Now though, It made perfect sense. She had since begun to see for herself the shyness he had about him and how he would sometimes use humour to mask it, which was a common behaviour. But all of this would seem to explain, everything.

But what could she do? She didn't have the nerve to try and ask him, perish the thought.

"Ay desmadre!" She complained to herself.

"What's wrong?" Her dad's voice snapped her back. She shook her head.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Just... Him."

"Do you, care about him?"

Elia didn't answer.

"It doesn't matter." She sighed, sadly.

"Well, it must do to him if he's doing things like this."

"He's.. kind! This is just who he is and what he does, doesn't mean..." She broke off her sentence.

"Can't hurt to find out." Her father suggested. "And you've still not satisfied my query."

"What was that?"

"Do you care about him." He repeated. Or, do you love him even?"

"It's, just. He's, taught me things," She began. "He's a better person than me and has a way of helping me see a bigger picture, he's calm, reasonable, unlike me." She paused and smiled. " He's kind, loyal and he's good company. I've experienced new things with him, he's adventurous and yet also simple and grounded. We could be spontaneously taking a road trip one day and playing bowles in his back garden the next. No matter what it is, it 's better with him." She paused and sighed sadly.

"When did you last speak with him?"

"Just earlier, to update him on what was happening with Lyd."

"Does he know you think those things?"

"No."

"Do you think perhaps, he'd want to?"

"Maybe." She admitted. "But I'm not sure I should."

"Why not?"

Elia shrugged.

"If he's all these things you claim he is." Noah began. "Then I'm sure he'd be understanding, probably even receptive."

"Perhaps."

"Dad." She called out after they'd got into their beds and had turned the light out.

"Yes?" He voice sounded back.

"Could you not tell mum about this?"

"You're havin a laugh, right?" Came his scoffing response. " If she got even the slightest hint I'd never hear the last of it. No way, I want a quiet life."

Elia left for Nice the following morning, her dad had assured her that with Lydia's imminent discharge, which the doctor had confirmed, that he had everything under control.

"And I recommend you tell that boy what's in your head." He'd advised.

She thought about his words on her journey back. Maybe she could do so in this letter Gabriella had suggested she write for his birthday. More than ever though she was convinced it was not enough, particularly if she was going to open up to him so personally. Surely she'd be better off doing it face to face, he deserved more than words on a page, he deserved to see it. But still, she couldn't. She fretted over it, she wanted him so much to know everything that was on her mind. How much she thought of him and how she felt about the things he'd done. Maybe she could do it over the phone? That also seemed too impersonal! She considered a video call, Skype. The thought filled her with nerves, and also fear. If she was going to do it like that she might as well do it face to face! There was also video messaging, however, most of the simple options wouldn't provide the length of time she'd likely need. Unless she did it herself, recording it via webcam and emailing it too him. She mulled over the idea for a little while, it did seem the best option. It was more personal and she could avoid the awkwardness of trying to express herself to him directly face to face.

She reached the dance studio mid-morning and rehearsals had already begun but she was given a warm welcome, first by Luis and Ivelisse then the rest of the troupe, particularly Nyco.

"My partner in crime!" He declared joyfully, lifting her up. "Welcome back, hows your sister?"

"She's doing well," Elia informed him. "She's being discharged this morning.

"Ah, that's wonderful."

It felt good to Elia to be back in rehearsals again, back to normality with an end to the drama. She still couldn't get Alexandre out of her head though, his shy smile and also his eyes. She'd never seen eyes like his. Gentle, kind and sparkling with mischief whenever he joked around.

She checked in with her dad when everyone stopped for a break.

"Yeah, we're just on our way now." He informed her. "Slight delay in getting confirmation that she was permitted to fly but we got there in the end. We're heading to the airport."

"Call or text when you reach the other end, yeah?"

"Claro!" He assured.

"Hey, Elie!" Nyco stopped her after they'd finished for the day. "I'm glad to have you back."

"Thank you."

"You did well today considering what you've just been through."

"It helps when you're surrounded by such passionate and dedicated people."

Nyco let out a laugh.

"Humility is a sure way to success." He winked.

"Listen!" He continued. "Let me take you out for a drink."

"A drink?"

"Yes!" I think you deserve it, a perfect way to wind down don't you agree."

Elia regarded him for a moment. She had little doubt of what he was alluding to. He'd split with his girlfriend a while ago and had made it clear while out with the troupe that he was on the lookout. He was a nice guy, had a sunny persona and was also attractive. However, her mind was too full of another. Someone with honey brown hair, heart-shaped face and smokey green eyes, and she couldn't bring herself to entertain the thought of anyone else

"I" She began doubtfully. "I really don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"It's just, I.. there's something I'd planned to do, things I need to take care of. And it's important."

"Is it related to that Alexandre guy?"

"Why do you say that?" she asked, alarmed by his accuracy.

"He turned up here after you left for Cannes when the whole thing with your sister happened, he appeared concerned too. Maybe I should have expected that there was a matter between you both ."

Elia smiled weakly. "Sorry."

Nyco shrugged.

"Well, I'll catch you tomorrow, have a nice evening."

They parted ways and Elia walked back, as usual with Dóra and Maeva by her side. Her head was still full of Alexandre and she was impatient to do this video for him.

With her roommates relaxing in the living room she made use of their empty bedroom and set everything up, then, nervously she got into position and started recording.

"Hi Alex," She began apprehensively. "I'm making this video for several reasons. Initially, it was going to be for your birthday. Not much of a gift I know, I did want to give you so much more, but I don't know what, maybe you can suggest something?

Right now though I want to say thank you. Thank you for what you did for my family, my sister. I don't think I'm wrong here, I'm sure it was you who settled that medical expense and arranged to have us put under the care of that doctor. It meant a lot and was a huge help, I don't know how we would have managed it all without your intervention. Please let me say thank you on behalf of all of us!

On a personal level, I want to thank you for the support you've shown to me. You were such a comfort. You've been like a rock." She paused and smiled as she thought back on the times his kind, wise and comforting words soothed her.

"You're really something, I hope you realize that. You've made such a difference to me during the time I've spent here, by that I mean you've made it better, so much better. Your company, the influence you've had and the impact you've made. I feel Indebted to it. I don't know how I can repay you." She let out an unhappy sigh.

"You've been there for me so many times, never asking anything in return, except the one occasion when you asked me to that award show. And I let you down." She paused and swallowed.

"I regret that a lot Alex. The one time you ask me to show a little support to you and I refuse. And aside from that, I've said some pretty unkind things to you before also and I want to say I'm sorry. I know that's long gone now and with it, my chance to prove my remorse.

"But I feel now like you've become indispensable to me, I want you to know that you've become one of the best friends I could wish for and whether you realize or believe it or not I believe in you. One hundred percent and would willingly support you to the ends of the earth. I promise you, from now on, I'll be cheering in your corner for as long as you will allow me to. This success you're getting couldn't happen to a more deserving person. You are so talented, one of the most talented hard working and dedicated people I could meet but I believe your popularity is more than just about that. People see in you someone who's worked hard to get where they are, and humbly and genuinely appreciates everything he gets. That's why people love you, Alex, it's because you are something special and wonderful who never forgets those who are loyal to him."

She paused again to take a deep breath, her words and emotions were beginning to run away from her and she stopped to collect her thoughts.

"If there is anything I hope you take away from this message it's that you mean a great deal to many people, and I include myself in that, and that's never gonna change. I want to thank you for touching and changing my life and giving me such happiness... And"

She paused shakily.

"And, I just wish you were here with me."

She ended the message and pondered for a while. Should she send it? She had gotten caught up in her words a few times and had let herself get emotional. Did she really want him to see that? Maybe she should do it again... But then again, would that be honest if she did. Didn't he deserve her most honest thoughts and feelings? She already knew the answer to that. With a deep breath and a pounding heart, she attached the video and sent it.


	46. Chapter 46

Alexandre sat alone in his hotel room. Another show was over and as usual, he had spent a considerable time after the show signing autographs and posing for pictures with fans who had waited around for him outside the venue. It had been another long, tiring but highly rewarding day. The crowds of supporters had been growing since late the previous year, but this evening had been particularly interesting. It had been probably thirty or forty people waiting despite the late hour, some of whom he recognized from other shows he had done before. One admirer left him momentarily startled by handing him a bra to sign. Hiding his embarrassment he'd jokingly told her she wasn't allowed to wash it out which resulted in a chorus of giggles from all those who'd heard him.

Now, it was two in the morning and the buzz inside him was fading, he was alone tonight, Guglielmo was rooming with his girlfriend who was here to spend a few days with him. Now, however, he had found the most unexpected lift in the form of an email and video from Elia.

He wasn't really the emotional type but seeing the message she'd recorded for him struck hard. She spoke earnestly, passionately with words he'd never dreamed of hearing her say. She didn't say what he longed most to hear but still, he felt deeply moved, delighted and hopeful. But he felt unsure how to respond, so many thoughts ran through his head, his first instinct was to call or email but neither option seemed sufficient. He wanted so much to go and see her but he was busy right up until his birthday. There was one particular hope among his thoughts that stood out from the others, it was a hope that made him both excited and terrified.

Elia returned from rehearsals the following afternoon, she'd had no word from Alexandre by neither phone or email. She'd been hoping for a response but reminded herself that he had a busy schedule. Still, the week progressed and she received nothing from him. She tried not to feel too disappointed but found it hard not to be. She didn't expect some long winded reply from him. She'd have been content with just a little sign, for reassurance, it would mean so much to her.

Corresponding via text with Jazmin bore no fruit either and her sister reported that she'd not seen or heard from him. She was hesitant to ask Gabriella and as his birthday crept closer and Elia found herself getting anxious, it was unusual for him to blank her, he'd always seemed to make the time, even via message.

The day of Alexandre's birthday meal arrived. Elia got back to her apartment as soon as she could in order to get ready. It had been almost a week since she'd emailed him the video and yet she'd heard nothing. It had made her quite nervous about the evening's event. She wondered, had he even seen the email or watched the video? She had a mental image of herself having to explain to a blissfully unaware Alexandre about the video and what it consisted of, an awkward situation she thoroughly hoped not to find herself in. She hurriedly got ready, tying her hair up in a top ponytail but then was unsure of what to wear until the last minute when she settled for a full length yellow and orange gradient skirt, burnt orange strappy shirt underneath a red crochet bolero and red wedge sandals.

Gabriella picked her up a quarter past five, ready to reach his house by half past. She exchanged a little bit of small talk with her, Elia noticed she appeared to be in good spirits.

"I believe Alex is running a little bit late," Gabriella informed her. "He's travelling from Lyon and there's been a small delay."

Elia acknowledged her with a nod, biting back the urge to ask her if she'd heard much from her brother in the last week. Instead, she looked out of the window as they headed up the zigzagging road that led to Alexandre's home.

She entered via the front gate and drove along the long driveway lined each side with perfectly trimmed cypress trees before pulling up outside the house. Elia stopped to admire it for a moment, she'd not really seen it from the front like this, the pale stone building would likely never fail to impress her on sight. She gathered herself quickly as Gabriella waited patiently with a serene smile on her face. Returning her smile, sheepishly, she followed.

She wasn't overly surprised to see Catherine Dargas as she stepped into the hallway, still, it made her feel a little on edge, the last time she had been in her company hadn't exactly gone by sweetly.

Catherine's smile faded when she saw her.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded

"I was invited" Elia responded

"By who?"

"Alex of course."

"Well I'm sorry but no. You will have to leave."

"What do you mean, leave?"

"You're not welcome." Came the reply.

"Yeah, but I was invited." Elia pointed out.

"Let me see your invite." Catherine demanded.

Elia handed it to her without a word and Catherine scrutinized it before putting it, with force down onto the table.

"I want you to leave." She repeated.

"Yeah, but why?" Elia questioned. "I've done nothing to warrant this and I have an invite to prove I should be here."

"I told you, you're not welcome."

"Well, clearly I am, look at the Flamin invite!"

"To hell with the invite!" Catherine's face hardened as she turned to where she'd put the piece of paper, picked it up and screwed it into a ball before throwing it back down again.

"Maman!" Gabriella protested

"You've no right to do this." Elia told her.

"I have every right to protect my son!"

"Protect him from what?"

"You." Catherine responded. "

"Seriously?!" Elia scoffed in disbelief. "He doesn't need protecting, he's not an idiot, he can make up his own mind, come to his own conclusions.."

"You're not trying to deny it then?"

"Deny what?

"You're out to ensnare him."

"That's ridiculous, you don't even know anything about me, why should I even have to even respond?"

"Because I know your type young lady, all too well. He gave you your five minutes of fame, it put you to where you are now, but even that seems to be not enough for you"

Elia shook her head in disbelief. "You've no right to meddle like this."

"How dare you, I have every right! I know all about you and your opportunistic family, your mother, your sisters, a smear on your father's good name."

"Clearly you don't know anything!" Elia interrupted.

"Don't interrupt when I'm speaking," Catherine ordered angrily. "For your information, Alexandre is as good as engaged. Now, what do you say? "

Elia made no response.

"He's asked for my mother in law's old engagement ring." Catherine continued. "One that I had also used for the beginning of my own marriage. Now, it's rightfully going to be passed on, to one who's deserving."

Elia looked at her coldly "So if his future is so secure and set, then how could I possibly be such a threat to it?"

"I'm quite aware Miss. Beltrán that you possess certain 'attributes' that he finds enticing. A highly unwelcome distraction. This is a vital occasion and I will not put such a temptation before him.

Elia was astonished, it had not escaped her notice the disdainful tone she had given when emphasizing the word, attributes, nor the condescending up and down look she gave while doing so.

"So you see." Catherine continued. "You're wasting your time. He's off limits."

"You're treating him like a sucker, he ain't that " Elia replied, her tone becoming angrier. "And what's more he is my friend, he wants me here and I'm going to stay and support him for as long as he wants me around."

"Ungrateful, greedy, rude," Catherine growled. "You and your family owe all your good fortunes to me, I provided you people with a good house, yet this is how I'm repaid, I regret ever involving myself."

"Maman, S'il te plaît!" Gabriella pleaded.

Elia glanced over at her apologetically.

"My dad earned every penny of that house with everything he did for your studio, or have you forgotten?! He's probably earned you back twice what you paid for the house. That studio wouldn't have been half as profitable without his input, anyone would testify to that!"

"Tread carefully young lady! "Catherine threatened. "Generosity can easily be unearned."

Elia paused and stared at her, unsure if she'd heard her correctly.

"Think long and hard before you act. Especially if you want the best for your family"

Elia just looked at her, she was shocked, reeling. Gabriella meanwhile looked on, distraught.

"You wouldn't dare!" She gasped.

"Don't try me!" Catherine barked. "Stay away from my family or I'll make you sorry."

Elie felt the rage and frustration boil up within her. She hated that her anger was making tears spring up, no way was she going to let this woman see her cry. Without a word she stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Outside she found Jazmin and Carlos just getting out of their car.

"Elie?" Jazmin looked questioningly at her unsettled sister.

Elia approached them.

"Tell him I'm sorry." She pleaded, before walking off.

"Elie, wait." Jazmin urged. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not welcome here!" She cried without stopping, ignoring Jazmin's pleas.

Reaching the road she looked up and down. She was up in the middle of nowhere, she didn't know where she would go or what she would do but getting back down to the town would at least be a start, she began making her long trek downwards.

Alexandre pulled up at his home. He was nervous, excited, and then even more nervous. He could tell by the cars that a number of guests had already arrived, Elia was no doubt among them. Trotting up the front steps before going in, it was his mother that was the first to greet him as he entered.

"They're all waiting for you." She gushed, motioning him into the main reception room. With a smile, Alexandre went in and greeted his guests. He noticed, however, that Elia was nowhere to be seen.

"She left." Jazmin explained when he asked. "she said she wasn't welcome but didn't explain why. She said to tell you she's sorry."

Perplexed he went back to his mother.

"I need a word." He told her before walking out of the room, leading Catherine away to the small living room

"Have you seen Elia?"

"She left"

"Yes, I got that," He told her. "But where did she go?"

Catherine merely shrugged. "I don't know, but I think it's for the best"

"How is it?"

"Well she isn't the ideal company to keep is she."

Alexandre frowned "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Alex." Catherine sighed. "You've done enough for her, don't owe any more than that.

"She's a guest, Maman."

"And now she isn't, problem solved."

"I wanted her to be here."

"Whatever for?" Catherine scoffed. "I've known about Noah's family for years. If I were him I'd have abandoned them a long time ago, they're a disgrace to his hard-earned good name. Money chasing social climbers, you've said so yourself."

Alexandre inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply, trying to stay calm,

"You sent her away didn't you?"

"Perhaps."

"What did you say to her?"

"I simply presented her with some well-deserved home truths."

"But you don't know her." He responded.

"I know enough, I even recall your own testimony confirming the very same thing."

"That was before I knew her." He corrected. "You shouldn't have done this."

"Why not?!"

"Because you're wrong."

"I highly doubt it, in fact, I'm quite disappointed by your seeming determination to defend her, darling she just wants your money, and your limelight!"

"If that was true she could have got her hands on it all months ago." He turned to face her as she looked back at him with a surprised expression

"I practically offered myself to her last autumn." He continued. "And do you know what happened?"

His mother made no reply

"She refused me. She didn't want to know because I'd acted like the arrogant, entitled, and proud rich boy she believed I was. For those reasons, she didn't want anything to do with me."

Catherine remained silent.

"I've since spent that time trying to make amends, trying to prove myself to her and win her trust and respect."

"Now you're simply embarrassing yourself." Catherine complained, coldly.

"Maman you cannot even begin to understand the effort I've put into this. He retorted. "I've opened up to her like I've never done with any other woman before her. It's been the most rewarding experience I've ever had and I will not let it be in vain!"

"Get a hold of yourself." Catherine urged. "What about Annette? She's a lovely girl and has always been fond of you. Look I've brought along the ring you asked me for."

Alexandre took it from her and put it in his pocket.

"I'm not interested in her and I've never given her any reason to believe otherwise."

"But she's just what you need."

"No Maman." He corrected. "We've been through this. She's what you want for me not what I want for myself."

"But I thought..." Catherine began.

"I'm going to find Elie." He announced.

"Alex, the dinner! And we will be serving drinks soon."

"And like it or not Maman I will be bringing her back here and if by some miraculous fortune she feels half of what I feel for her she won't be going anywhere for a very long time. You will have to get used to the idea of her being around because I am not going to give her up."

"Alex!" Catherine protested weakly as he walked away. "Think about this..Before you do anything too hastily."

"I've been thinking about nothing else for the past seven months." He told her

"You never said." She exclaimed helplessly.

Alexandre turned and continued walking. Gabriella appeared in the doorway of the reception room where the guests were still gathered and watched as her brother walked by and then walked out the door. Hesitating for a moment she chased after him.

"Don't be angry." She begged.

"I'll be back soon." He told her.

"Maman threatened Elie"

"What? How did she?" He asked.

"To throw her family out of the house," She whispered. Alexandre reached forward to hug her.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." He promised.


	47. Chapter 47

Relief flooded through Elia as she spotted a shop ahead of her, she had finally reached the town. It had been quite a trek, thankfully shorter than what she'd expected due to footpaths and steps that cut through the hillside saving her from having to walk along the zigzagging pedestrian unfriendly roadway.

Now at least here she could take a rest bite and pick up a drink, maybe map or something then decide what to do next.

She stepped into the cool store with much gratitude, she generally revelled in the warm weather but walking in it for an hour, down steep paths with her heeled sandals and without water had started to wear on her.

Buying a bottle she asked the cashier where the train station or bus stop was, to help her get back to Nice. Then, armed with the information the lady had kindly given she left the store and sat for a moment to have some of her drink.

She felt the heaviness coming up into her heart as she pondered over what happened

Her initial thought was simply not to believe Catherine. Alexandre had certainly given no indication that he even had anyone in his life, let alone being serious enough to think about engagement. But the more she thought about it the more she wondered. Could that be the reason why she'd not heard from him? Had he watched her message and realized she felt more for him than he wanted her to and now didn't know how to tell her?

It seemed they'd shared so much over these past few months, they'd told each other their lives, their hopes and dreams. Funnily enough, even though their lives had been so vastly different, a lot of their hopes and dreams were so similar. She smiled as she thought back on their conversion the time they were having the dinner she'd cooked at his house. The topic had once again turned to travel and Gabriella had mentioned his plans to return to Africa

"You should come!" He'd said, half-jokingly. She'd laughed it off at the time, reminding him that Africa was a little out of her league and that Europe was more realistic for her. Still, he'd persisted a little bit telling her she'd only need to worry about having enough spending money, and bug spray.

"When I went to Africa before" He'd said. "We went camping and my friend made the mistake of leaving a lamp on in the tent when we went walking. When we returned, it was full of bugs, including roaches like you've never seen!"

She'd laughed at the story when he told it to her but had never really given a proper reply to his offhand invitation. She wished now that she had, but then again what would be the point, Catherine would have surely prevented it. Her mind switched gears, pushing Catherine into the background, she thought back to the conversations she'd had with Alexandre about his music.

"It's funny how things really only began happening after you did that video for me." He'd mused as they'd wandered Ventimiglia. She'd disagreed with him immediately.

"It's because it was a great song!" She'd insisted "I was honoured to be in it but it's by your talent alone that it turned out such a success."

She remembered how a smile was his only response and she knew he wasn't quite ready to believe her. But now with his success getting bigger and bigger surely, he'll come to realise it. He was one of the most talented people she'd ever met and his dedication to his music and how animated he would become when talking about it was proof of how much it meant to him. He wasn't in it for the money, that was clear, he was already ridiculously wealthy. No! He lived and breathed it.

Her mind snapped back to the present and she sighed sadly, she felt like she was too late. She'd had her chance a long time ago and now he'd moved on, or had he? She felt lost and confused, remembering once again that gentle loving way he'd said her name that day when they were in his car about to say goodbye. And also his care and concern for her during Lydia's hospitalization.

Her phone suddenly burst into life, making her jump. She looked and noticed it was Alexandre calling her. She paused for a moment feeling surprised and thrilled as she answered it.

"Elia where are you?"

"Somewhere in Beaulieu-sur-Mer." She admitted sheepishly, relieved to hear his voice and touched by the concern she could hear in his words.

"Do you know exactly where?"

"Umm." She began. "No, oh wait, I'm close to some hotel that's here."

"What's the name of it?" He asked.

Elia stepped back to look. "Hotel Comte de Nice." She read, confused at its name.

"Ok," He replied. "Stay there, I'm on my way."

She smiled, feeling lifted after they'd hung up. He did still want her around and for that she was glad.

She waited by the corner for him to arrive, and after a short while, he did. Pulling up in his car alongside her he leaned across and opened the passenger door for her to get in. He looked good with his tanned complexion, slightly unshaven face and casual attire.

"I'm really and truly sorry," He told her once she was in. "You didn't deserve that."

Elia smiled, happy and relieved to see him.

"It's not your fault" She responded, "And I'm really glad to see you!"

He looked across at her, noticing her attire. "I can't believe you walked all the way down here, with those shoes too!"

"Well it was a kinda last minute thing!" she told him dryly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, smiling

She nodded assuringly.

"Come on" He urged, "Let's go"

"Back to yours?" Elia questioned, uncertainly.

Alexandre nodded. "Trust me." He assured before starting up the car.

"Gabi told me how Maman threatened your family" He began. "And to say she was out of line would be an understatement."

"I cannot apologise enough Elie!" He continued. "I highly doubt she would have gone through with it of course but that's not the point! It was a wicked thing to say to you. But I promise you, even if she tried, I would not allow it."

She gave him a small smile, grateful for his assurance. Still, she fretted, it took a lot to scare her but this woman had the power to ruin her family.

"Where were you headed?"

"I've no idea" She admitted. "I was still deciding when you called, I guess I was weighing up my options. I probably would have eventually jumped on a train or bus though."

"You should have called me right away"

Elia shrugged. She kept her thoughts to herself but after feeling so ignored by him, calling him was the last thing she felt she could do.

They lapsed into silence as he continued driving upward. She felt awkward and he seemed tense. She wondered if he was really engaged and was embarrassed to tell her.

"Congratulations by the way." She began in the hope of reassuring him.

"What for?"

"Your engagement."

"You're mother told me." She added hastily upon seeing his puzzled expression.

His demeanour seemed to tense up even more as he went silent.

"It's ok, really." She reassured him. "I just wish you could have told me yourself."

"I'm not engaged." He informed her. "And Maman should not have said otherwise."

"What exactly did she say to you? He enquired after a brief pause.

"Just, that I wasn't welcome. You were getting engaged. That was pretty much the gist of our conversation.

"That was before she threatened you?"

"Yes."

Elia looked over at him. She felt a little bit relieved, maybe she should have known better and had more faith in his openness to her. Still, she was confused and not only about his behaviour. She still had his involvement the whole business with Lydia on her mind he, meanwhile remained tense when they reached his house paused after parking in his carport at the rear of his house.

" Alex!" She began. "I'm not sure if you know but I believe it was you who stepped in to help my sister when she was in the hospital. I'm don't know why you did it but I want to know how deeply grateful I am."

Alexandre sat there thoughtfully for a moment before starting to speak.

"I couldn't sit back and allow Joél hurt you and your family" He responded. "I know what they mean to you. He already hurt mine, I had to try and minimise the damage somehow... "

He paused and Elia glance across at him out of the corner of her eye. He inhaled sharply to begin speaking but then stopped.

"There is something wrong" She sighed. " I can feel it and I wish I knew what it was. All I've had from you this week is silence, even after contacting you and sharing some really personal things. Nothing! And then you wonder why I don't turn to you when this thing with your mother happens. Why Alex?"

"Gabi really likes you!" He blurted. "I have to thank you for what you did for her."

"What did I do?"

Alexandre looked at her. "You set her free from the burden she'd been under for almost three years."

Elia regarded him with confusion.

"You gave her the confidence to believe that she could finally stand up to Joél." He informed her. "Seeing you put him in his place the way you did made her believe she also could say what was on her mind. And she did, and is happier for it."

"Elie" He continued. "I still feel the same way as I did back in September, well no. I feel even stronger and I hope you maybe feel a little of the same I don't expect it of course, but after the message you gave to me I can't help but believe it's a possibility, that's why I got the ring, I thought, maybe... " He cut sentence off in embarrassment. " That's why I didn't respond, I wanted to say this face to face. I thought I was doing the right thing I never meant to make you feel shut out. For that, I'm deeply sorry."

"But I know, you'd be too sincere to deliberately mislead me." He continued. "But if I got it wrong I apologise, just correct me and I'll promise never to mention it again."

His speech came out stammeringly, his gaze was fixed to his steering wheel and he looked awkward and embarrassed. Elia took hold of his hand to soothe him.

"You haven't got it wrong," She told him with a coy smile.

He raised his eyes to meet hers and returned her smile before looking back down again, watching her hand caress his. He wrapped his fingers around hers, gently, lifting it up kissing the back of her hand.

"Alex." She began "You're a sweet, kind wonderful man with a beautiful heart. I want you to know that."

He met her eyes again before leaning in to kiss her. She rested her hand on his cheek and savoured his kiss, feeling the happiness swell within her. She moved her hand to put her arm around his neck while he took hold of her waist to pull her closer, not an easy manoeuvrer while sat in a car. Both chuckling they broke the kiss and eased back to more comfortable positions.

Elia let out a nervous sigh and thought about what he'd said just moments earlier. He'd asked for the ring, for her? Her mind reeled at the thought. They remained sitting quietly for a few moments

"Come with me." He coaxed

They got out and Elia followed his lead in through to his orchard. There, instead of leading her to his house followed the perimeter wall before sitting on a stone bench that was tucked away in the corner. He sat down and motioned for her to join him.

"Can I ask you something." He began.

"Go ahead.

"Could you." He began bashfully. "Tell me how you feel, about me?"

"I've not already done that?"

"Yes in a way.. But not directly, plainly."

"Elia." He continued, his tone becoming slightly pleading. "I really want to hear, you say..." He let his sentence trail off as he blushed once again.

She gazed at him with a soft smile and stroked his hair. She felt amazed by him, this exceptional and exquisite man who sat beside her. He returned her gaze and let out a husky chuckle as he leaned over to kiss her. His eyes softened and she admired the gentle, loving expression on his face. He made her feel as if she was the only thing to exist in the world.. She mused over how his face seemed to reflect his entire character, his kindness, humility and gentleness. He looked beautiful, the most beautiful man she'd ever known in her life. She gulped as she felt her feeling overcome her, hundreds of thoughts hopes and dreams running through her head at once.

Gathering herself she leaned in to whisper in his ear the sentiments he'd wanted so much to hear from her.

He responded by pulling her close and they both sat for a while cherishing each other's embrace. She sighed happily, enjoying the moment but then Alexandre's phone went off, disturbing their blissful peace.

She watched as he held a brief conversation in French before hanging up.

"That was Gabi." He explained. "Maman has run out of patience and has ordered dinner to be served.

"Before we go inside." He continued. "There's one more thing."

Elia looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Euh" He began with a bashful smile. He paused and ran his hand through his hair, Elia smiled, she'd seen him do that a few times before. He chuckled at her expression and glanced down.

"I don't know how to do this." He admitted.

"Do what?" She asked.

"I" He began. "Just, want...Oh là là là." He broke off his sentence looking embarrassed and slightly frustrated.

Elia affectionately wrapped her arms around his neck but let go when she felt him fidgeting.

"This." He exclaimed presenting a small satin drawstring bag. "Would you accept this?"

Taken by surprise she curiously reached out to take it. She then held it as he, with shaking hands, undid it and pulled out a ring, holding it in between his finger and thumb.

"I just want to ask, if you'd have me.. for always" He turned red as he spoke. "I understand if you need time, or even if you don't want to at all. I'm sorry to put this on you so suddenly..."

Elia put her finger to his lips and looked between him and the ring in astonishment.

"Do you really mean this?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Alexandre nodded.

"You're it for me, I want you for life."

Elia stared at him, feeling herself tear up. Not only because of what he was asking but the sincerity in which he expressed it.

"I accept the ring." She whispered. "And I accept you."

She leaned forward to kiss him, their third kiss. She wondered if she could keep counting their kisses, and for how long. Surely at some point, she would she either lose count or simply get tired of having to keep a mental tally.

Smiling coyly he held her hand placed the ring onto her finger. She looked at it admiringly. The band was silver and gold in colour and was designed to look like a twig with entwining leaves, and in the centre, it held a raw sapphire.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, shakily.

"You alright?"

Elia nodded, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I just can't believe this is happening." She told him

"Neither can I."

"I feel amazing."

"You ARE amazing." He insisted.

She let out a shaky laugh and leaned against his shoulder.

"I didn't know, I mean, I didn't expect this. I thought you'd long forgotten any feelings you'd had back last year, I know your life has changed since then and I thought..." She broke off her sentence.

"Nothing's changed." He assured her gently, gazing at her

"Why didn't you say?" She asked.

"I was shy!" He exclaimed sheepishly. " And besides, I was terrified, look at the mess I made of it the first time around."

Elia giggled and hugged him.

"It was pretty bad." She admitted, kissing him below his eye.

"But you, why didn't you say?" He enquired gently.

"Well, I was shy too." She responded. "And scared, that I was too late, way too late."

Alexandre shook his head.

"Non, ma belle."

She grinned and looked down at the ring. Her ring, from him, she felt like she was floating on air with happiness she'd never felt before.

"It was my grandmother's ring." He informed her. "Maman had it when she first was engaged. But she didn't really like it and demanded a new one on their first anniversary."

Elia giggled. She could imagine Catherine doing that, probably in favour of a more polished stone. She was more than happy with this though, it's unique design was beautiful and the raw stone gave it an irresistible rustic edge. She could not have wished for a more perfect ring.


	48. Chapter 48

"You look beautiful" He whispered to her. As they waited patiently while his mother's staffers scrambled to rearrange the seating for the pair. It had been an awkward moment when they'd come in to find a single empty seat saved specifically for Alexandre which was, by no coincidence next to Annette, whom Catherine had clearly invited without consulting him. It was only by sheer chance his bandmate, Sébastien had a spare seat next to him due to another guest not being able to make it, he'd kindly suggested taking the empty seat next to Annette so Alexandre and Elia could sit together. Now his drink and starter were being moved across to his new place while fresh cutlery etc where being set up for them.

"Merci!" He acknowledged them with a smile before seating Elia and setting himself down next to her. The table remained quiet, but only for a short while, as conversation was soon initiated by Guglielmo. Catherine meanwhile refused to look directly at Elia but Alexandre knew she'd spotted the ring, he was sure others would too as the evening went on. However, they were not ready to properly announce anything, not tonight anyway.

Catherine left once the meal was over and Annette followed soon after engaging in a short conversation with Alexandre. Only then did Jazmin approached her sister.

"Are you alright?" She asked

Elia nodded happily.

"What happened earlier,"

It doesn't matter anymore." Elia assured her.

"Is that, from Alexandre?" She asked, looking at her ring.

Elia nodded.

"This has come about a little sudden, do you think?" She commented in astonishment

"Maybe." Elia acknowledged. "But I've no doubts. This is what I want."

Jazmin smiled, stunned by the revelation "If you're certain, then you have my wholehearted support."

"I am certain." Elia insisted. " I've found my best friend. Being with him gives me a happiness I've never even knew existed."

"How long have you felt like this?" She enquired.

"Good question!" Alexandre came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"You sneak!" She teased. "You were listening?"

"But I'm right here!" He objected. "Of course I'm going to overhear."

She snuggled into him affectionately, feeling herself shiver as his lips brushed her jawline.

"What's the answer?" He asked softly.

"I.. don't know." She admitted falteringly. "You just crept in unnoticed."

She gazed at him, trying and failing to figure out when her heart changed. It just seemed little by little he broke down her walls, and now, she felt like he'd always been there.

"What about you?" She asked

He shrugged and smirked.

"I saw him looking at you the day we all first met, at the BBQ." Jazmin interjected.

Alexandre chuckled and looked down bashfully.

"Maybe I was." He admitted. "But that was just physical attraction, I didn't know who you really were. But I know I empathized with you the day your mother was trying to force you to accept Billy."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know what that's like, Maman is a little bit like that with me. I'd always told her I'd be married by thirty and now with that age getting closer, she was becoming pushier. Particularly towards her right-hand woman, Annette, and I think tonight was proof of that."

"I did feel a little bad for her" Elia admitted. "She didn't look all that comfortable."

"Tonight didn't turn out like she'd imagined." He explained. "Maman had been filling her head with false possibilities, but thankfully she didn't know about the ring. She's a nice enough girl but I never had any interest in her. She's not my type at all."

"I'm glad." Elia admitted with a shy smirk.

"I'm glad too." He confessed. "That no one else came along and swept you away!"

Elia looked at him, her mind reflected back to Nyco and his unexpected invite, one that she'd have likely accepted had Alexandre not already captured her mind and heart.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, not at all." She assured. "Was just thinking about, well. I guess I was asked out recently, but couldn't accept."

"Oh?" He commented, looking at her with a curious expression and so she told him about what had passed between Nyco and herself informing him that, to her relief, there had not been any awkwardness since. Alexandre, unfazed shared his experience of being asked to sign a bra for a fan making Elia laugh heartily.

"I'm glad you're amused!" He quipped in faux indignance. "I was embarrassed!"

He then took her to the kitchen to introduce her to 'the other lady in his life.'

"Her name is Sandra." He explained. "She's known me since I was ten. She does washing and cooking for me when I'm home. And helps oversee the upkeep of the house in my absence."

Sandra, she soon learned, was a warm, kindly woman, almost in her fifties with short light brown hair and a cheerful, rounded face. Elia got maternal vibes from her instantly and found her highly likeable as she babbled away in French.

"She liked you!" Alexandre told her after. "She said you're just the kind of girl she expected me to choose."

"I am?"

He nodded.

"Natural and earthy was how she described you." He told her with a smile. Alexandre paused to look at her.

"She's been indispensable to me for years with her help and guidance. She was also the first to reach out to me when I had nothing."

"I hope." He continued hesitantly. "You'd see fit to find room to keep her around."

Elia regarded him in surprise.

"Alex I'm not gonna come between you and anyone you care about!"

Alexandre smiled at her.

"Besides, it's your house."

"Ours." He insisted.

"Not yet." She corrected. "Besides, I can't call it home until I can drive and am able to commute. For the time being, I need to stay with Dóri and Eva."

"Better crack on with some lessons." He teased.

"I need to work on my French first!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

Alexandre's expression became serious.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

Elia shifted pensively. Her French was slowly improving, but without structure, she was finding it difficult.

"It would take nothing to arrange it, a tutor, one on one?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "I want to be able to do it myself, but I also want to be able to start this new life with you, as soon as possible"

"If I take care of the language tuition." He suggested. "You deal with your driving lessons. How about that?"

She nodded and smiled. "Deal." She confirmed.

He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry how everything played out earlier," he told her. He turned and looked over towards the room to where the guests relaxed and mingling. Everyone was happy, wine glasses etc in hand and music playing in the background.

"Maybe that setting would have been better for a proposal. Truth is I wanted to do it here, somehow. But Maman unwittingly forced the issue a little."

Elia shook her head

"No way." She insisted. "I liked that it was just 'our' moment. I wouldn't want to share it."

"And when it becomes public?." He asked.

She shrugged. "So be it, but we've still your mother to worry about. I don't think she'll accept me."

"She will." He whispered. "Just give her a little time, her pride has taken a little knock, that's all."

They remained by each other's side for the rest of the evening, Alexandre was attentive and affectionate throughout. Elia, meanwhile, was only too happy to reciprocate and they hardly stopped holding hands and exchanging delighted glances. Friends meanwhile approached to give their congratulations, first one being Gabriella who's face lit up sweetly when spotting the ring.

"Now I have a sister!" She breathed joyfully.

Guglielmo was next and he reacted in his usual enthusiastic way. He had his girlfriend, Maryam with him. A middle eastern looking woman with long brown hair that cascaded elegantly down way past her shoulders and pale green eyes which contrasted vividly against her light brown complexion. Her make-up appeared flawless and her blue long sleeve, cold shoulder mini dress hugged her figure perfectly. Elia was taken aback, even slightly intimidated and felt a little plain in comparison and as the couple left them to mingle she glanced down unfavourably at her attire that suddenly appeared inadequate

"Stop fussing." Alexandre soothed. "She's a model, it's her job to look like that."

"I can tell." Came the answer.

"She was one of several women who took part in my first video."

Elia looked at him in surprise.

" Guglielmo was immediately smitten of course, she was raised in Italy so they had that in common straight away. It turned out soon after they share the same temperament too." He paused to glance at her.

"Are.. you.. jealous?" He teased coyly

"No!" She lied sheepishly

You, sure?" He pulled her closer smirking impishly.

"She's.. very pretty." Elia admitted.

Alexandre chuckled

"Ma belle, ma belle!" He sighed, still smirking. "It takes more than a pretty face to really impress me, you know me by now. You think I'm so easily distracted?"

Still sheepish, Elia smiled and looked down before shaking her head.

"Voila!" He exclaimed. "I waited a long time for what I wanted, now I've got it I'm not going to let it go."

"Never worry." He whispered gently.

Elia looked up at him. She knew his words made sense. He'd no doubt come across many girls since his fame had grown, most of whom would only have been too happy to offer themselves to him. Yet he had not been tempted. She really needed to have more faith and trust in him. He'd certainly earned it.

He then introduced her to his friends/bandmates including Sébastien, a soft-spoken man who she vaguely remembered from the video shoot. Next, she met Joél's parents, Francois and Romy as well as sister in law, Maxine and her son Antoine. All of them clearly thought the world of Alexandre and appeared delighted to meet her. Romy gushed to Elia about Alexandre, telling her of the limitless support they had received from him over the years, before and after the passing of Patrice. Maxine reiterated their experience with her own.

"I don't know how I would have managed to raise Antoine without his intervention." She admitted. "He pays for his education and all of his extracurricular activities. He enjoys a full and satisfying life thanks to Alex. He wants for nothing.

Elia was moved by their reports while Alexandre had remained in an embarrassed silence throughout. She regarded him adoringly, their stories and his reaction were so typical of him. She felt so lucky and so blessed to have earned the love of this man before her. She embraced him and they stood holding each other contentedly for a while.

"I wish I hadn't kept myself in so much denial over how I felt" She lamented after a while. "If I'm honest I guess began to feel something right the way back at the time of the video shoot but I fought against it and denied it for so long!" She broke off and sighed sadly

"I regret that like you wouldn't believe!" She admitted.

Alexandre took a step back to face her and shook his head.

"Don't regret!" He insisted. "We've both made mistakes, both in our thoughts and actions. It's in the past now, let's leave it there and enjoy where we are now, yes?"

Elia looked up at him with a smile "Yeah"

They reluctantly parted ways at the end of the evening with Elia getting a lift home from Jazmin and Carlos. However, Alexandre, who informed her he had an entire week free, pledged to pick her up the following morning.

"I'll buy you breakfast before you go to work." He promised.

Elia had a lively conversation with Cecilia before heading to bed that night. Her friend reacted with delight as she shared with her the events of the evening.

"It is not a surprise, I knew, I told you. Remember!"

"What?" Elia laughed

"When he came to your house and we saw him for the first time. I told you, and Jazmin told you."

"Oh, my days!" Elia exclaimed, laughing again.

"See, you remember now!" Cecilia confirmed. "This was always going to happen."

Maeva and Dóra echoed those sentiments the following morning upon seeing the ring.

"If he wasn't hanging around here he was at the studio!" Dóra joked.

A short time later he was back outside their apartment on his bike, true to his promise to take her out for breakfast. He found a pretty place to park and shared with her some pastries he had bought for them and also a pretzel.

"Especially for you." He told her with a smirk.

Elia laughed.

"You know it was my friend Rachel who introduced me to these." She explained.

"I have to meet this friend of yours."

"And talking of yours." He continued. "How do you feel about taking a short trip to London on Friday?"

"What for?"

"I thought we could get together with your parents, maybe take them out for lunch on Saturday? Then we can head back here that night or following morning"

Elia's face reflected her dread.

"Ay, con mi mama?!" She complained.

"Your Mama, yes." He replied, understanding her sentiments, if not all her words.

"What if she embarrasses me, or you.. or both?"

Alexandre smiled at her sympathetically.

"Then we will face it together." He soothed. "She can't do worse than what my Maman did. And besides, it's important to me that I receive their approval."

"You could lock me away in the attic and still have her full veneration!"

He chuckled at her argument.

"C'mon." He coaxed.

Elia sighed and looked at him. She could see in his face how much it meant to him, and if she was honest, she was kinda charmed by his wishes. She thought it was sweet that he'd want to ask her parents permission. Also, they'd have to face them with it eventually, might as well do it sooner rather than later.

"Alright then." She relented.

He thanked her earnestly

"I want to do this the right way." He began. "I can arrange it all, and we can stay at our family property in Knightsbridge, then we can meet them in a place that's convenient for them."

"I'll leave it with you." She began. "Although there is this nice little eatery near to where they live. "Jazmin and myself would sometimes meet with them there."

"Maybe we can go there, then." He mused. He then turned to look at her.

"In the meantime." He went on. "How about, after your rehearsals today I finally take you to that cafe in Villefranche?"

"Yes!" She replied with a smile.


	49. Chapter 49

Elia was reluctant to leave his side, but rehearsals awaited her, and once she arrived she quickly found her ring attracted a lot of attention. She felt a little self-conscious by the fuss but also delighted, she was in love and was glad for her friends to know. Nyco gave her the most enthusiastic response.

"So this is why you didn't wanna join me for a drink. You're a dark horse with your secrets!" He lifted her up and swung her around.

"Congratulations!" He added earnestly

"Thank you!"

She tried throughout the day but her concentration was far from it's best, she was still floating on air over the man who was to be her husband. She let her mind mull over that word, feeling amazement over it, she was going to be a wife. A wave of emotion swept over her and she caught her breath. She tried to push him out of her head so she could put all into her dancing, but she couldn't.

"Elia!"

She responded with a jolt as Nyco hissed her name, she'd missed her queue, again.

Luis, meanwhile was already approaching her.

"I understand what you must be feeling." He began. "Believe me we're genuinely happy for you, but this is our final weeks of rehearsal and I need you to focus. All of us need to be on the ball right now, it's vital."

Elia nodded. "I'm sorry, really!"

"Think of your grandparents. Your abuela, 'La Guantanamera' and her dream, concentrate on that and what they went through. Put yourself in their shoes, your entire future is at stake and now you have to risk your lives for it. Focus on that thought."

"Yes Lu." She replied. Switching thoughts. She recalled sharing with him the story of her grandmother who was born and raised in the town of Guantanamo on the eastern side of the island. She'd had just settled in Santiago de Cuba after getting married and had dreamed of trying to make it to Florida. Fate intervened, however, when, out of fear of the authorities they left with a group heading to Jamaica. She'd had a happy life but had never realised her dream of life in America. Now, Elia was getting to act out that dream on stage every night. This would be her tribute to her.

She imagined her and Alexandre having to face what her grandparents lived through. A danger so real they had to leave behind their own lives; become fugitives in their own land and refugees in another.

She was glad, however, to be reunited with him when the day's rehearsals were over.

"We're going to have to put our cafe date off until another time." He began after they'd greeted each other lovingly.

"Why?"

"We've been summoned." He continued. "Maman."

Elia's smile faded.

"What does she want?"

"I don't know." He replied. "But she's waiting for us at her office."

"Wow," She mused. "Must be serious."

"Nothing that WE cannot handle." He assured. "Allez!"

"Where is her office, at her house? Or elsewhere?"

"Cannes"

"Cannes?!" Elia puffed. "Why is it always Cannes!"

Alexandre let out a chuckle as he began to drive off.

"I spoke with your father this morning." He began as they made their way along Nice's Promenade des Anglais. "I called him at the studio to arrange the lunch with them."

Elia smiled. "And?"

"I don't know." He went on. "It wasn't what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting? "

He shrugged.

"I guess I thought there would be no problem with them but now I 'm not so sure."

"What happened?"

"I told him that you and I would like to meet them for lunch." He explained. "He appeared, suspicious. I'm sure he guessed there and then but he questioned me and told me he'd prefer we meet them that their home instead."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Elia encouraged.

"Made me feel nervous." He admitted.

"Don't worry!" She assured. "Yes, he's protective and can be tough. But he only wants the best for us."

Alexandre smiled, still looking a little unsure.

"We're a tight family." She explained. "And that's how it is in our culture. We highly respect our parents, they are strict, particularly dad. He's not as machismo as many are, but..."

"What's that mean?" Alexandre asked.

"Machismo?"

"Yes."

"It's like, manliness, male pride. In the more traditionally minded types, it can even be misogynistic. Dad isn't like that though. He's always encouraged us to pursue our own lives and dreams. But he is the leader in our family and the buck usually stops with him."

"So," Alexandre concluded. "He's the one I have to convince?"

"In a word, yes." She smiled. "But it'll be nothing to worry about, he pretty much knows how I feel about you already."

"He does?!"

"Yes."

"You've been talking to him already? about me?" He queried, looking surprised and highly pleased.

Elia giggled.

"Yes, at the hospital. I'd initially shared my suspicion that it was you who had taken care of everything with Lyd and the discussion went from there."

Alexandre was silent for a moment, still looking pleased.

"You've been talking to your dad about me." He repeated jubilantly

Elia let out another giggle and stroked his face. 'Crazy, adorable man!' She thought to herself.

She watched as the views flew past her which mostly was the typical seafront resort.

"This is Cagnes-sur-Mer." He told her when they seemed to leave the resort-like surroundings. She turned to him, smiling before reaching out to stroke his face again. Keeping his eyes forward his turned slightly to kiss her fingers.

"I missed you today." She admitted. "Could hardly keep my mind off you."

"Moi aussi, ma belle." He murmured as they journeyed on.

"What the heck is that?!" Elia exclaimed as she spotted a large building a short while later.

"That's known as the 'Marina baie des Anges'

"It looks like a flamin mountain range! She retorted

It's basically an apartment building. It does, however, have almost everything."

"Well, there's certainly enough room for it."

He smiled as she turned to look out in wonder at the endless sloping building. It almost looked like an organic futurist city with many parts of it covered in greenery, it was a touch she actually quite liked. Their surroundings scaled back once again to the beach on one side and a train track on the other. She mused over how she'd not even acknowledged her surroundings on her previous trip here, but then again she was hardly in the right frame of mind to do so.

"You know," He began. "I've been thinking about what we were talking about last night."

"That's a bit vague." She quipped. "We talked about several things."

"I mean when we were discussing how our feelings began." He explained with a chuckle. "I've been thinking about it more."

"And" He continued. "I'm more convinced that the dinner at your house when Billy turned up was the first big eye-opener for me."

"Pfft, I bet it was!" She chortled remembering all the drama that began with her mother.

"No I mean it, it was the first time I saw what you were about. I remember being impressed, I still underestimated you, I thought you'd end up giving in but I liked the fight you put up and it made me realize you were not the type of person I assumed you were."

Elia looked at him with a curious smile.

"I actually remember you saying something while in Paris about me submitting to Billy and my mum."

Alexandre nodded.

"That also made an impression on me."He admitted. "I realized there was a lot more to you than I imagined, that you were stronger than I'd previously given you credit"

"I thought you were on Billy's side." She admitted. Alexandre nodded knowingly.

The view once again returned to its Mediterranean prettiness as Alexandre explained they were now in Antibes and she smiled as they drove inward a little going through the pretty town area before they found themselves up above and overlooking the bay, it was a lovely sight.

"Oh that's pretty" she cooed as they drove past old stone houses and other old characterful buildings.

She saw a road sign announcing Cannes and her mind drifted off, this place held very little interest to her and yet Lydia had gotten herself into so much trouble over it. She had to admit, her own personality, likes, and interests were worlds away from those of her sister. Try as she might never understand the draw of a place like this would have for her. She felt Alexandre caress her hand as he waited for traffic lights

"You okay?" He asked. "You look far away."

"Yeah." She assured. "Just thinking about my sister."

"What about her?"

"How all the trouble she got herself in, it was all over this place."

"How do you mean?" He let go of her hand to drive on as the light turned green.

Elia told him what Lydia had told her about wanting to see the glamorous sights the city had to offer, as well as possible celebrity presence.

"Stars in her eyes, eh!" He chuckled.

Elia smiled "I suppose so" She mused.

"How is she doing?"

"She's not bad. Her hand is causing her pain and she's wearing her splint much of the time, other than that...Only her pride I guess. Oh, and she's also grounded!"

"Grounded?"

"Oh yeah!" "Elia exclaimed. "Dad's been a little easier on her of course, I mean she's been through a lot. But she still disobeyed the rules and has to face the consequences."

"Perhaps." He began. "Sometime, when her punishment is long over, we can invite her back. So she can enjoy this place properly."

Elia looked over at him, touched by his suggestion.

"Yeah, perhaps." She agreed

"Did you know Joél turned himself in?" He asked

"What?"

"His parents told me last night. He'd turned himself in a few days after the auto accident and has pleaded guilty to reckless driving."

Elia was surprised by the revelation. It seemed unlike him to own up and take the blame for anything, she wondered if this meant he'd changed. She mused over it for a moment, it was unlikely he'd ever really change, not completely anyway.

"I want to learn Spanish." He announced suddenly.

"Really? "

"Yeah. I'm thinking, further down the line when we eventually have a family. You'd want them to know Spanish, yes?"

"Well, yeah I guess I would."

"So I should learn it too. It's only right I suppose" He paused and smirked. "And." He added. "I don't want to be left out."

Elia smiled.

"Here we are." He announced a few moments later pointing to an imposing glass-fronted building. He drove into its underground car park before entering the building via the use of swipe card system then led her up to the top via a lift. Suddenly feeling a little nervous, Elia took hold of Alexandre's hand, he squeezed it encouragingly and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

When the lift door opened she found herself in what looked like a reception area with someone working at the desk and a security guard manning a door, which Elia presumed lead to Catherine's office. And after being taken through they saw Catherine sat at her desk, behind her a backdrop of endless sea views. At her side were two smartly dressed men, first an older gentleman with white hair and equally white neatly trimmed beard, second, a slightly younger man with salt and pepper hair of dark and light grey. Elia felt Alexandre stiffen a little.

"Do sit down," Catherine ordered motioning to the seats opposite her. "Allow me to introduce to you, our family solicitor. Monsieur Denis de Villiers and with him, an independent London based solicitor, Mr David Murrey."

Elia sat as requested but Alexandre, at her side remained standing.

"I won't pretend to be thrilled about all this." Catherine began as she glanced up at her son. Before pulling out some papers and putting them down before Elia.

"But for the sake of common sense, I want you to sign this."

"What is it?" Elia asked.

Alexandre reached over and took the papers. Then sat down and began to read them.

"A prenup." Catherine answered.

Elia looked across to Alexandre as he read it, frowning slightly. She leaned across to see it for herself and the room lapsed into silence for several moments.

"No." Alexandre asserted firmly, standing up and throwing the papers back down on the desk.

"You'd be a fool not to." His mother warned.

Elia meanwhile picked them up and continued reading.

"I'm not fool enough to marry someone untrustworthy Maman and these conditions are insulting." He objected. "You've put in there that in the event of my untimely death she gets nothing unless a thorough investigation can prove she's not responsible. How is that not ridiculous? And, thirty thousand a year if the marriage ends within ten years? I can't agree to any of this."

"I dare say that is equal if not more than her current earnings."

"Alex!" Elia interjected. She stood up and put her arm around his waist.

"Let me do this."

Alexandre looked at her incredulously.

"No!" He exclaimed, looking horrified.

"Please." She begged. "Surely you know I don't care about any of that."

"It's outrageous." He insisted. "And besides, I want for you to be taken care of, no matter what the future holds."

"Yeah but so what. Do we really need your family's money to make sure that happens? Besides, a law that gives me a right to something I did nothing to earn is surely the most ridiculous thing of all?"

"Marriage is a partnership, Elie." He argued. "Nothing should be withheld. Would you want me to sign a contract saying you want to keep your dance earnings from me?"

"Well, no. But..."

"Then how is this different?"

"Because it's not an inheritance, that's what I earn in employment. This inheritance is not only about us, it's about your family, let me at least give them peace of mind."

"And." She continued. "Let me have the pathetic satisfaction of saying, screw you' to that absurd law which tries to say I have a right a stupid amount of money I don't even want, and certainly don't need!"

"At least we can agree on that!" Catherine commented stiffly. "You should listen to her."

"And what about my music earnings." He asked Elia. "That's an employment, no different from your dance, or your photography."

"It is." She agreed.

Alexandre nodded and turned to address, in French, the older of the two men. Monsieur de Villiers had been standing quietly throughout but now he dutifully opened a laptop and began tapping away. Mr Murrey meanwhile addressed Elia explaining the all the legal details, her position and how he was here to support her side. Elia nodded where appropriate, however, felt little interest in the small details. The fact remained, she just didn't care about the money.

"What did you say just now?" Elia asked Alexandre quietly after Mr Murrey had finished.

"I'm asking him to edit the prenup." He informed her. "I want it to state that all of my personal earnings be exempt from those conditions. Giving you the equal share in all of it."

He paused to scrutinize Elia's expression.

"Any objections? He inquired with a slight hint of a smirk.

Elia shook her head and smiled

Shortly after, Monsieur de Villiers presented the edited and freshly printed prenup which they then signed under the careful watch of both solicitors. The couple left soon after leaving a finally satisfied Catherine.

"I'm so sorry about all that." He told her pensively as they went back down the lift. "If I'd known she was going to do that I would not have brought you."

"Don't be." She insisted. "And meant what I said, I wanted to do it!"

"Têtu comme une bourrique" He commented shaking his head at her

"Que?!"

"Stubborn as a mule." He repeated in English. "And now, it's my turn to face the music. Off to London tomorrow night and a meeting with your parents the day after."

"Ay don't remind me, I want to apologize right now for any embarrassing behaviour from my mother!" Elia complained making Alexandre chuckle.


	50. Chapter 50

"Are you awake?" No reply. Alexandre took that as a no.

"Elie?"

This time he managed to get a sleepy murmur out of her but that was all. He hesitated and checked his watch. It was nearly half-past ten. He wanted nothing more than to just lay back down, hold on to her and drift off to sleep. He knew, however, that they were due at her parent's house in a couple of hours. And, he was at a loss at how much time she would want to get ready. He smiled to himself. He had the rest of his life to find all these things out. Now though, he was tired.

Neither of them had rested well, After loving each other, they'd spent a lot of the night lying there simply talking. They shared their hopes and wishes on what was to be a future they'd spend together. She'd told him about how she'd always dreamed of getting married in a small village somewhere surrounded by snow-capped mountains, and or even a lake nearby. It brought to his mind the house his family owned in Morcote, Switzerland. He wondered if having it there would be an option. He reckoned it was pretty close to what she would consider her ideal location to be, he would run it by her later on. A decision on the time of year already seemed a sure thing though, late spring. He had suggested autumn as he was aware she loved that time of year but she wasn't keen, she seemed more set on the idea of April or May. He liked that, he was a spring baby after all.

He'd also confessed to his hope for a large family.

"How many is large?" She'd asked.

"I don't know, five maybe?"

"Are you serious?" Do you know what you'd be letting yourself in for? I grew up as one of five, believe me, it's chaotic!"

They'd joked and chuckled over it for a while but she had also listened intently as he told her about how he'd wished to be part of a larger family growing up and how Patrice and Joél had become 'like' his brothers.

"We'll see."She'd told him with a smile. "Whatever happens, happens."

He was encouraged by her words and knew they'd work it out when the time came. However, they were not going to rush into it.

He knew It had been a full twenty-four hours for Elia. He'd picked her up straight from rehearsals the day before with both their bags for London which she had packed and given to him the evening before that.

Upon arriving he'd taken her to his family's London home, an impressive four-storey Victorian townhouse. There, they'd shared their first night together. He'd felt a little insecure in appearing undressed in front of her for the first time. He kept himself in good shape but had never been particularly muscular.

"No six pack abs going on here." He'd admitted sheepishly. Elia, however, clearly couldn't care any less.

"I'm not into all that anyway!" She insisted He was enamoured with her curves, which were everything he'd imagined, and better. But even she harboured complexes, complaining about 'thick legs and stomach flab.'

"That's crazy!" Alexandre objected. "You've got the body of a nineteen-fifties pin-up."

"But when I do this." She began as she sat up in the bed with her legs crossed. "I get rolls come up on my stomach."

"So do a lot of people." He pointed out. "Including myself. Still, it doesn't mean you're not gorgeous."

"You're biased." She'd teased.

"Cherie?" He whispered. "Ma belle?"

She groaned, still half asleep and her brow furrowed a little in confusion as if her sleepy mind couldn't fathom his words. He smiled once again. She wasn't used to this yet either. Like him though, she would come to be.

"Wake up." He coaxed softly rubbing her arm. "It's after half-past ten."

"Mmmm?"

She rolled onto her back and rubbed her face with both hands as her sleepy mind tried to digest what he's just said.

"What time..?" She mumbled, managing to open her eyes to a squint.

"To be exact." He explained. "It's twenty-five to eleven. Perhaps we should think about getting up." He moved in closer to her while pulling her to him at the same time.

"That's not helping." She muttered sleepily. He chuckled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Stop!" She giggled turning her back to him.

"No, get back here" He teased, grabbing her playfully. Elia laughed harder, feigning a struggle but soon surrendered.

He smiled as she kissed her teeth for the umpteenth time. She'd done this every time they had to stop at a red light.

"Relax, ma belle."

"We're gonna be late." She lamented fretfully

"Don't worry, we'll make it." He assured. "We're almost there."

"We should be there now."

"Look, the street is just down there." He reached across and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

They quickly reached their destination and he pulled up on her parent's driveway.

"See, we're here. And only two minutes late. That's not too bad. Hmm?"

Elia smiled sheepishly. "I guess not." She admitted.

"Voila!" He stroked her nose affectionately "Ready?"

"Be prepared for enthusiasm and embarrassment." She warned.

It took Rita no more than 0.5 seconds to spot the ring after they'd walked through the door and was instantly gushing excitedly and embracing and missing the both of them, leaving Alexandre taken aback by her enthusiasm. Elia was surprised also to see Jazmin there with Carlos.

"We wanted to be here." She explained as Elia hugged her enthusiastically. "We thought you might want the moral support."

Her other siblings, however, reacted with surprise and seemed unable to resist making a dig at her.

"Yeah, you ain't getting no black babies now!" Kai taunted.

Elia glared at him, unamused.

"What?" He challenged. "You were the one to brag ya kids are gonna look like Mariah."

He wasn't wrong, everyone knew how fond Elia had been of Mariah, and still was. She's was a beautiful little girl and as dark as a berry. Elia remembered more than once stating that her own future daughter was going to be like her. Still, his words made her angry, what she'd said a year ago was no longer important.

"Kibba yuh mouth, wasteman!" She shot back in patois.

"Cut it out" Noah commanded before Kai could respond. He stood in the doorway of his study and dismissed his three youngest children before turning to Elia and Alexandre.

"If I could see you both in here for a moment." He requested.

They followed obediently. And Elia closed the door behind them.

Noah looked at the pair for a moment before starting to speak, addressing first, his daughter.

"Now. I don't doubt you love him." He began. "I am concerned, however, this seems to be happening a bit fast."

Elia looked at him in confusion.

"No." She stated.

"Listen." He insisted. "You weren't even together when I saw you last, and that was, what? A week and a half ago?"

"So?"

Noah sighed. "Luv, I really think you should hold off on this engagement, just for a short time. You're letting your feelings run amok, just let yaselfs enjoy being together first and get used to being a couple for a while before going on to the next step."

Elia stared at him speechless.

Alexandre looked across at her, she looked crushed. He knew she'd had her heart set on them getting married the following spring and this would feel like a major blow to her wish.

"Sir." He interjected, politely. "Maybe I can explain our position if it'll help?"

Noah gave a small nod and motioned for him to continue.

"I understand what you're saying but I want to assure you this is not quite the spur of the moment decision it appears to be."

"I'm sure you know." He continued. "That Elie and I didn't start off too well. Our feelings privately had begun to turn before we were even ready to accept or admit it. It's taken, many months for us to get where we are now. We've spent a lot of time together, getting to know one another and opening up and sharing things with each other. During this time our feelings have been building up all the more as we got to know each other better."

He paused and took her hand.

"What I'm trying to say is, it's taken a lot of time, and hard work on our part to get to the point we're at now. Because of what we've had to overcome, we feel undoubtedly sure that this really is what we want."

Noah regarded them pensively.

"I want this more than I can even express." Elia insisted. "I know how I feel and it's unlike anything I've ever experienced before, ever. He is everything to me and I'm not letting him go."

"We've found everything we want in each other," Alexandre added. "But the actual wedding won't be taking place until around this time next year."

"A year?" Noah repeated. The couple nodded.

"Do you know how much goes into planning a wedding? Surely that's even more of a reason to wait?"

"It's not going to be a big affair," Alexandre assured him. "We're both clear on that. It's going to be small, intimate. We don't want a lot of fuss."

"And what about your career?" He asked. "Have either of you considered how this will impact your private lives. Elie, you hate the limelight."

"He's done perfectly fine keeping Gabi out of the spotlight." Elia pointed out. "I have every faith he can do the same for me."

"I won't be keeping our relationship a secret," Alexandre informed him. "I will share my happiness in discreet ways, but I'm not an exhibitionist. There's a fine balance between being open just enough and keeping your private life secure and so far I've been managing to handle that pretty well."

"Alex has fully warned me that they'll be interested in us. I accept that. I'm prepared to allow them to satisfy their curiosity. However, as he said, we won't be courting attention. Our lives will remain low key, plenty of famous people successfully live under the radar, it'll be no different with him."

"Have you considered possible criticism?" Noah queried. "You're two people from completely different backgrounds and cultures, and this world is not getting any more tolerant, I know that from experience."

"I'd stand by her and will defend her with my life," Alexandre stated. "And I know one hundred percent that she will do the same for me."

Noah folded his arms and mulled over their words while they stood and waited, their hands firmly clasped together.

"Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought." He observed.

"Yes." Elia confirmed.

He regarded them thoughtfully for several moments

"Ay Mi'jita." He sighed before getting up to hug her.

He held out his hand to Alexandre

"Take the very best care of her ." He conceded.

Elia began to smile. "Really?!"

"I'm not against your happiness, sweetheart," Noah assured. "I just want to be sure of your commitment and resolve, to know that this is what you well and truly want. I wouldn't part with you for anything less than that."

Elia kissed her father in delight and the three of the rejoined the rest of her family. Later on, Elia and Jazmin watched contentedly as Carlos, Alexandre engaged in conversation with Noah.

"That's a nice sight to see," Jazmin commented. "Don't you think?"

"I'm not very surprised," Elia told her. "They all have music in common."

They observed them for a short while before lunch started.

Alexandre remained quiet and polite through it all, Elia couldn't help but notice the difference in his demeanour compared to when they were alone. She'd almost forgotten how guarded he could be around people he didn't know very well and felt even more grateful to have gotten the chance to break through his walls and know the wonderful person hidden behind them.

"You speak very good English," Rita told him, making Elia cringe. "Did you learn it young?"

"Yes." He replied

"Ay mama!" Elia exclaimed. "He grew up speaking it, he went to uni here too!"

"University!" Rita's eyes widened with delight. "Which one?"

"Oxford."

"Oxford! Que bueno. Jazmin went to University too. " She paused awkwardly. "Elia went to drama school. She's also an excellent cook!"

Elia groaned inwardly

"I know." Alexandre replied politely.

"Have you tried Mexican or Caribbean food?"

"Yes, he has mama!" Elia snapped. "He was here at the BBQ last summer, remember?"

"Anyone ready for dessert?" Noah interjected.

"Yes!" Rita exclaimed getting up.

She returned a few moments later with a large cake and set it down in the middle of the table.

"Euh, before we continue." Carlos began, in English. "There's something I'd like to say."

He got up from his seat as all those sat the table focused on him, then turning to Jazmin he pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Jazmin Selena Beltrán." He continued. "Would you consent to be my wife."


	51. Chapter 51Epilogue

The last part, it's a little short but I hope it'll be enjoyable.

* * *

Elia took a deep breath as she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror one last time. Her dress was a white lace and silk number with cut out shoulders and renaissance style sleeves. The corseted bodice, tied with blue ribbon added to the renaissance feel and matched the shade of her shoes. Her hair, tied perfectly on the top of her head with her curls cascading and decorated with mini silk roses both white and blue in colour. The dress wasn't what she'd originally had in mind to choose but she'd wanted it the moment when she accidentally stumbled across it. To her was a perfect combination of both her and Alexandre's tastes. The shape and crochet lace were just what she wanted while it's style, quirky and unusual, appealed to her. It was also partly inspired by Alexandre's favourite period of history, so she hoped he would love it as well.

"You look perfect luv."

She turned quickly to see her father stood in the doorway.

"Do you think he'll like it?" She asked nervously.

"If he doesn't." He scoffed. "He'd be insane."

"You could wear a potato sack and he'd still love it." Her older sister quipped.

Elia looked at her fondly.

"This'll be you in just a few months." She reminded her, smiling at the memory of Carlos's unexpected proposal, which she'd soon learned that both her dad and Alexandre had been in on. The latter even helping him with his wording which he'd been struggling over due to his weak English.

Everyone else had been astonished, especially Jazmin, and of course Rita who was soon in floods of tears.

"My two eldest babies are engaged." She'd cried.

Once the euphoria had died down, Jazmin, in typical fashion had begun lamenting over ruining Elia's day.

"This get together should have been all about you!" She fretted.

Elia, however, wouldn't hear of it.

"It was for the both of us!" She'd corrected. She did, however, harass Alexandre over the whole affair.

"How could you have been so sure I wouldn't mind!" She demanded in mock indignance.

His reply was to smile softly.

"I know you." He'd told her. "I know you prefer to share the spotlight. I also how much you adore her."

Jazmin and Carlos had decided on mid-September while Elia and Alexandre had chosen the beginning of May. They'd announced it a couple of weeks after. It had been when Elia joined Alexandre in Arles where he was performing the last show of his tour. Wanting to tell his fans directly he made the announcement via his Instagram page. Posting a simple close up of shot of their hands intertwined with her ring in clear view. Then, changing the photo to black and white and adding the caption, "Oui".

Elia had felt an almost instant change. There was an increased interest in her social media photography pages and also the dance studio with exposure and increased ticket sales. His final show also marked the occasion where Elia finally saw him perform live. On the stage he was so different, she'd watched in fascination as this version of Alexandre played out in front of her. He was a little similar to the man she knew privately. Charming, humorous and playful but magnified times a hundred with lots of added charisma and not to mention energy! He clearly had sex appeal too going by the number of screams in the crowd. She enjoyed every moment of it. But there was a bigger surprise waiting for her backstage after the show.

While waiting for him, Elia found herself face to face with Catherine Dargas.

"I understand" She'd begun. "You and my son have decided to have your wedding in Morcote."

"Yes."

"He said next year in early May, is that correct?"

"Yes, the first Friday or Saturday we're not sure which yet."

"So, if I book out a hotel for the guests for the Thursday until Monday, that would be sufficient I suppose?"

"Elia had paused, taken aback, wondering for a moment if she'd heard correctly.

"Umm." She'd replied hesitantly. "Alex said we could fit some of them at the house there..."

"Nonsense!" Catherine interrupted. "You don't want to spend your wedding night in a house packed with people. I'll arrange with one of the hotel owners on Monday morning."

Elia gawked, speechless.

"Call it my wedding gift to the both of you." Catherine went on before leaving an astonished Elia staring after her.

"That's just Maman's way of giving her blessing." Alexandre had told her tenderly when Elia had informed him of what had taken place, however she remained perplexed.

"I told you she would, didn't I?" He reminded. "Besides I think she's beginning to see you for who you really are."

Before they made their way home he stopped for photos and autographs for the crowd of fans who'd gathered in wait, Elia watched while keeping a cautious distance. This was the first time she'd seen him with his fans and she noted how considerate he seemed to treat each person. Their frequent glances in her direction, however, made her feel timid and she was relieved when they eventually made their way onto the coach.

"You were really sweet with them." She commented. A shy smile was his only response.

"They're my employers." He replied softly.

"They kept looking at me." She told him, nervously.

"How do you feel about that?" He asked.

"I dunno, self-conscious." She admitted with a smile.

"They were congratulating me." He smiled. "I guess they approve."

"It's time" Noah informed her. "Are you ready?"

Elia nodded.

e led her out into the bright spring day where she was immediately greeted by the beautiful view of the lake below which stretched beyond the village of Morcote. The lake was stopped only by the mountains in the distance. While immediately around them were blossom-filled trees.

Here, everyone was assembled, out in the in the garden outside of the little chapel, Alexandre had shown to her almost a year earlier.

He'd brought her there to suggest the building for their wedding but Elia knew the moment she saw it's modest courtyard/garden that she wanted to have it there. Enclosed on three sides by the church, the open side looked out on the beautiful view that surrounded them. Alexandre had initially been surprised by her idea but could not resist her enthusiasm and excitement and was fully on board with her wish.

She gripped her dad's arm tightly knowing everyone's gaze was fixed on her. She knew one pair of eyes would certainly be missing, Christina Barrera. She'd been malicious towards Alexandre and also deeply deceitful, now, as a result, he no longer trusted her.

"I refuse to remain close to people I cannot depend on." He'd told her. Jazmin and Carlos, however, did try to plead her case to Elia.

"I think she really misses him, and she does appear genuine" Jazmin had pointed out pleadingly

But Elia was unmoved and resolved to stand by Alexandre's decision.

"Well, she needs to prove it to him. She'll have her opportunities still, it's not like he's cut her off completely she's even being invited to the reception. "

Trying to ignore the small crowd she nervously glanced to see the one expression that she was anxious to note. His eyes were fixed firmly on her, his face wore a look of wonderment and he let out a small smile as her eyes met his. She smiled back in the same timid, overwhelmed manner, causing his small smile to become a full beam. After she reached him he whispered to her.

He looked wonderful in his blue suit with white shirt and black bow tie. She held on to his arm and they exchanged frequent delighted glances. Focusing on him she found herself being able to forget the gathered group of family and closest friends who looked on.

This day was living up to every dream and expectation she had and she looked on in wonder as the man she loved so much slid the ring onto its rightful place. Then, with a smile, she did the same.

She felt the excitement run through her like a jolt when the announcement was made. She couldn't stop looking at him, her husband. This was the beginning of a brand new chapter and the joy on his face mirrored hers. After making their way back down the makeshift aisle They stood by together as their guests approached one after the other to congratulate them both. They then stayed to have photos taken, holding each other lovingly as the photographer snapped them in front of the beautiful backdrop. She beamed at him as he gazed at her joyfully before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Madam Dargas."

* * *

'El finale' My story is finally complete. I admit I did cut a chunk off the end of this but this seemed an ideal ending and to summarise their post-wedding lives together felt unnecessary, some things are better left to the imagination. Thank you to each and every person who's taken the time to read this, and an even bigger thank you to those who followed and commented etc. In the beginning, I wasn't even sure if this story was any good or worth carrying on with but you're responses were a big boost and played an important part in spurring me on. THANK YOU!


	52. Authors note

For those who may be interested, I am currently uploading this story to Wattpad. I've been making tweaks and small changes and have also added photos. I cannot add the link but if you would like to see it, just simply go one to Wattpad and search for my story title or username which are the same as on here.

Thanks all!


End file.
